Le regard de l'aveugle
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Je n'avais peur que d'une chose: devenir un guerrier qui ne connait pas la peur. Et maintenant, cette peur te dévore Shuuhei, elle te ronge. Ton capitaine est mort, et tu pleures encore. Ce n'est rien, dis tu. Mais tu as mal, tu es hanté par les remords. Si tu n'arrives pas à aller de l'avant, si tu n'arrives pas à surmonter ça... Alors tu sombreras, petit shinigami. Tu sombreras.
1. Ombres nocturnes et rire strident

Salut les gens, ici Benitsuki Tora en direct des Enfers! *courbette pour saluer le public*

Je vous présente donc toute stressée le premier chapitre de cette fic, un peu sombre d'ailleurs (j'suis dans une période déprime ou quoi? j'écris que des trucs pas follichons en ce moment! bon, vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire une cure de films débiles pis ça ira mieux!) J'ai eut assez de mal à l'écrire, enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Par contre, ne vous arrêtez pas à ce premier chapitre qui pète pas la joie de vivre quand même, c'est juste qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part è.é

Et comme pour ma précédente fic, je publierais chaque vendredi, promis! (et si je buggue et que je ne poste le chapitre que le lendemain matin, vous aurez le droit de me lapider, voilà) Celle ci seras plus longue, une trentaine de chapitres je dirais, il faut juste que je termine le découpage.

Au programme: Shuuhei qui prend un paquet de baffes assez monumental et qui devrait envisager une thérapie de couple, de la jalousie, un OC, made in moi même, mon cher Shinko Daraiki, amoureux dingue d'un capitaine et sur qui ne seras pas centrée la fic, de la poésie, de la bière, de l'amuuuuUUUUuur (en gros, C'EST une histoire d'amour) et probablement mon premier lemon (à voir, je sais pas si je le met ou pas...)

Comment ça c'est pété comme résumé...?

Oh et vu que je vais utiliser des persos pas non plus archi présents dans le manga, il se peut que, correspondant à une certaine vision qu'on peut avoir d'eux, ils vous semblent OOC (dites moi tout!) Et je ne prends pas en compte l'anime (arc des zanpakutos, les Bount, Kariya toussa toussa...) et je ne suit pas non plus les scans (no spoil pleeeeaaaaaaaaase!)

**Disclaimer**: énoooooorme scoop,** Bleach** et ses persos tous plus sexy les uns que les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Tite Kubo. Mé-euh!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. Ombres nocturnes et rires stridents.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_L'odeur du sang. _

_Cette odeur si répugnante qui teintait tout, embaumait tout, pourrissait tout. Son cœur, au rythme déjà élevé, se mit à battre encore plus fort. Cette odeur de sang qui montait à ses narines, collait à sa peau, soulevait son estomac de dégoût. Cette odeur lourde, poisseuse... Cette odeur immonde qu'il ne pouvait feindre d'ignorer. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait si bien._

_ Tel qu'il était, debout parmi les gravas épars, il ne pouvait échapper à cette odeur de sang qui se faisait la fiancée des batailles, l'accompagnant avec joie dans les carnages les plus immondes. Devant lui, rien d'autre que la destruction. De ça de là, ses petits yeux bruns et perçants ne cessaient de tomber sur des cadavres rougis par ce sang qui teintait de macabre tout ce qu'il touchait. Ce sang écarlate qui recouvrait peu à peu une chevelure blond cendré qui tombait en une mèche pointue devant les yeux éternellement tristes de ce vice-capitaine timide, ce sang écarlate qui cachait les tatouages noirs d'encre dessinés sur la peau désormais cadavérique du flamboyant second de la 6ème division. _

_ Il y avait du sang partout, il ne pouvait échapper à sa teinte meurtrière qui envahissait son champ de vision._

_ Il en aurait vomit ses tripes. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas bouger... Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux pour échapper à ce sanglant spectacle, carnaval mortuaire éternel. Puis le immense et monstrueux hollow devant lui, totalement absent la seconde auparavant, approcha lentement, très lentement, sa tête jusqu'à ce que son immonde masque d'os ne soit plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête. Son souffle putride glissa entre ses dents acérées recouvertes de ce sang à l'odeur si lourde puis passa sur sa peau à lui, lui arrachant un incontrôlable frisson de dégoût. Tétanisé, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. _

_ -Peur. fut le seul mot que le hollow, monstre répugnant, prononça d'une voix forte et grave, bestiale et atrocement déshumanisée. _

_ Il se mit à avoir peur, encore plus peur que ce qu'il aurait jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'éprouver. Son corps commença à trembler violemment et des larmes incontrôlables à couler le long de ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger._

_ Puis le hollow se mit à rire, cet espèce de rire immonde résonnant violemment à ses oreilles, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa terreur. D'un coup, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il connaissait ce rire, ce hurlement strident infernal. Son sabre poussait le même. C'était Kazeshini qui riait ainsi, se moquant de lui, de sa faiblesse, se réjouissant du sang qui jaillissait à gros bouillon, hurlant de ce bonheur malsain. C'était exactement ce rire de fou furieux qu'avait poussé Kazeshini lorsque sa lame acérée avait traversé la gorge de son capitaine le tuant d'un seul coup, meurtrière._

_ C'était ce rire qu'avait son sabre en jouissant de ce bonheur immonde lorsqu'il avait prit la vie de Kaname Tôsen, traître au Gotei 13 de son état. _

_ Quelque chose au niveau de son cou, proche de ses vertèbres cervicales se débloqua d'un coup et il put enfin bouger et baisser la tête pour voir ce qui pesait donc ainsi dans ses larges paumes. Horrifié, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'objet en question était assez lourd, de forme grossièrement ovale et poisseux de sang. De longues nattes noires y étaient rattachées et pendaient docilement dans le vide. Il tenait la tête sombre de son capitaine entre ses mains et celui ci lefixait de son regard mort. Celui qu'il admirait tant et dont il avait **fauché** la vie. _

_ Alors il hurla._

.

Shuuhei se réveilla en sursaut de son sommeil déjà agité, suant de toutes parts et hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons terrifiés. Paniqué, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser hors de son lit et tomba brutalement au sol, empêtré dans ses draps trempés de sueur, la respiration sifflante et haletante. Le long cri de terreur qu'il poussa et qui le tira de son cauchemar finit par mourir dans sa gorge serrée par la peur. Le corps tremblant, il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve, un simple rêve, rien de plus qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas réel, mais non, mais non, ce n'était pas réel... Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son cœur restait emprisonné dans l'étau de sa peur. De sa peur... Peur. Peur. Shuuhei avait peur, tellement peur. Toujours secoué par ce cauchemar qui lui tordait encore les tripes, le jeune homme tenta de se calmer, encore allongé sur le sol et tremblant. Secoué, il glissa ses bras le long de ses épaules comme pour se réconforter lui-même.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve... se murmura t-il de sa voix faible, incapable d'arrêter les sanglots qui secouaient sa cage thoracique.

Peu à peu, tout doucement, son cœur cessa de battre aussi fort, aussi douloureux. Ses tremblements incontrôlés se calmèrent et il parvint lentement à se rasseoir sur son lit. Encore sous le choc de ce cauchemar -tout cela avait eut l'air _tellement réel_- Shuuhei se mit à serrer ses mains aux doigts si féminins le long de sa tête. Pourquoi le contact de sa propre peau lui semblait-il aussi chaud, brûlant, douloureux...? Il se força à se calmer, il savait très bien ce que cet état pouvait amener. Et il préférait ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur.

Seulement, ce n'était pas comme si le problème tenait tout entier dans le simple fait de ce cauchemar particulier. Si on lui avait demandé, qui que ce soit, pourquoi il faisait ces cauchemars qui le torturaient autant, la réponse aurait été très simple. Shuuhei ne parvenait pas à oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre avec. Les mois avaient passé depuis cette bataille, la lune avait montré plusieurs cycles à la voûte céleste, et lui, il avait commencé à se réveiller la nuit en hurlant. Il avait beau essayer, rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir cette bataille d'hiver de la tête.

Exténué par cette énième terreur nocturne, le jeune homme se força à se lever pour faire quelques pas et essayer de chasser le sentiment de peur qui lui restait encore.

-Allez... commença t-il à se dire à lui-même. Tout va bien, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Rien de plus qu'un putain de rêve.

Ça le rassurait d'entendre une voix humaine, comme une présence dans cette pièce vide, fut-ce la sienne. À force de marcher et d'obliger ainsi son sang à circuler dans ses membres engourdis, il parvenait peu à peu à quitter cet état de peur panique irrationnelle. Il était chez lui. Chez lui. Il ne risquait rien ici, il était loin du champ de bataille, tout était terminé, loin, si loin... Il était en sécurité, il était chez lui. Cette ancienne bâtisse lui appartenait depuis peu après sa sortie de l'académie des sciences spirituelles de Shin'Ô. À l'époque, elle frisait de peu la ruine et tenait à peine debout. Un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas écroulée. Ceci combiné au fait qu'elle se trouvait à l'écart du Seireitei, le prix de vente avait été ridicule et tout à fait à la portée de sa bourse d'étudiant fauché pour la plus grande joie de son ancien propriétaire, trop heureux de s'en débarrasser enfin.

Depuis, il avait passé pas mal de temps à la retaper à partir des poutres et de l'armature restantes en chêne rouge, bois tout à fait à l'épreuve du temps et maintenant, sa maison comptait un étage et il était parvenu à recréer la grande terrasse pour laquelle il avait eut un véritable coup de cœur. La bâtisse était en effet construite sur une hauteur, littéralement à flanc de colline. Cette terrasse, qui lui avait donné un mal fou pour parvenir à la reconstruire, donnait donc sur les lumières du Seireitei dans la campagne environnante en contrebas. La vue était tout simplement... magnifique. Magnifique et apaisante.

Et puis, depuis la fin de cette guerre éprouvante contre Aizen, il préférait rester ici, loin de ses appartements de fonction à la 9ème division. C'était plus facile pour lui de s'isoler dans cette grande maison solitaire dont les poutres grinçaient doucement que de dormir là-bas, dans ces lieux hantés par le fantôme de son capitaine et ses remords.

Parce que plus que la bataille, ses morts et sa peur, plus que ça, -après tout il était un soldat et le soldat est fait pour les batailles-, plus que tout ça, Shuuhei était hanté par ce qu'il avait fait, lui, par ce dont il porterait à jamais la faute. Se remettant de son cauchemar, Shuuhei se laissa tomber sur son lit, à peu près calme et serein. À peu près. La peur était partie mais il le savait, elle restait là, bien tapie au plus profond de lui et prête à resurgir à n'importe quel moment, dès qu'il lui en laisserait l'occasion. Pour l'instant, elle le laissait tranquille, c'était déjà ça.

Une larme roula hors de son orbite, glissant sur sa peau tatouée. Et merde... Son poing se crispa parmi ses courts cheveux noirs. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Une autre larme perla, puis une autre, puis encore une autre... C'était trop dur. Il se mit à pleurer doucement, incapable de stopper ses hoquets et ses sanglots. Le jour, il parvenait à ne pas y penser en s'abrutissant de travail mais la nuit, rien ne pouvait arrêter ses remords. Cette sensation immonde de Kazeshini perforant la gorge de son capitaine, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ce jour là, il avait compris que jamais il n'avait réussit à comprendre cet homme, que jamais il n'avait saisit à quel point son capitaine était un homme hanté. Et lui, Shuuhei Hisagi, il avait tué cet homme qu'il admirait tant.

Et ça le rongeait, le rongeait, le rongeait...

Soudain, une douleur vive vrilla d'un seul coup toute la partie droite de son visage et il ne put retenir un cri aigu de douleur avant de venir plaquer sa main le long de cette cicatrice immonde qui lui barrait le visage. Et voilà...! Gagné. À force de ressasser tout ça et d'être incapable de passer à autre chose, tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, c'était réveiller la douleur de sa cicatrice. Avec une grimace, Shuuhei tituba difficilement jusqu'à sa terrasse ou il savait que l'air frais apaiserait l'ancienne plaie brutalement douloureuse. Putain! Cette saleté lui faisait aussi mal que le jour où ce hollow avait manqué de l'éborgner pour de bon.

Manquerait plus que cette douleur là réveille celle de la nouvelle cicatrice qui courrait sur tout le côté gauche de son torse! Là où la lame de Suzumushi avait tranché sa chair restait une longue ligne de peau boursouflée qui partait du haut de sa clavicule, descendait le long de ses muscles fermes avant de s'arrêter un peu avant la naissance de sa hanche. D'ici quelques années, la chair rougie prendrait cette couleur pâle cicatricielle si caractéristique, telle celle qui ornait son visage depuis si longtemps.

L'air froid de la nuit l'entoura brusquement, soulageant d'un seul coup sa peau douloureuse. Avec un long soupir de soulagement, il retira sa main et laissa le vent nocturne courir sur ses cicatrices longilignes, yeux clos pour savourer cette douce caresse.

Soudain, une voix cassante et légèrement moqueuse le tira de son calme et sa sérénitude à peine retrouvés.

-Eh bien? On a mal quelque part, petit shinigami...?

Shuuhei reconnut immédiatement cette voix de femme, moqueuse et irrévérencieuse. Agacé, il rouvrit ses paupières pour fixer un regard sombre sur celle qui venait de parler.

-T'es encore là toi? constata t-il sans joie. T'assieds pas là dessus, la barrière est fragile.

Assise sur la rambarde de sa terrasse, elle se contenta d'agrandir un peu son sourire inquiétant sans bouger ni répondre. Une lueur amusée brillait au fond de ses prunelles infiniment noires. À mi-chemin entre l'adolescente et la femme, il était difficile de lui donner un âge précis. Remarquant le peu de joie qu'avait Shuuhei de voir qu'elle était là, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit éclat de rire moqueur. Dieu qu'elle aimait se moquer de lui!

La jeune femme était très belle et elle le savait parfaitement, cela se voyait à sa manière même de bouger son corps aux courbes parfaites. En effet, sa peau douce légèrement burinée brillait doucement sous la lune blafarde, lui donnant un air irréel. Autour de son visage aux traits délicats, de longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir aussi profond que celui de ses pupilles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines, rehaussant son regard et ses petites lèvres pulpeuses gardaient la plupart du temps une moue sarcastique, limite carnassière. Autour de son cou qu'elle avait plutôt fin, elle semblait avoir enroulé délicatement de nombreux rubans de soie noire.

Son habit était lui aussi un peu étrange. Il s'agissait en fait d'un kimono noir assez luxueux brodé de longs fils argentés plutôt discrets et toute sa doublure, son col et le bout de ses emmanchures était rehaussé d'un tissu rouge sang écarlate qui tranchait violemment dans l'obscurité de cette nuit. Ses manches, incroyablement longues claquaient sous le vent frais nocturne. Seulement, il semblait si usé par le temps qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe, son éclat s'était terni et le tissu ne gardait que peu de traces de sa noblesse révolue. Mais surtout, la jeune femme semblait avoir elle-même découpé grossièrement le bas du kimono, une petite vingtaine de centimètres sous ce qui avait dû être un jour un magnifique obi de couleur carmin, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de ses longues jambes parfaitement dessinées qui battaient ingénument dans le vide. Ça plus l'incroyable décolleté sur sa menue poitrine, cette tenue lui conférait un air sensuel et sauvage à la fois.

-N'espère même pas te débarrasser de moi. chantonna t-elle joyeuse et toujours moqueuse.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent froid vint faire claquer le tissu épais de ses longues manches. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, seule la peau claire de ses avant-bras, de son visage et surtout celle de ses jambes impudemment dénudées ressortait avec éclat. Avec ce kimono noir, elle se fondait parfaitement dans l'air nocturne.

-Tu pourrais pas me lâcher un peu...?

Elle ricana, se contentant de regarder ses sandales à l'épaisse semelle de bois uniquement reliées à ses pieds par une simple attache au niveau du pouce jouer avec la lumière de la lune.

-Tu es pathétique petit shinigami. Enfin! Je ne devrais pas être si méchante... Cette fois, tu n'as pas pleuré comme un petit enfant!

Sa voix était un étrange mélange de moquerie et de mépris. La gorge de Shuuhei se serra. En effet, il lui était déjà arrivé de craquer complètement et de se retrouver en pleurs, tremblant de partout et le cœur au bord des lèvres en ne pouvant pas oublier _ce qu'il avait fait_ pendant que cette femme le regardait, si pathétique, en rigolant allègrement.

-Ta gueule. gronda t-il à mi-voix.

-Oh mais quoi? fit-elle avec son petit sourire mutin révélant une dentition un peu trop acérée au goût du jeune homme. T'es vexé? Pauvre petite chose...!

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais d'être aussi...

-Véridique?

-Non, agaçante.

-Ohlala, ce que tu peux être soupe au lait. Quoi, est-ce ma faute si tu es aussi, mmm...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un long doigt manucuré de rouge posé sur sa bouche mutine comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Faible? Stupide? Désespérément incapable...?

-Ta gueule. lâcha t-il une nouvelle fois, vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter cracher son venin.

Rien à faire, à chaque fois elle lui répétait les mêmes choses. Elle finit enfin par quitter la balustrade et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Aussi proche du jeune homme, il pouvait distinguer beaucoup mieux ses traits. Et à cette distance courte, il voyait parfaitement ce liquide qui tâchait sa peau comme éclaboussée, dégoulinant lentement. Elle était couverte de sang frais. L'odeur souleva une fois de plus le cœur malmené du shinigami.

-Ça suffit Shuuhei, arrête de jouer.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi...

Elle rigola, d'un air strident et aigu puis fit un tour sur elle-même, faisant voler les manches de son kimono. C'était lui ou cette nuit il y avait encore plus de sang que d'habitude sur sa peau...?

-Oh bien sûr. cracha t-elle. Tout va bien Shuuhei, tout va bien! Tu es aveugle ou quoi? Tu ne dors plus, tu hurles de trouille à cause d'un simple rêve... Mais t'es tellement faible! Tu es faible Shuuhei, merde, regarde toi!

Le jeune homme ne releva pas, son regard brun plongé sur le paysage immobile seulement secoué par ce vent léger que lui offrait la terrasse. Mais comment contester ce qu'il considérait comme vrai...?

-Oh! Mais réagit! Tu es _tellement_ pathétique... Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils? Je ne comprends pas.

-T'inquiètes. Tu pourrais pas. cracha t-il.

Elle ricana une nouvelle fois.

-Bah bien sûr. fit-elle sarcastique. Continue à pleurer. Vas-y, te gêne pas, fais toi plaisir. Pleure, allez! Vas-y, pleure devant ta médiocrité!

Puis elle se mit littéralement à lui hurler dessus, comme folle.

-Alors?! Tu as peur Shuuhei! Peur de tout! Peur de ce que tu as fait, peur de recommencer! Tout ça pourquoi? Ha! Tout ça parce que tu n'as fait que faire ton devoir!

-J'ai tué... mon... capitaine. lâcha t-il d'une voix sourde et hachée, le regard dans le vide pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ton capitaine? Oh, tu veux parler de celui qui a essayé de te tuer? Ou de celui qui a trahit tout le Gotei 13? Désolée, je confonds!

Son sourire mutin avait complètement disparu de ses lèvres doucement rondes. Elle s'était encore rapprochée et cette fois-ci son visage délicat n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres du sien. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser à chaque fois qu'il pouvait détailler ainsi son visage. La jeune femme avait gardé dans ses traits quelque chose du visage d'un enfant. Ses petites lèvres ourlées, son nez délicatement en trompette, ses grands yeux... Il connaissait aussi son goût pour l'amusement et la manière décomplexée de montrer ainsi toutes ses jambes nues comme une enfant qui ne se rendrait pas compte de leur attrait. Elle aimait s'amuser, comme une gamine. Seulement, les enfants n'avaient pas ses jeux à elle. Cette femme trouvait son plaisir en tuant, en plongeant ses mains dans le sang, en prenant, en arrachant les vies. Tuer, blesser, faire souffrir, c'était ça qui semblait la faire rire. Une femme-enfant meurtrière... C'était bien sa veine.

-Tais toi. lâcha t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus plaintive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sous ses grands yeux aussi sombres que sa longue chevelure soyeuse, une longue bande tatouée allait d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre en passant sur l'arrête de son nez, ce tatouage rappelant que non, elle n'était pas une enfant. Plus du tout.

-Oooh, attention, tous aux abris, Shuuhei fait preuve d'au-to-ri-té! ricana t-elle, n'ayant visiblement plus envie de lui hurler dessus, l'inconstance ces gamins qui la caractérisait la faisant changer d'attitude toutes les deux secondes. Bravo!

Elle applaudit ironiquement des deux mains avec un large sourire méprisant. Une larme roula sur les joues déjà humides du jeune homme.

-Mais arrête de pleurer Shuuhei! Arrête!

Elle soupira longuement, comme résignée. Agacée, elle passa ses longs bras du cou du shinigami et se serra tout contre lui, posant sa tête au creux de son cou, un peu au dessus de son torse musclé.

-Pleure pas Shuuhei, pleure pas... Il est mort, c'est bon, passe à autre chose. Demain, t'en auras un tout neuf, un beau capitaine tout neuf, alors arrête de pleurer.

Étrangement, sa voix semblait incroyablement triste. Mais elle ne faisait que se moquer de lui, toujours. Ce n'était qu'un autre de ses stratagèmes.

-Lâche moi. Tout de suite. fit-il d'une voix froide comme si son contact le dégoûtait.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et l'odeur du sang le prit une nouvelle fois à la gorge, le répugnant au plus haut point. Du bout des doigts, il tenta de la repousser.

-Quoi, me dis pas que tu t'étais accrochée à ce gars...?

-Dégage!

-À ce cher Kaname Tôsen... Au si beau capitaine. Bah pourquoi tu l'as tué alors? Si tu l'aimais tant... Pauvre capitaine. ricana t-elle. BOUM! Il a explosé!

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à la repousser violemment et la jeune femme fit brutalement deux pas en arrière.

-Oh, j'ai touché juste...? Hin, hin! ricana t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de brusquement changer et se mettre à hurler. Tu es PATHÉTIQUE! hurla t-elle, cette fois ci réellement folle de rage.

-Mais ferme là!

Il n'en pouvait plus d'elle. Elle ne lui laissait aucun moment où il aurait tout simplement pu pleurer. Pleurer seul, pleurer une bonne fois sans son rire de folle dangereuse. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne le laissait jamais seul avec son chagrin. absolument jamais. Il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal mais elle était toujours là à lui ressasser ses erreurs, ses fautes, le harcelant sans cesse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir avancer. Demain, il aurait un nouveau capitaine, un parfait inconnu de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre et alors peut-être que la 9ème ne serait plus autant hanté par son ancien capitaine.

Agacé, à bout de nerfs, triste, éprouvé par ses cauchemars et ses peurs, il plaqua soudain la paume de sa main sur sa bouche, la faisant taire avant qu'elle ne lâche à nouveau son venin.

-Maintenant, fit-il d'une voix sourde, tu te tais.

-Rêve. rigola t-elle entre ses doigts, goguenarde.

-Dégage, Kazeshini.

Puis la femme-enfant partit dans un immense éclat de rire strident avant de disparaître en fumée et de reprendre son apparence de zanpakuto.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alors? Qui avait deviné que c'était Kazeshini?<p>

C'est carrément la fête du slip ce chapitre... M'enfin! La suite seras plus légère promis! C'est juste qu'il faut que je place certains éléments. Et non, je ne vois pas Shuuhei comme une grosse victime qui passe ses journées à chouiner c'est juste que là, il craque. Et puis bon, on va dire qu'il a un sacré passif... Il a buté son capitaine, s'est rendu compte qu'il n'a jamais su qui il était vraiment et en plus il lui a explosé à la tronche (gore... *choppe sa poupée vaudou d'Aizen* Bouhahaha! *lui arrache la mèche avec un rire machiavélique*)

Ouais, normalement Shuuhei aurait du dormir sur un futon, mais je voulais qu'il se croûte la gueule en se réveillant paniqué *sadique* donc paf! lit européen pour notre beau brun!

Review? Sivouplaaaaiiiiiiiit!

.

**Prochain chapitre. Haine stupide et nouveau capitaine.**


	2. Haine stupide et nouveau capitaine

Me voilàààà!  
>-T'es à la bourre gogole...<p>

Po ma faute, hier j'ai eut cours, et ce n'était pas prévu, jusqu'à 20h 30 (arrrrrrrrrrg) Mais je poste aujourd'hui! Le passage au début au présent correspond à un moment qui se passe avant le début de cette histoire, juste pour vous prévenir. Et merci pour chacune de vos review, je les chérie avec bonheur, merciiiiii **Lussynlight** et **Angie-Tenshi**! (et en espérant ne pas vous décevoir par la suite...!) (pas-glop, pas-glop)

Encore un début de chapitre pas vraiment à hurler de rire (non, je suis po dépressive!) Par contre, c'est vrai que le début est lent et le rythme est bien moins élevé que dans ma première fic. M'enfin, j'aime bien ça moi aussi ^^ Et voilà mon OC qu'on va voir pour la première fois dans ce chapitre (qui est un peu bizarre mais que j'aime beaucoup, héhé)

Et les passages en italiques correspondent aux dialogues intérieurs avec les zanpakutos.

réponse à **Taraimpératrice**! Bwahahahaha, mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vu mon OC, héhé *trop contente d'elle-même* Ma vision de Kazeshini, ça compte comme un OC ou pas...? Vu que je n'ai fait qu'inventer sa forme humaine, j'avoue que je n'en sais trop rien. Tu m'étonnes, l'homme que tu as admiré qui t'explose à la figure, il y a de quoi changer un homme. Ou tout du moins le perturber un minimum! (ou alors c'est un psychopathe absolu) Et j'ai un peu peur de faire de l'OOC avec Shuuhei,, c'est un personnage qu'on ne voit pas très souvent et qui n'est pas spécialement développé. Oskouuuuuur!

.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach n'est pas à moi, jusque là rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1. Haine stupide et nouveau capitaine.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'homme court. Comme un fou, comme quelqu'un qui a peur. Comme quelqu'un qui a peur pour lui et peur pour sa vie. Il court à toute vitesse, ses pieds longs et à la plante usée par le temps battant le sol à un rythme désordonné et son cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il est terrifié et il ne peut pas s'arrêter, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Le souffle court et la respiration sifflante, il continue à courir malgré son corps et ses muscles qui hurlent de douleur. Il continue parce qu'il sait que s'il s'arrête, ceux qui le poursuivent en hurlant toutes sortes de menaces à faire froid dans le dos, torches en main pour s'éclairer dans ces sous-bois nocturnes ou le brûler vif, il ne sait trop, vont le rattraper et le tuer. Le plus lentement possible. Et ça seras _très_ douloureux.

Mort de peur, il est pourtant obligé de reconnaître que ses jambes ne pourront plus le porter très longtemps. À la base, il s'était engouffré sous cette canopée obscure dans l'espoir de perdre ses poursuivants fous de rage pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Seulement, ils sont plutôt nombreux et peu désireux de le laisser s'en sortir vivant. Contrairement à cette foule en colère, il se repère très bien dans le noir et maintenant, toute sa survie va tenir à cet avantage. Ce qui est bien peu ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.

Paniqué, il tapit du mieux qu'il peut son grand corps longiligne qui se fond à merveille dans ce sous-bois sombre. C'est une nuit sans lune, peu de lumière parvient percer la couche de nuages épais. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression que toute la forêt peut l'entendre. Il plaque ses deux mains aux longs doigts graciles sur ses lèvres épaisses pour ne pas que son souffle ne le trahisse. Puis il ne bouge plus d'un pouce, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses poursuivants ne le trouvent pas.

Il n'a rien fait, il est innocent. Il le sait mais pour eux, ça ne change rien. Son seul crime? Oh, c'est d'être arrivé dans ce village aux récoltes détruites et être différent, vraiment très différent d'eux. Tellement différent qu'ils croient qu'il n'est pas comme eux, qu'il n'est même pas humain. À leurs yeux, cet homme est une espèce de démon, un mauvais esprit responsable de leur misère. Quoiqu'il soit exactement, pour eux il ne peut être humain. La colère marche sur des ventres vides et ces hommes là n'ont plus rien pour nourrir leur familles et leurs enfants meurent de faim. Pour eux, la seule solution est de le tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il ne bouge toujours pas et eux se rapprochent de plus en plus. Est-ce de sa faute s'il est différent? Non, visiblement, son seul crime est d'être né mais honnêtement, qu'y peut-il? Est-ce sa faute si il est noir de peau? C'est sa peau, si sombre, qui semble leur faire peur. Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un avec une peau aussi foncée que la sienne, cette peau «aussi noire que l'âme des Enfers» comme ils disent. Il est noir et c'est pour ça qu'ils vont le brûler vif si ils le peuvent. Et puis même, il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, une «couleur»! Il est aveugle, ne sait pas du tout ce que veux dire être noir et ce monde lui échappe.

Soudain, un aboiement féroce troue l'air nocturne.

Des chiens. Oh non...

Ils ont apporté des chiens. Ses derniers espoirs s'envolent. Qu'importe l'obscurité où il se fond, qu'importe le fait qu'il se repère dans la nuit comme en plein jour parce que là, ces saletés de chiens vont le trouver. Il ne pourra jamais leur cacher son odeur. Il est fichu.

Les canidés se mettent brusquement à aboyer comme des fous, hurlant presque dans l'obscurité. Ils l'ont repéré. Il n'a plus le choix. Paniqué, Kaname se redresse brusquement et se met à courir droit devant lui à toute vitesse. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance et qu'un chien court bien plus vite qu'un homme, même si celui-ci fuit pour sa vie. Les animaux sont sur ses talons, il peut presque sentir leurs crocs frôler la peau de ses jambes.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux, une sorte de grand dogue aux yeux de fou, se jette sur son dos et le fait tomber au sol, refermant brusquement sa mâchoire surpuissante sur son épaule. Aussitôt, l'homme à terre hurle de douleur avant de crisper ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier la souffrance qui lui vrille l'épaule. D'un coup sec et rapide, il frappe le museau délicat du chien de son poing refermé et parvient à le repousser, jappant et couinant de douleur. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, une forte poigne l'attrape par l'arrière du crâne et s'accroche dans ses longues mèches brunes, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur et de protestation avant de le tirer de force vers le haut pour le remettre debout.

Il tente de se débattre mais l'homme qui le tient toujours par l'arrière de ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête courbée vers l'arrière et son cou tendu et à découvert, le frappe violemment au visage, le sonnant à moitié. Puis il abat le tranchant de sa main sur sa gorge, coupant d'un seul coup sa respiration. Brusquement incapable de respirer, Kaname se met à cracher et à tousser pour essayer d'avaler quelque goulée d'air salvatrice.

-Bah alors... fait la voix grasse d'un homme qu'il ne peut pas voir. T'croyais quand même pas qu't'allais nous échapper?

La respiration sifflante, l'aveugle ne tente même pas de répliquer, d'autant plus que celui qui le tient vient d'enserrer ses deux poignets dans le large étau de sa main et les lui maintient dans le dos d'une prise telle que le moindre mouvement de sa part provoque en lui une douleur sans nom, comme si ses bras allaient se briser. Il est totalement à leur merci.

-Et maintenant, tu vas payer, saleté d'yokai...

Kaname peut sentir sur sa peau la chaleur dansante des flammes de leurs torches, beaucoup, beaucoup mais alors vraiment beaucoup trop proches de lui. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il tente une énième fois de se défaire de la prise de l'homme qui le tient mais en vain. Coincé comme il est, il n'a plus aucun échappatoire.

-Ne... Ne faites pas ça! parvient-il à articuler malgré son cou tendu douloureusement tendue par la prise de son bourreau.

-Tu nous _supplies_?! cracha un homme dans la foule, le meneur visiblement. Tu nous _supplies_ alors qu'c'est toi qu'a détruit nos récoltes? Alors qu'c'est à cause de toi qu'on crève de faim?!

-Mais je n'ai rien fait!

Le poing qui s'écrase d'un seul coup sur son visage est si violent qu'il a un instant l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. À moitié sonné, sa vision se trouble un instant.

-T'es un monstre, un démon. Sans toi, les sauterelles auraient pas ravagé nos récoltes et nos gosses auraient à bouffer!

De nombreux cris montent de la foule, comme pour apprécier le discours de cet homme en colère. Il comprend alors que quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourra pas les raisonner. Ces hommes ont faim, et ils ont besoin d'une explication à leurs malheurs, quelle qu'elle soit et qu'importe si elle implique la mort d'un homme.

-Passez moi une torche...

Avant que Kaname, impuissant, ne comprenne le sens de cette voix menaçante, l'homme qui vient de parler écarte les pans du haut de son kimono et applique brusquement le bout de bois embrasé sur sa peau nue. Aussitôt, la flamme dévore son épiderme, le faisant hurler de douleur, hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

-ASSEZ! fait soudain une voix forte au timbre clair et puissante, perçant la nuit brusquement.

Immédiatement, le feu cesse sa morsure et l'homme qui le tenait le lâche d'un seul coup, le laissant s'écrouler au sol, pantois et presque inerte, le torse vrillé par la douleur de la chair qui fond.

-Lâchez cet homme. Tout de suite! Vous devriez avoir honte! reprend la voix claire, indéniablement féminine.

Elle gronde presque et la colère et l'indignation émanent du moindre mot que sa bouche prononce.

-Vous croyez vraiment que s'il était un yokai, un démon comme vous dites, vous auriez pu l'attraper aussi facilement? S'il était capable de ravager des plantations, ne croyez vous pas qu'il se serait défendu et que des hordes de criquets vous auraient attaqué?!

-Mais Sû...

-Silence!

Elle semble littéralement furieuse bien que pas très grande et plutôt chétive. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de force physique pour qu'on l'écoute et qu'on la respecte. Elle s'appelle Sûuko et tous ici connaissent sa douceur, sa sagesse et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'elle parle, les hommes se taisent et l'écoutent, ils suivent ses conseils avisés. Il n'y en a pas un ici qui ait déjà eut besoin de son aide sans qu'elle ne l'accorde et tous savent à quel point celle-ci peut être précieuse. Sûuko est de ces personnes rares, toujours prêtes à donner sans rien recevoir. Qu'importe, c'est comme ça qu'elle se sent heureuse, en sachant qu'elle aide les autres. C'est tout ce qui suffit à son bonheur.

Et devant la colère de ce petit bout de femme, les hommes se calment et se taisent, piteux et honteux comme des enfants pris en faute.

.

-Tss, quelle bande de barbares... fait-elle entre ses dents en observant la plaie sanguinolente sur le torse de Kaname, répugnée par la plaie.

La peau a fondu, à présent à vif et du sang coule de ça de là, épais liquide roulant sur son épiderme sombre. Pantois et incapable de croire à la réalité de son sauvetage miraculeux, seul avec cette femme à qui il doit la vie, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Sûuko secoue sa belle tête fine, comme se moquant de cette bêtise humaine contre laquelle elle ne peut rien.

-Bon... fait-elle avec la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu, une voix douce et gentille. C'est quoi ton nom dis moi?

-Kaname. répond-il presque automatiquement, la voix mal assurée. Tô... Tôsen Kaname.

-Kaname... répète t-elle doucement pour elle de sa voix paisible. C'est joli comme prénom. Kaname!

Et elle rigole, d'un rire cristallin et joyeux pas du tout moqueur, mais tout simplement heureux. D'un petit geste rapide, Sûuko dénoue le long foulard de soie orangée qu'elle porte autour de son cou délicat puis l'humidifie avec l'eau de la gourde à sa ceinture avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur sa plaie pour la nettoyer. Aussitôt, la sensation de douleur aiguë et lancinante qui brûlait son torse s'apaise à ce contact froid et humide et sa cage thoracique cesse de se soulever par à-coups sous la souffrance. Un long soupir de soulagement peut alors franchir ses lèvres épaisses et tout son corps se détend d'un seul coup. C'est bon. Il est hors de danger. Hors d'atteinte. Elle est là. Il ne risque plus rien.

Amusée par les réactions de cet homme qui a l'air si fragile à l'instant présent, lui faisant totalement confiance, Sûuko ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque part, il est attendrissant. De sa main froide, elle prend celle à la peau noire pour lui faire lui-même tenir le tissu froid contre sa plaie. Sans rien dire, il suit ses mouvements, il se laisse faire. Décidément, il est vraiment trop craquant cet homme. Du bout des doigts, elle attrape les quelques mèches épaisses qui tombent devant son visage sombre et les soulève, comme pour pouvoir mieux voir son visage.

-Bah moi, fait-elle amusée, je la trouve très belle ta peau. Kaname!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les traits tirés, la peau un peu pâle et les yeux cernés, Shuuhei dormait. Pire, il ronflait. En même temps, cela ne posait guère de problème vu qu'il vivait tout seul dans sa maison vide. La nuit précédente avait été éprouvante, surtout au niveau émotionnel. D'abord son cauchemar puis ses cicatrices et enfin Kazeshini qui, comme à son habitude l'avait moqué tout son soûl avant de lui cracher son venin. Elle était son zanpakuto, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Alors oui, elle savait exactement où frapper, elle savait exactement que dire pour lui faire mal. Du coup, il s'était effondré comme une masse et dormait à présent comme un bébé, totalement immobile.

Franchement, Shuuhei devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son sabre. Kazeshini... Un coup, elle se collait à lui pour le réconforter et un autre elle lui hurlait dessus comme une vraie furie, sans aucune transition. Ce qui avait comme résultat de le paumer totalement. Il ne savait pas du tout comment agir face à cette femme-enfant totalement bipolaire et carrément sanguinaire. Dire qu'elle était une émanation de son âme... Il l'aimait bien, évidemment, mais en même temps, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait peur d'elle. Il avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Est-ce que Renji avait autant de problèmes avec son singe-serpent, franchement?!

Malgré la fatigue que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, le jeune homme avait l'air étonnamment détendu. Se reposant d'un sommeil sans rêve réparateur, il semblait alors que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, douce illusion de l'homme qui dort. Le soleil qui se levait paresseusement sur la Soul Society, astre encore pâle dans le ciel, et courait doucement sur sa peau, rehaussant chacun de ses traits délicatement dessinés. Se réveillant très lentement, Shuuhei bougea un peu, s'entortilla davantage dans ses draps clairs avant de pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Encore dans un demi-sommeil, seul le bruit léger de sa respiration profonde et légèrement ronflante troublait le silence de la pièce.

Délicatement posée contre la tête de son lit, Kazeshini gardait sa forme de sabre, attendrie de le voir ainsi endormi. Mais le temps passait et son shinigami ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il est vrai qu'il dormait très mal en ce moment et qu'en plus, elle n'y était pas vraiment étrangère. En même temps, si Shuuhei était moins stupide aussi! Brusquement, la jeune femme reprit sa forme humaine, apparaissant d'un seul coup à côté de son maître et faisant voleter ses longues mèches ébènes, le soleil naissant se reflétant le long de ses grandes jambes parfaitement galbées. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Shuuhei était arrivé à un niveau suffisant pour qu'elle puisse sortir de son monde intérieur, un temple en ruine envahi par les fleurs, et se matérialiser dans le monde de son maître.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur son visage endormi. Son maître à elle, son maître bien-aimé... Son maître un peu con par moment quand même. Hésitant à briser son sommeil qui avait l'air si doux, la femme-enfant tapa du pied, faisant claquer son épaisse semelle de bois contre le parquet, agacée. Shuuhei grogna vaguement et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux bruns. Un sourire tendre et mutin échappa à son sabre sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, déjà amusée par ce qu'elle allait faire, avant de poser d'un seul coup ses fesses rebondies sur son torse, le réveillant brusquement surpris de poids soudain sur sa poitrine.

-Hé! Que... balbutia t-il en sortant d'un seul coup de son sommeil. Kazeshini...? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Coucou. fit-elle avant de lâcher un immense sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents beaucoup trop pointues.

Shuuhei cligna des yeux. Super. À peine réveillé que déjà son sabre semblait d'humeur à jouer avec lui. Il tenta de se relever mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui le laissa cloué à son matelas.

-Kazeshini... soupira t-il avant de remarquer le soleil qui envahissait la pièce. Oh putain! Il est quelle heure?!

La jeune femme assure son torse eut un petit sourire malicieux. Héhé, ce qu'il était rigolo à le regarder comme ça, pas réveillé du tout!

-Oh, je ne sais pas... Dis moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas avoir ton nouveau petit capitaine tout neuf?

-Merde, merde, merde je vais être en retard!

-Ce qui ne serait guère intelligent n'est-ce pas...? fit Kazeshini avant de se remettre sur ses pieds pour permettre à son maître de se lever enfin.

Aussitôt Shuuhei se précipita hors de son lit, attrapa vite fait deux-trois trucs à grignoter qu'il engouffra immédiatement dans sa bouche tout en courant à travers la pièce pour s'habiller, sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler son hakama, le tout sous l'œil de son zanpakuto bien aimée carrément morte de rire et qui ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour se moquer de lui.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Salut Kira!

Le shinigami regarda son ami, surpris de le voir aussi essoufflé puis le salua poliment à son tour.

-Bonjour Hisagi-sempai. fit-il avec un léger sourire, amusé. Vous allez bien?

-Ouais, ouais, j'pète le feu!

Effectivement, il avait bien les poumons en feu d'avoir shunpoté comme un dingue pour atteindre les quartiers de la 1ère division où avait lieu la cérémonie de prise de fonction des trois nouveaux capitaines.

-Pis arrête de me vouvoyer lâcha t-il à son kohai (_cadet_) qui le regardait, toujours un peu amusé de le voir reprendre sa respiration en respirant comme un bœuf.

-Sauf mon respect, on dirait que tu viens de faire un marathon

«Presque» fut-il un instant tenté de répondre avant de songer qu'il y avait plus important.

-Je ne suis pas en retard au moins?

-Non ça va. le rassura son collègue tout en se mettant à marcher côte à côte pour rejoindre les grandes portes devant lesquelles patientaient la totalité des autres vice-capitaines. Les capitaines sont arrivés, je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder à entrer à notre tour.

-_Félicitations. Finalement, tu n'es pas en retard..._ ironisa de sa voix aiguë Kazeshini.

Shuuhei l'ignora royalement, questionnant son ami sur son futur supérieur dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

-Tu les as vus? demanda t-il, définitivement curieux.

-Les nouveaux gradés? fit le blond de sa voix calme. Mmm, oui.

-Alors, alors? le pressa t-il.

-À mon avis, les deux Vizards vont récupérer leurs anciens postes.

-Lesquels, de Vizards?

-Les deux blonds, celui avec des cheveux longs et bouclés et un air de dandy anglais qui seras probablement mon nouveau capitaine et celui avec la coupe au carré et le sourire bizarre, leur leader. Lui, je pense qu'il récupérera également son ancien poste, celui de la 5ème.

-Ah. D'accord, d'accord. Et mon futur capitaine, tu l'as vu?

-Je crois oui...

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, tu _crois_?

Kira se stoppa quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait pour trouver ses mots.

-Ils ne portaient pas encore leurs haoris donc je ne suis pas sûr mais... Enfin, il y avait ce gars étrange avec les deux blonds, je pense que c'est lui ton capitaine. Jamais vu, ceci dit au passage. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ah... Et il ressemblait à quoi?

-Mais dis moi, tu es bien curieux! rigola le jeune homme.

-Oh ça va, me dis pas que t'es pas curieux toi!

-... Si. finit-il par répondre le blond avec un petit sourire. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que quelqu'un va remplacer le capitaine Ichimaru.

Shuuhei se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées.

-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens un peu la même chose je crois...

-Les temps changent. Il n'y a qu'a espérer que nous pourrons changer avec fit le jeune homme, étonnamment calme et apaisé, comme si il s'était déjà fait à cette idée.

Shuuhei, lui, ne semblait pas réellement y arriver vu sa petite moue. Secrètement, son ami s'en amusa. Il pouvait être si simple de le décrypter lorsqu'on le connaissait bien comme lui connaissait son sempai.

-Enfin, tu verras. fit-il pour le rassurer. Il a un physique un peu étrange mais il a l'air très... ouvert.

-_Ouvert? Ah d'accord, t'es sensé comprendre quoi? Dis donc! C'est pas une lumière ton blond._

_-Kazeshini, s'il-te-plaît..._

-_Quoi? J'ai pas raison peut-être?_

Avant que son shinigami ne lui dise de la fermer histoire que sa voix aiguë ne lui colle une migraine, les grandes portes des quartiers de la 1ère division s'ouvrirent lentement puis les vice-capitaines furent autorisés à entrer par la voix forte et puissante du capitaine-commandant général. Shuuhei déglutit puis se composa un visage neutre de circonstance avant de rentrer dans la grande salle majestueuse d'un pas digne.

_-__On va enfin voir la tête de ce type. Je suis curieuse... Surtout après le beau capitaine Tôsen!_

_ -__Kazeshini!_ gronda aussitôt son shinigami, lui intimant mentalement de se taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tentant d'ignorer les remarques aigres de son zanpakuto, il prit sa place habituelle, derrière la place libre réservée à son futur capitaine. La totalité des hauts gradés du Gotei 13 étaient là, capitaines et vice-capitaines sages et immobiles. Enfin, il y avait bien cette brute de Zaraki qui fixait le plafond avec l'air de profondément se faire chier mais sinon, tous semblaient touchés par la solennité du moment. Kurotsuchi avait l'air d'être complètement fou furieux mais bon, ça, c'était sa tête naturelle. Les capitaines et leurs seconds respectifs étaient partagés en deux rangées, chacune faisant face à l'autre. Tout au fond de la salle, dominant l'assemblée depuis sa petite estrade et son vice-capitaines droit comme un I caché dans son ombre, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, chef actuel des 13 Armées de la Cour, portait sur eux un regard sévère mais par un certain côté paternel.

Il était fier de chacun d'entre eux même s'il ne le dirait jamais vraiment à voix haute parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas nécessaire et aujourd'hui, la situation était toute particulière. Deux anciens capitaines, Shinji Hirako et Rôjûrô Ôtoribashi, après un siècle d'absence étaient de retour chez eux. Après un siècle d'exil, ces anciens gradés qui étaient venus participer à cette guerre contre un ennemi commun avaient accepté la demande de réintégration et les excuses solennelles que le Gotei 13 et les 46 Bureaux du Chuô leur avaient adressé. Accepté, c'est tout, pas plus.

Face à cet homme digne et âgé, trois futurs capitaines. Hirako Shinji portait sur lui son visage un air vaguement ennuyé mais un léger rictus étirait ses longues lèvres marquant bien que la situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Ôtoribashi Rose semblait lui très calme, une lueur satisfaite brillant au fond de ses yeux fins et d'un bleu profond. Entre les deux blonds, un grand brun aux cheveux en épis. Autant le dandy aux longs cheveux délicatement ondulés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules larges était plutôt grand autant l'homme brun était carrément immense. 1,95m minimum.

_-__Pfiouu, la perche...!_

Pendant que le commandant-général commençait son discours grandiloquent et quelque peu ennuyeux il fallait bien le reconnaître, Shuuhei se prit à tenter de distinguer les traits de son futur capitaine, qui lui tournait malheureusement le dos. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom! D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. L'homme était grand, vraiment très grand et surtout, très dégingandé, tout fin et en longueur. Il était tellement fin -son cou était vraiment longiligne et gracile- que Shuuhei avait carrément l'impression que cette homme flottait dans son haori immaculé. Ce fameux haori doublé de jaune pâle aux reflets légèrement dorés. Seules ses mains aux larges paumes et aux très longs doigts ressortaient du bout de ses longues manches. De ce que le jeune homme pouvait en voir, un vêtement de tissu noir moulant au possible courait sous son kimono même de shinigami et recouvrait toute sa paume et tout le dos de sa main, laissant seulement ses doigts osseux à l'air libre. Mais c'était un vrai squelette ce gars! Enfin, peut être pas vu la largeur de ses épaules...

-_Mouais, un peu gringalet quand même_... jaugea son zanpakuto, moqueuse.

Shuuhei renonça à la gronder pour son impertinence, agacé. C'était une vraie gamine parfois cette femme... Il se replongea dans l'observation de cet homme. Sa peau était assez pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais partaient dans tous les sens. Une longue tresse de diamètre assez petit partait de derrière son oreille droite pour tomber sur son épaule et dégringoler le long du tissu blanc de son haori, passant sur le grand chiffre 9 cousu dans son dos. Sanglé dans son dos, pendant au niveau du milieu de ses cuisses juste sous ses fesses cachées par le large tissu blanc, un long fourreau couleur pêche contenait son zanpakuto au bout duquel pendait un long ruban bleu pâle. À l'extrémité dudit ruban de soie fine, une simple clochette dorée qui tintinnabulait par instants.

Mais surtout, il semblait incapable de rester en place. Il ne cessait de bouger, de tous petits mouvements secs et rapides. Sans cesse au aguets, il paraissait enregistrer le moindre élément de la pièce dans sa mémoire.

-C'est pourquoi je confie ici la charge de nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division des Treize armées de la Cour à Shinko Daraiki ici présent.

_-__Joli nom au moins..._

_ -Mais tu veux pas la fermer deux secondes oui?!_

Aussitôt, il cessa totalement de bouger pour se redresser totalement, comme si à partir de cet instant il recevait effectivement cette charge de capitaine et portait d'un seul coup toute l'importance de ce poste. Maintenant, il _était_ un capitaine du Gotei 13. En une fraction de seconde, on aurait dit tout un autre homme, bien plus imposant, bien plus impressionnant et surtout, bien plus puissant. Contrairement aux deux blonds, il se dégageait désormais de lui la certitude que cet homme pouvait être dangereux.

-_Intéressant..._ susurra Kazeshini, doucereuse.

Et cette fois-ci, Shuuhei ne dit rien. Il était parfaitement d'accord.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tadamm! La suite de la description de Shinko au prochain chapitre!<p>

Le passage du début sur la rencontre de Tôsen et son "amie" devait être à la base beaucoup plus long et limite une anxiogène (une foule est capable de tout, c'est extrêmement flippant) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! J'm'éclate comme une petite folle avec les remarques de Kazeshini... Et sa manière de réveiller Shuuhei aussi ^^

Le terme que Shuuhei utilise pour parler de Kira, "Kohai" est un terme assez courant au Japon dans les arts martiaux mais parfois aussi dans le monde de l'entreprise, etc. Le kohai est celui qui commence après vous, qui est plus jeune et moins gradé. Il doit le respect à son sempai (aîné) et celui ci lui prodigue conseils, toussa, toussa ^^ (pourquoi est-ce que j'étale ma science à deux balles moi...)

Une revieeeeew *-* ? *espoir fou*

.

**Prochain chapitre. Œil de glace et œil d'onyx.**


	3. Œil de glace et œil d'onyx

Salut à tous! Vraiment désolée de ne publier que maintenant, j'ai eut quelques problèmes de réseau (et je suis à Paris, nique! la! logique!) Je vais donc faire assez vite aujourd'hui, vous avez déjà assez attendu pour ce chapitre. Sinon, je passe à une **publication le samedi**, le vendredi j'ai vraiment plus le temps avec mes nouveaux cours.

**réponses à review**! (comme d'hab hein, comme si j'allais oublier mes lecteurs chéris!) Merciiii à **Lussynlight**, **AngieTenshi** et **Taraimpératrice**, toujours au rendez vous! À **Taraimpératrice**: ouhlà t'inquiètes pas pour le retard, le mien est plutôt épique... (j'ai honte-euh!) Et puis, t'as quand même pris la peine de laisser une review alors c'est pas grave ^^ Je t'adore toujours autant! Alors pour les dessins! Je devais effectivement les poster sur mon blog (croquis à l'aquarelle de Kazeshini et un dessin de Shinko) mais mon blog a été supprimé par je ne sais quelle connerie, pas moyen de le récupérer ni d'en recréer un! (je suis assez énervée par toute cette merde, je te laisse imaginer!) À la limite, envoie moi ton adresse mail à et je te les enverrais d'ici que j'arrive à régler ce problème!

Voilà, vous allez pouvoir voir un peu mieux Shinko Daraiki et j'espère ne pas vous perdre en chemin parce que... bah il est assez bizarre quand même. Carrément chelou...

**Disclaimer** toujours rien à moi là dedans, l'univers de** Bleach** appartient à Tite Kubo jusqu'ici rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, y'a juste Shinko et Ten' qui sont à mwaaaaa!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2. Oeil de glace et oeil d'onyx<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Toujours droit comme un I, Shuuhei ne bougea pas d'un poil, son regard foncé fixé sur le dos de l'homme qui était désormais son capitaine.

.

_-Bah quoi, t'as peur de lui? _

_ -Pas du tout..._ grogna t-il, agacé que son zanpakuto prenne son crâne pour un forum de discussion publique.

.

Mais il devait le reconnaître, l'homme dégageait une certaine impression de puissance qui était plutôt inquiétante. Celui qui le prendrait à la légère risquerait fort de le regretter, c'était une certitude. Puis Shinko Daraiki, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, calma son reiatsu, reprenant d'un seul coup son apparence quasi-inoffensive.

.

-_Chouette, un bipolaire comme capitaine... Bah on est pas rendus._

_ -C'est toi qui dit ça, t'es sérieuse là...?_

_._

-Messieurs, vous pouvez rejoindre vos divisions respectives, je pense que vos soldats attendent de voir leurs nouveaux capitaines. fit la voix grave et solennelle du capitaine-commandant général.

Sans un bruit et avant même de commencer à discuter avec ses tous nouveaux collègues, Daraiki se tourna avec un mouvement vif vers son désormais vice-capitaine, ce jeune homme aux traits fins et au regard sombre. Il avait l'air calme, bien qu'un peu tendu. Surpris par cette vive volte-face et surtout par ce qu'il voyait, Shuuhei retint de justesse un mouvement instinctif de recul. Les yeux de cet homme...

Blancs.

Ils étaient blancs.

Totalement blancs.

Entièrement blancs.

En leur centre brillait un iris noir, très petit et très sombre, mais sa pupille elle, était bel et bien blanche comme neige et seule une couronne d'un doux gris pâle lui permettait d'être distinguée du reste du blanc de l'œil. Aucune lamelle de gris ou d'argenté ne venait perturber la zone parfaitement immaculée de sa pupille. C'était de la glace faite regard. Le tout donnait une impression gelée, inquiétante, incroyablement perçante. Ces yeux semblaient pouvoir tout transpercer.

Le nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division avait l'air assez jeune, probablement même plus jeune que lui. Ses traits avaient ce quelque chose de doux et d'arrondi qui rappelle le visage d'un grand adolescent, celui d'un garçon tout juste entré dans l'âge adulte. Un petit sourire, très doux, comme protecteur mais aussi un peu amusé, ornait ses lèvres menues. Shuuhei aurait pu le trouver beau. Mais ces yeux... Ce regard vif, perçant, étonnamment immaculé qui semblait capable de tout percer, de tout déceler... Ce regard avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ce regard faisait peur.

_._

_-Kssss..._

_ -Voyons, voyons, Ten. _réprimanda son shinigami.

_ -J'aime pas ce gars Shinko!_

_ -Ohlàlà...!_ rigola son maître, amusé par la réaction de son sabre. _Mais non, mais non..._

_ -Tu as vu sa tête?! Ksss!_

Il rigola une nouvelle fois devant l'espèce de feulement furieux que lâcha son sabre.

_-Mais c'est normal Ten_... tenta t-il de le raisonner. _Tu as vu mes yeux? Ils font peur à tout le monde._

_ -Frappe le pour moi, tu veux? _

_ -Rohlolo, Ten, ce que tu peux être agressif...! _fit-il de sa voix douce, touché que son zanpakuto prenne ainsi sa défense.

.

-Bonjour. fit-il de sa voix calme à son nouveau subordonné.

Et sa voix ne fit que renforcer l'impression de Shuuhei. L'homme avait une voix douce, lente et posée mais surtout, elle avait un ton pas encore assez grave et qui correspondait à celui d'un adolescent à peine devenu adulte. Il était donc bien plus jeune que lui.

-_Bah, réponds lui abruti!_ le sermonna Kazeshini de sa voix aiguë devant son mutisme qui lui donnait un air un peu stupide.

-Bon... Bonjour, mon capitaine. Shuuhei Hisagi. se présenta t-il maladroitement.

Face à lui, son nouveau capitaine ferma un instant ses paupières et secoua doucement sa petite tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches folles de cheveux, son sourire un peu mutin toujours sur les lèvres. Quelque part, Shuuhei eut l'impression qu'il était déçu, il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi exactement. Ou alors, son capitaine avait bien remarqué son mouvement de recul... Et par dessus ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cet homme lui faisait peur, c'était plus fort que lui. Il se força à ne pas bouger, à ne pas réagir.

-Shinko Daraiki. fit l'autre en réponse alors que le jeune homme connaissait déjà son nom, et Shuuhei ne put s'empêcher de froncer subrepticement des sourcils.

Son visage dû montrer malgré ses efforts son étonnement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de son capitaine. Brusquement, celui ci se pencha en avant et avant que Shuuhei ne réagisse, il posa sa paume osseuse sur son épaule et murmura à mi-voix à son oreille.

-Ils font peur n'est-ce pas...? Mes yeux...

Puis il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, si bien que Shuuhei aurait pu douter de la réalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et se retourna promptement, toujours souriant.

-Attends moi à côté Hisagi, je te rejoint tout de suite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Adossé à l'arrête de la table de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, Shuuhei patientait comme il pouvait. C'est-à-dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme tout en se retenant de son mieux de soupirer trop bruyamment. Son capitaine lui avait dit de l'attendre là, et pour l'instant, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il en profitait aussi pour songer quelque peu à cet homme étrange. Ça avait l'air d'être une drôle de personne ce gars, sérieusement. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cerner, c'était comme si il n'arrivait pas à voir qui il était vraiment. Un gentil naïf ou un dangereux psychopathe...? Il lâcha un petit soupir. Pour l'instant, il était seul dans cette salle mitoyenne de la très grande salle des quartiers de la 1ère où avait eut lieu l'intronisation des nouveaux gradés. Enfin, presque seul...

Kazeshini était débout sur la table, juste derrière lui et la tête bien plus haute que la sienne. Et pour une fois, elle ne lâchait aucune remarque de son cru ce qui était bien rare et qu'il savourait, se contentant de faire claquer le bois de ses semelles contre celui de la table. Comme une gamine, elle ne parvenait pas à rester en place.

-_Pourquoi on attends...?_ finit-elle par lâcher boudeuse en s'accroupissant sur le meuble pour mettre sa tête à la hauteur de celle du jeune homme.

Et bah voilà... Il se disait aussi que c'était bizarre que la femme-enfant ait attendu aussi longtemps pour parler, connaissant sa patience _légèrement_ limitée.

-Parce qu'on nous l'a ordonné. répondit-il doctement.

Le sabre poussa un long soupir, un très long soupir.

-_C'est pas marrant les ordres_. bougonna t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Amusé par sa réponse et son attitude, Shuuhei lâcha un petit rire discret.

-Ce n'est pas sensé être «marrant» tu sais...

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de parler à une enfant. Sauf que cette enfant là était une adulte et qu'elle était bien loin de l'innocence de l'enfance. Elle aussi était dangereuse, cette femme...

_-Bah oui mais je m'ennuie là..._

-Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois. grinça t-il.

Kazeshini lâcha un de ses rires névrosés si désagréables, si stridents. Aussitôt, son shinigami se crispa. Ce n'était pas possible un rire pareil! Il _haïssait_ ce rire.

-_Mais bien sûr que je le sais! Shuuhei, pff, ce que tu peux être bête parfois... Je suis en toi, je fais partie de toi, je sais tout ce que tu ressens._

Il renifla, un peu méprisant. Évidemment qu'il le savait, il n'était pas non plus stupide. Kazeshini était une part de lui, ce qui avait parfois tendance à le répugner. Et quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait toujours cette façon de le rabaisser, que ce soit dans une simple intonation de la voix ou d'une petite pichenette sur l'arrière de son crâne. Non, il en était sûr, Wabisuke n'emmerdait pas autant Kira... Il était bien le seul à se faire autant casser les couilles par son propre sabre.

-Pour l'instant, on attends que le capitaine nous rejoigne.

-_Pff! _lâcha t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa petite poitrine et en gonflant une nouvelle fois les joues de dépit.

-Boude pas... fit-il, un peu agacé de son attitude.

-_Ça serait beaucoup plus marrant si on allait, je sais pas moi, trancher un ou deux hollows..._

-Kazeshini... gronda t-il.

_-Quoi?! Ça va, fait pas cette tête de pucelle effarouchée, je proposais juste. C'était quand même vachement bien cette guerre contre les Arrancars... Ça faisait un bail que tu n'avais pas utilisé mon shikai, espèce de shinigami indigne! _

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas sa forme...

_ -Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

-À ton service.

Énervée par la dernière réplique, Kazeshini sauta à bas de la table et s'écarta du jeune homme à grands pas. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il put noter les longues tâches de sang frais sur ses jambes longues et délicates. Mais pourquoi tout ce sang qui ne jamais coagulait...?

Son sabre tenta de bouder, histoire de lui faire comprendre que oui, ce qu'il venait de dire la blessait. M'enfin, visiblement, sa bouderie ne semblait même pas effleurer son shinigami qui savourait au contraire le tout nouveau silence avec un petit sourire moqueur. Et puis même, elle s'ennuyait tellement... Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner dans le monde intérieur de son maître, elle préférait rester là avec lui et l'embêter un peu. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, la femme-enfant se retourna vivement vers Shuuhei avec un grand sourire un peu inquiétant ce qui fit voleter les longues manches de son shinigami sombre.

-_Eyh!_ s'écria t-elle d'un seul coup la bouche en cœur.

Méfiant, Shuuhei fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle lui préparait encore.

_-Il est plutôt bel homme ton nouveau capitaine, nan? _

Ah, d'accord, elle fantasmait sur les fesses de l'autre sociopathe. Super... Quoique, la connaissant, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Kazeshini...

-_Bah quoi!_ fit-elle en haussant les épaules et en virevoltant sur une de ses longues jambes._ C'est vrai. Bon, un peu jeune je dois le reconnaître mais plutôt mignon... T'es pas d'accord?_

-Tu veux pas la fermer deux secondes? grogna t-il.

_ -Tss, comme si ça ne t'intéressais pas... C'est pas Quasimodo non plus. Reconnais qu'il est beau, je ne sais pas moi, ça n'engage à rien! _

-Hem. On doit pas avoir les mêmes goûts dans ce cas.

-_Quoi, c'est ses yeux...? Bah justement, ça lui donne un petit côté inquiétant, un peu fou... Magnétique._

-Désolé mais je te signale, pour ta gouverne, que les gens normaux ne fantasment pas sur les sociopathes. En même temps, faut aussi reconnaître que tu _es_ une sacrée sociopathe donc bon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne...

-_Eyh! T'es obligé d'être aussi méchant? Je faisais juste remarquer qu'il est plutôt bel homme! Je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus et de le violer mais..._

-Le violer?! Mais t'es pas bien?

-Violer qui? fit soudain une nouvelle voix.

Shuuhei se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face au regard blanc de son tout nouveau supérieur. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, Kazeshini s'évapora immédiatement et reprit sa forme de sabre.

.

.

.

-Violer qui? demanda Shinko, quand même surpris d'entendre ça, ses grands yeux immaculés innocemment posés sur son vice-capitaine.

Qui semblait pour l'instant _plutôt_ mal à l'aise.

-Mon... mon capitaine! commença à bégayer le jeune homme, effectivement très mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est... Je... Enfin, en fait, c'est Kazeshini qui...

-Ah. fit-il, toujours aussi étonné et perdu. D'accord...

Puis, au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte où il avait entendu la dernière remarque («_Tu vois __quand je te dis que c'est un gars bizarre ce Hisagi!_») le capitaine entra, dépassa son subordonné qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre («_Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit à voix haute espèce d'abruti fini!?_») puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter en son milieu. Son supérieur resta immobile, toujours drapé de son aura quelque peu inquiétante. Le jeune shinigami, toujours silencieux déglutit. Bravo! Franchement, comme entrée avec son supérieur, il aurait difficilement pu faire pire!

_._

_-Ah si, ah si, on peut faire pire._

-_Toi! T'en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui, Kazeshini, alors maintenant, tu la fermes!_

_-Pff... Si j'veux d'abord!_

_._

Malgré sa dernière bravade, elle se tut pourtant, comme désireuse de ne pas aggraver son cas auprès de son maître. Soudain, Shinko Daraiki, toujours à quelques mètres de Shuuhei, souffla fortement, comme relâchant brutalement une lourde pression.

-Pfouah! fit-il d'un seul coup. La vache! C'était intensif dis donc...!

Surpris par ce tout nouveau ton auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu, brusquement plus léger et beaucoup moins cérémoniel, Shuuhei fronça les sourcils. Euh, c'était quoi ce truc...?

-Pfouloloh! continua le plus jeune en passant sa main fine dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore davantage. C'te pression quand tu deviens capitaine! La vache...

Comme exténué, il plaqua ses deux paumes juste au dessus de ses genoux pour se courber en avant et souffler longuement. Mais c'était quoi ce cirque? Il y a même pas dix minutes, ce type lui foutait une trouille monstre et là, on aurait dit un tout jeune homme naïf et un peu perdu!

-_Bipolaire caractérisé_. diagnostiqua froidement une nouvelle fois son sabre pendant que le capitaine soufflait un bon coup avec un grand sourire.

C'était bien le même personnage qui s'était penché vers lui pour siffler à son oreille que ses yeux faisaient peur d'une manière qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos...?

.

-_Parfaitement d'accord._ lâcha t-il carrément déconcerté par l'attitude de celui qui portait le haori de son ancien capitaine.

_-Cool. T'es d'accord avec moi!_

_ -Oui, bon n'en fait pas tout un plat._

_-Je propose qu'on le bute._

Shuuhei lâcha un gros, gros soupir mental.

_ -Kazeshini, tout ne se règle pas par le meurtre, putain! _

_ -Écoute, je suis une arme, tu vas pas en plus me reprocher de faire mon job non? _

_ -On en reparle plus tard, ok...?_

_._

Puis le tatoué se reconcentra sur l'homme face à lui en ignorant royalement les piaillements indignés de la femme-enfant qui squattait son monde intérieur.

-Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais comment déjà? lui demanda t-il d'ailleurs, un peu penaud en se grattant la nuque.

Son visage de post-adolescent et ses mimiques contrastaient violemment avec ses grandes pupilles blanches. C'était vraiment très bizarre.

-Désolé hein, j'ai pas trop retenu...

-Shuuhei Hisagi. répéta t-il sobrement.

-Hisagi hein... Bon, promis cette fois j'oublierais pas! fit-il en rigolant d'un petit rire clair. Bon, dis moi, dis moi...

Surpris par son attitude plutôt déconcertante mais commençant toutefois à s'y faire peu à peu, le shinigami ne put retenir un petit sourire discret. Il avait l'air... intéressant ce nouveau capitaine.

-... j'étais comment?

Daraiki fixa sur lui un regard plein d'étoiles, trépignant presque en attendant sa réponse.

-Euh, vous voulez dire... là, tout à l'heure?

-Oui, oui! fit-il en faisant un petit geste de la main assez vif comme pour lui dire d'aller droit au but. J'étais comment devant les autres capitaines? Impressionnant? Charismatique? Flippant? Bizarre? Ridicule?! Non, ne me dit pas que j'étais ridicule...!

-Oh... non. Vous étiez plutôt... euh...

Daraiki tapota son épaule avec un petit sourire.

-Vas-y, vas-y dis moi tout. Je ne vais pas te frapper hein! rigola t-il.

.

-_Bah au moins il pleure pas, LUI!_

_ -Ta gueule toi, c'est pas le moment!_

_ -Shinigami à la manque!_ s'indigna son zanpakuto avant de se murer à nouveau dans son silence qui se voulait vexant si ce n'est blessant.

.

-Bah... honnêtement, vous m'avez un peu fait peur je dois dire. finit-il par lâcher un peu gêné.

-Coooool... fit son capitaine.

«Cool»?! Euh, non, pas vraiment!

-Héhé! continua t-il, tout content de lui et absolument inconscient de ce que son attitude étrange paumait son pauvre vice-capitaine. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de passer pour un naze aux yeux des autres... Et puis! Devenir capitaine, ce n'est pas rien, hé!

L'homme se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, sa longue tresse dansant derrière lui au fil de ses mouvements et sa petite clochette dorée tintait par petits à-coups légers. Visiblement, il était incapable de rester immobile très longtemps. Étonnamment, ça lui donnait un petit côté attachant et le sourire de Shuuhei se fit plus franc.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'étais stressé par cette fichue cérémonie... Pfiou!

Daraiki sortit de la pièce, Shuuhei à ses côtés, direction les QG de la 9ème division, assez éloignés de celui de la 1ère malheureusement, où les attendait l'ensemble des soldats que l'homme avait désormais sous ses ordres.

-À la limite mon capitaine, ce n'était qu'une cérémonie...

Le plus jeune pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de répondre, ses deux mains croisées sur le devant de son ventre cachées sous ses longues manches blanches et ses drôles de guêtres noires, et la clochette de son sabre tintant doucement au rythme calme de ses pas.

-Mmm, c'est vrai mais tu vois... héhé, je voulais impressionner une _certaine personne_. Il y a quelqu'un... que je veux impressionner. dit-il de sa voix claire avec un air mutin de conspirateur.

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait...? Un peu plus grand que le jeune homme, celui ci devait faire attention à ne pas se faire distancer par ses larges foulées rapides.

-Une certaine personne...? demanda t-il, hésitant un peu à le questionner. Mais de qui vous parlez?

.

_ -Kss! Tu vas pas lui dire pour...! _

_ -Peut-être, peut-être, je ne sais pas..._ rigola doucement le maître du sabre.

.

-Mmm, mmm. acquiesça Daraiki avec un petit air amusé, un peu comme un enfant qui piocherait des deux mains dans un pot de confiture pile devant ses parents, moqueur.

Shuuhei ne voyait pas vraiment si il pouvait se permettre de continuer à questionner le jeune homme ou pas. Après tout, malgré son attitude qui n'avait plus rien de l'inquiétant capitaine de tout à l'heure, il restait un gradé du Gotei auquel il devait respect et obéissance.

-_C'est sûr, hin hin, c'était tellement respectueux et obéissant de trancher la gorge de ton précédent capitaine... _lâcha son sabre, acide que Shuuhei se comporte ainsi avec elle.

La voix aiguë de Kazeshini le glaça immédiatement, comme si une chape d'eau gelée venait de le recouvrir brusquement. Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain de marcher, se figeant net, les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que leur jointure en soit blanche et les traits tendus.

-Euh... Hisagi? fit Daraiki en se retournant, surpris que son vice-capitaine s'arrête comme ça d'un seul coup. Ouhou? Tout va bien?

La main aux longs doigts squelettiques passa rapidement devant les yeux sombres du jeune homme qui cligna rapidement des paupières.

-Oui... oui, mon capitaine, je suis désolé, je...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Et cette fois-ci, son supérieur le fixait de son regard froid et insensible, dur et oppressant. Shuuhei déglutit. Que lui dire, hein...?

-Hisagi. Réponds.

-C'est... C'est Kazeshini, elle...

-Hisagi, qui est Kazeshini?

Il soupira longuement, son regard brun fuyant sur le côté pour éviter les deux orbes glacées de celui qui le toisait durement, brusquement redevenu un capitaine.

-Kazeshini est le nom de mon zanpakuto, Daraiki-taicho et... enfin, c'est compliqué, je...

-C'est à propos de mon prédécesseur, n'est-ce pas?

Shuuhei releva brusquement la tête.

-Eh oui... Je me suis un peu renseigné, vois-tu. fit le gradé avec un petit sourire désolé, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait.

Avec sa petite mimique, le plus jeune était redevenu le grand adolescent un peu maladroit. Daraiki se remit à marcher, sa clochette tintinnabulant délicatement et Shuuhei à ses côtés.

-Je viens de la 2ème division, faut croire que je n'ai pas perdu mon habitude de fouiner un peu partout. lâcha t-il comme pour s'excuser. Il s'appelait Kaname Tôsen, c'est ça...?

-... Oui.

-Et donc, ton sabre...? l'encouragea t-il à poursuivre.

-Oh, rien de grave, je vous assure.

-On ne dirait pas... fit remarquer le tout nouveau capitaine. Tu aurais du voir ta tête!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure... C'est juste que Kazeshini est un peu... Comment dire? Enfin, disons qu'elle aime bien appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Daraiki passa une main maigre le long de l'os de sa mâchoire comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important.

-Mmm, je vois... fit-il simplement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques instants en direction de leur division, chacun se taisant et Kazeshini se faisant toute, toute petite, un peu mal à l'aise. Quoi? Elle n'avait fait que dire une vérité, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le prenne ainsi, qu'il le prenne aussi mal?

-Eyh!

Shinko Daraiki s'arrêta brusquement et Shuuhei, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, percuta le dos maigre de son capitaine. Il se répandit aussitôt en excuses maladroites, se frottant de la main son nez meurtrit tandis que Daraiki se retournait vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-On fait la course?

.

_-Gné?_

_ -Toi, tu fermes ta gueule!_

_._

-... Pardon?!

Le tout jeune homme gloussa, tout content.

-Shuuhei, ceci est un ordre de ton capitaine. On fait la course jusqu'aux quartiers de la division.

-Quoi...?! buggua son subordonné, carrément largué.

-C'est partit! rigola l'autre d'un rire clair éclatant avant de partir soudain en shunpo, disparaissant immédiatement du champ de vision du pauvre brun complètement perdu.

.

-_Euh..._

_ -Pareil._

.

-Eyh!

-WAH! ne put se retenir de lâcher Shuuhei, surpris.

Daraiki, d'un shunpo ultra-rapide venait de réapparaître pile devant lui, un immense sourire étirant sa bouche d'adolescent et ses yeux blancs brillants de malice.

-Juste pour te prévenir... Le dernier arrivé doit rouler une pelle à Komamura taicho!

-Quoi?!

Il éclata de rire.

-Obéis aux ordres de ton capitaine! rigola t-il avant de repartir à toute vitesse, le laissant à nouveau tout seul.

_._

_-Fonce!_

_ -Parfaitement d'accord avec toi pour une fois!_

_ -On parlera après, fonce espèce d'andouille et rattrape-le!_

_._

Et Shuuhei partit à son tour avec le plus rapide de ses shunpos. Hors de question qu'il embrasse un renard!

.

.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! Prochain chapitre samedi prochain, le vendredi j'ai trop de couuuuurs, je n'ai plus assez de temps (la vie est dure les gens...)<p>

Shinko "Violer qui?" Mwahahaha, ça m'a éclatée toute seule! Pauv' Shuuhei quand même, j'arrête pas de l'enfoncer... Sois fort petit! XD Bon, sérieux, vous en pensez quoi de Shinko Daraiki, nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division? Dites moi tout *-*

Revieeeeeew...? *espoir fou*


	4. Silhouette noire et silhouette blanche

Eyh! Salut les gens! Oui, oui, vous n'êtes actuellement pas sous l'emprise de champignons hallucinogènes... Me revoilà! J'ai donc survécu à ma semaine de vacances loin de toute civilisation (et dieu que ça m'a fait du bien finalement!) (vive les vacances!) Par contre, vu que Dieu m'aime pas des masses, suite à une bataille absolument épique entre une cafetière remplie d'eau bouillante, moi et un DM ultra urgent à rendre, je me suis ébouillanté toute la main gauche. Et putain que ça fait mal! Du coup, pour taper à une main c'est pas des masses pratique... En bref: l'auteur est une pas douée de classe intergalactique (explication du retard dans la publication!) (mais hé! c'est pour un chapitre super long ^^)

**réponses à review!**

Salut **Tara**! Aah, j'adore le coup du "violer qui?" XD (comment ça, je suis une sadique qui aime faire souffrir Shuuhei? même pas vrai d'abord! ou alors juste un peu...bwéhéhéhé!) Et le pire c'est que avec Kazeshini... Bah vous avez encore rien vu! (m'étonne que Shuuhei ait pas encore essayé de l'étrangler...) Ah bah contente de voir que Shinko vous plaît! Et oui, il est flippant... Mais là aussi, ce n'est que le début! Un "capitaine-enfant"... eyyyh! c'est EXACTEMENT ça! Champ-champ-championne!

Et bienvenue à **Grameria**! Je savais que j'aurais dû vérifier dans le dico... Pupille / iris, sérieux! *la grosse honte* Bon, va falloir que je relise toute la fic pour vérifier que j'ai pas refait la même connerie plus loin (à tous les coups... si) Bon en tout cas, c'est sympa de m'avoir corrigée, merciiiiiii (j'mourrais moins bête et je me taperais pas une sacrée honte), mais... si tu as pu remarquer cette faute, c'est que tu as bien lu les trois premiers chapitres. Tu aurais juste pu me laisser même pas deux mots pour me dire si t'avais aimé ou pas nan...? *espoir fou*

Comme d'hab, merci à **Angie-Tenshi**, **Lussynlight** (Ten est le zanpakuto de Shinko en fait, désolée, c'était pas clair) eeeeeet **Zerikya **(nope, Ten' est pas un tigre... ni un félin, nyéhéhé!) !(les MP arrivent, promis!) *ovations du public en délire et chorégraphie des pom-pom girls en folie* Quand à la personne qui est_ "la cause du trac de Shinko",_ vous le saurez... mais pas dans ce chapitre, bouhahaha! (je suis machiavéliiiiiiique!)

.

**Discalibur** jusque là rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, tout est à Tite Kubo et... bah y'a que dalle qui m'appartient, juste Shinko, sa schizophrénie / dédoublement de personnalité / bipolarité / flippitude et ses gages à la con. Pis Riri, Kiki et Fifi qui sont à moi (mais on s'en fout).

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3. Silhouette noire et silhouette blanche.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Il devait le trouver.

Il devait le trouver, à n'importe quel prix et vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, pas dans cet état, il le savait parfaitement. Son unique but, son unique objectif, c'était de le trouver, _lui_. Oh, il devait le trouver... Et surtout, il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas le temps, plus le temps pour être vraiment précis. Si il mettait trop de temps à retrouver cet homme, il risquait bien d'y passer. Son corps... il lui faisait mal, tellement mal... Sa main tremblante se plaqua une nouvelle fois le long de ce qui restait de peau au niveau de son abdomen, ramenant encore contre sa large paume ce liquide épais et collant, si chaud. Il était blessé, gravement. Mais il y avait pire que ses blessures. Oh oui, il y avait pire que ce sang qui inondait son ventre et sa chair à vif... Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette blessure.

Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait atrocement mal mais il était totalement incapable de se rappeler. Il avait beau chercher et torturer sa mémoire sans relâche, celle ci ne pouvait lui donner aucune réponse, il ne _pouvait pas _se rappeler. Il était gravement blessé, n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours visiblement, sa tête lui tournait, il ne savait pas où il était et surtout, il était incapable de se souvenir d'où venait cette plaie béante sur son corps et comment il avait pu arriver arriver là.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, plus rien du tout... Il se sentait complètement perdu, comme si tous ses repères avaient disparu. Pantelant, il continua à avancer. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était _lui_... Il devait le trouver, il devait retrouver cet homme puis se cacher. Et vite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Toujours en shunpo, Shinko Daraiki, tout nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division, clochette au vent et natte fine voletant derrière lui, atterrit souplement sur le toit sombre d'un des bâtiments du Seireitei puis repartit aussitôt, poussant vivement sur ses longues jambes musclées.

.

-_Tu es vicieux Shinko._

_ -Oh Ten! Coucou! _rigola le maître du zanpakuto, amusé par le ton renfrogné de son arme.

.

En même temps, le jeune homme devait bien le reconnaître, dès que Ten se mettait à parler, il avait l'air renfrogné. M'enfin, lui le connaissait parfaitement, il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Shinko adorait son sabre; littéralement. Dès qu'il arrivait dans son monde intérieur, recouvert de fleurs aux arômes tous plus embaumant les uns que les autres, il lui sautait dessus. Il n'y pouvait rien, cela l'amusait tout simplement. Et puis il fallait voir la tête que faisait Ten, vexé et gêné que son maître lui saute dessus comme ça. En fait, quand il réfléchissait, Ten faisait toujours la gueule. Et lui, il adorait lui pincer les joues et les tirer pour étirer ses lèvres en un sourire forcé. À chaque fois, ça le faisait bien rigoler.

.

_-Shinko_... soupira d'ailleurs ce dernier comme à son habitude.

_-Mais nan, mais nan, ce n'était pas vicieux._

_ -Moui enfin tu sais très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais te rattraper, même dans une forme olympique._

_ -Bah oui!_

_ -Ha! _rigola le sabre_. Bien fait pour lui!_

_ -Mmm, tu ne l'aimes pas trop hein...?_

_ -Comment voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement? Tu as vu sa réaction devant tes yeux...? Kss! _feula t-il avec rage.

_ -Teeen..._ lâcha en soupirant Shinko, toujours en shunpo ultra-rapide._ C'est normal, je te l'ai déjà dit quinze fois! Et puis, faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour lui foutre les jetons, ça m'amusait._

_ -Gamin, va. _

_ -Je sais! _rigola t-il_._

_ -Tu ne comptes pas le laisser gagner, hein? _

_ -Oh Ten! Comme si j'allais laisser quiconque aller plus vite que moi!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Ouhlà... Tout va bien Shuuhei?

Face au capitaine, son subordonné se tenait presque plié en deux et respirait fort. Deux sprints en shunpo en moins d'une journée, ses poumons commençaient à lui vouer une haine féroce.

-Oui, oui... tout va bien taicho!

-Euh, tu as un hématome sur le nez, c'est normal?

-Hem! Euh, oui, Kazeshini m'a déconcentré, j'ai pas vu le poteau... Enfin bref, vous voyez quoi.

.

_ -Si tu n'étais pas aussi maladroit en même temps!_

_ -Et si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me distraire, mmm?!_

_ -Pff!_

.

Shinko, lui, tenait à peine en place et se contenait de sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre assez difficilement. Son sourire étincelant s'étirait d'un côté à l'autre de son visage aux traits arrondis et ses yeux blancs brillaient comme une nuit de Noël.

-Hé! Hé! Shuuhei! fit-il, un peu comme un gamin surexcité. Je suis capitaine!

.  
><em> -Sans blague...<em>

_ -Tu comptes la fermer un jour où...? _

_ -Jamais. Pourquoi? _

_ -Non, rien, un espoir fou. _

_ -L'espoir fait vivre petit shinigami, l'espoir fait vivre..._

_._

Le plus âgé des deux hommes, Shuuhei donc, fixa un regard un peu stone sur son capitaine. Ce grand dadais aux yeux pétillants qui trépignait comme un enfant... C'était quand même assez bizarre.

-C'est... génial! continua à piailler Shinko, tout à son bonheur. Je suis _**enfin**_ capitaine! YESSS!

Tout en poussant son cri de pure joie, il frappa d'un seul coup sec le mur à sa droite de son poing fermé, faisant brusquement sursauter Shuuhei. Sauf que le-dit mur, sous le choc, se fissura sur toute sa hauteur et... s'écroula.

Le vice-capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés tandis que Kazeshini lâchait un long sifflement admiratif.

.

-_La vache... Épais comme une crevette mais plus balaise qui n'y paraît! Y me plaît..._

_ -__Putain, mais c'est un** monstre**!_ lâcha Shuuhei, choqué.

.

Le mur acheva de s'écrouler sur lui même en plusieurs gravats épars, Shinko toujours avec son immense sourire béat.

-Je suis capitaine... lâcha t-il à mi-voix.

.

-_C'est moi, ou il est complètement con ton nouveau capitaine?_

_ -La ferme..._

_ -Dictateur!_

_ -Sérieusement, tu ferme ta gueule maintenant._

_ -__Je t'emmerde, petit shinigami!__ Je t'em-mer-de!_ cracha Kazeshini en détachant avec application chacune de ses syllabes.

.

Tandis que Shuuhei s'engueulait avec son sabre, Shinko ne pouvait s'empêcher de piailler son bonheur auprès de Ten, toujours ronchon.

.

_-__Shinko, on dirait un gosse..._

_ -__Héhé! _rigola t-il, tout content. _Je suis un gosse, j'ai le droit!_

_ -Hem. Tu n'es pas **si** jeune que ça._

_ -Bah, je suis le plus jeune des capitaines, Hitsugaya taicho mis à part. _

_ -Oui, ça ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de détruire les murs._

_ -Roh, ça va, c'était juste un petit mur de rien du tout..._

_ -Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse! _le sermonna Ten.

-_Oui Papa!_ ricana Shinko.

.

Le sabre soupira, amusé, avant de songer qu'il faudrait qu'il colle une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne d'ahuri de son maître la prochaine fois que celui-ci viendrait le voir.

-Euh, mon capitaine...?

Le jeune homme secoua sa longue tête, un peu comme pour se réveiller.

-Yep? demanda t-il, toujours avec son grand sourire un peu débile.

-Il faudrait peut-être que nous rejoignons les hommes. Ils nous attendent à côté, juste dans la cour de la division et doivent se demander pourquoi les murs de nos quartiers s'écroulent sans raison.

-Héhé! rigola t-il un peu penaud avec une main passant sur sa nuque osseuse. Sont vétustes hein ces bâtiments?

.

_-Kss... Shinko..._ feula dangereusement son sabre.

_ -Ok, ok, du calme Ten!_

_ -Sois... capitaine! Imagine qu'**elle** soit là, qu'**elle** puisse te voir..._

_._

Le jeune gradé soupira, se concentrant et cachant un instant ses yeux étranges de ses longues paupières. Il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaître comme un gamin devant ses hommes, n'est-ce pas? Puis il rouvrit les yeux, réendossant immédiatement le rôle que lui conférait ce haori à la doublure délicatement dorée. En une fraction de seconde, il redevint Daraiki taicho, ce nouveau capitaine puissant et inquiétant de la 9ème division.

-Allons-y. lâcha t-il simplement.

Shuuhei, se reconstruisant un visage de circonstances, lui emboîta le pas en se tenant légèrement en retrait.

-Au fait... fit Shinko d'une petite voix à peine murmurée juste avant de pénétrer dans la cour, tu n'oublieras pas de rouler une pelle à Komamura taicho, mmm?

.

_ -Oh le sale fils de pute!_

_ -Kazeshini!_ le réprimanda aussitôt son maître tout en écarquillant les yeux que son capitaine lui rappelle son «gage».

C'était dégueulasse! Comme s'il avait pu le rattraper, lui qui avait déjà mal aux jambes d'avoir tenté de ne pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie de ce matin même!

-_Shuuhei.._. lâcha son sabre d'un ton limite consterné.

-_Quoi?_ grommela son shinigami, suivant impassible son capitaine qui passait en revue les troupes, plutôt nerveuses.

.

L'homme gardait son apparence froide et ses grands yeux blancs semblaient détailler de la tête aux pieds chacun des soldats , comme enregistrant du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque détail, chaque visage, chaque corpulence.

.

_-On dirait un gamin vexé d'avoir perdu._

_ -Je. Vais. Devoir. Rouler. Une. Pelle. À. Un... Renard!_

_ -Je dois reconnaître que c'est..._

_ -Hors de question que j'embrasse Komamura taicho._

_ -Bah quoi! Soit pas si coincé, petit shinigami; ça seras... une nouvelle expérience disons. _

_._

Le jeune homme s'étrangla à moitié, s'attirant les regards étonnés de quelques soldats.

.

_-T'es sérieuse là?! _fit-il, plutôt choqué.

.

Kazeshini soupira. Faudrait qu'elle lui colle deux-trois baffes lorsqu'elle reviendrait l'ennuy... le voir dans le monde réel.

.

-_Bien sûr que non, abruti!_ gronda t-elle. _Comme si j'allais accepter que MON shinigami embrasse je ne sais quelle bestiole dégueulasse pleine de poils crados! J'ai encore un minimum de fierté, merci. _

_ -Ha..._ fut tout ce que trouva Shuuhei à répondre, un peu surpris de cette réponse.

_-Wah, super vocabulaire... Rassure moi, t'as appris à lire ou...?_

.

.

Shinko marcha doucement, s'attachant à regarder chacun de ces hommes; ses hommes. À présent, il était responsable d'eux, de leurs vies. Il était responsable de chacun de ces soldats, c'était à lui qu'échouait leur destin, entre ses mains maigres qu'il était placé. Shinko Daraiki était désormais capitaine. Si l'un de ceux là mourrait, et nul doute qu'en tant que soldats, il y aurait des morts, des vies fauchées et détruites, ce serait de sa responsabilité. C'était à lui de les protéger, de les diriger comme il fallait. Ces hommes étaient tous des soldats et ils feraient ce à quoi ils étaient conditionnés: ils lui obéiraient. Ils tueraient pour lui, ils mourraient pour lui. Lui aussi avait été un soldat; un des meilleurs puisqu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui portait ce haori et pas un autre. Il savait ce que c'était. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser. Agir et obéir. Bien sûr, Shinko pourrait compter sur Shuuhei, pour autant qu'il puisse compter sur ce shinigami qui lui semblait un peu instable, un peu fragile, pour le conseiller. Il ne serait pas seul pour diriger. Mais il serait seul responsable de ces morts.

Alors le jeune capitaine se forçait à détailler chacun d'eux. Mieux il les connaîtrait et mieux il pourrait manier chacun d'eux, leur attribuer le poste qui conviendrait au maximum, mieux il pourrait faire de cette division, sa division, une division efficace.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Parfait. Donc, je récapitule pour demain. Kâsei, tu dirigeras l'entraînement collectif jusqu'aux alentours de midi puis tu me rédigeras un rapport, le plus détaillé possible sur les capacités de nos troupes que je sache un peu à quoi j'ai affaire.

-Hai taicho. répondit le 5ème siège, une jeune recrue tout juste sortie de Shin'Ô mais fort prometteuse aux dires de ses enseignants et de ses collègues plus âgés.

-Parfait. fit Daraiki en fixant son regard glacial sur à jeune fille, qui semblait assez impressionnée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son capitaine et que celui-ci lui adresse directement la parole.

La jeune femme avait bien connu quelque peu le capitaine Tôsen mais pas depuis suffisamment de temps pour se sentir personnellement trahie lorsque celui-ci était partit avec Aizen. En tout cas, Kâsei s'était plutôt attendue à ce que le capitaine Daraiki se comporte comme son prédécesseur: réellement distant, ne communiquant avec eux que via Hisagi, ne parlant que très peu. Leur nouveau capitaine continua.

-Bon, vous trois... poursuivit-il en désignant les trois autres gradés qui lui faisaient face, eux aussi bien droits autour de cette table et soucieux de donner une bonne impression. Ce soir, vous me préparez tous les documents nécessaires pour la reprise de la Gazette du Seireitei, il faut absolument que nous parvenions à boucler le prochain numéro d'ici la fin de semaine, histoire que nous puissions vraiment tout remettre d'aplomb dans cette rédaction.

En même temps, sans capitaine pour gérer le journal pendant environ un an...

-Bon, vous inquiétez pas, on va remettre tout ça en place, faites moi confiance, je n'ai pas été nommé ici pour faire joli. Et demain, pendant que Kâsei gèrera l'entraînement collectif, réunion au sommet des quatre premiers officiers. Compris?

Trois «hai, taicho!» vigoureux lui répondirent et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était carrément sympa d'être appelé «taicho».

.

_-__Arrête, tu vas rougir...!_ rigola doucement son sabre, légèrement moqueur.

_-__Ah, que veux tu... Maintenant, je suis plus proche d'__**elle**__..._

_ -Tu réussiras va. J'en suis sûr. _

.

-Parfait! lâcha t-il, le visage toujours aussi fermé et un peu inquiétant. Alors repos. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire!

Aussitôt, ses quatre subordonnés quittèrent la pièce.

-Bon... fit-il en s'étirant comme un chat et en reprenant son attitude de gamin étrange. Shuuhei! appela t-il.

-Oui, mon capitaine? répondit son aîné de quelques petites années, amusé de le voir redevenir immédiatement un grand gamin et plus un capitaine flippant et inquiétant.

-Montre moi mes bureaux, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble un bureau de capitaine...!

Shuuhei rigola doucement avant de prendre la direction des-dits locaux d'un pas calme.

-Oh vous savez, ce n'est qu'un simple bureau. Assez grand, je dois le reconnaître... Mais rien d'extraordinaire.

-Pas grave! trépigna le jeune homme en suivant son subordonné, impatient de s'installer -enfin!- à la place uniquement dévolue au capitaine et à nul autre.

Arrivé devant la porte, Shuuhei sortit la clef puis, dans un léger bruit de grincement métallique, il ouvrit le-dit bureau. Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser passer son capitaine. Son nouveau capitaine.

Depuis le départ du capitaine Tôsen, -il ne pouvait pas l'appeler que Tôsen tout court, il n'y arrivait pas... et ne le voulait pas non plus tant que ça-, rien n'avait pas bougé dans la pièce, de taille plutôt modeste et toute en longueur. L'aveugle n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de décorer, d'aménager cet endroit à ses goûts. Après tout, il ne voyait rien alors pourquoi, pourquoi prendre cette peine n'est-ce pas...? Un goût amer en bouche, Shuuhei resta immobile tout en observant Daraiki sautiller d'un endroit à l'autre du bureau, faisant voleter derrière lui d'épaisses volutes de poussière. À chacun de ses petits bonds de gamin surexcité, la clochette suspendue au long ruban de satin de son sabre tintait dans l'air, seul bruit dans cette salle avec les rires à peine retenus de Shinko, tout content.

Lui ne bougeait pas, son regard sombre glissant doucement sur chacune des formes de cette pièce. Cet endroit était tout ce qu'il restait à Soul Society de Kaname Tôsen. C'était tout ce qu'il restait... et cela allait disparaître, Shinko Daraiki remplaçait Kaname Tôsen. Kaname Tôsen n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Un simple fantôme disparaissant dans la poussière... Depuis un peu moins d'un an que la bataille contre Aizen s'était achevée, Shuuhei n'avait touché à rien. Tout était resté tel quel. Il avait laissé chaque objet à sa place, permettant à la poussière de recouvrir doucement chaque aspérité, chaque recoin boisé, chaque feuille de papier épais. C'était comme si cet homme à la peau étrangement si foncée était partit se promener sous les arbres en fleur comme il aimait le faire... et que depuis, le temps s'était arrêté.

.

Assise dans le monde intérieur de Shuuhei, tout comme son maître, Kazeshini ne bougeait pas. Son regard sombre et profond se perdait dans le lointain, ses longues mèches soyeuses noires comme la plus longue des nuits voletant indolemment dans le vent chaud et elle restait ainsi. Immobile. Le zanpakuto était calme, très calme, parfaitement calme. Elle ne bougeait pas, seuls son kimono élimé et ses cheveux étaient en mouvement. Deux larmes claires glissaient doucement le long de ses pommettes. Faut pas que tu sois aussi triste que ça Shuuhei... Ne soit pas triste petit shinigami, ne soit pas triste.

.

-Ouhlolo! lâcha Shinko en ouvrant en grand les rideaux, ce qui permit à la lumière du jour qui déclinait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'te poussière!

Effectivement, depuis le temps, celle-ci avait tout recouvert. Ses longs doigts osseux glissèrent le long des étagères, chassant celle qui s'y était accumulée pour la faire voler dans la lumière. Hmmm, il aurait quelques livres et ouvrages à amener ici ainsi que ses chères plantes...

-Tiens Shuuhei, tu me passes les paquets que j'avais déposé à côté tout à l'heure s'il te plaît?

-Ceux là, mon capitaine?

-Yep! Fais gaffe, c'est fragile!

Prudemment, le jeune homme attrapa les-dits paquets, trois espèces d'emballages bleutés, asses lourds, et les lui passa.

-Paaaarfait! Merci! lâcha son capitaine en les récupérant doucement.

Aussitôt, il enleva délicatement ce qui les recouvrait, révélant trois magnifiques plants fleuris. La première plante que Shinko découvrit avec le plus grand soin possible de ses mains aux mouvement extrêmement précis et précautionneux, était un petit lys de couleur pâle, doucement orangée. La seconde, plus haute et beaucoup plus élancée se révéla être une des plus belles orchidées que Shuuhei ait jamais vue. Tout dans cette fleur magnifiquement ouvragée respirait la noblesse et la délicatesse dans chacun de ses pétales.

-Sont belles hein! rigola Shinko avant de sortir son troisième pot de fleur, le plus grand.

C'était un dahlia, une pure merveille. Chacune des fleurs épaisses du plant s'était ouverte de tous ses pétales purpurins et aussitôt, son parfum épais et entêtant envahit l'air.

-_Shuuhei..._ fit la voix de Kazeshini, étonnamment douce.

-_Quoi?_ grogna son shinigami, agacé à l'avance et toujours ce goût amer en bouche à voir cet homme prendre possession du bureau de son ancien capitaine.

Sous le ton agressif, le sabre ne dit rien de plus. Il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées ou cette nuit allait encore une fois hachée de cauchemars.

-Alors! fit Daraiki avec un immense sourire. Je te présente Riri!

Il désigna le lys.

-Kiki!

L'orchidée.

-Et ma préférée... Fifi!

Le dahlia.

-Ah. réagit simplement le second shinigami.

Le capitaine fronça un de ses fins sourcils juvéniles. Pourquoi son vice-capitaine semblait-il d'un seul coup aussi sombre? Indécis sur cette attitude, le plus jeune fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de lui.

-Shuuhei...? fit-il doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, à peine rentré dans cette pièce, il s'était ainsi refermé sur lui même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver via une quelconque banalité l'appel de Shinko pour que son capitaine passe à autre chose, Kazeshini s'exclama avec force:

_-__Roule lui une pelle!_

Aussitôt, Shinko vit son vice-capitaine faire un brutal pas en arrière sans en comprendre la raison. Euh... Il avait pas la peste, si?

-Shuuhei, tu sais que t'es un peu bizarre quand même...?

.

_-__Je te jure Kazeshini, un de ces quatre je vais t'étrangler!_

_._

Son sabre rigola comme une gamine, toute contente de lui avoir changé les idées.

-Oui, je... excusez moi mon capitaine, c'est mon zanpakuto qui...

-Dis donc, ça a l'air d'être un sacré numéro ton sabre...!

-C'est rien de le dire! soupira le jeune homme avec l'air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.

-T'en es à quel stade? Tu sais, sur le chemin du bankai? Matérialisation?

-Oui, grâce à l'entraînement du capitaine Tôsen je suis parvenu à la faire venir dans notre monde. Par contre, pour sa soumission... c'est carrément une autre paire de manches. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, j'ai absolument aucune autorité sur elle.

_ -Na-na-na-na-nèreuh!_

Shinko ricana, amusé de voir son subordonné si désespéré.

-Bon! Revenons à des sujets un peu plus rigolos! T'as pas oublié ton gage j'espère... lâcha t-il avec un immeeeeense sourire.

Immédiatement, passant royalement outre l'autorisation de son maître, Kazeshini se matérialisa dans la pièce comme une furie, pile devant le capitaine, surpris.

_ -__Il est hors de question que MON shinigami embrasse un renard!_ hurla t-elle folle de rage, faisant voler violemment les longues manches de son kimono qui claquèrent derrière elle.

Shuuhei, choqué, poussa un juron plutôt vulgaire avant de rappeler avec force l'autre furie qui semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur Shinko dans son monde intérieur tout en l'engueulant copieusement. Nom de Dieu! Cette saleté allait-elle un jour lui foutre la paix? Un nouveau hurlement mental indigné lui vrilla les oreilles.

Alors que, rouge comme une tomate, il tentait de calmer son zanpakuto, un son étrange résonna à ses oreilles. Un _rire_? Surpris, Shuuhei releva brusquement ses yeux sombres sur le visage de son supérieur. Cachant difficilement un immense sourire derrière sa main squelettique à moitié gantée de noir, Shinko avait effectivement du mal à ne pas rire devant l'air dépité de son vice-capitaine, ses grands yeux blancs pétillants au dessus de sa main.

-Désolé... fit-il, la voix à deux doigts de se vriller en rire nerveux, mais tu as l'air tellement désespéré!

-Rigolez pas... ronchonna Shuuhei, un peu vexé.

-Juste, dis moi... elle a hurlé quoi en fait?

-Vous ne l'avez pas entendue?! demanda t-il, surpris vu la capacité vocale de Kazeshini.

Cette fois ci, un petit éclat de rire un peu grave franchit les lèvres fines de Shinko.

-Oh non Shuuhei! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ca que c'était aussi rigolo de la voir hurler sans rien entendre... Un peu flippant de la voir jaillir comme ça mais plutôt amusant. Tu n'as pas encore assez de contrôle sur elle pour que je puisse l'entendre. Tu ne l'as pas autorisée à se matérialiser n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Eh bien voilà! Elle a forcé pour quitter ton monde intérieur et du coup, ca a un peu foiré. Résultat, je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'elle a dit.

-Hem. toussota Shuuhei. Elle... Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse ce gage.

.

_-Mytho. J'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que tu roules une pelle à cette saleté de renard géant pouilleux. Nuance._

_-Toi! La ferme!_

.

-Mmm, ca se comprend... sourit Shinko avec un petit air mutin. Et ça peut s'arranger.

-C'est-à-dire...? demanda Shuuhei, un peu suspicieux vu le personnage.

-Bah... pour être honnête, je savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas me rattraper. Je voulais juste te coller un "gage".

Et visiblement, ça l'amusait au plus haut point.

-D'accord... fit le jeune homme en traînant sur la fin du mot à mi-voix, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la chose.

Sérieusement, il était sensé comprendre quoi?

.

_-C't'un vrai vicieux ton nouveau capitaine..._

_-Toi, TA GUEULE!_

.

-Mais comme t'as perdu, tu me dois un gage! Et c'est... commença t-il avec un sourire pétillant de malice.

-Oui...? l'enjoignit-il à poursuivre, pas du tout rassuré.

-Faut que tu m'apprenne à draguer!

.

.

* * *

><p>Shinko est un pété-euh, Shinko a des problèmes-euh, Shinko a pas de neurones-euh, Shinko est un pété-euh... (sérieux, un OC de ma part et vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un de <em>normal<em>? bouhahaha!)

Et voilàààà! Un des chapitres les plus longs! Juste une pitite précision... Le gars dont je parle au tout tout début, sans dire qui c'est, n'est pas un de mes OC. Voilà ^^ (faites carburer vos neurones!)

Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai un mal fou pour découper ce texte en chapitres... Arrrrg *fonte de neurones* Du coup, je galère-euh, je galère-euh!

(putain mais que cette fic est lente, mais leeeeeente...)

Et méfiez vous des cafetières, ces machins là sont vicieux...

Revieeeeeew *-* ?


	5. Peur du néant et chevelure étoilée

Salut ô lecteurs! Nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre! (nan, sans déc, c'est pas un manuel du parfait schizo...?) (Benitsuki Tora ou l'art de lâcher des évidences) Eh! ALLEZ VOTER! (si vous pouvez) Voilà, c'était le message citoyen de la gogole intergalactique que je suis!

Et bienvenue aux nouveaux revieweuuuuurs **Ewilia** et **SistherdeJeu**, bienvenuuuue!

*entame une danse de la joie effrénée*

*et s'arrête parce qu'elle a la grâce d'un éléphant crevé*

Merci à **Lussynlight** et **Angie-Tenshi**, toujours au rendez vous, je vous adore, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniales!

**réponse aux reviews** Salut **Taraimpératrice **(toi aussi t'es géniale!) Eh oui, je sais, Shinko est chelou et difficile à appréhender... En même temps, c'est le but ^^! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, j'aurais vraiment aimé le développer plus que ça mais là, j'aurais quadruplé la taille de la fic et en aurait complètement changé l'intrigue, du coup... (oui, je tiens à mon intrigue XD) Ce qui me plaît, c'est que vous ne sachiez pas ce qui arrive, comment il va se comporter, bwéhéhé...

.

**Discalibur** Shuuhei, Kazeshini, le Gotei, Tôsen, tout ça, tout ça, bah c'est pas à moi. Big scoop. C'est à **BLEEEAAAAAAAACH**! (pourquoi je gueule moi...?) (j'sais pas, mais c'est rigolo... héhé) Y'a juste Shinko Daraiki qui demande à Shuuhei comment on fait pour draguer qui est à moi, cet espèce de déglingué bipolaire!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4. Peur du néant et chevelure étoilée<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-C'est une blague?

Shinko, en train de placer délicatement Fifi le dahlia sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sorte à ce que la plante reçoive juste la bonne dose d'ensoleillement, répondit, parfaitement sérieux:

-Non, non pas du tout.

Une fois Fifi bien installée, le jeune homme se retourna pour se charger de Riri et de Kiki, yeux blancs malicieux et sourire mutin.

-Voilà ton gage. Apprends moi à draguer! Eh, c'est quand même mieux que de rouler une pelle à Komamura-taicho. Non?

-Si, si. C'est juste que... J'ai vraiment du mal à vous cerner. Sauf votre respect, taicho.

L'autre rigola, amusé.

_ -Shinkoooo... _gronda son sabre de sa voix sombre et profonde. _Tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques...? _

_ -Je joue aux cartes._

_ -... Quoi?!_ lâcha Ten en soupirant, agacé que son maître se foute un peu de sa gueule quand même.

-_Mais si, mais si! Disons que je met les atouts de mon côté. __Tu verras, va!_

Posant sur ses chères fleurs un regard attendri et doux malgré la couleur si perçante de son iris, Shinko effleura délicatement les pétales du dahlia de la pulpe de ses doigts.

-Mmm, comment dire...? Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de réussir à me cerner, si?

-... Eh bien, répondit Shuuhei après un petit temps de réflexion, ça peut servir, vous ne trouvez pas?

Le jeune homme rigola, amusé de cette réponse lâchée sur un ton un peu hésitant, comme par peur de vexer et s'attirer sa colère.

-Oh, je ne dis pas, ça peut servir. Ça peut.

Le bout de ses doigts si longs caressa doucement la chair rougie des pétales, redessinant lentement leur contour.

-Mais parfois, n'est-il pas bon de garder, je ne sais pas moi, une petite part de mystère? Enfin bon, je dis ça mais moi même je n'arrive pas à me cerner donc...

-_Bah c'est ça Shinko! Vas-y révèle lui que t'es complètement barge et incapable de t'y repérer toi même. Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?_

Le jeune capitaine sortit du bureau, comprenant bien que la dernière chose à faire en ce moment était de forcer son vice-capitaine, visiblement plus qu'éprouvé, à rester ici, dans cette pièce pleine de fantômes et de souvenirs douloureux. Shuuhei, pour l'instant intrigué par l'énième étrangeté de son capitaine, lui emboîta toutefois le pas sans rien dire et se retrouva d'ailleurs à devoir accélérer. C'est qu'il marchait vite le bougre...! En même temps, il était immense et tout en finesse. Pas épais, certes, mais son corps était maigre et étonnamment élancé. Du coup, avec des jambes aussi longues, il marchait plutôt vite.

À peine le tatoué sortit-il de la pièce qu'il se figea. Devant lui, les quartiers quasi déserts de la 9ème baignaient dans la douce couleur du soleil se couchant sur le Seireitei. Bah merde alors. Où était passé son capitaine?

-Ouhou? fit soudain une voix claire à la tonte juvénile si caractéristique juste au dessus de sa tête.

Surpris, Shuuhei sursauta sur place avant de lever brusquement les yeux.

-Rejoins moi. lui lâcha la voix de Shinko sans qu'il puisse même l'apercevoir.

Il était sur le toit, son capitaine était sur le toit! Mais comment avait-il fait? L'arrête de la-dite toiture était à trois bons mètres au dessus du sol et entre la porte et celle ci, il y avait au moins un bon mètre de paravent à contourner avant de pouvoir escalader. Et Shuuhei n'avait rien entendu, pas un bruit, pas un grincement de ce bois vieilli, pas un impact, rien. Daraiki taicho était bien ce qu'il paraissait être, un ancien de la 2ème... Un espion, au pire un assassin. Il savait donc mieux que personne se déplacer sans que quiconque ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'entendre son souffle ou le frottement de ses vêtements, se mouvant dans l'ombre et le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Debout sur le toit, tendu de son long corps maigre et longiligne, Shinko avait fermé ses yeux et laissait doucement le vent caresser ses paupières closes. Sa longue natte brune ondulait indolemment derrière lui. En entendant son vice-capitaine escalader avec _quelques_ difficultés et assez peu de discrétion somme toute, le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit sourire, amusé d'entendre son aîné galérer autant pour le rejoindre. Il rouvrit ses paupières. Ses grands yeux blancs comme la glace se posèrent avec une douce lueur pâle sur le paysage semi-urbain qui s'étalait devant lui, éclairé par un jeu d'ombres entre la nuit qui approchait et le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Ainsi perché, il avait une vue imprenable sur une grande partie du Seireitei, apercevant même au loin les premiers districts du Rukongai au delà de l'endroit où pouvait s'abattre le Mur des âmes en cas d'intrusion. De sa position, il pouvait observer les architectures si typiques de chaque bâtiment abritant une des treize divisions.

Au loin, son regard perçant si inquiétant mais si efficace, se posa sur ceux de son ancienne caserne. La 2nde... Son nom officiel était «deuxième division des Armées de protection de la Cour» mais entre soldats et en son sein, ils l'appelaient la 2nde. Parce qu'à leurs yeux, cette division... était différente des autres. Il existait au sein de chaque division un fort esprit de corps et ce phénomène était encore renforcé par le fait que les divisions entre elles communiquaient au final assez peu.

La 2nde se chargeait du travail de l'ombre, de tout le sale travail que les autres préféraient faire semblant ne pas connaître. Oui, ils assassinaient, oui, ils kidnappaient, oui, ils torturaient. Et? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Qui protégeait tout le Gotei et tout le Seireitei dans l'ombre? Qui collectait toutes les informations, qui espionnait, qui éliminait les ennemis en secret? Oui, ce n'était pas très... moral. Mais on ne gouverne pas avec de bons sentiments, et encore moins avec de la morale. Jamais. Aucun État, aucun grand chef n'a pu gouverner en respectant une morale, quelle qu'elle soit parce que la morale est fixe, parce qu'elle ne s'adapte pas à chaque aspect de la réalité. Tous les grands empires se sont bâtis sur des mensonges, des trahisons, du sang et des cadavres. Parfois, il faut se salir les mains. Et avoir la force de tenir le coup.

C'était la charge de la 2nde division. Les autres divisions? Ah! Les autres ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de la 1ère... qui décidait de ses directives en fonction des informations que lui prodiguait le travail effectué par la 2ème. C'est pour ça qu'entre eux ils s'appelaient la 2nde. Parce qu'après eux... eh bien, il n'y avait plus personne, que de simples soldats obéissant aveuglèment.

En se rappelant ces longues soirées entre collègues assassins à vider un sacré nombre de bouteilles de saké à la caserne et à casser du sucre sur le dos des autres divisions ou admirer le talent de leur capitaine adorée et admirée, Shinko esquissa un petit sourire discret. La 2nde... Non, la 2ème appartenait au passé maintenant. Un passé qu'il chérirait jusqu'à sa mort mais aujourd'hui, c'était la 9ème division. Et plus en tant que simple officier, non, en tant que capitaine de division. Daraiki-taicho... Maintenant, il était _son égal_. Un doux soupir glissa hors de ses lèvres. Tout ce chemin depuis... oh, depuis qu'on l'avait trouvé là-bas, dans cette maison froide, tout seul et couvert de sang. Et aujourd'hui, que tout cela était loin, loin, bien loin derrière lui. Oh, ce n'est pas que cette période de sa vie, cette enfance dans cette maison froide était un souvenir douloureux ou honteux, non, pas vraiment... Ça avait juste été... la période la plus solitaire de toute sa vie. Et on ne devrait jamais laisser un enfant grandir dans la solitude, jamais.

-Capitaine... je... vous... déteste! lâcha soudain Shuuhei Hisagi par à-coups, le souffle coupé, tout en hissant péniblement son long corps sur la corniche du toit.

-Oh! fit Shinko en clignant rapidement des yeux comme pour chasser des souvenirs peu agréables avant de reprendre son attitude d'enfant.

-Raaaah... agonisa à moitié le jeune homme, étalé sur le toit et trop fatigué pour se remettre debout.

_-Shuuhei, on dirait une limace __asthmatique__ là... __Tu fais pitié, petit shinigami._

-Mais dis moi, fit son capitaine en penchant son long torse au dessus de lui, t'as pas l'air en super forme physique. Pour un vice-capitaine, ça la fout un peu mal non...?

-Euuuuh... fut tout ce que Shuuhei trouva à répondre, d'un coup assez mal à l'aise avant de se relever assez maladroitement.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis que Tôsen-taicho était partit, c'était à lui qu'était revenu la charge de gérer simultanément la capitainerie de la 9ème et la rédaction de la Gazette du Seireitei dont sa division avait la charge. Du coup, il avait dû gérer tout ça et se noyer quasi littéralement dans la paperasse et les joies de l'administration et au final, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de garder physiquement le niveau, à sa grande honte. Et puis franchement, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas non plus eut la motivation pour s'entraîner un minimum de manière régulière en dehors de ses journées de travail déjà harassantes. Résultat, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit vraiment en grande forme_._

_ -La hoooonte..._ grommela Kazeshini, mourant d'envie d'aller coller quelques baffes bien senties à cet abruti fini qui avait osé ne pas suivre ses conseils -engueulades hystériques en fait- et ressemblait maintenant à «_une grosse larve pathétique_».

-Mmm, lâcha Shinko en semblant réfléchir quelques instants. Faudra te remettre à niveau, hors de question que mon second s'essouffle aussi vite.

Penaud et honteux, Shuuhei ne souffla mot. Effectivement, les torts lui revenaient bien. Il espérait juste que son capitaine ne lui en tiendrait pas _trop_ rigueur. Et vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, c'était un peu mal barré. Chouette.

-_Bien fait pour ta gueule tiens._

_ -Oh, ça va toi... Écrase. _

_ -Rêve. Avec un peu de chances, il te forcera à utiliser ton shikai. Ça serait cool..._

Laissant son zanpakuto divaguer d'une voix rêveuse, Shuuhei se retint de justesse de soupirer. Pas sûr que Daraiki-taicho prenne bien ce soupir...

-Bon! lâcha d'un coup ce dernier en faisant claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Revenons à nos moutons!

Puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le brun se tenant de manière respectueuse légèrement en retrait, petit sourire en coin et yeux malicieux.

-_Hem. Je le sens pas petit shinigami __là__, je le sens pas du tout..._

_ -Malheureusement, je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi là. _

_ -Comme quoi... Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent._

_ -Ça, ça reste à prouver. _

-Shuuhei, t'as déjà été amoureux?

Surpris, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'air _tellement_ enfantin de son capitaine, avec ce côté pur et innocent propre aux gamins, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux blancs avec ses lèvres rondes pincées en une petite moue. Là, c'était officiel, cet homme lui faisait peur, réellement. Shinko Daraiki se comportait comme un enfant, Shinko Daraiki était jeune certes... mais Shinko Daraiki n'était pas un enfant. C'était un homme, un homme et un adulte qui camoufle sa véritable nature et la cache sous cet étrange couverture.

-Euh... Oui, enfin, plusieurs fois. Mais pourquoi?

Shinko rigola de son rire caractéristique, si aigu même pour un jeune homme.

-À ton avis! Si je te demande des conseils pour draguer, ce n'est pas pour, je ne sais pas moi, partir à la chasse au rhinocéros.

Du bout de ses doigts squelettiques, le capitaine triturait vaguement sa longue natte que la brise presque nocturne avait doucement fait danser au niveau de ses mains. Il semblait bien qu'il soit incapable de rester totalement immobile, cela ne semblait pas lui _convenir_. Son regard se fit d'un seul coup lointain.

-J'ai toujours été seul... murmura t-il, si bas que ses mots furent aussitôt avalés par le vent.

-Pardon? tiqua Shuuhei qui avait bien vu ses lèvres bouger mais à qui aucun son n'était parvenu.

L'homme au haori, cette silhouette fantomatique sur ce toit que la nuit commençait à envahir, fit un petit mouvement de la main, comme pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais son regard restait plongé dans le lointain.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce monde n'avait aucun sens? Que tout ce que nous faisons, au final, se perd dans les brumes du temps...? Que quoi qui arrive, cela n'a aucun sens?

Shinko n'attendait pas une réponse. Shuuhei ne le connaissait que depuis ce matin mais n'importe qui à ce moment là, absolument n'importe qui, n'aurait osé briser ce silence et répondre. Il continua.

-Il ne t'es jamais arrivé de te dire que ta vie n'avait aucun intérêt? Que quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu fasses...

Sa voix se perdit presque en un murmure. Puis il reprit.

-Quoi que tu fasses, _cela n'aura aucune importance_? Qui se souvient encore de ceux qui vécurent ici il y a des siècles de cela? Tout ce qui attends l'homme, c'est le néant... L'oubli, le vide, le rien. Le néant. Nous sommes... insignifiants.

Lentement, comme pour cacher à sa vue perçante ce qu'il voyait, ce monde voué à la destruction, quelle qu'elle soit, il referma ses paupières aux longs cils sombres.

-Ne le penses tu pas? fit-il doucement.

Une fois de plus, sa voix fut presque emportée par le vent. Mais cette fois... Shuuhei l'entendit. Et il répondit, de la même manière, si basse, comme si au final, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, parce que c'était une évidence.

-Oui.

Une larme cristalline roula hors de la paupière close. Cette perle transparente roula sur sa peau d'enfant et ses traits si doux, laissant derrière elle un brillant sillon humide.

-Parfois, cette sensation t'envahit. Tu n'es rien, te chuchote t-elle à l'oreille en te détruisant de l'intérieur. Si langoureuse, si destructrice cette idée. Si destructrice.

Shinko rouvrit ses yeux et Shuuhei put y voir une tristesse plus étouffante, plus monstrueuse que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Cet homme... cet homme était rongé par une tristesse, pas une douleur non, une tristesse sans nom. Et il était bien plus complexe que ce qu'il avait naïvement songé. Bipolaire? Oh la bonne blague...

-Elle fait mal hein? Cette sensation de n'être rien, de n'avoir aucun sens, aucune importance... Et il n'y a rien qui peut la détruire. Une fois qu'elle s'est infiltrée, c'est fini, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Obligés de continuer à vivre avec cette sensation! Tu peux essayer de l'oublier en accomplissant de grandes choses, en te disant que tu aides ton prochain... Que ce que tu fais a du sens, qu'on ne t'oubliera pas, que tu ne disparaîtra pas. Tu voudrais tant la noyer cette sensation qui t'empoisonne! Mais on ne peut pas la détruire. Oh non! on ne peut pas...

Comme amusé par ce qu'il venait de dire, Shinko ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un brusque sourire.

-Dieu que j'ai essayé, essayé, essayé sans cesse, essayé sans relâche de la détruire... chuchota t-il comme pour lui-même. Mais c'est impossible, tout simplement. L'homme ne peut pas oublier que sa vie n'a aucun sens, aucun avenir.

Shinko se retourna vers son subordonné qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et lui adressa un des sourires les plus tendres qu'il ait jamais vu.

-As tu trouvé comment vivre avec cette sensation? As tu trouvé ta réponse?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il poursuivit :

-Moi, j'ai trouvé ma réponse. Et c'est la plus belle au monde. Je sais comment ne pas me faire détruire par cette sensation. Ma réponse c'est...

Un bonheur qui semblait sincère fit étinceler un instant ses prunelles de glace.

-L'amour.

Il lâcha ce simple mot avec une légère pointe de rire au fond de la voix, comme si une réponse aussi simple, aussi _banale_, le déconcertait totalement. Et le réjouissait. D'un mouvement brusque, il écarta soudain les pans de son haori, ouvrant grand les bras et comme s'offrant à ce monde si triste, si terne, il continua à parler avec sa voix claire et éclatante.

-Ha! rigola t-il. N'est-ce pas... incroyable?! Cette simple chose, si simple, si simple... L'amour, ah! Aimez quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui deviendra alors le centre de votre univers, votre univers, le votre et pas celui d'un autre... Tu verras. Aime quelqu'un et... Oh, ce n'est pas que ce sentiment de n'être que néant, cette _réalité_ disparaît. Oh non! C'est juste que tu t'en fous! Tu aimes quelqu'un et voilà tout. Oui, ton destin n'est que destruction totale de tout ce que tu as été, de ce que tu as aimé, de ce que tu as défendu, de tout ce en quoi tu as cru... Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est comme ça. Tu vis avec cette sensation. Tu ne l'oublies pas. Tu ne luttes pas contre elle. Non, tu_ l'accepte_. C'est comme ça et tu l'accepte, tout simplement parce que tu aimes quelqu'un, le reste n'a plus d'importance. Et tu es plus heureux que quiconque au monde.

.

.

_-Flippant le mec._

_ -__Ferme là..._ répliqua Shuuhei à son sabre._ Je l'écoute._

_ -Quoi? Me dit pas que t'es d'accord avec Mr le Psychopathe?_

_ -Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. _

_ -Ha! Je ris!_

_ -Fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse moi l'écouter._

_ -T'es pas marrant!_

_ -Kazeshini..._

_ -Ok, ok, ça va! _ronchonna t-elle_. Je vous laisse à vos rêveries naïves, bande de doux rêveurs!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Vous... vous aimez quelqu'un mon capitaine? demanda le jeune homme, priant de tout cœur pour ne pas sembler indiscret à son tout nouveau capitaine.

Mais en même temps, c'est lui qui avait commencé à parler, c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet. C'est vrai que Shuuhei avait du mal à le suivre, à le cerner, son comportement changeant était tel qu'il paraissait pour l'instant stupide de chercher à y trouver la moindre logique, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait à lui faire confiance. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, après tout il ne connaissait Daraiki-taicho que depuis ce matin, mais c'était une sorte de certitude.

Shinko rigola, encore.

-Si j'aime quelqu'un? Ah, Shuuhei, je ne suis pas amoureux... Oh non, je ne suis pas amoureux, je suis _fou _de cette personne. Je l'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé quiconque, crois moi. Je l'aime. Et il ne faut que ces deux petits mots pour dire cette évidence! «aimer», un mot si simple qui peut vouloir dire tant...

-... D'accord. fit-il en réponse, un peu surpris par cette véhémence. Et donc c'est pour ça que vous me demandez...

-Yep! ton gage! lâcha le capitaine avec ses mimiques d'enfant d'un coup parfaitement revenues.

-Mais pourquoi moi?demanda Shuuhei, rassuré de voir que l'aspect grave et dangereux de son supérieur étaient retournées se cacher au plus profond de son être.

Shinko ricana, amusé mais pas du tout moqueur, avant de fixer son regard pâle sur le visage de son subordonné, à un endroit bien précis. Son tatouage sur la joue gauche. Aussitôt, Shuuhei comprit et détourna le regard, vaguement gêné.

-C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... marmonna t-il.

-Tu m'en diras tant! rigola le plus jeune.

-Je vous jure, c'est vrai.

-Bah c'est quoi alors? Si ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense?

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher ses joues de le chauffer un bon coup.

-Hem! toussa t-il histoire de reprendre un minimum de contenance, ce qui fut assez dur vu le regard limite hilare de son capitaine. C'est... Enfin, c'est...

-Moui, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux mais tu ne pourras m'ôter de la tête l'idée que se tatouer un 69 sur le visage n'est pas un choix anodin...

-Bin oui... marmonna t-il à mi-voix, regard fixé sur le toit et ses pieds et les bras croisés sur son torse.

Shinko rigola, franchement.

-Bah voilà! Hé, fait pas cette tête. Il est sympa ton tatouage... J'dois pas être le premier à te le faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

Ça... il ne comptait plus les tentatives de drague carrément lourdingues et plus ou moins finaudes qui avaient commencé avec comme point de départ ce fameux chiffre noir sur la chair tendre de son visage.

_-M'enfin, reconnais que ça t'as aidé à pécho par moments nan?_

_ -... J'avoue._

-Moi par contre... Mouais. Avec ma tronche, mes yeux et mon job d'assassin, j'ai jamais vraiment osé draguer qui que ce soit.

_-C'est pas non plus parce que j'ai un 69 sur la tête que je suis un gros pervers hein..._

_ -Tu veux vraiment une réponse sincère? Monsieur le serial baiseur de l'Académie Shin'Ô?_

_ -Oh, ta gueule. _

-Du coup, j'ai besoin de conseils. Logique.

-Euh... D'accord...

_-Comme si t'avais le choix tiens! C'est ton **capitaine**, le mec..._

-Chouette! trépigna le gradé.

_ -Maintenant qu'il est capitaine, il veut serrer des meufs? Ou des mecs d'ailleurs... Il est pas logique celui là, ou il a pas compris que ce poste allait lui prendre tout son temps?_

_ -Logique? De la **logique** chez Daraiki-taicho?_

_ -Pas faux..._

-Mais euh, qui est la personne que vous aimez? Sauf votre respect?

-À ton avis?

-Bah j'en sais rien... Un capitaine non? Vu que maintenant vous êtes capitaine, vous êtes à son niveau donc vous pouvez draguer... C'est ça, non?

-Exact. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas complètement débile.

-Euh, merci.

_-Arrête de dire «euh», on dirait un demeuré._

_ -Arrête de me déranger Kazeshini!_

_ -Je ne te dérange pas, je te fais remarquer certaines choses._

_ -Tu m'emmerdes ouais. _

-Allez, essaye donc de deviner de qui il s'agit!

-Vous z'avez pas un indice là...?

_-Je veux participer, je veux participer!_

_ -... C'est pas un jeu. _

_ -Bon déjà, on peut éliminer Yamamoto._

_ -Beurk._

_ -Image mentale hein?_

_ -Ouaip. C'est répugnant._

_ -_Sa beauté est telle qu'aucune merveille ne peut l'égaler en ce bas monde, pas même les plus grands rêves des plus grands poètes. On dirait son corps directement sortit des mains de quelque Dieu créateur et son visage... Ah son visage! Aucun mot d'aucune langue ne pourrait décrire la magnificience de ce visage.

_ -Super. Il nous aide vachement lui._

_ -À mon avis, on peut aussi écarter Komamura taicho._

_ -Histugaya taicho aussi je pense, ça a peut être un génie mais il est quand même vachement jeune. _

_ -Sinon, beauté... Kurotsuchi, on dégage?_

_ -On dégage._

-Sa force est sans pareille, brutale et délicate, précise et imparable...

_ -Bah parmi les capitaines en même temps.._.

-Nul ne peut rivaliser avec cette force...

_ -Zaraki?!_

_ -Arg!_

-Sans jamais avoir besoin de faire étalage de sa puissance sans commune mesure, nul besoin à cela, tous la craignent. Et ils ont bien raison.

_-Ouf! C'est pas l'autre dingue...!_

_ -Ça aurait été un peu flippant de penser que quelqu'un puisse aimer Zaraki taicho de cette façon quand même. _

-Sa grâce, sans comparaison possible, se retrouve dans chacun de ses mouvements, de ses respirations... Ah que je l'aime!

_-Putain, on sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme!_

_ -Tu le vois plutôt hétéro ou homo lui?_

_ -Petit shinigami, t'es con ou quoi, c'est pas marqué sur la tête des gens._

_ -Ça va, ça va, je demandais juste!_

Shinko passa lentement une de ses mains si maigres dans ses cheveux sombres avant de la glisser doucement, paume vers le ciel nocturne, contre ses yeux.

-Cette nuit, ce ciel me rappelle sa chevelure...

_ -Ok, on peut éliminer les blonds._

_ -Donc exit le capitaine de la 5ème au sourire bizarre, celui de la 3ème avec les cheveux ondulés et... euh..._

_ -Ukitake!_

_ -Ah oui, Ukitake taicho, j'allais l'oublier. Bon, il nous reste qui parmi les capitaines là?_

_ -Attends que je réfléchisse... Eh bien, Soi-Fon, Unohana, Kuchiki et Kyoraku. _énuméra Kazeshini.

-_Encore quatre?! _se lamenta son maître. _Bon, réfléchissons..._

-Ses sourires sont rares sur son visage au ton de porcelaine, tellement qu'ils en deviennent de purs joyaux pour lesquels je traverserais le monde entier les yeux clos, me laissant guider par le simple son de sa voix...

_-Bah putain quand il est amoureux lui, c'est du lourd._

_ -Oui, bon, ça va..._

_ -Hem. T'as déjà eut quelqu'un qui t'a dit qu'il traverserai le monde juste pour un de tes **sourires** avec un regard pareil, qui crève littéralement d'amour?_

_ -C'est pas la question. Bref! Je crois qu'on peut éliminer Kyoraku taicho, toujours en train de se marrer, et Unohana taicho vu son sourire permanent._

_ -Ce qui nous laisse... Kuchiki ou Soi-Fon. _résuma Kazeshini.

_-C'est une blague...?_

Totalement inconscient des furieux débats internes du jeune homme à ses côtés, Shinko continuait à décrire cette personne qu'il aimait. Oh oui, qu'il l'aimait... À en perdre la raison, à tout sacrifier pour elle.

-Soi-Fon... lâchèrent ses lèvres, offrant à la nuit qui recouvrait le Seireitei le nom de cette femme pour laquelle il pourrait mourir, sans hésitation.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Sérieux?!

Shinko le regarda, surpris par le ton de son vice-capitaine.

-Évidemment... Pourrait tu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre?

Honnêtement?

-Euh... On a pas les mêmes goûts.

-Parfait alors!rigola le plus jeune des deux. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à te tuer.

Shuuhei ne parvint pas à s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie. De toute façon, son capitaine enchaînait déjà sur autre chose. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines d'enfant délicatement dessinées, il se mit à déclamer:

_« Quand tu marches, j'ai l'impression que le monde se tait,_

_Qu'il est touché par la noblesse de tes traits._

_Quand tu marches, c'est comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre,_

_Tu es si forte, si belle, que pourrais tu craindre?_

_Quand tu parles, le chant des oiseaux devient terne,_

_Autre que de toi, tout son n'est que balivernes._

_Quand tu parles, tous t'entendent mais j'aimerais être le seul._

_Si tu n'es pas là, alors pour moi tout s'esseule. _

_Quand tu me regarderas, alors je pourrais t'aimer,_

_Quand tu me regarderas, alors je pourrais mourir. »_

Un court silence s'écoula après la fin de ces mots, ses lèvres ne bougeant plus et Shuuhei n'osant briser l'espèce d'harmonie étrange, de paix intérieure si douce qui s'était emparée de lui.

-C'est de vous? finit-il cependant par demander.

-Oui. répondit-il simplement.

-C'est beau.

-Merci.

Un nouveau silence les recouvra.

-Alors, ton tatouage, c'est quoi?

Shuuhei lâcha un petit sourire.

-L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais petit avait le même, juste là. expliqua le jeune homme en posant délicatement sa paume sur la chair tendre de son ventre par dessus le tissu sombre de son uniforme. C'était un homme fort, un shinigami... Et c'est ça qui m'a donné envie de rentrer dans les Armées de protection de la Cour. C'est à la fois un hommage, un remerciement et pour moi, un rappel constant des valeurs de cet homme et de celles que j'ai choisit de défendre en rentrant à Shin'Ô.

Shinko eut un petit regard attendri.

-C'est mignon. lâcha t-il avec son éternel petit sourire mutin, ravi de le voir aussitôt esquiver son regard attendri.

-Et vous capitaine, demanda t-il après un petit silence et pour changer de sujet de conversation, comment êtes vous entrés dans les Armées de la Cour? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous as donné cette envie?

-Le meurtre de ma mère. répondit t-il de but en blanc sans changer le moins du monde d'expression.

Son subordonné encaissa le choc, muet.

_-__Boulette._

_ -Putain, j'te jure..._

-Désolé, je... Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas...

-Oh! Ne t'inquiètes pas! rigola Shinko, pas du tout mal à l'aise.

Il aurait pu être en train de parler des constellations qui avaient étendu au dessus d'eux leur manteau sombre et majestueux qu'il aurait eut exactement la même expression.

-On sait parfaitement qui l'a tuée, hein.

Il lâcha un nouveau éclat de rire, un peu plus aigu qu'à son habitude.

-Un peu qu'on connaît son meurtrier! C'est moi qui l'ait tuée! rigola t-il.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oui, non, parce que se tatouer un 69 sur la gueule... c'est pas non plus anodin (pas que le tatouage me plaise pas hein, seulement, faut le faire XD!)

Bon, je n'aime pas beaucoup le poème mais la poésie fait partie du personnage de Shinko alors... (vous en saurez plus... bah au prochain chapitre en fait) Sinon, j'ai réellement un mal fou avec ce découpage *a envie de s'arracher les cheveux*, Shinko étant une réelle girouette, l'ambiance change du tout au tout en quelques secondes.

*se colle une baffe vu que, à la base, c'est elle qui a créé le-dit perso*

(ça fait mal)

Enfin, bref, je sens qu'on va rester sur une publication toute les deux semaines, ça m'arrangera (nan parce qu'entre les cours -arrrrrrrrg-, le découpage, ma main gauche encore à moitié cramée et le fait que je doive taper touuuuut ces fichus chapitres...)

Eh les gens, juste une petite question (que je me suis posée en me relisant en fait), est-ce que vous trouvez que mes phrases sont trop longues, que je m'attarde trop sur les détails et les descriptions? Sérieux? Dites moi tout *-*!


	6. Femme seule et enfant abandonnée

*arrive en rampant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps comme une grosse larve*

Vous savez quoi? Ici, en zone C, c'est les vacances. C'est chouette hein les vacances, tranquillou, pépérou... Vous savez, chapeau de soleil, doigts de pieds en éventail, rondelles de citron entre les orteils, toussa, toussa... Sauf que moi... J'AI PAS DE VACAAAAANCES!

*éclate en pleurs, serrant contre elle sa peluche de Spock*

C'est pas juste! GRAAAH! J'ai pas de vacances alors que mes frères en ont et en plus j'ai mes PARTIELS! Y'a po de justiiiice! *attrape son pot de TNT* Putain, ça va faire mal. (si jamais vous aviez l'intention de venir à Paris, évitez, je risque de faire péter deux-trois bâtiments juste pour me défouler)

Bref! *retiens de justesse l'envie de coller un coup de boule au mur* Au fait, vous gérez revieweuses que j'adore, **Zerikya** (eyh! t'as capté pour la natte de Shinko! c'est pile poil ça en fait! RESPECT XD!), **Lussynlight** (ahah! d'ici deux chapitres, t'auras le pouvoir de Ten' ^^ patience, patience...), **Taraimpératrice** (est-ce que Shinko est masochiste...? ouais, carrément je crois. et remise en forme de Shuuhei la limace dans deux semaines et il va pleurer sa maman -le pire, c'est qu'il est qu'au début de toutes ses emmerdes notre cher balafré- t'inquiètes, j'adore m'éclater avec Kazeshini, elle est épique cette nana...), **Ewilia** (yep, moi aussi j'l'aime bien mon Shinko...), **AngieTenshi** (deux messages pour le prix d'un... chouette!)... Vous me remontez à bloc et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite! Donc, cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu étrange (vous allez voir)

Pour indication, les passages écrits au présent correspondent à des moments passés, à des flash-back. Et le "femme seule" du titre du chapitre ne correspond pas à Soi Fon.

**Discalibur **Soi Fon la frigide et Shuuhei la limace sont de **Bleach** donc à Tite Kubo (oh nooooon...). Mais Shinko le déglingo il rien qu'à mouaaaah! *danse de la joie*

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5. Femme seule et enfant abandonné.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- Joli!_

Shuuhei rigole, amusé par le ton admiratif et ravi de son zanpakuto.

_- Vraiment? Ça te plaît? _

Le tout jeune shinigami a beau ne pas être avec elle dans son monde intérieur, il perçoit parfaitement ses trépignements de joie, faisant probablement voleter ses longues mèches de soie noire. Oh, il se doutait bien que ça lui plairait, bien sûr, mais... comment dire? Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une _telle_ joie, si sincère. Et quelque part, ça le touche.

_- C'est superbe, j'adore!_ pépie t-elle de sa voix si aiguë et il peut l'entendre frapper ses paumes de main l'une contre l'autre de bonheur, comme une enfant.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'elle est aussi joyeuse, la plupart du temps, c'est parce qu'elle vient de prendre, de _faucher_ une vie. «_Je suis une arme, c'est nor-mal!_» lui répète t-elle agacée à chaque fois qu'il fait la grimace à cette idée. Alors forcément, l'entendre aussi joyeuse alors qu'il n'a tué personne, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça c'est sûr, mais il n'a pas l'habitude.

_- Content que ça te plaise en tout cas. _

Shuuhei est un jeune shinigami. Il n'est sortit de Shin'Ô il n'y a que cinq ans, son diplôme en poche avec les félicitations et les encouragements de tout le corps enseignant devant son talent et son avenir plus que prometteur dans les 13 divisions de la Cour. À peine a t-il quitté l'école que l'administration du Gotei le propulsait 7ème siège de la 9ème division. Une telle nomination pour une simple sortie d'école a alimenté pas mal de ragots, de rumeurs et beaucoup de questions. Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard à peine, le voilà en passe de devenir vice-capitaine de cette même division.

Il s'est déjà fait tatouer -dix ans déjà. Il s'en rappelle encore parfaitement, c'était à son entrée à l'académie Shin'Ô et là aussi, cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Il faut dire que le 69, sur le visage, bien visible... Enfin, rien, et surtout pas de simples ragots, n'aurait pu le dissuader de se faire tatouer ce chiffre. Et aujourd'hui, un nouveau tatouage est venu se poser sur la peau un peu burinée de son visage de jeune homme aux traits élégants. Juste sous son œil gauche, une bande sombre, pas tout à fait noire mais d'une tonte de gris si profonde qu'elle en ressort parfaitement sur sa peau encore claire, court sur ses traits de jeune homme, part de sa tempe, glisse sur sa pommette haute, souligne son regard brun, remonte sur l'arrête de son nez fin juste en dessous de sa naissance et redescends doucement de l'autre côté avant de s'arrêter juste avant sa peau déchirée par les griffes de ce monstre lorsqu'il était encore élève à Shin'Ô.

Il s'est fait faire ce tatouage ce matin même, comme pour marquer son accession, quelque peu fulgurante d'ailleurs, au poste de vice-capitaine. Le motif est simple, glissant entre son regard et, au niveau de sa pommette, son premier tatouage. À présent, son visage est lon de son ancienne neutralité, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin faible et pleurnichard... Un chiffre à l'encre noire lorsqu'il a fait le choix de tout faire pour devenir une «homme fort», comme cet homme qui l'a sauvé enfant, puis ces trois bandes de chair tendre déchiquetée par les griffes d'un monstre et enfin, aujourd'hui, cette ligne sombre.

Et si ce simple tatouage réjouit autant sa chère Kazeshini, c'est tout simplement parce que son visage à elle porte le même. Comme lui, une bande noire glisse d'un côté à l'autre de son visage aux yeux si sombres, d'une tempe à l'autre.

_- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé pour la première fois?_ demande t-elle toute émue par le choix du shinigami, son shinigami.

Shuuhei rigole. Oh oui, ça il s'en souvient... Comme si il pouvait oublier ça, comme si quiconque pouvait oublier ce genre de première fois.

- _Je dormais à moitié, j'étais persuadé que quelqu'un dans le dortoir essayait de me faire une blague...! _

_- Ça, on peut dire que tu en as mis du temps avant de saisir. _

_- Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ton nom, je n'y comprenais rien. Et puis un jour... Je t'ai vue en rêve. _

La première chose que Shuuhei a vu de son sabre, c'était ses yeux, d'un noir aussi intense que la plus sombre des nuits, braqués sur lui avec une lueur de curiosité, d'envie... et d'appréhension. Cachée dans son monde intérieur sans se montrer, il l'entendait lui parler de sa voix de femme aiguë et un peu agressive, très caustique, mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir, elle qui semblait vouloir esquiver son regard sans cesse. Il ne l'a compris que bien plus tard mais c'est tout simplement que comme lui, elle appréhendait pas mal leur première rencontre et la réaction qu'il aurait en la voyant enfin, elle qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps avec fébrilité.

Et cette rencontre avait dépassé tous ses espoirs lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé sortir de sa cachette pour affronter le regard de son maître.

-_Tu étais... magnifique. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais fier que mon zanpakuto soit aussi beau et gracieux. Tu étais tout simplement superbe._

_._

* * *

><p>Il avait été fier d'elle, il le lui avait dit et elle l'avait senti. Fier de sa grâce, de sa beauté, de sa force, de la forme de son shikai... Dès ce premier regard, elle avait su, comme la plus belle et la plus grande des évidences que cet homme était son shinigami, son shinigami à elle et rien qu'à elle. Cloîtrée dans le monde intérieur de Shuuhei qui dormait paisiblement et était pour l'instant encore épargné par les cauchemars ou les terreurs nocturnes qui le hantaient régulièrement, Kazeshini passa lentement la pulpe de son doigt délicat le long de l'arrête d'une feuille d'un doux vert pâle rattachée à l'une des longues plantes folles qui poussaient un peu partout de manière chaotique autour d'elle. Le simple et le seul bruit qui brisait le silence quasiment absolu de ce lieu, c'était celui de ses semelles de bois claquant à un rythme lent mais régulier sur le bois clair sur lequel elle marchait. Ce monde était très calme, très tranquille et vraiment très silencieux. Oh, cette paisibilité ne la gênait pas vraiment, ça lui plaisait bien mais parfois, elle regrettait que tout cela ne soit pas un peu plus vivant et bruyant que ça. Un certain vacarme l'empêcherait de penser autant à ce temps passé, à cette époque révolue où Shuuhei la trouvait encore «<em>magnifique<em>» et pas simplement «_apte à faucher des vies_» comme un vulgaire instrument de mort...

-Oh petit shinigami... soupira t-elle tout doucement. Quand est-ce que tout cela a changé...?

* * *

><p>.<p>

- _Merci, merci._ rigole son sabre en prenant un ton de fausse modestie.

_- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, tu es belle non? _

_- Évidemment que je suis belle! _rigole t-elle de plus belle, d'un rire de pur bonheur. _Je suis ton zanpakuto et tu n'es pas mal non plus, comment veux tu que je sois laide? _

_- Oh, sourit-il, je n'en sais rien. Le sabre de Renji est bien un singe à queue de serpent, alors hein... _

_- Mmm, oui, ce n'est pas faux. _

Tandis que Shuuhei converse paisiblement avec cette femme-enfant si contente de son nouveau tatouage, fière comme ce n'est pas permis que son shinigami ait placé le même signe qu'elle sur son propre visage en l'honneur de son accession au poste de vice-capitaine, un bruit de pas souple se fait entendre et le tire de cette conversation mentale. Aussitôt, le tout nouveau second de la 9ème division relève son regard sombre pour voir arriver Kaname Tôsen, son capitaine, de son pas lent mais assuré. Alors que l'aveugle se rapproche de lui dans son grand haori blanc qui paraît éclatant porté par cet homme à la peau si sombre, Shuuhei se relève souplement et se met debout, prêt à accueillir et à servir son capitaine pour cette nouvelle journée qui commence à peine.

- Bonjour Hisagi. fait la voix grave et posée de son supérieur lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, et cette fois ci, en tant que vice-capitaine.

- Bonjour taicho. réponds le plus jeune en lui emboîtant le pas, un petit sourire relevant légèrement le coin gauche de ses lèvres.

Son capitaine n'est pas quelqu'un de réellement bavard et pour tout dire, il est plutôt du genre taiseux. Mais ça ne le gêne pas vraiment. Si cet homme n'a rien à lui dire, alors ce n'est pas grave. Tôsen-taicho n'est pas «causant» mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne communique pas. C'est plus discret, moins flagrant mais depuis 5 ans que Shuuhei travaille sous ses ordres, il a appris à comprendre cet homme discret. Parfois, il lui suffit simplement de l'observer. Et il pourrait observer Tôsen-taicho des heures durant.

Tiens d'ailleurs, si Shuuhei a modifié son apparence ce matin même en se faisant tatouer cette bande grise sous l'œil, il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, cet homme silencieux à côté duquel il chemine tranquillement pour rejoindre leurs bureaux de travail a dompté ses drôles de cheveux crépus -Shuuhei n'a jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle chevelure- en de longues nattes sombres qui tombent en cascade sur son haori blanc et ses épaules, vaguement retenues par cette bande de soie orange toujours nouée autour de son cou.

- Euh, mon capitaine? demande son tout nouveau second, sur un ton un peu hésitant.

Étonné que son vice-capitaine prenne alors la parole, Tôsen ralentit un peu et tourne son visage au regard vide vers lui.

- Oui?

- Vous avez une mèche qui... Enfin, sur le sommet de votre crâne... ça vous fait comme une antenne.

Effectivement, il y a une de ses tresses fines qui, visiblement, a refusé de rejoindre les autres lorsque le capitaine s'est coiffé au réveil. Et comme Kaname Tôsen est aveugle... Tiens d'ailleurs, il ne peut pas non plus voir son tatouage.

- Attendez, bougez pas... fait Shuuhei en se rapprochant de lui en deux pas rapides.

Et tandis que son supérieur se fige subrepticement, un peu tendu par cette brusque intrusion de son espace vital, Shuuhei se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, veillant bien à ne pas le toucher, et remet cette tresse rebelle dans la nasse constituée par les autres.

- _Ouh, risqué ça..._ lâche Kazeshini avec un large sourire dans la voix.

_-Je sais._ rigole amusé son maître.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Dis moi ton nom.<p>

Passablement agacée par l'attitude de ce gosse qui ne parle toujours pas et garde obstinément ses grands yeux fermés, le capitaine Soi Fon, chef absolu en titre des services secrets de Soul Society fait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et lui coller deux baffes. On ne frappe pas les gosses. On ne frappe pas les gosses. On ne frappe pas les gosses. Oui, enfin si ce garçon ne lui parle pas aussi...

Droit sur sa chaise et parfaitement immobile, le tout jeune adolescent ne bouge pas. Il est sale, puant et pâle à faire peur. Ses cheveux noirs sont complètement emmêlés et coupés n'importe comment, comme si ils avaient été raccourcis au fur et à mesure des besoins sans vraiment faire attention à l'aspect de l'enfant et cherchant avant tout à être pratique. Ils tombent pêle-mêle autour de son visage émacié, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son épiderme malgré la saleté. Sa pommette gauche est enflée et vaguement bleutée, comme s'il avait heurté violemment un meuble. Ou que quelqu'un l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme peut voir l'os de ses clavicules ressortir beaucoup trop au niveau de l'encolure de son vêtement, lui aussi sale et usé. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le ciel de toute sa courte vie. Depuis qu'ils l'ont trouvé dans cette grande maison vide, il ne dit rien, pas un mot et pas même un pleurs.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles?

Soi Fon est une femme et longtemps, nombre de ses adversaires ont tablé sur ces soi-disants délicatesse et instinct maternel innés à chaque femme sur cette Terre, se disant qu'elle serait plus douce que ses collègues masculins notamment. La bonne blague. Soi Fon est avant tout un soldat. C'est un assassin, et un des meilleurs puisque aujourd'hui elle est à la tête de cette division qui fait sa fierté et son orgueil, la 2nde division des Armées de Protection de la Cour. Alors ceux qui font l'erreur de la sous-estimer en raison de son sexe font généralement une erreur qui leur coûte la vie. Ou tout du moins leur intégrité physique. Mais Soi Fon n'est pas non plus un monstre sans principes, elle est un soldat mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est un monstre, non, non, non... Elle sait ce que signifie sa charge, elle sait qu'elle a besoin des informations que possède le gosse et elle sait parfaitement que si il ne lui parle pas... elle devra le faire parler, de manière «musclée» si il le faut. Et Soi Fon préfère autant ne pas en arriver là.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Surtout qu'en plus cet enfant là n'a pas l'air d'être comme tous les autres... Depuis qu'ils l'ont sortit de cette maison, ils ne l'ont ni changé ni lavé, ce qui fait qu'il est toujours couvert de terre.

Et de sang.

- Bon... fait-elle une énième fois en se pinçant l'arrête du nez tout en se retenant de soupirer bruyamment. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je te raconte alors laisse moi te dire ceci : tu ferais mieux de me parler. Et assez vite. Mes hommes ne seront pas aussi patients que moi, tu peux me croire. Et nous, nous avons besoin des renseignements. Tu es le seul à savoir où ils sont maintenant... Alors parle moi.

Sous ses longues mèches sombres et sales, il ne bouge toujours pas, seules ses pupilles se mettent à glisser sous ses paupières closes, signe qu'il comprend bien ce qu'elle lui dit.

- D'accord... Dernière chance. Je te dis quelque chose sur moi puis tu me dis quelque chose sur toi.

Soi Fon dit ça, un peu comme une ultime tentative à laquelle elle ne croit pas trop. Alors c'est avec étonnement que ses yeux noirs voient ce petit garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux paupières toujours fermées entrouvrir ses lèvres sèches et gercées avant de lâcher un petit sifflement rauque. Le son est très faible, très abîmé et varie lentement sur plusieurs octaves. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, le capitaine met quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce que l'enfant fait. Il essaye de parler..

- Tu... Tu es muet? Lentement, il hoche la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de dénégation.

- P... pas... l'hab... itude... parvient-il enfin à prononcer, très difficilement et très lentement.

Chaque son semble lui faire mal. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ce gosse..._

- Trop... vi... vi...

- «Trop vite» c'est ça?

L'enfant hoche la tête, très doucement.

- Tu veux dire que... je parle trop vite pour que tu arrives à me comprendre? demande t-elle en articulant et en posant ses mots du mieux qu'elle peut.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Tu t'appelles comment?

Et cette fois, le garçon se tait. Un petit sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres du capitaine, le scrutant toujours de son regard sombre.

- D'accord, je vois...! Moi, c'est Soi Fon.

- Vous... av... av... essaye t-il avant de finalement s'arrêter parce que ses cordes vocales le brûlent trop et dire simplement: Belle v... voix... forte.

Ce gamin a l'air tellement faible... Soi Fon connaît l'horreur de ce monde, tout son aspect caché et que l'on cache, que les _honnêtes citoyens_ préfèrent ignorer. Elle le connaît parfaitement ce monde caché remplit de trafics immondes, de vies brisées et d'enfants exploités, c'est même son métier de le connaître mieux que quiconque. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'a vécu ce gosse mais elle se doute bien que c'est loin, très loin d'une enfance un tant soit peu normale.

- Pas... n... nom.

- Tu n'as pas de nom? demande t-elle, surprise.

Le même sifflement rauque et étrange se met à sortir de sa gorge maigre et sale. Il n'a presque jamais du parler de sa vie pour que ça lui soit aussi douloureux. Dommage que sa mère soit déjà morte avant qu'ils ne le trouve, Soi Fon se serait fait une joie de l'interroger _elle_ plutôt que son fils...

- D'accord, dis moi est-ce que tu sais écrire?

Hochement enthousiaste de la tête du gamin, ce qui donne un air assez étrange par rapport à sa précédente attitude totalement refermée, mesurée, presque calculée et méfiante.

- Il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux pour ça. Pourquoi les gardes tu fermés?

Toujours assis en tailleur sur son siège, l'enfant écarte lentement les bras avec une petite grimace comme si il ne bougeait pas souvent et que tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal de ce fait, paumes vers le haut. Intriguée, Soi Fon lève son regard.

-La... la lumière? demande t-elle lorsque ses prunelles sombres se posent sur les néons qui éclairent cette petite pièce d'interrogatoire. D'accord, très bien...

Décidément, cet enfant est réellement, comment dire... étrange. Aucun enfant de son âge ne se comporte ainsi. Enfin, de ce qu'elle en sait, et puis, vu comment et où ils l'ont trouvé...

La capitaine se lève souplement devant le gamin redevenu immobile et toujours paupières closes, fait quelques pas rapides et ouvre la porte avant de lancer à ses soldats qui y montent la garde.

-Amenez moi de quoi écrire. Et baissez moi cette lumière. Tout de suite! fait sa voix perçante.

.

L'enfant écrit rapidement, la tête tellement penchée vers l'avant qu'elle ne l'as pas vu enfin ouvrir ses paupières. Très concentré, sa main sale et abîmée court à toute vitesse sur la feuille immaculée que ses hommes lui ont apportée en quatrième vitesse, traçant chacun des caractères sombres avec une vitesse et une assurance assez impressionnantes chez un enfant de cet âge. Mais ce qui est réellement impressionnant, c'est qu'il parvienne à voir aussi bien, comme en plein jour apparemment, dans une telle obscurité. Comme Soi Fon l'a exigé, la lumière a été baissée. En fait, elle a tout simplement été coupée.

Avec de l'entraînement et parfois certains traitements médicaux voire des opérations chirurgicales, il est possible d'augmenter considérablement l'acuité visuelle, de la perfectionner. Du coup, elle, elle parvient à voir à peu près dans cette obscurité quasi totale, distinguant les silhouettes. Mais elle ne serait pas capable d'écrire. Non, à ce niveau là, on ne parle même plus d'une vue excellente mais carrément de vision nocturne. Ce gosse est tout simplement nyctalope, il voit dans l'obscurité aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Une parfaite vision nocturne...

Une fois sa tache terminée, l'enfant repose doucement le stylo comme si c'était un objet précieux, se redresse et reprends son immobilité avant de refermer rapidement ses yeux tandis que Soi Fon claque des doigts pour que ses hommes rallument la lumière. Une fois la pale lueur des néons revenue, elle attire le papier à elle en le tirant par la pulpe de ses doigts, le faisant glisser sur la table. Puis elle descend son regard perçant et y lit ce que l'enfant y a écrit avec une calligraphie absolument parfaite.

«_Celle qui m'a donné un nom, dans cette maison noire est morte _

_Elle m'a aussi donné cette vie mais n'était mère d'aucune sorte. _

_Alors je ne veux pas de son nom mais de celui que moi _

_j'ai choisit dans mes lectures, maintenant est mien le nom de ce roi. _

_Votre voix qui chante votre force réponds au nom de Soi Fon_

_ Ma main qui parle pour ma gorge brisée répondra à celui de Shinko._»

Surprise par cette versification rapide et maladroite, cette façon d'écrire qui n'a absolument rien à faire chez un enfant aussi jeune, Soi Fon relève des yeux quelques peu incrédules vers lui. Il la regarde. Un tout petit sourire remonte le coin gauche de ses lèvres gercées et fendues. Cette fois, ses yeux de gamin sont grands ouverts malgré la lumière qui lui brûle la cornée. Et ils sont blancs comme la glace.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eh les gens? Vous savez quoi, pour le prochain chapitre, on devrait atteindre la 30ème review... Et j'offre un OS à celle (ou celui hein, tant qu'on y est) qui laisse la 30ème pour **le Regard de l'aveugle**. Voilà ^^ À vos claviers... Prêts... Reviewez!

(le bouton pour envoyer des patates pourries à l'auteur est juste en dessous, vous pouvez pas le louper)

-Je fournis les patates si vous voulez.

Lucifer! *balance un grille pain sur la tronche du Maître des Enfers*

.

(P.S. : j'vous aime, vous le saviez ça?) (yep, je sais, je me répète)


	7. Cicatrices rouges et pavots blancs

_RRRRRRAH!_

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi quand j'essaye de poster un chapitre en avance ce site buggue...?

-Hem. C'est ça de taxer mes Enfers, Dieu risque pas de t'apprécier...

Toi Lucifer, la ferme. Ou je t'éclate la tronche sévère. Bref! Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, qui annonce pas mal de choses pour la suite. Enfin, ça se joue dans les détails mais ce chapitre est vraiment important. Vous allez voir ^^

Merci à TOUT LE MONDE pour vos reviews, je vous adore, votre soutien me motive comme une dingue, vous pouvez pas savoir! Continuez comme ça! Comme d'hab, **Zerikya** (héhé, mais vive les passages au présent correspondant au passé ma chère!), **Lussynlight** (ça se trouve, Komamura est vraiment une peluche infiltrée...), **Angie-Tenshi** (attends de voir la suite des flash-backs sur Shinko...), **Ewilia** (ah, Shuuhei et Kazeshini y z'étaient meugnooons!), **Taraimpératrice** et une nouvelle revieweuse, pile pour la 30ème review, **Eveana**!

Alors, **Tara**! Eh oui, eh oui, je sais, une semaine sur deux ça fait lent... Mais j'peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant désolée ^^' Peut-être après mes partiels on pourra repasser à un chapitre par semaine (ce qui serait quand même vachement mieux, on est d'accord X)...!) Enfin, je vous tiendrai au courant, no souci. Et oui, ce dernier chapitre a pas été écrit en tant que chapitre, ce sont des flash-backs prévus pour d'autres passages en fait mais vu que ce découpage est une sacrée prise de tête... Enfin bref. Et oui, Soi Fon a été en quelque sorte la première personne à faire attention à lui (sa mère... oh nom de Dieu, sa mère était un vrai monstre pour le coup) (et c'est moi qui l'ai créée... je suis sadique... y'a des passages où je me fais peur, sérieux) Mais je ne dis rien, vous en saurez plus par la suite!

Les pavots blancs sont bien les fleurs qui donnent la drogue dure extrêmement addictive. Seulement, là le pavot blanc du titre de ce chapitre correspond à la fleur en elle-même. L'opium se tire du latex de la fleur en fait, la fleur en elle-même est inoffensive. M'enfin, vu qu'on en tire l'opium, elle symbolise l'oubli (le pavot blanc, pas le rouge ou le bleu)... et est le symbole de la 9ème division.

Et effectivement, suite à la review de **Luce** à propos de la première confrontation entre Soi Fon et Shinko, l'instinct maternel n'est absolument pas inné à chaque femme. Il est plutôt répandu mais pas tant que ça, de même que l'instinct de survie (on apprend des trucs passionnants en cours de socio-anthropologie parfois) (même si ça peut aussi être méga chiant)

.

**Discalibur: **tout ce joli petit monde est à Tite Kubo, créateur vénéré de **Bleach**, sauf bien évidemment mon cher Shinko et son sabre au magnifiiiique caractère, Ten'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6. Cicatrices rouges et pavots blancs.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- __Debout._

_ - Rgmnrmnn... nan. _

Et Shinko renfonça un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller. À vrai dire, il avait assez mal dormi. Il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait -enfin- été nommé capitaine de la 9ème division et honnêtement, il ne parvenait toujours pas à calmer les papillons qui se mettaient à danser dans son ventre comme des fous à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. C'était pour lui comme l'accomplissement d'une vie, l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé il y a si longtemps. Oh ça, il en avait tellement rêvé... Tout petit, il s'était contenté d'obéir aux ordres de sa mère, de manière totalement aveugle et limite automatisée tout simplement parce que l'enfant qu'il était alors avait parfaitement compris que la moindre réticence de sa part entraînerait une «sanction». Et celles ci faisaient mal. Puis la 2ème division l'avait trouvé, jeune adolescent sale et couvert de sang, dans cette maison déserte, le capitaine Soi Fon l'avait questionné et au bout du compte, il avait intégré la division.

Et ce nouveau rêve lui était venu, celui d'égaler le capitaine, _son_ capitaine... Et le jour où il serait enfin à son niveau, alors il pourrait lui déclarer sa flamme, elle qu'il aimait tant. Mais enfin bon, pour le moment c'était plutôt mal barré vu qu'à la simple idée de lui parler d'égal à égal, il virait rouge tomate et se mettait à bafouiller comme un adolescent un peu trop travaillé par ses hormones. Du coup, il fallait que son vice-capitaine, Shuuhei -certains de ses collègues lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de l'appeler par son nom de famille mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il le ferait alors il continuait d'employer son prénom, très joli ceci dit au passage- lui donne des conseils, ça allait vraiment pas le faire comme ça. Et puis il avait beau nier avec véhémence, Shinko était persuadé que son aîné en connaissait un sacré rayon niveau drague, il en mettrait sa main au feu. On ne se fait pas ce genre de tatouage juste pour faire joli. Ou alors c'était un pari de soir de cuite... Possible.

_- __Shinkooo..._

Son zanpakuto, pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience lâcha à nouveau un long feulement menaçant. Ce à quoi son maître répliqua en rabattant sa couette par dessus sa tête tout en songeant que Ten' avait un petit côté gros matou grincheux.

_- __Je ne suis __**pas**__ un chat._

_ - Rchmff... chut, je dors._

Ten' soupira une nouvelle fois, marmonnant que Shinko était une andouille profonde totalement irrécupérable, avant de se remettre à râler.

-_ Je te rappelle que tu es ca-pi-tai-ne! Ça te dit quelque chose ce mot ou rien du tout? Tu te rappelles ce qu'à dit le capitaine commandant général Yamamoto? Tu sais, le passage avec les responsabilités du capitaine, son exemplarité devant ses hommes, tout ça, tout ça? _

_ - Teeeen... _lâcha pâteusement le shinigami, décidément bien claqué du fait de ses nuits sans sommeil à répétition.

En tout, cela devait bien faire une semaine que le jeune homme ne dormait qu'en pointillé et il avait beau être en excellente condition physique et avoir l'expérience des longues nuits blanches habituelles aux assassins, il était tout de même assez fatigué. Et puis, il y avait toute cette division à remettre sur pieds tandis que le travail continuait à s'accumuler sans répit et cette tâche s'était révélée plus ardue que ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce n'était pas totalement insupportable, loin de là, n'empêche que ce matin, il était à peine 6h et des poussières, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever au dessus du Seireitei et Shinko comptait bien rattraper un peu de son sommeil en paressant au lit. Sauf que c'était compter sans Ten', visiblement pas d'accord avec cette idée.

_- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever tout de suite et d'aller assumer un peu tes fonctions. _

_ - Z'veux pas._

_ - T'as pas le choix. Alors lève! tes! grosses! fesses! _

Le capitaine ricana -il avait toujours été maigre _à faire peur_ alors...- et ne réagit pas davantage que les fois précédentes, savourant le confort de son matelas épais avec un grand sourire béat.

.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei avait mal partout. Pas un de ces muscles n'avait été épargné par le «<em>programme de remise en forme spécial limace<em>» dixit son sabre bien-aimé prévu par son tout nouveau capitaine. Et ce n'était rien de dire que Daraiki-taicho n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuiller. D'accord, il s'était ramolli, ça il ne le niait pas mais sérieusement, il avait carrément découvert des muscles dont il ignorait l'existence auparavant. On lui avait dit que ceux de la 2ème étaient de vrais psychorigides un peu dérangés. Dérangés, ça quand il voyait Shinko parler à ses fleurs, il voulait bien le croire. Et psychorigide, il venait d'en avoir la preuve : Daraiki-taicho était totalement inflexible une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Et qu'importe qu'il soit à deux doigts de s'évanouir avec les poumons en feu, si le capitaine avait décidé que l'exercice n'était pas terminé, alors il devait continuer. Aussi psychorigide que Soi Fon taicho... Super couple en perspective.

Shuuhei se demanda si c'était typique de la 2ème division un instant puis poursuivit la rédaction de son rapport.

Oui, il était 6h du matin et oui, il était déjà à la capitainerie pour travailler. Mais autant Shuuhei avait du mal à dormir autant lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à sombrer dans un sommeil profond sans cauchemars ni réveils en sursaut, celui-ci était extrêmement réparateur. Traduction, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de repos pour récupérer si tant est qu'aucun mauvais souvenir ne vienne le hanter. Et puis il aimait le calme qui régnait le soleil à peine levé.

Les soldats n'arriveraient que plus tard, d'ici deux heures et demie environ donc pour l'instant le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles par la fenêtre grande ouverte était celui des oiseaux gazouillant gaiement une ode à l'astre solaire. Shuuhei aimait beaucoup ce moment tranquille de la journée. Il faut dire que, contrairement à lui, Kazeshini dormait beaucoup. En fait, la femme-enfant dormait surtout le matin, ce que Shuuhei ne comprenait pas vraiment.

En même temps, il ignorait que son zanpakuto passait ses nuits à le veiller. Elle l'observait dormir et, quand ses sourcils fins se fronçaient sous le coup d'un mauvais rêve, elle lui parlait doucement au creux de son oreille de sa voix un peu trop aiguë, très bas pour ne pas le réveiller, et tentait de dissiper ce cauchemar naissant. Seulement, parfois ce n'était pas assez, pas suffisant, et le cauchemar subsistait, grossissait, enflait jusqu'à submerger totalement son shinigami qui sombrait alors. Et dans ces cas là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire, c'était s'énerver contre lui et sa faiblesse de se laisser ainsi engloutir par les remords et cette _fichue culpabilité_ qui le rongeait, c'était de lui hurler dessus, de le moquer, lui et sa pathétique faiblesse. Mais ça, Shuuhei l'ignorait.

Alors il profitait de ces nuits décalées de Kazeshini en savourant le silence matinal, un léger sourire discret flottant assez souvent sur ses lèvres. Et puis, il y a longtemps, quand Tôsen-taicho était encore un capitaine respecté et admiré du Gotei, Shuuhei pouvait observer un certain spectacle ces matins déserts, un spectacle qui lui manquait... L'homme qui avait un jour été son capitaine était quelqu'un d'assez discret et il arrivait souvent au brun, alors en plein travail matinal d'archivage, de le voir passer dans la cour à travers la fenêtre ouverte sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était levé, dormant pourtant dans la pièce voisine. Il relevait alors la tête et regardait l'homme marcher doucement dans la petite cour de la capitainerie sur laquelle donnaient la plupart des fenêtres.

Cette cour en question était très belle. Oh, pas du fait de son architecture, celle-ci était somme toute assez classique. Non, sa spécificité en deux choses : l'odeur de ses pavots blancs et ses immenses pruniers noueux et recouverts de petites fleurs pâles au parfum embaumant. Et le capitaine Tôsen aimait marcher tranquillement sous ces arbres doucement caressés par la lueur du soleil naissant, à peine levé. Shuuhei s'était toujours dit qu'il était vraiment triste qu'il ne puisse pas voir ces armes en fleur, le spectacle était réellement splendide lorsque les pétales blancs se mettaient à danser dans le vent frais du matin qui agitait les branches des pruniers et glissait doucement entre les pavots qui exhalaient leur odeur entêtante. Son ancien capitaine était aveugle mais son vice-capitaine s'était toujours interrogé sur ce qu'il parvenait vraiment à percevoir... Et puis, peut-être que pour pallier à sa cécité, son odorat s'était développé et qu'il appréciait l'odeur lourde des pavots blancs, assez envoûtante, adoucie par celle des fleurs des pruniers, plus délicate avec une petite pointe acide.

Mais ça, ça appartenait au temps passé. Et le temps passé ne revient jamais, même lorsque les quelques souvenirs qui nous restent se déchirent dans le temps, et ce quoi qu'on fasse.

Avec un petit soupir, le vice-capitaine détourna son regard sombre de ce spectacle vide de Tôsen-taicho et retourna à son travail d'archivage... lorsqu'un grand fracas suivi d'un cri de douleur se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Dans la chambre du capitaine Daraiki.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Debout, je te dis.<em>

Cela faisait déjà trente bonnes minutes que Ten' tentait de lever son paresseux de maître sans que cela semble faire effet. En effet, Shinko était actuellement à deux doigts de se mettre à ronfler de contentement, parfaitement calé dans sa couette moelleuse et son gros coussin bien confortable. Ce qui agaçait encore plus le sabre, déjà peu réputé pour sa patience. Ten se mit à feuler une nouvelle fois, son inquiétant s'il en était sans que cela n'arrache la moindre réaction au capitaine bien décidé à se reposer ce matin. Il était bien lui... Et puis ça va, pour une fois, il pouvait bien se lever un peu plus tard, ce n'était pas non plus la mort. Tout doucement, il sombra peu à peu dans une vague somnolence, état de semi-conscience pas encore tout à fait endormi mais plus vraiment réveillé. Il se lèverait d'ici une petite heure, ça n'allait tuer personne et il en avait bien besoin, il n'avait pas réellement chômé depuis sa prise de fonction et en cas de problème ou d'urgence, Shuuhei viendrait le réveiller.

Sauf que le tout jeune capitaine sous-estimait un peu la tenacité de son arme sur ce coup ci.

_-__Shinko... _lâcha t-il d'un ton très calme au bout d'un long moment de silence_. Le capitaine Soi Fon ici présente aimerait savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas remis les derniers dossiers urgents de la dernière mission d'enquête de la 9ème division._

Aux simples mots _«Soi Fon» _et _«présente»_, le cerveau du brun se réveilla d'un seul coup, tous voyants dehors et Shinko se releva aussi brusquement que si un mauvais plaisantin s'était amusé à glisser entre ses couettes bien chaudes un seau plein de glaçons. Ses grands yeux immaculés s'ouvrirent brusquement et il tenta aussitôt de se relever, totalement paniqué. Sauf que, à moitié dans les vapes, il avait complètement oublié à quel point il s'était entortillé dans ses couvertures. Étant donné à quel point Shinko s'était enroulé dedans avec son grand sourire béat un peu stupide, le fait qu'il parvienne à se redresser totalement était presque un miracle.

Sauf que les miracles ne durent jamais très longtemps et comme il était présentement incapable de faire des mouvements cohérents, le jeune homme s'écrasa lamentablement au sol dans un grand fracas vu qu'il heurta d'abord violemment le coin du petit meuble qui lui servait de table de chevet, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

C'est donc entortillé dans ses draps, se tenant la tête à deux mains en couinant de douleur, un peu perdu dans ses repères -«_gnein? y'a pas Soi Fon?_»- que Shinko vit son vice-capitaine débouler dans sa chambre à toute vitesse avec son air inquiet et sa main gauche sur la garde tressée d'un bleu sombre prête à dégainer pour protéger son capitaine.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Le capitaine!<em>

Sans réfléchir, Shuuhei laissa tomber sa paperasse et son stylo pour se précipiter aussitôt dans le couloir et atteindre la chambre de son supérieur.

_- Tu crois que quelqu'un l'attaque? _demanda Kazeshini, immédiatement réveillée par l'inquiétude ressentie par son shinigami.

_ - J'en sais rien!_

D'un geste rapide et ample, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, prêt à dégainer son sabre, qui roucoulait presque à l'idée de sortir enfin de son fourreau et... se stoppa net.

_-Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos du fait que tu ressembles à une limace_.

Shinko était entouré d'une épaisse couverture blanche au niveau de son torse maigre, ce qui donnait un effet assez étrange vu qu'une de ses jambes reposait encore sur son lit avec un angle assez improbable et que l'autre battait pitoyablement l'air de son pieds osseux. À moitié étalé par terre, ses jambes, seulement recouvertes d'un vague pantalon de toile assez moulant, étaient enfin visibles sans hakama. Et franchement, ce n'était pas normal que la cuisse d'un homme soit à peine plus épaisse que l'os de son genou. Un vrai sac d'os ce gars...

Mais surtout, il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés ce qui lui donnait un air de hibou pas du tout réveillé, il serrait ses deux mains aux longs doigts presque crochus de chaque côté de sa tête en couinant un «Ouille-ouille-ouille» assez attendrissant. On aurait dit un gosse.

- Tout va bien Daraiki-taicho? demanda t-il le plus innocemment du monde en relâchant la main sur la garde de son sabre qui soupira de dépit, et avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'homme à terre releva un œil immaculé sur le nouveau venu en grimaçant, l'air de dire «je te défend de faire le moindre commentaire» ainsi que «bah non, j'ai pris un meuble dans la tête, ça fait SUPER mal».

- Rmgnff! grommela t-il vaguement en se redressant en position assise, repliant ses longues jambes sous lui. Rassure moi, je ne me suis pas ouvert le crâne au moins?

Shuuhei, toujours avec son petit sourire -il ne pouvait absolument pas s'en empêcher, voir le si terrifiant capitaine de la 9ème comme un hibou mal réveillé, c'était juste _trop drôle_- se rapprocha tout de même quelque peu afin de vérifier.

- Non, le rassura t-il, je ne vois rien. Vous devriez pouvoir survivre taicho.

- Chouette... répondit celui-ci, absolument dégoûté d'avoir été sortit de son cher lit de la sorte.

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air réveillé. Mais alors pas du tout. Sa natte, qu'apparemment il défaisait chaque soir avant d'aller dormir, courait en longues mèches noires qui ondulaient doucement à force d'être enserrées chaque jour durant, contrastant vivement sur la peau pâle de son visage aux traits d'enfant et la blancheur de sa couette. Le jeune homme grommela une nouvelle fois avant de secouer rapidement la tête, comme pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil qui faisaient papillonner ses grands yeux blancs.

- Bon, puisque t'es là, autant en profiter hein... Tu peux me passer mon uniforme steup'? fit-il de sa voix encore un peu pâteuse.

Shuuhei balaya rapidement la pièce avant de repérer, sous un tas d'autres vêtements empilés en vrac, le-dit uniforme qui aurait probablement besoin d'un petit coup de fer à repasser. Il s'en rapprocha rapidement et, en faisant bien attention à ne pas tout mettre en désordre, il entreprit d'en tirer le hakama, le shihakusho ainsi que de récupérer le haori, soigneusement suspendu à une paterne murale. Dans son dos, Shinko se redressa, ce qui eut pour effet de dénuder totalement son torse fin, et remit mollement sa couette sur le lit avec petit soupir de regret absolument déchirant.

Un petit coup d'œil discret et rapide du brun, bataillant toujours avec la pile de vêtements qui penchait dangereusement, ne fit que lui révéler un peu plus sa maigreur malgré ses muscles pectoraux, abdominaux et ventraux noueux au possible. Shuuhei était sûr de pouvoir compter ses côtes à l'œil nu.

_- Ça va, tranquille, tu te rinces l'œil?_

Il se retourna aussitôt en se refrénant de son mieux pour ne pas grincer des dents au ton acerbe de son sabre. Super, elle était d'humeur de chacal...

_- Je ne le mate pas!_

_ - Ah ouais? Bah t'appelles ça comment alors? De l'«observation»?_

_ - Ça va, ça va. _

_ - Mais si, tu sais, comme quand tu «observais» le si beau Tôsen-taicho..._

Le poing du shinigami se crispa subrepticement.

_ - Ça n'a rien à voir._ grinça t-il une nouvelle fois en se retenant de s'énerver.

- _Pour sûr, c'était Kaname Tôsen, ça n'a rien à voir. Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose petit shinigami._

_ - La ferme. Ça ne te concerne pas de toutes façons._

Étant donné que le plus âgé lui tournait le dos, Shinko en profita pour rapidement enlever ce qui lui servait de pyjama avant d'enfiler un caleçon propre puis le hakama que lui tendit distraitement Shuuhei.

_ - Oh putain...!_

_ - Je t'avais pas dit de la fermer?!_ répliqua aussitôt son maître, sa bonne humeur matinale envolée suite à ses remarques acerbes.

_- Shuuhei_, fit Kazeshini en passant outre, _son dos...!_

_ - Quoi, son... Oh putain._

Son capitaine était en train de nouer son hakama avec soin, faisant attention à bien maintenir les plis du tissu, et de ce fait, il lui présentait effectivement son dos, les os de ses omoplates jouant souplement sous sa peau pâle. Les yeux sombres de Shuuhei s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis que son corps se figeait devant ce qu'il voyait.

Daraiki-taicho avait l'épiderme très clair alors chacune des cicatrices qui barraient toute la largeur de son dos, glissant d'un côté à l'autre sans interruption, n'en ressortait que plus violemment. Dès que le jeune homme faisait un mouvement, les muscles noueux se mettaient à bouger sous cette toile sinistre formée par ces cicatrices vaguement pourpres. Il y en avait _partout_.

Un trait sombre et sanglant partait du haut de son épaule gauche, traçait le contour de ses grands dorsaux, courait sur une petite longueur de sa colonne vertébrale avant de tomber sur la chute de ses reins et de s'arrêter sur sa hanche osseuse et pointue. Une autre semblait avoir été intentionnellement inscrite à même sa chair tendre pour souligner le dessin de ses côtes. Ces immondes boursouflures rougeâtres recouvraient tout son dos. Le plus grand morceau de peau intacte ne devait pas faire plus de 8cm².

De telles cicatrices ne pouvaient pas provenir d'une simple blessure au combat, d'une attaque de bête sauvage ou même de hollow, comme les trois qui avaient de peu raté l'œil droit de Shuuhei, toujours figé devant ce spectacle macabre. Vu les boursouflures et l'absence totale de points de suture, ces plaies n'avaient même pas été soignées, comme si il avait dû attendre que chacune cicatrise, ce qui avait dû être très lent vu leur taille et le nombre de muscles dorsaux susceptibles de bouger et de les rouvrir. Cela avait dû être un vrai calvaire. Ces cicatrices, de par leur forme, leur emplacement et leur longueur, ne pouvaient pas être issues d'une quelconque blessure ou même, dans le pire des cas, d'une automutilation. Non, ces cicatrices là, quelqu'un _les lui avait infligées_.

Un haut-le-cœur secoua le corps de Shuuhei. Et le pire n'était pas dans le fait que quelqu'un ait fait ça à Daraiki-taicho. Le jeune homme ayant lui-même trois cicatrices sur le visage, zone très sensible et bourrée de terminaisons nerveuses, il en avait développé à force une certaine connaissance et était parfaitement capable de dater celles qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elles étaient vieilles,_ très_ vieilles. Et vu l'âge du capitaine... il ne pouvait que les avoir reçues enfant. Oh mon Dieu...

- Arrête _**tout de suite **_de fixer mon dos.

La voix claire de Shinko Daraiki claqua dans le silence de sa chambre, tirant d'un seul coup son vice-capitaine de sa contemplation choquée. Shuuhei se rendit effectivement compte que cela faisait une bonne minute que son cadet ne bougeait plus, chacun de ses muscles crispé et uniquement vêtu de son hakama sombre. Il se serait collé des baffes. Plusieurs. Et très fort.

- Je... Je suis désolé, pardon je... commença t-il à se répandre en excuses maladroites, ne souhaitant plus que disparaître, et tout de suite.

- La ferme.

Le ton était froid, cassant et ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Shinko lui tournait obstinément le dos.

- Mon shihakusho. exigea t-il d'un seul coup, tendant son bras maigre d'un geste autoritaire.

Mortifié et n'osant presque plus bouger, Shuuhei le lui tendit mécaniquement ainsi que son haori de capitaine qu'il enfila rapidement, toujours silencieux. Puis sa main osseuse attrapa le fourreau couleur de pêche mûre et fit glisser l'arme dans l'étui qui le maintenait pendant juste en dessous de ses fesses. Le ruban bleu ciel dansa doucement sous le mouvement et la petite clochette dorée sonna une ou deux fois avant de se balancer lentement une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus du parquet ciré.

Puis Shinko se retourna enfin, plaquant son regard dur et glacé sur Shuuhei qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment. Son visage juvénile ne montrait rien, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni déception, il se contentait simplement de le fixer.

_-Ne baisse pas les yeux._ fit soudain la voix posée de Kazeshini, étonnamment calme.

_ - De quoi?!_

_ - Son regard. Soutiens le. Ne baisse pas les yeux. _

Le regard blanc se fit un peu plus lourd et le brun se sentit encore un peu plus mal si cela était possible.

_ - Mais pourquoi? Enfin, c'est débile!_

_ - Ne baisse pas les yeux._ gronda presque son sabre.

_- Kazeshini, c'est stupide!_

_ - Regarde-le et arrête de te plaindre._

Et Shuuhei, beaucoup trop mal à l'aise, baissa le regard. Aussitôt, Kazeshini eut sa réaction habituelle : elle lui hurla dessus, l'engueulant comme une folle. Cette fois-ci, son shinigami ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire de la fermer.

.

* * *

><p><em> - Tu n'es qu'un sale con.<em>

Shuuhei se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne sachant toujours pas comment se comporter devant son capitaine. À la suite de celui-ci, les deux hommes avaient rejoint en silence une des cours secondaires de la capitainerie, celle qui servait notamment à l'entraînement des troupes.

_ - Mais encore! si ce n'était que ça! Non seulement tu es un sale con mais en plus, tu es un __**lâche**__. _cracha son sabre en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

_- C'est mon capitaine._ répondit son maître, comme si ce simple fait expliquait pourquoi il avait baissé le regard et, quelque part, admit sa faiblesse.

_ - Ho, bravo! _applaudit-elle ironiquement. _Et donc? Tu es lâche Shuuhei, et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en cache même pas. Superbe!_

_ - ... Fous moi la paix._

Face à lui et à quelques mètres de distance, Shinko le regardait. Mais maintenant, son regard s'était fait beaucoup moins dur, il était plus... doux? Il ne semblait pas en colère après son vice-capitaine mais curieux, un peu intrigué. Ce que Shuuhei ne comprenait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Autour des deux hommes, quelques soldats étaient déjà arrivés et patientaient comme ils pouvaient tout en rameutant le plus possible de leurs collègues. Pensez donc! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un capitaine, surtout un nouveau, allait affronter un vice-capitaine.

- Alors Shuuhei? fit la voix claire de l'homme en haori, un petit sourire doux dansant sur ses lèvres rondes. Prêt à m'affronter?

Pour toute réponse, il opina un peu nerveusement du chef. Non, non, il n'avait aucune pression... «_Ce n'est pas une sanction_» que son capitaine lui avait dit. Honnêtement, il n'en était pas totalement sûr. «_Il est temps que je vois un peu à quoi ressemble ton shikai. Ça fait une semaine que je t'entraîne personnellement et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu!_»

- Bon... bah on va commencer hein. lâcha Shinko, toujours avec son petit sourire.

Et tandis que Daraiki-taicho dégainait tout doucement son sabre dans un son cristallin, Shuuhei tira d'un coup sec Kazeshini hors de son fourreau sombre.

_- Il était temps..._ gronda le zanpakuto, impatiente à l'idée de se battre enfin.

_- Ça va, du calme._ grogna son shinigami.

_ - ..._

_ - Quoi?! _lâcha t-il agacé.

_ - Tu ne me mérites pas petit shinigami, tu ne me mérites pas._

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de réagir à cette énième boutade de son sabre. Enfin, ce que lui considérait comme une boutade.

Face à lui, Shinko se mit à sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre, tenant souplement son sabre qui captait par à-coups la lueur du soleil, de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus, dévorant son visage.

- Et allez hop! lâcha t-il d'un seul coup, tout joyeux, alors que son adversaire se mettait lentement en garde. Shikai!

Et il planta son sabre dont l'acier était étonnamment pâle dans le sol juste devant lui avec un sourire de pur bonheur.

- Surpasse le monde... chuchota t-il tout doucement au zanpakuto.

L'incantation résonna dans le silence de la cour. Puis il nomma son sabre.

- Tenjikubotan.

.

* * *

><p>Qui, moi une sadique? Meuh non, meuh non... Ça serait pas rigolo sinon *sourire innocent* Et vous aurez la suite dans deux semaines, quand je serais de retour de ma semaine de révisions (arrrrrrrg...). Avec un joli p'tit affrontement entre Shinko-le-hibou-pas-réveillé (en fait, il me fait VRAIMENT penser à un hibou) et Shuuhei-la-limace (ouais, il ressemble pas à une limace lui... heureusement!)!<p>

Et le nom du sabre de Shinko signifie simplement... Dahlia. Ce qui ne vous dit rien pour sa propriété MOUHAHAHA!

.

**prochain chapitre. 7. L'acier de l'assassin et l'acier du soldat.**


	8. Acier du soldat et acier de l'assasin

Salut à vous, ô lecteurs de mon cœur!

-Lèche bottes.

*lance un regard noir plein de haine à Lucifer* Silence, duschnock... Ou tu bouffes le coup de boule du siècle en pleine poire, quelque chose de violent. Enfin bref, faites pas attention à ce Maître des Enfers à la noix, il vaux pas un clou, et passons plutôt au chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je profite d'une pause dans mes révisions pour le poster vu que je ne sais pas vraiment quand j'aurais à nouveau l'occasion de me libérer.

Comme un chaque fois, un grand merci à vous qui me lisez et me laissez des reviews, **Lussynlight** (j'te réponds dès que je peux par MP), **Zerikya** (héhé, contente de voir que l'invocation de Ten' te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^) et **SistherDeJeu** (oui, Shinko a pas vraiment eut une enfance... euuuuh... "normale". pas du tout)

Je trouve que j'ai eut un peu de mal à retranscrire exactement ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre, j'ai un peu peur... Enfin, vous verrez (catalogue Ikéa ou pas, ma chère **Zerikya?**) ("et Bleack! oublie pas Black!") (Lulu, ta gueule, sérieux) ("surtout que tu vas bientôt mettre le chapitre où Shinko prend cher avec sa mère et tout et tout!") (Lulu, LA FERME! *coup de boule*)

.

**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers appartient à Kubo, po à Benitsuki Tora, gni-gni-gni, vous connaissez le principe... J'ai bien essayé de négocier mais rien à faire, tout ça, c'est à **Bleach**. M'en fout d'abord, Shinko et son sabre... Bah ils ne sont rien qu'à moi d'abord. Muéhéhéhé!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7. Acier du soldat et acier de l'assassin.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le petit garçon jette un œil craintif et surtout méfiant à la forme sous lui, longue et allongée. Dans cette grande maison obscure aux volets toujours obstinément clos, les toits sont assez hauts et de longues poutrelles de bois clair s'enchevêtrent en une immense toile complexe pour soutenir cette toiture. Et c'est perché sur cette armature aux multiples ramifications que l'enfant observe la silhouette assoupie. Depuis sa position, il a toute l'immense pièce sous les yeux. Elle est de forme carré et son sol est recouvert de superbes tatamis à peine élimés par le temps malgré leur grand âge. Pas une lumière ne perce du dehors.

Partout, recouvrant chaque mur du parquet ciré à la naissance de la charpente, s'étalant sur les tatamis clairs, reposant sur chaque meuble, chaque table basse et chaque chaise, ses yeux aux pupilles blanches comme la glace peuvent parfaitement distinguer des livres aux couvertures éclatantes malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Il aime bien les livres. Assis sur sa poutrelle fine, ses jambes maigres pendant négligemment dans le vide, il continue à surveiller la silhouette qui s'endort lentement, à moitié étalée sur une des tables et la tête reposant à même des feuilles manuscrites qui traînent en pagaille.

Avant, quand il était plus petit, il n'arrivait pas à lire. Mais maintenant qu'il a appris, tout seul, comme un grand, il a presque lu tous les livres de cette maisons. Il lit très vite. Et il n'y a pas moins de 30 000 ouvrages dans cette bâtisse; depuis le temps que sa propriétaire accumule les livres en même temps... Et lui ne peut rien faire d'autre.

Cette femme est ce qu'on appelle une informatrice : elle sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir, que cela ait eut lieu des siècles plus tôt dans un autre monde ou la veille au soir dans un vague bar des tréfonds du Rukongai, et on la paye pour ça. Pour tout savoir. Elle a eut un fils un jour et aujourd'hui, celui-ci plaque son regard incolore sur sa silhouette avinée. D'où il est, il peut parfaitement voir sa chevelure blanchie par les années recouvrant sa nuque osseuse à la peau usée par le temps. À côté de sa tête lourde, il reste un joli verre tout rond et une grande bouteille d'alcool fort.

La bouteille est vide.

Dès que sa mère sort une bouteille, il escalade les bibliothèques comme il peut et vient se mettre ici, hors de sa portée et là où le couteau ou la ceinture ne peuvent pas l'atteindre. Mais c'est une tache ardue pour lui parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de bouger et qu'escalader les bibliothèques, c'est pas facile. Quand elle travaille, toujours dans cette pièce qui sert à la fois de bureau, de salle à manger et de chambre à coucher, il n'a pas le droit de bouger. Si il bouge, elle dit que ça la déconcentre, qu'il ne sait pas être discret, qu'il est bruyant et qu'il doit _cesser de faire l'enfant un peu, c'est insupportable_. Alors lui, il obéit, prend un livre et ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il laisse juste son regard clair glisser à toute vitesse sur les caractères tracés sur ce papier jauni qui sent cette drôle d'odeur -il aime bien cette odeur- et pendant qu'elle bouge, boit un verre, fait quoi que ce soit, l'enfant en profite pour tourner sa page sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas. Il a beau ne pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruit et parfois même retenir sa respiration jusqu'à en devenir tout rouge, elle peut quand même s'énerver et quand sa mère s'énerve, _il a mal_. Une fois, elle lui a même lancé un pot de fleur à la tête. Il y avait du sang partout, il a eut très peur et elle l'a quand même frappé après parce que ça tachait ses précieux documents. Le pot s'est cassé et la fleur est tombée. Peut-être que ça abîmait ses papiers importants mais lui, il a eut très mal.

C'est sa mère mais ce n'est pas sa Maman. Les Mamans dans les livres, elles sont toujours gentilles, elles font des câlins et des bisous, elles consolent quand on pleure. Il se demande ce que ça fait un bisou. Les livres disent que c'est tout doux et qu'après, on a plein de papillons dans le ventre. Il aimerait bien avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le soleil était monté haut dans le ciel et, peu à peu, les ombres portées des divers bâtiments se mettaient à raccourcir en suivant la course de l'astre. Personne ne disait mot parmi les soldats et chacun fixait un regard à la fois curieux et dévoré d'impatience sur les deux hommes au centre de la cour principale de la capitainerie, en l'occurrence leur tout nouveau capitaine et leur vice-capitaine habituel. La plupart, exceptées les recrues les plus récentes bien sûr, connaissaient ce dernier depuis longtemps.

L'homme en haori qui lui faisait face... bah beaucoup moins en fait. Du coup, ils n'avaient jamais vu le sabre libéré de ce drôle d'homme un peu gamin mais aussi un peu inquiétant et puis, c'était toujours un sacré spectacle que de voir un des capitaines du Gotei se battre. Tous étaient si puissants, si forts aux yeux de ces simples soldats...! En plus, il allait affronter -amicalement bien sûr, c'était plus un entraînement qu'un réel combat, n'est-ce pas?- Hisagi fukutaicho. Il était rare que le jeune homme montre son shikai, ce qui rendait ce combat encore plus attractif.

.

.

_- Kss! On va en faire de la purée!_

_- Haha, Ten'. Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est ton côté pacifique._

_- J'ai pas oublié sa tête devant tes yeux, on va lui faire payer._

_- Et rancunier._

_._

_._

Shinko libéra son sabre du bout des lèvres, chuchotant doucement et presque tendrement le nom de sa lame.

- Tenjikubotan.

Aussitôt, une déferlante de reiatsu engloutit brutalement les lieux, violent et sauvage. Par pur réflexe, tous les soldats firent un pas en arrière. Shuuhei, beaucoup plus proche, retint de justesse un hoquet sous le choc de cette énergie qui le frappa de plein fouet et qui résonnait d'une seule envie : se battre. _Tout de suite_.

De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'excitation du maître et de son sabre en osmose pour le combat. Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur le manche de Kazeshini tandis qu'une épaisse fumée se concentrait autour de la lame claire se métamorphosant.

_- Libère moi! _enjoignit aussitôt son propre sabre.

_- Non, je veux d'abord voir ce que c'est comme zanpakuto..._

_- T'es stupide._

_- Non, ton shikai est meilleur pour la longue distance que pour le corps à corps, je préfère d'abord voir..._

_- … Menteur._

Son sabre avait dit ça sur ton neutre, pas même agressif ou moqueur. Comme si elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer une simple vérité, rien de plus. Shuuhei fronça subrepticement ses fins sourcils noirs. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la comprendre mais là, ce n'était pas le moment et il se reconcentra immédiatement sur son adversaire.

Soudain, Shinko bougea le bras d'un mouvement sec, faisant tourner rapidement son poignet. Son sabre, chassant la fumée âcre qui l'entourait, apparut enfin aux yeux de tous dans sa forme de shikai. Shuuhei fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, plissant ses yeux sombres pour mieux distinguer sa forme. C'était le même sabre, non...? Même le long ruban de soie bleu clair et la petite clochette dorée qui tintinnabulait en son bout était encore là. Rien ne semblait avoir changé sur ce sabre à l'acier au ton étonnamment clair.

_- Nan, jette un coup d'œil à sa garde petit shinigami..._ lui souffla d'une voix grondante Kazeshini, bouillonnant de l'intérieur de l'envie de se battre elle aussi.

Le jeune homme se concentra une nouvelle fois tandis que Shinko continuait ses grands mouvements de bras, faisant chanter rapidement sa clochette, comme pour terminer de bien s'échauffer. Et maintenant qu'il avait libéré une grande partie de son énergie spirituelle de haut gradé des armées de protection de la Cour, malgré son grand sourire tout content, Daraiki-taicho n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un gosse inoffensif. Ce reiatsu ne trompait personne. Il était _dangereux_.

Effectivement, son vice-capitaine finit par remarquer que sa tsuba (_la garde_), cet espèce de rond métallique qui sépare la lame du zanpakuto et la poignée tressée avait tout simplement disparu. Tenjikubotan était un sabre sans garde.

_- C'est tout?_ fit Shuuhei sur un ton suspicieux.

_- Ça pue le zanpakuto à sortilège ça..._

_- Parfaitement d'accord._

_- Cool, encore un point commun._ marmonna t-elle, amère. _Libère moi._

_- ... Ok, ok!_ finit-il par concéder, reconnaissant bien que cela était plus sage.

Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer l'incantation de Kazeshini, Shinko rigola et dit de sa voix claire :

- Et... première danse!

Prenant son vice-capitaine de vitesse, il ramena brusquement la paume de Tenjikubotan contre son torse, lame vers l'avant et lui fonça dessus d'un seul coup. Shuuhei bloqua le coup de justesse, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

_- Rapide!_ siffla Kazeshini.

_- Je l'ai pas vu arriver!_ grinça son maître, choqué par cette vitesse.

Sabre contre sabre, chacun pesant sur sa lame pour ne pas se faire trancher en deux, Shinko plaqua son regard glacé sur son adversaire.

- Belle parade. fit-il d'une voix rendue sourde par cette envie sauvage de se battre, son reiatsu pulsant littéralement de chacun des pores de sa peau pâle.

- Belle attaque. répliqua Shuuhei en serrant les dents. Fauche, Kazeshini!

Son cri vrilla l'air et avec un hurlement quasi bestial de son sabre, le zanpakuto se métamorphosa dans un brusque rejet d'énergie spirituelle et il contre-attaqua aussitôt, ses deux doubles faucilles en main sifflant dans l'air froid du petit matin. Son adversaire esquiva dans un grand éclat de rire avec un mouvement vif du torse qui s'effaça juste devant le tranchant meurtrier de l'arme. D'un bond assez véloce, Shinko se mit hors de portée avant de continuer à bondir un peu partout en parant négligemment chacune des attaques de Kazeshini avec de petits mouvements secs de son sabre, faisant tinter les deux aciers l'un contre l'autre.

- Joli sabre! rigola t-il. Drôle de forme...

Nouvelle esquive facile et lui semblant presque naturelle.

- ... Mais belle et meurtrière! termina t-il en s'écartant d'un petit pas sur le côté pour éviter un mouvement latéral de l'une des deux double faucille.

Laissant filer la chaîne fine entre ses doigts de la main gauche pour impulser à l'arme des mouvements rapides, aléatoires et assez peu prévisibles, Shuuhei tira brusquement de la main droite pour ramener l'autre partie de son arme à toute vitesse vers lui. Le but de la manœuvre? Prendre Daraiki-taicho en tenaille. Et les deux lames étaient à même pas un cheveux de perforer le tissu immaculé du haori du capitaine qu'il prononça de sa voix claire :

- Tenjikubotan... Deuxième danse.

Et les lames s'enfoncèrent violemment dans le tissu blanc, le réduisant en lambeau. Shuuhei écarquilla les yeux.

Shinko avait disparu. Seul restait le haori.

_- Merde... _eut à peine le temps de siffler Kazeshini dans son esprit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, quelque chose de froid glissa sur sa gorge à découvert.

-Coucou! chantonna soudain la voix claire de son capitaine, juste derrière lui.

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Il ne l'avait _absolument pas_ sentit arriver. Rien du tout. Il a avait à peine aperçu une vague ombre se mouvoir à toute vitesse une micro-millième de seconde avant que ses lames ne transpercent son haori mais cela avait été tellement rapide qu'il avait non seulement été incapable de réagir, mais surtout incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait avant de sentir cet acier froid caresser sa jugulaire. Son capitaine était donc dans son dos, sans haori et Tenjikubotan contre son cou à lui. Shuuhei n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, n'osant même pas déglutir.

Puis Shinko s'écarta en rigolant d'un seul shunpo. Visiblement, se battre en shikai semblait avoir sur lui un effet euphorisant assez inquiétant. Et son vice-capitaine n'avait pas vraiment hâte de voir ce que cela pouvait donner en bankai, cet homme était déjà bien assez effrayant comme ça.

En deux petits bonds légers, Shinko se remit face à son subordonné, toujours un peu hébété de la vitesse dont il venait de faire preuve à l'instant. Sans son haori pour donner un peu plus d'ampleur à ses épaules maigres, il émanait de ce corps d'enfant tout en hauteur une certaine fragilité. Son cadet portait un shihakusho noir sans manche très près du corps qui épousait la moindre de ses formes et ses longs bras fins étaient recouverts de ces sortes de guêtres noires typiques de la 2ème division qui partaient de ses biceps noueux pour s'arrêter sur le dos de ses mains à la naissance de ses doigts osseux. Avec un petit soupir, il ramassa ce qu'il restait de son haori de la pointe de son sabre et le souleva dans les airs en marmonnant vaguement que le capitaine Yamamoto allait le massacrer, petit sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres. Le tissu blanc à la doublure délicatement dorée recouvrant son cher Tenjikubotan, il retourna enfin vers Shuuhei, toujours en garde, ses deux grandes prunelles gelées.

- Dis moi Shuuhei... demanda t-il de sa voix curieuse en faisant sursauter son aîné, visiblement éprouvé par son petit «coucou» de l'instant. À ton avis, de deux adversaires, lequel gagne le combat?

_- Attaque le maintenant, il ne s'y attends pas!_

_- Ça va pas ouais! Tu as vu sa vitesse? Ça serait du suicide!_

- Eh bien... répondit t-il à voix haute, toujours sur ses gardes et entamant un lent mouvement vers la droite, ses yeux sombres obstinément fixés sur ceux de son adversaire. Le plus fort, je suppose.

Face à lui, Shinko entama le même mouvement, mais vers la gauche.

- Pas forcément... fit sa voix claire.

Dans la cour de la capitainerie, tous ses hommes étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Non, celui qui gagne Shuuhei...

D'un mouvement de son sabre, il envoya ce qu'il restait de son haori sur le côté, rattrapé au vol par un des soldats.

- Celui qui gagne, c'est le premier qui atteint un point vital de l'autre. Le capitaine Zaraki est physiquement plus fort que moi. Mais si Ten' transperce sa gorge avant qu'il ne me touche... Alors c'est moi qui gagne. Le plus rapide gagne, c'est _**ça**_ la règle. Celui qui fuit le plus vite survit, celui qui arrive le premier saisit l'opportunité, celui qui est plus rapide que les autres choisit ce qu'il veut, celui qui dégaine en premier tue l'adversaire... La vitesse. Voilà la clef.

Tout en écoutant son capitaine, Shuuhei baissa son regard sombre sur le sabre à l'acier clair... et écarquilla les yeux. Le centre de la lame avait disparu et il pouvait voir le ciel au travers du sabre. La poignée tressée d'un doux orange rappelant celui d'une pêche presque mûre était toujours présente dans la paume sèche et osseuse de Daraiki-taicho, la garde métallique était toujours absente mais ce qui restait de la lame n'était plus qu'une longue bande d'acier clair en dessinant la silhouette, le contour. Ce contour d'acier tranchant ne devait pas faire plus d'un demi-centimètre de large.

- Je suppose que tu as compris la propriété de mon sabre maintenant?

Effectivement. À chaque «danse» la lame perdait du poids, ce qui augmentait la rapidité de son propriétaire, et ce... de manière exponentielle.

- La vitesse… lâcha Shuuhei en un souffle.

- Exact! répliqua son capitaine avec un petit sourire mutin, remémorant subrepticement au jeune homme son combat contre cet Arrancar exaspérant et ses «Exacta» à répétition. Je te préviens, j'ai au total quatre danses... Tu veux voir les deux dernières?

- Oh que oui.

- À la bonne heure!

Et avec un cri de pure joie qui retentit dans toute la capitainerie de la 9ème division, Shinko envoya son bras en avant avec une force incroyable et lança son sabre, pointe en avant et à pleine vitesse, vers la chair tendre de la gorge de Shuuhei. Le jeune homme esquiva par pur réflexe en se jetant sur le côté.

_- Ouah! Mais il est pas bien lui! C'est un sabre, pas une lance!_

_- Parle pas trop vite!_

À peine le brun se relevait-il aussitôt en roulé-boulé parfaitement maîtrisé que son jeune adversaire ramena vivement son sabre à lui en tirant un coup sec sur son long ruban de soie, toujours dans sa main.

_- Oh merde! Il va s'en servir comme projectile!_

Face à lui, Shinko rigola de plus belle et se mit à faire tourner son sabre dans les airs, la lame sifflant dans un son aigu et plus qu'inquiétant dans les airs à toute vitesse. La vache, si le sabre le touchait à cette vitesse là...

- Et c'est partit...! Troisième danse!

Et aussitôt, le capitaine disparut à sa vue.

-_Derrière!_ hurla immédiatement Kazeshini.

Par pur réflexe, son maître esquiva une nouvelle fois le sabre qui manqua de peu de perforer son épaule. L'arme se planta brusquement dans le sol, frappant le carrelage qui se fendit sous le choc. À peine Shuuhei faisait-il voler son shikai pour faucher son capitaine que celui-ci disparut aussitôt, laissant une vague image subliminale floue sur sa rétine. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était une simple silhouette, et encore. Il avait été incapable de percevoir quoi que ce soit de plus. Le jeune homme jura à mi-voix avant de relancer son sabre de toute la force de ses bras musclés pour tenter d'atteindre Daraiki-taicho, qu'il ne voyait quasiment pas. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était une vague sombre qui bougeait et fendait les airs à toute vitesse dans un sifflement suraigu en faisant chanter sa clochette, ce qui permettait à Shuuhei d'esquiver le sabre de justesse. Par moments, il entendait un son étrange qui se déplaçait très vite tout autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

_- Son rire!_ s'écria Kazeshini qui enrageait littéralement de ne jamais parvenir à l'atteindre, ni Shinko ni son sabre._C'est son rire!_

Son maître écarquilla les yeux. Effectivement, ce son plus qu'étonnant était bien le rire de son capitaine et, à la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, ce son lui parvenait totalement déformé.

_- C'est complètement démentiel!_

_- Putain, j'arrive même pas à le toucher!_

Soudain, ce qui lui sembla être une barre métallique extrêmement lourde le percuta violemment dans le dos et l'envoya d'un seul coup s'écraser au sol. À moitié sonné, Shuuhei tenta de se redresser mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à pousser sur ses bras pour se remettre debout quelque chose le heurta et le plaqua au sol.

- Gagnééé! chantonna Daraiki-taicho, assis à califourchon sur le dos de son pauvre vice-capitaine.

_- Dégage tes fesses de mon shinigami! _hurla aussitôt Kazeshini, furieuse que le plus jeune bloque ainsi son maître.

Le-dit maître cligna rapidement des yeux comme pour récupérer ses esprits. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une barre métallique était tout simplement Tenjikubotan lancé à pleine vitesse. Eh bien il ne s'était pas trompé, ça faisait _vraiment_ mal.

Malgré sa petite grimace douloureuse, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Daraiki-taicho était tellement léger... Un vrai poids plume...!

- Tu vois que j'avais raison. lâcha Shinko super sérieux, toujours ses fesses sur le creux du dos de Shuuhei et ses jambes maigres cachées sous son hakama de chaque côté. Le plus rapide, gagne!

Le jeune homme, le nez dans la poussière tenta de faire abstraction du fait que les trois quarts de sa division étaient en train de les regarder, lui par terre et les fesses chaudes -et osseuses- de son capitaine sur son dos, à califourchon. Oh mon Dieu, il imaginait d'ici les ragots...

- Et encore, Tenjikubotan pourrait me permettre d'aller encore plus vite tu sais... Mais bon, le but n'est pas de te tuer non plus.

_- Alors dégage de là ou c'est MOI qui te tue! _éructa Kazeshini dans un son pas très loin du cri hystérique.

_- Du calme, du calme... _tenta de la tempérer son maître, pourtant pas super à l'aise à l'idée de servir de coussin.

- Taicho? finit-il par lâcher.

- Moui?

- Vous êtes osseux, taicho.

Le plus jeune, toujours assis nonchalamment sur son vice-capitaine, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi l'autre voulait lui parler, ses fesses assez peu dodues en l'occurrence.

Oups.

- Oh, désolé! lâcha t-il en se remettant debout avant de tendre sa poigne légère à Shuuhei pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va, ça va, ce n'est rien. éluda t-il. Et votre dernière danse?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Shinko.

- Tu veux la voir?

- Oh, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance mais honnêtement, oui, j'avoue que je suis assez curieux.

- Alors allons-y!

Et d'un shunpo, le capitaine s'écarta rapidement, se remettant face à Shuuhei à une certaine distance, Tenjikubotan toujours sous sa forme étrange, long ruban clair, absence de garde et lame creuse, uniquement constituée de son contour métallique et laissant voir le ciel en cet espace vide.

- Par contre, fit-il, il faut vraiment que tu restes immobile, d'accord?

_- C'est __**hors de question**__._

_- Silence, toi._

- Pas de problème, comme vous voudrez taicho.

- C'est que je vais vraiment très vite avec la quatrième danse alors je voudrais vraiment éviter de te tuer. Déjà que je risque pas mal d'abîmer cette cour... marmonna t-il. Enfin bref! Allons-y.

Le jeune homme fit une nouvelle fois tourner Tenjikubotan dans les airs, faisant siffler la lame à toute vitesse et laissa son long ruban de soie s'enrouler autour de son avant bras fin. Shinko aimait beaucoup sa 4ème danse pour le sentiment de vitesse absolue qu'elle libérait en lui, dévorant absolument tout son être. En libérant son zanpakuto, il acquérait lui-même la capacité d'aller vite, _plus vite_ que quiconque. Et cette sensation était absolument grisante. En combat, c'était génial, il avait simplement à heurter son adversaire de son sabre et la vitesse de l'impact suffisait à briser la quasi totalité de ses os. Un adversaire totalement incapable de le voir se mouvoir d'ailleurs... Il en devenait presque invisible et il adorait ça.

Par contre, dans le cadre d'un entraînement, c'était un peu plus dangereux. Parce que là, Shuuhei était totalement incapable de supporter le moindre contact avec lui. Alors il allait éviter de s'amuser avec Ten' en tant que projectile en jouant avec son ruban. Il aurait vraiment l'air bête si il tuait son vice-capitaine avant même un mois .

La longue bande de soie du même bleu pâle que le ciel clair qui les surplombait enroulée autour de son avant-bras un peu trop maigre, Shinko referma ses doigts osseux le long du manche de Tenjikubotan avant de ramener la lame percée tout près de son visage. Dans la cour de la capitainerie, pas un bruit, pas un murmure ni même un bruissement d'uniforme ne venait rompre le silence tendu de tous ces hommes impressionnés par cet homme. Toujours immobile au centre de la cour pavé d'une céramique claire, leur capitaine se concentra quelques instants. Surtout, il ne devait pas laisser la vitesse le griser. Puis il ferma les yeux, cachant ses orbes immaculées, et ses délicates lèvres prononcèrent doucement son incantation.

- Tenjikubotan... 4ème danse.

Et il disparut.

Totalement. Même pas d'ombre floue. Rien.

Avant que Shuuhei ne comprenne que cela signifiait tout simplement qu'il venait encore d'accélérer, le brusque son de quelque chose se brisant violemment retentit _derrière_ lui. Il se retourna aussitôt en pivotant sur lui même pour voir le carrelage clair qui recouvrait le sol exploser en milles morceaux, comme frappé par quelque chose de très lourd. Mais à peine avait-il tourné sa tête fine que ce même son se répéta tout autour de lui de manière quasi simultanée dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le chaos retentissait dans toute sa violence et Dariki-taicho détruisait littéralement tout ce qu'il effleurait. Shuuhei écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Tout explosait, partout. Il était totalement cerné. Il avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille... Une angoisse sans nom le saisit aussitôt à la gorge et il sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner.

_- Du calme, petit shinigami. _

_- Ha!_ lâcha t-il en ricanant nerveusement tandis que le carrelage continuait d'éclater de partout violemment et sans discontinuité, projetant de nombreux éclats à travers les airs._ Et je fais ça comment s'il-te-plaît!?_

Daraiki-taicho allait si vite que tout ce qu'il touchait se brisait à l'impact et c'est ce qui provoquait ce bruit atroce, comme des explosions en chaîne qui résonnaient tout autour du jeune homme, l'encerclant de toutes parts, agressant chacun de ses sens à tout instant et lui hurlant de fuir loin de cet enfer _tout de suite_. Shuuhei dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses dents de se mettre à claquer.

Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, aucune percée par laquelle il pourrait s'enfuir. Il était... comme condamné.

_- C'est ton capitaine, comme tu le dis si bien. Il ne te fera aucun mal. _

_- Ah ouais? _railla son maître. _On dirait pas pourtant!_

_- Shuuhei!_

La voix de Kazeshini claqua dans son esprit comme un coup de fouet.

_- Fous moi cette fierté à la con de côté et écoute moi! Tu es un traumatisé bordel et..._

_- Ce n'est pas..._

_- La ferme! Tu crèves de trouille et t'es à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique parce que ce que fait Daraiki-taicho te rappelle ces batailles qui te hantent. Ok, je trouve ça __**pathétique au possible**__ mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter deux secondes!_

Et cette fois-ci, il ne répliqua pas.

_-Ferme les yeux._

Shuuhei obéit sans un mot.

_-Et concentre toi sur ma voix. Voilà. Il te l'a dit, ne bouge pas. Si tu ne bouges pas, tu ne risques rien. Alors écoute moi petit shinigami, écoute moi, focalise toi sur ma voix. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Écoute moi, n'écoute que moi Shuuhei, n'écoute que moi..._

Et il resta parfaitement immobile au centre de la cour de la capitainerie de la 9ème division qui se fracassait en mille morceaux alors que Daraiki Shinko fendait l'air à une vitesse surhumaine.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bon alors, vous pensez quoi du passage 'je m'appelle Shinko, je suis un pur psychopathe et je prends mon vice-capitaine pour un coussin' ^^? "Vous êtes osseux taicho", héhé; je me suis éclatée... J'adore leur relation à ces deux là. Et j'adore victimiser Shuuhei aussi ^^<p>

Pour Ten', comment dire... Vous voyez le sabre d'Hallibel? Bah c'est un peu ça lorsqu'il passe à la 2ème danse. J'ai eut un peu de mal à arriver à le décrire, j'ai peur que ça n'ai pas été très clair... Dites moi tout *-* Mais enfin, on reviendra sur ce shikai par la suite. Au fait... Vous prenez pas la tête pour l'apparence de Tenjikubotan, z'allez être déçus, je vous jure... ^^'

Encore une fois, ce chapitre est plein de petites références pour la suite, héhéhé. Pour la suite, je vous préviens, on va commencer à avoir des passages sur l'enfance de Shinko... Donc oui, vu que c'est quasi de la torture sur un gamin, ça seras un peu glauque par moments. Vouala, z'êtes prévenus!

Et dans deux semaines, quelques autres persos... (mais qui n'auront pas de rôle déterminant en fait)

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 8. Saké clair et nuit sombre.**


	9. Saké clair et nuit sombre

Salut les gens! *sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête*

J'AI SURVÉCU À MES PARTIEEEELS!

-Arrête. de. hurler. bordel. Mais pourquouuuaaaaaah t'es revenu, pourkouaaaa...? *se lamente*

Roh, ça va, j'ai le droit de laisser éclater toute ma joie, hé! J'SUIS PAS MOURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! YABAHAAAAAA, GEROOOONIMOOOOOO! *décès des tympans de Lucifer*

Nan, sérieux, j'ai encore du mal à y croire... C'est trop cool. Du couuuuup... j'suis en vacances. YES! *entame une danse de la joie sauvage*

Bon, cette fois-ci, un chapitre en deux parties, une première plutôt légère sans trop de prise de chou et une seconde plus mélancolique (rah, mais elle est JOYEUSE cette fic, c'est ouf!), enfin vous allez voir (comprenez pourquoi j'ai eut autant de mal avec le découpage...)

Et encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça m'aide vraiment! Chacune, vous gérez! **Zerikya** (mais j'adooooooore tes pavés moi! je ne te dirai rien pour la mère de Shinko, ça arrive, ça arrive... ah, le "menteur"... oh fallait pas te prendre la tête tu sais. Shuuhei dit qu'il ne veux pas se servir de son shikai parce que celui-ci est meilleur pour la longue distance que le corps à corps alors qu'il est fait pour les deux, mais c'est surtout qu'en fait, il ne veux pas s'en servir. et ça y eeeeest, j'vais -enfin!- pouvoir reviewer tes chapitres!), **Lussynlight** (wow, l'affrontement t'as plut visiblement XD de l'espoir pour leur réconciliation... haha, si tu savais), **Taraimpératrice** (j'te réponds juste en dessous!), **Angie-Tenshi **(contente de voir que vous vous attachez à mon p'tit Shinko qui prend son pauvre vice-capitaine pour un coussin. et oui, Tenjikubotan s'amaigrit au fur et à mesure qu'il gagne en puissance...)...! Continuez comme ça!

**Taraimpératrice** "_Hisagi va être au cœur des ragots !_" Héhé, je ne te dit rien de plus et je te laisse lire... Tu verras, tu verras! Ahh, ce passage où Kazeshini apaise son maître... je l'aime bien. Même si elle passe son temps à le titiller (ou à l'enfoncer), il est quand même important pour elle, il est son shinigami, tout ce qu'elle a au monde. Elle l'aime beaucoup et ça la fait souffrir de le voir ainsi se laisser détruire par le chagrin. J'aime beaucoup leur relation en fait, j'espère que j'arriverais bien à vous la retranscrire. Ouch, les devoirs... Dur. Courage! (moi j'suis -enfin!- en vacances... mais j'compatis! COURAAAAAGE!)

Juste un rappel, le kohai est le cadet et le sempai est l'aîné. Voili voilou. ET BONNE LECTURE! (wow, j'ai une de ces pêches ce soir...)

.

**Disclaimer: Bleach** ne m'appartient pas. Mmmm... M'EN FOUT, J'SUIS EN VACAAAAAAAAAAANCES! Par contre, Shinko-le-chelou baaaah... lui, il est à moi. Mais on s'en fout, on le voit pas dans ce chapitre. Mais-euuuuh...

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8. Saké clair et nuit sombre.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Alors comme ça, fit Renji, il paraît que tu entretiens une relation torride et fougueuse avec ton nouveau capitaine? Il est pas un peu jeune pour toi quand même?

À peine le vice-capitaine de la sixième division avait-il prononcé ces mots, un peu moqueur certes, mais surtout très curieux, que Shuuhei s'étouffa à moitié avec son saké frais et recracha la quasi totalité de ce qu'il avait en bouche en un long jet que Renji esquiva soigneusement.

- Ouhlà, ouhlà! fit Rangiku tout en tapotant le dos de son ami qui toussait comme un fou, à peu près en train de recracher ses poumons vu qu'il s'étouffait toujours.

Puis la belle blonde se retourna vers le fukutaicho de la 6ème pas du tout gêné de la réaction de son camarade et tout content d'avoir posé sa question vu son immense sourire qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage :

- T'aurais pu être un peu moins direct non...? fit-elle avec une petite moue, qu'elle voulait pleine de reproches.

Seulement, ses yeux bleus pétillaient un peu trop pour que ce soit vraiment crédible.

- Pfouah! lâcha enfin Shuuhei en se redressant, le coup du saké touriste dans ses branches étant passé. Mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi?!

- Hmm, fit remarquer Rukia de sa voix docte tout en sirotant son jus de papaye avec une longue paille bariolée. Nii-sama dit qu'il t'appelle par ton prénom.

- Mais ça veut rien dire! protesta aussitôt le brun avec véhémence tandis que Renji hochait la tête.

- Donc vous vivez bien une relation torride.

- Ça va pas nan? lâcha Shuuhei, l'air carrément blasé.

- Bah quoi? J'te connaît depuis l'Académie et je t'appelle toujours Hisagi-sempai! Allez quoi, tu peux bien avouer ta liaison à ton cher kohai, nan? répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate, toujours son immense sourire étirant ses lèvres charnues.

- Va mourir ouais. répliqua son aîné avec un regard noir tandis que Kazeshini hurlait littéralement de rire dans son monde intérieur.

- Et les trois quarts de la neuvième division l'ont vu te sauter sauvagement dessus. lâcha Rangiku en se resservant une large coupelle de saké. Si c'est pas une preuve ça...

Shuuhei gémit en plaquant ses deux mains contre son visage. Super, ses amis étaient persuadés qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Daraiki-taicho. Si jamais cette rumeur parvenait au capitaine de la 2ème, le sien allait le tuer, clair et net.

- _Je les adore..._ lâcha Kazeshini entre deux éclats de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

_- __Écrase. _répliqua aussitôt son maître, plutôt vexé.

_- __Bah ça va, c'est pas si grave..._

_ - Ça t'amuse, ouais. _

_ - À un point...! Tu ne peux pas imaginer!_

Puis sa femme-enfant repartit de son rire hystérique et suraigu qui lui fichait des frissons dans le dos. Certes, il n'appréciait pas réellement plus que ça le fait que son propre zanpakuto se foute ainsi de sa gueule mais c'était la tonalité de son rire en lui-même qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce son était beaucoup trop aigu et surtout trop strident. Ce rire n'était pas humain.

- Il ne m'a pas sauté dessus... ronchonna le jeune homme en se servant une nouvelle coupe de saké, un peu boudeur.

Autour de la table, les vice-capitaines de la 9ème, 6ème, 10ème, 3ème et 10ème divisions s'étaient tranquillement retrouvés, pour la première fois depuis la prise de fonction des trois nouveaux capitaines qui avait entraîné un sacré chamboulement dans les treize divisions. Bien évidemment, Shuuhei et Kira, respectivement en charge de la 9ème et de la 3ème, avaient été les plus occupés puisque directement concernés par ces changements, somme toute assez rares au sein du si rigide Gotei. Dire qu'ils avaient été submergés de travail et que de ce fait avaient eut pas mal de difficultés à se libérer pour une simple soirée au bar entre potes n'était pas loin de la vérité.

En fait, la fatigue avait également beaucoup joué. Devoir remettre sur pieds une division ne se faisait pas en une semaine et il était à chacun de leur devoir d'accompagner leur capitaine du mieux possible pour s'intégrer parfaitement à ces divisions dans lesquelles ils débarquaient. Alors quand toutes leurs journées étaient consacrées à aider, soutenir leur nouveau capitaine et gérer leur division, même si une de leurs soirées se libérait, ils préféraient en profiter pour rester au calme, loin de l'agitation des bars ou de leurs capitaineries en ébullition et se reposer un bon coup.

- Mmm, ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit... roucoula la jeune blonde en fixant sur Shuuhei son regard bleu curieux, toujours avide de ragots, par dessus sa coupelle de saké, jamais vide malgré sa descente assez impressionnante surtout comparée à celle de ses collègues masculins.

Et ce soir, tous ayant pu se libérer de leur tache de fukutaicho, ils se regroupaient enfin entre amis dans ce bar tranquille des faubourgs grouillant de vie du Seireitei. Enfin, le vice-capitaine de la 9ème soupçonnait fortement son impétueux kohai de s'être passé de l'autorisation de son frigide et inflexible capitaine. Du moment que Kuchiki-taicho ne débarquait pas pour récupérer son second et le traîner de force à la capitainerie de la 6ème par la peau des fesses où des montagnes de papiers administratifs n'attendaient que lui...

- Oui bah tu devrais vérifier tes sources. répliqua le brun.

Lui et Daraiki-taicho... et puis quoi encore!

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire... fit remarquer Rukia.

Shuuhei la foudroya du regard et la jeune fille répliqua par un grand sourire candide.

- C'était un _entraînement_. soupira une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

- Ah ouais et donc en plein entraînement, et devant toute la division, il te saute dessus? rigola un Renji assez sarcastique.

Effectivement, dit comme ça...

- Ok, d'accord...

- Haha! lâcha aussitôt son cadet en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui avec un grand sourire victorieux. Donc tu admets bien votre relation!

- Notre «relation», que dalle ouais! répliqua t-il sèchement. J'avoue juste que c'est assez bizarre comme comportement mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est Daraiki-taicho, merde...!

- Oh, tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom? demanda l'homme aux sourcils tatoués, un peu déçu.

- Mais tu vas te calmer oui?

- Hé, hé! Shuuhei! fit Rangiku de sa belle voix chaude et chantante en glissant une de ses épaisses mèches d'or derrière son oreille délicate. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand il s'est assis sur toi? Parce qu'il s'est assis sur toi, essaye même pas de nier!

- Ouiiii, d'accord, il s'est assis sur moi mais c'est tout, faut rien y voir de plus. C'est le capitaine Daraiki, il agit un peu bizarrement qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise...

- Mais tu ne l'as pas repoussé.

- Rah mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi? C'est mon capitaine, j'allais pas le frapper!

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner...

- Je te rappelle que tu n'étais même pas là Rangiku. fit remarquer le discret Kira avec un petit sourire dans la voix.

- Mes sources sont fiables, je te signale! répliqua la plantureuse jeune femme avec un léger rire amusé.

- Roh ça va. Il est tout léger alors hein...

- «Léger»? fit Rukia en fronçant un peu ses sourcils délicats.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit sur le groupe d'amis dans ce bar doucement bruyant et pas trop plein malgré l'heure.

_- __Ouais, ça c'était un peu con comme terme._

_ - Et meeeeerde..._

_ - Courage petit shinigami, courage!_

Et Kazeshini repartit d'un grand rire hystérique. Oh mon Dieu qu'elle adorait cette soirée, c'était absolument superbe. Son maître par contre, appréciait un peu moins.

- Comment ça, «léger»? demanda Rangiku aux joues de plus en plus rouges sous l'impulsion de sa consommation de saké légèrement exponentielle.

C'était pas sa quatrième bouteille en moins d'une demie-heure là?

- Bah, il était assis sur moi alors... En fait, il est super maigre.

- Donc tu l'as vu à poil! exulta Renji, lui aussi bien attaqué par l'alcool pâle qui trônait dans leurs bouteilles claires effilées sur cette table basse de bois ciré.

_- __Tu t'enfonces, tu t'enfonces..._ ricana Kazeshini, complètement aux anges.

_- __Merci de ton soutien... _soupira Shuuhei.

_- __Mais de rien mon grand, toujours à ton service! _

Et elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, on aurait dit une hyène.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de délirer deux secondes ouais?

- Bah comment tu sais qu'il est maigre alors? lâcha Rukia en commençant un autre jus de fruit.

Papaye cette fois-ci. Mangue-banane, ce n'était pas mauvais non plus.

- L'observation, ça vous dit quelque chose? Et si t'étais si bien renseignée Rangiku, tu saurais que pour ce fameux entraînement, il a enlevé son haori et qu'en tant qu'ancien de la 2ème division, il porte encore un shihakusho sans manche et de longues guêtres moulantes. Donc ouais, je sais qu'il est maigre sans pour autant l'avoir vu à poil.

_- __Quoi, tu vas même pas leur dire que tu l'as vu torse nu?!_

_ - Ça va pas nan?_

_ - Alleeeeeez, ça serait trop drôle!_

_ - Dans tes rêves, Kazeshini._

_ - Mais quoi? C'est une super anecdote croustillante!_

_ - Mouais. Et moi je pense que si je leur parle de son dos, il m'assassine dans mon sommeil aussi sec. J'sais pas, un genre d'intuition._

_ - Tu es bête ou quoi? Leur parle pas de son dos, je te dis juste de reconnaître que tu as pu voir son beau torse musclé et huilé, uhuh..._

_ - Hem. Il est tellement maigre qu'on peut combler ses côtes à l'œil nu, je te rappelle._

_ - Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est moins rigolo._

Shuuhei lâcha un long soupir mental. Ce monde voulait sa mort...

- Mais il t'as sauté dessus. insista Renji, de plus en plus imbibé.

_- Lui, je vais l'étrangler avec ses cheveux...!_

_ - Un coup de main?_

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez d'agacement en se retenant de soupirer bruyamment du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Eh, c'est pas parce que _**tu **_fantasmes sur ton capitaine que c'est le cas pour tout le monde! lâcha t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et prit une gorgée de jus de papaye en pleine tête. Surpris, il cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser du liquide sucré et collant sur ses paupières avant de se retourner vers Rukia, les jours rouges de honte et sa main fine plaquée sur sa petite bouche. Elle venait juste de lui cracher son jus de fruit au visage.

- Pardon! couina t-elle aussitôt.

- Ohlàlà, rigola Rangiku hilare, elle t'as pas loupée! Viens ici, mon pauvre...

Se saisissant de mouchoirs en papier, elle entreprit d'essuyer le visage du shinigami, trempé de jus de papaye. Par réflexe, il passa la langue les lèvres. Pas mauvais...

- Ça va, t'inquiètes. fit-il avec un petit sourire gentil. Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout!

Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer, ce soudain liquide froid l'avait un peu calmé et le jeune homme était un peu moins sur les nerfs qu'auparavant, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Rukia, toujours honteuse d'avoir carrément recraché tout son jus de fruit sur la tête du tatoué se retourna brusquement vers le second tatoué de leur petit groupe, sourcils froncés et ses poings menus sur les hanches, le tout sous le regard amusé de ses amis, se réjouissant à l'avance de ce qui allait suivre. D'ailleurs, Kira avait plutôt du mal à se retenir de rigoler ouvertement.

- Renji... commença la petite brune sur un ton menaçant tandis que son ami d'enfance ne savait plus vraiment où se planquer. C'est vrai?

- Hein? De quoi?

- Joue pas à l'idiot, tu es naturellement doué très doué pour ça. répliqua Rukia. C'est quoi cette histoire? Tu fantasmes sur mon frère?

- Qui ça? Moi? Sur Kuchiki-taicho? Meuuuh non...!

- Tellement crédible. souffla Kira de sa voix douce, faisant sourire Rangiku et Shuuhei qui se délectaient tout autant de ce spectacle de leur ami quasi aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

- Renjiiiii...

- Mais non Rukia, pas-du-tout. Enfin voyons, Kuchiki-taicho et moi...

- Déjà, arrête de rougir à cette simple idée, on y croira peut-être un peu plus. fit Shuuhei avec un petit sourire revanchard.

- Même pas sûr! renchérit la blonde avec un grand sourire éclatant, toujours aussi portée sur la bouteille.

- Tu vois? ajouta Rukia en pointant ses amis du doigt.

- Mais non, mais non, c'est pas ça... balbutia le pauvre vice-capitaine. Je l'admire, c'est tout.

- Moi aussi j'admire Hitsugaya-taicho, c'est pas pour autant que je passe mon temps à reluquer ses fesses. fit Rangiku en levant une main fine parfaitement manucurée.

- Manquerait plus que tu vires pédophile tiens...!

- Tu passes surtout ton temps à l'embêter. nota Shuuhei, un peu moqueur.

- Rah, c'est pas ma faute, j'adore voir sa petite bouille de gamin, toujours ronchon. Vous le trouvez pas craquant comme ça, vous? roucoula la blonde en réponse avec un petit sourire malicieux.

C'est vrai qu'elle l'aimait bien son petit taicho. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant, il était déjà capitaine et son attitude n'avait jamais vraiment eut cette nonchalance propre aux gamins, au contraire, il semblait perpétuellement renfrogné. Du coup, elle adorait pincer ses petites joues et les lui tirer pour le forcer à sourire.

-Au fait Kira! lâcha soudain Renji en enchaînant tout de suite sur un autre sujet, n'importe lequel tant que ça détournerait sa têtue d'amie d'enfance de son idée fixe de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de son cher Nii-sama.

- Oui? demanda l'interpellé de son ton toujours aussi calme et posé.

- Et toi, avec ton nouveau capitaine, comment ça se passe?

Le blond répliqua par un regard bleu pâle assez glacial signifiant clairement «essaye de faire tes suppositions à la noix sur moi et le capitaine Ôtôribashi et je te scalpe». Puis il répondit, parfaitement calme et posé.

- Oh, c'est quelqu'un de très calme, toujours très posé, et plutôt mélomane. C'est... reposant.

- C'est sûr qu'après Ichimaru-taicho et ses blagues au goût douteux...

Le jeune homme rigola doucement.

- Disons que c'est un nouveau départ, c'est tout. Il est très différent du capitaine Ichimaru, mais, quelque part, ce n'est pas plus mal... C'est quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Les temps changent, je change. Faut juste l'accepter.

Et c'est sur ces paroles sages que Kira avala une nouvelle gorgée de saké, finissant sa coupelle, avant de se resservir avec un petit sourire.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Au dessus de lui, la lune presque pleine brillait doucement d'un éclat irréel qui donnait aux feuilles des arbres un petit côté légèrement fantomatique. D'un petit mouvement de la main, Shuuhei dit au revoir à ses amis et les regarda s'éloigner tranquillement pour rentrer chez eux, Rukia et Renji rigolant côte à côte comme les deux amis d'enfance qu'ils étaient, la petite brune ne se privant pas pour taquiner l'autre tout son soûl, tandis que Rangiku continuait à harceler de questions le pauvre Kira, un peu submergé. Depuis ce jour fatidique et déjà si lointain où ils avaient tous compris que les capitaines qu'ils admiraient tant, ces hommes qui étaient des modèles pour eux, les avaient en réalité trompés sur toute la ligne, l'amie d'enfance du capitaine Ichimaru et son fidèle second s'étaient étrangement rapprochés.

Lentement, Shuuhei se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui d'un pas lent, profitant de cette balade nocturne et ô combien apaisante sous la voûte céleste. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas si étrange que ça. Gin Ichimaru était différent des deux autres «capitaines félons». Kaname Tôsen par son calme et son sens apparemment inébranlable de la justice, et Sôsuke Aizen par sa douceur et sa gentillesse, ces deux hommes inspiraient naturellement la confiance. Mais pour le capitaine de la 3ème, c'était complètement différent, n'est-ce pas?Son simple sourire et cette manière qu'il avait de vous regarder fixement sans que vous soyez vous capable de savoir ce que renfermait ce visage figé, faisaient froid dans le dos. C'était un homme secret qui se cachait parfois derrière une attitude légère, moqueuse et plutôt je-m'en-foutiste sur les bords. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. C'était un capitaine mais c'était aussi un homme inquiétant. Et pour Shuuhei, impossible de lui faire confiance. Il y avait toujours quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'instinctif qui lui hurlait de ne pas rester trop près de cet homme insondable.

Mais au fond, comme beaucoup, il avait été trompé par ce personnage étranges et ce, dans les grandes largeurs. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Gin Ichimaru, le serpent, le renard, se retournerait contre Aizen pour lui prendre le Hôgyoku et surtout, qu'il irait jusqu'à y perdre la vie? Pas Shuuhei en tout cas et ce dernier se sentait honteux d'avoir ainsi jugé cet homme, juste sur des apparences. Car au final, l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème n'avait-il pas fait tout ça pour une seule et unique personne, sa chère Rangiku? Jamais le brun n'aurait cru ça de cet étrange personnage.

Ichimaru avait tout sacrifié, tout perdu y compris son honneur et sa vie pour _une seule_ personne. Et Shuuhei se sentait honteux d'avoir faire partie de ceux qui, ayant peur de lui et de sa force monstrueuse, se méfiaient de lui et médisaient sur cet homme. Alors qu'il méritait leur plein respect... et même plus.

Aurait-il été capable, lui, Shuuhei Hisagi, de tout abandonner, de savoir qu'il serait haït et exécré et que tout ce qu'il récolterait serait la mort, juste pour une seule personne? Franchement, qui en serait capable? Peu de gens, ça Shuuhei en était sûr. Ichimaru Gin n'avait pas été le monstre qu'ils avaient préféré voir et peut-être qu'au fond, seuls Rangiku et Kira avait pu s'en apercevoir et voir derrière ce masque. C'était peut-être pour ça que Kira tenait autant à son capitaine et que sa trahison l'avait plongé dans un désespoir sans nom, parce qu'il avait perçu cet aspect là d'Ichimaru taicho. Mais aujourd'hui son kohai se tenait droit et fier, prêt à aller de l'avant alors que lui ne pouvait détacher son regard du passé.

Au fond, Kira ne s'était pas trompé sur son capitaine. Oui, il l'avait trahit. Mais non, il n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait voulu faire croire. Et ça, son vice-capitaine l'avait toujours su, quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose comme une petite intuition et pas grand chose de plus. Mais c'était déjà ça. C'était peut-être de ce fait que le blond arrivait à être aussi fort. Son sempai par contre... C'était une autre paire de manche.

Pour Shuuhei, c'était différent. Il avait réellement admiré Tôsen-taicho, cela avait été sincère. Et au final... Au final, non seulement tout ce qu'il avait cru connaître de cet homme s'était révélé être faux mais en plus, il avait été complètement incapable de le comprendre. Quand son capitaine, cet homme pour qui il se battait aveuglément, cet homme en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, était partit, ç'avait été pour lui la plus douloureuse des chutes. D'un seul coup, son monde s'était écroulé, ses repères, ce en quoi il croyait, ce pour quoi il se battait... Tout, à terre. En miettes. Il avait eut l'impression de sombrer dans un abîme sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Leur capitaine ne pouvait pas... Non, son capitaine ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis, pas eux, pas lui. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, si fortement qu'il avait presque tout rejeté en bloc. Oh, il aurait voulu pouvoir se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, une illusion... Mais les mirages, aussi beaux et attirants soient-ils ne seront jamais la réalité quand bien même il prierait jour et nuit pour ce faire. Shuuhei ne pouvait pas oublier. Il pouvait se noyer dans le travail pour s'empêcher de penser, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait pour ne pas se rappeler mais il ne pouvait pas _oublier_. Cela serait toujours quelque part en lui désormais.

Entre le jour où il avait dû trahir tous ses idéaux et pointer sa lame ricanante sur la gorge de cet homme qu'il admirait tant avant qu'une negaçion hollow ne l'emmène loin d'eux et celui où il avait dû faire reprendre sa forme de shikai à Kazeshini dans sa gorge, le jeune homme avait été complètement perdu. On venait de lui prendre tous ses repères, ces certitudes sur lesquelles il avait pu se construire et devenir un vice-capitaine fier de ce qu'il était. Mais surtout, rien n'était venu remplacer tout ça. Rien n'était venu _expliquer_ tout ça. Tôsen-taicho avait trahit. Point. Pourquoi? Ça, il n'en savait rien. Et Shuuhei s'était fait l'impression d'être un enfant soudain abandonné sur le bord du chemin, seul et perdu.

Lui, son propre vice-capitaine, n'arrivait alors pas à comprendre le geste de son capitaine. Il n'y arrivait pas. La justice? En quoi la justice de Tôsen-taicho pouvait-elle rejoindre celle d'Aizen, ce monstre qui venait à peine de passer une épée à travers du corps de la si frêle, si douce et surtout si gentille Momo Hinamori? Et parfois, il avait peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait trouver. Il ne pouvait pas s'être à ce point trompé sur cet homme à qui il avait offert toute sa confiance. Si...?

Puis était venue cette bataille, ce vacarme assourdissant, cette peur dévorante et ces gens hurlant de douleur. Dire qu'il avait eut peur ce jour là était assez loin de la vérité; il avait été _terrorisé_. Pas par cet Arrancar de bas niveau que Kazeshini s'était fait une joie sauvage de tuer, oh non, pas du tout. Non, sa peur avait été bien ailleurs : celle de revoir Tôsen-taicho... et d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Oh, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre bien sûr. Mais il était terrorisé. Terrorisé à l'idée de réellement tout perdre. Et ce qu'il avait craint... Eh bien, il avait eut ses réponses. Et il avait toujours aussi mal, là au fond de lui. Parce qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas réussit à comprendre cet homme qui restait malgré tout son capitaine -comment d'autre aurait-il pu l'appeler...?- oh non, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais _**pu **_le comprendre.

Parce que cet homme, ce shinigami habité par la justice... n'existait pas. Tout ce à quoi il s'était raccroché n'était en réalité que le camouflage d'un être dévoré par la souffrance, hanté par sa douleur et paniqué par ce qu'il pouvait devenir au milieu de tous ces shinigamis haïs. Kaname Tôsen les _haïssait_, il l'avait haït lui aussi, alors que Shuuhei... que Shuuhei... qu'il avait tant à...

Mais surtout jamais, au grand jamais, Shuuhei n'avait ne serait-ce que perçu le tourment de cet homme. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa douleur, il était complètement passé à côté, lui son vice-capitaine. Jamais. C'était peut-être ça le pire. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

.

Pour une fois, Kazeshini laissa son shinigami ruminer ses sombres pensées. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout et, oh non rectification, elle détestait ça, si fort qu'elle avait aussi envie de se mettre hurler ou de plonger son acier dans de la chair tendre et sanguinolente pour ne pas avoir à supporter ça, mais elle le laissa faire. Tant qu'il ne faisait qu'y penser, cette grosse boule dans l'estomac, elle le laisserait faire. Shuuhei devait aussi avancer par lui-même, elle à ses côtés, pour toujours. Penser, pas pleurer. Penser, pas se lamenter. C'était déjà ça. Et puis, ça n'allait pas non plus le détruire... Pas tout de suite. Au moins parvenait-il à se remémorer tout ça sans sombrer totalement. Ce qui était encore le cas quelques mois plus tôt. Y'avait du progrès, y'avait du progrès... Le pire, ça avait été juste après.

Il se réveillait la nuit en hurlant, le son qu'avait fait le corps de son _cher capitaine_ en lui explosant à la figure résonnant encore et toujours à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas que de la peur, de la terreur. Non, il y avait tout ce dégoût, toute cette haine qu'il avait pour lui. C'était avec ces réveils plutôt bruyants -et traumatisants- qu'il avait de plus en plus cessé de dormir à la capitainerie où il avait pourtant une pièce de fonction avec des futons tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct pour peu à peu emménager définitivement dans sa maison en dehors du Seireitei, tellement plus calme. Plus apaisante...

Cloîtrée au fond de son monde intérieur, la femme-enfant ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement porter par les sensations de son shinigami marchant doucement sous les étoiles.

L'air froid de la nuit commença lentement à titiller la peau tendre de ses bras musclés à découvert mais Shuuhei tenta de faire abstraction de cette sensation un peu mordante et accéléra le pas, continuant à gravir la pente qui le mènerait chez lui. Là il serait au chaud et il pourrait enfin se laisser tomber sur son épais matelas européen. Ou pas. Vu ses pensées actuelles, il n'allait peut-être pas se coucher tout de suite. Oh, ce n'était pas que...

_ - Menteur._

Mmm, oui, d'accord.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi?_ fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire dans la voix, amusé par son ton.

Kazeshini avait parfois cette manière de parler, un peu moqueuse mais aussi un peu triste. Amère. Et ça correspondait parfaitement à l'instant présent.

_- Non, rien, rien... _rigola t-elle doucement.

_- Ha. Tu es bien calme maintenant dis moi._

_ - Mmm. Je suis comme toi petit shinigami, comme toi... J'aime la nuit. Elle est calme, toujours. Mais qui sait ce qui se cache dans son obscurité...? Elle est douce, mais inquiétante, calme mais elle nous cache des choses._

_ - Comme tu dis._

_ - Wow, dis moi, tu es inspiré ce soir._

Shuuhei rigola. Un petit rire léger et clair, un peu cristallin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Son esprit était toujours autant attaqué par ces pensées sombres mais il venait _à peine de rire_. Il aimait la nuit, sa lune pâle et ses étoiles lointaines, il aimait son calme et son obscurité. Oui, ses ombres pouvaient cacher on ne sait quoi... mais lui aussi pouvait s'y cacher. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans ce sombre environnement mais c'était comme si celle-ci faisait comme une chape autour de lui, le cachant enfin aux yeux du monde.

_- Roh__, moi qui sait pourtant tout de toi, __j'te savais pas aussi poète._

_ - Menteuse._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kazeshini qui rigola. Un autre rire que son hurlement strident habituel, c'était un son beaucoup plus doux, plus rond comme une pierre qui dévalerait une pente rocheuse, moins agressif. On aurait dit une sorte de _ronronnement_. Et ce rire là, si rare, il l'aimait bien.

Soudain, alors qu'il était là à marcher d'un pas vif vers son chez lui, cet endroit calme où il serait tranquille, apaisé entre ces murs, une odeur lourde le frappa de plein fouet.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres à peine de son palier. Aussitôt, Kazeshini se mit sur ses gardes, tendue et nerveuse. En un mot, prête à se battre. Et à tuer. Shuuhei ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur. Elle était lourde, entêtante et surtout impossible à oublier. Il se figea complètement, à l'affût du moindre signe de danger et ses yeux sombres scrutant l'obscurité. L'odeur le prit à la gorge, emmenant le jeune homme à deux doigts du haut-le-cœur. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, cette fragrance qui hantait ses nuits... L'odeur du sang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terminéééé! (pour ce chapitre hein)<p>

-Sans blague...?

Silence la chèvre! *uppercut dans la mâchoire de Lucifer*

Ahhh, les rumeurs... Phénomène passionnant. Et super marrant en fait... *sadique powa* Au fait, Kira à la CLASSE! Je sais, je sais, vous en avez rien à battre... N'empêche j'aurais bien vu Byakuya débarquer pour ramener Renji à la division par la peau du cul... (oui, je sais, je passe du coq à l'âne, un des symptômes de ma schizophrénie probablement) (muéhéhéhé!)

Renji, un gros lourd? Meuuuuuh non... XD Mais sinon, on ne reverra pas beaucoup ces autres personnages, quelques vagues apparitions mais sans plus. Sinon, pour le jus de fruit de Rukia... bah j'sais pas, je la vois bien boire des jus de fruit bizarres genre kiwi-banane ou ananas-raisin.

Bon, moi, j'avais vraiment envie de détailler un peu (beaucoup en fait) ce qui tourmentait Shuuhei. Qui n'a d'ailleurs pas fini de chouiner... Et OUI! j'adore Gin. Le gars a absolument tout sacrifié pour l'unique personne qui compte à ses yeux, Rangiku, sérieusement moi je trouve ça admirable. Et ça aussi c'est important pour bien saisir Shuuhei... Vouala!

La semaine prochaine (vi, vi, vi, samedi prochain et pas samedi dans deux semaines ^^) on aura un passage de Shinko enfant avec sa mère... Et ça va pas être la fête du slip, loin de là. Contente **Black**? (sérieux **Zeri**, elle fait peur celle là...) ("NAN! Black est gé-ni-ale, alors silence misérable humaine!") (*frappe sauvagement Lucifer*)

Faites péter les reviews! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tous les autres qui lisez mais ne dites rien... (ouep, j'vous vois!) Oubliez pas que ces textes ne tombent pas du ciel. Sérieux.

.

**Prochain chapitre. Chapitre 9. Souffrance de l'immaculé et désolation de la femme-enfant.**


	10. Souffrance de l'immaculé et désolation

Salut à tous!

Comme promis, je vous poste ce chapitre 9 du **Regard de l'aveugle** aujourd'hui et pas la semaine prochaine! Et normalement, je devrais pouvoir revenir au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

-T'avais dit SAMEDI banane.

Bah quoi? J'poste à l'heure, moi, Môôôôssieur.

-On est DIMANCHE abrutie finie.

Oups. *sifflote innocemment*  
>Héhé, ouais je sais, j'suis à la bourre... Pardon.<p>

Aujourd'hui, chapitre encore en deux parties, l'une au présent qui correspond à un flash back (Benitsuki Tora, reine de la logique) (BWAHAHAHA) et qui a un style de narration un peu particulier et une seconde, plus courte, qui retourne du côté de notre cher 69 (uhuh).

Bon, je sais qu'on rentre en période pré-bac et qu'il y a les révisions, toussa, toussa (haha, j'ai vécu ça l'année dernière... *grogne comme un T-Rex à ce souvenir*) ("tu fais peur") (Lucifer, ta gueule) donc pas de souci, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas le temps pour lire des fics et les reviewer, vous inquiétez pas ^^! Et merci **Lussynlight** (dis donc, ça a l'air cool la pleine lune chez toi XD) et pour Shuuhei et sa chèèèèère Kazeshini... ahlàlà, disons juste que j'aime vraiment en foutre plein la tronche à ce pauvre Shuuhei.

**_AVERTISSEMENT:_** ce chapitre parle de **mauvais traitements sur un enfant**, c'est assez sombre alors... Ça aurait pu être plus glauque mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me rendre compte d'à quel point c'est dérangeant donc je préfère vous prévenir. Enfin voilà, vous êtes au courant (pourrez po m'taper après, héhé!) (**Black**, on reste calme si possible...)

Il y aura un autre chapitre sur Shinko et sa mère, et il seras encore plus détaillé... Y'a des moments, je me fait un peu peur quand même.

.

**Disclaimer:** Shuuhei appartient à **Bleach** dont l'auteur est Tite Kubo, pas à Victor Hugo, jusque là on est d'accord. Shinko et sa mère, haha, sortent tout droit de mon cerveau nécrosé (je suis un MONSTRE, cette femme est absolument... brr! *frissonne*)

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9. Souffrance de l'immaculé et désolation de la femme-enfant.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'enfant pleure.

C'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Il a tellement peur. Les larmes claires et cristallines roulent sur ses joues beaucoup trop creuses, en silence. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse de bruit. Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge. Il ne faut pas. Sinon, il va avoir _mal_. Terrorisé et immobile, le garçon a plaqué ses deux mains osseuses contre sa petite bouche pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucun sanglot, ça ne ferait que l'énerver davantage et également lui rappeler qu'elle a un fils sur lequel elle peut relâcher la rage et la colère qui la hantent et voilent ses yeux clairs. D'ailleurs, c'est ce fils qui fixe sur elle ce regard blanc écarquillé. Il est né dans l'obscurité alors il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir une source de lumière pas loin de lui et cette petite bougie dont sa mère se sert pour écrire lui fait mal aux yeux. Ça pique, ça brûle. Mais il est hors de question qu'il les ferme. Il ne faut pas qu'il la quitte des yeux, en aucun cas. Il a bien trop peur pour ça.

La flamme chancelante de la bougie est faible mais reste suffisante pour sa mère qui épluche divers documents, verre d'alcool à l'odeur si agressive juste à côté. Elle se concentre, il peut le voir aux muscles tendus de ses épaules. Et au couteau de chasse avec lequel elle joue nerveusement de sa main gauche tandis que son autre main note quelque chose de temps en temps. La petite lueur jaune de la bougie danse doucement, éclairant à peine cette feuille sur laquelle elle écrit. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Ses sourcils sont froncés au dessus de ses yeux clairs, sa mâchoire serrée par la colère et la frustration. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus saccadés. L'enfant, lui, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que surtout, surtout, elle ne l'entende pas. Qu'elle l'oublie. Qu'il n'existe pas pour elle, qu'elle reste loin de lui.

Comme sa mère, il a les yeux clairs mais alors que la femme les a d'un bleu atrocement pâle, lui les a blancs, totalement blancs et il ne peut absolument pas les détacher de ce couteau à la lueur spectrale qui bouge dans la pénombre. Il connaît ce couteau, il connaît cette lame. Par cœur. Il connaît sa taille, son poids... son tranchant. Sa lame. Et son acier froid. Mais il ne sait pas de quoi il a le plus peur. Le couteau ou la ceinture? L'arme bouge entre les doigts abîmés de cette femme et capte par à-coups la lueur tremblotante de la petite bougie.

Quand elle est entrée dans la pièce comme une furie, c'est à peine si elle a noté sa présence, caché qu'il était dans ce coin obscur. Oh, ce n'est pas l'ombre qui règne ici qui l'empêcherait de le trouver, elle dispose elle aussi d'une vision dans l'obscurité très efficace, même si non-nyctalope. Malheureusement pour lui.

Mais en fait, elle s'en moque de ce gamin tremblotant. Vraiment. Quoi, c'est son enfant? Non, c'est juste un être vivant qui est sortit de son ventre. Et absolument rien de plus. Bien sûr qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas _normal_ à ce qu'on dit, qu'elle devrait au moins ressentir quelque chose pour ce gamin. Mais non. Rien, il n'y a rien si ce n'est qu'il l'agace prodigieusement. Il est là et c'est tout. Il n'est qu'un bout de chair avec un truc qui palpite au milieu. Ba-boum, ba-boum, ba-boum fait son petit cœur. Pourquoi cette chose sortie de son ventre devrait-elle être importante à ses yeux? Parce que c'est un être vivant? La bonne blague. Un être humain, voilà ce qu'il est. Et franchement, ça change quoi? Chaque homme naît, dégénère, désespère et meurt. Cette vie n'a aucun intérêt. Alors un être humain de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change? Et ces gens... Ah, ces gens sont si stupides, si ignorants, si lents. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien. Ils ne _voient_ rien. Ils ne comprennent rien alors qu'elle, elle comprend tout. Ce monde est si simple et ils sont incapables de saisir cette simplicité si enfantine. Tout est si compliqué pour eux.

Ils vivent et ne se posent pas de questions, attendant simplement que les choses arrivent. Et elle, elle les hait. À côté d'elle, ils ne sont que de vulgaires fourmis. Simples et stupides. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien! Ils en sont incapables. Pas elle. Elle... Elle est au dessus. Au dessus d'eux. Et tout ça pour quoi? Ha! Ce n'est même plus qu'elle les méprise tant ils lui sont inférieurs, c'est qu'elle les hait de tout son être. À chaque fois qu'elle leur vend ses renseignements -il faut bien vivre- elle voit cette lueur dans leurs yeux. Admiration. Étonnement. Puis crainte. Et haine. Elle leur fait peur. Haha. Et ils ont raison d'avoir peur, ces misérables insectes si ternes.

Si vains. Si inutiles.

Aucun d'eux n'a compris à quel point cette existence est vide, à quel point elle n'a aucun sens. Ils sont si simples qu'ils n'ont rien compris. Mais elle... elle, elle a tout compris. Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de ce monde. Alors elle n'en attends rien, c'est simple. Ils sont si stupides. La joie? Le bonheur? Ha! Des émotions... Bien sûr qu'elle comprend ce que c'est, elle n'est pas stupide,_ elle_. Elles ne sont qu'un code inutile, ces émotions. La peine non plus, elle ne connaît pas. La seule émotion qu'elle soit capable de personnellement ressentir, c'est la colère. C'est rare. Mais elle n'a jamais rien_ ressentit_ d'autre. Maintenant, elle a compris. Elle a compris, un vague instant, ce qu'était une émotion. Vain. Inutile. Comme les fourmis.

Comme ils sont pathétiques... Par moments, juste pour pouvoir saisir cette humanité méprisable, si basse, par rapport à elle, elle si haute, elle provoque en elle cette colère. Elle la fait naître. La colère vibre en elle et alors... alors, elle ressent. Tch, c'est si pathétique, une émotion. La colère vibre, gronde, monte en elle et elle se sent vivante. C'est donc ça, ce que sentent les fourmis? Elle est tellement au dessus d'eux, ils ne pourront jamais l'égaler... Jamais. Pas elle. Ha, les émotions, les émotions... si simples. Si vulgaires. Et l'alcool, oh l'alcool, l'aide.

Elle ne ressent rien pour ce gosse. Ne le nourrit pas. Le laisse grappiller les miettes de ses repas pour se nourrir. Ne s'occupe pas de lui. Elle ne ressent rien pour ce gosse. Alors pourquoi l'a t-elle gardé à la naissance? Pourquoi lui a t-elle parlé, l'a t-elle serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il est né, tout, tout petit être vivant? Les émotions, c'est simple. C'est pour les fourmis.

Pas pour elle.

Elle n'est pas une fourmi. Elle vaux mieux que ça. Elle est _au dessus_ d'eux, elle ne peut pas être comme eux.

Elle ne veux! pas!

Alors, d'un geste brusque, elle abat son poing refermé le long du manche de son couteau sur sa table fine. Elle n'est _pas_ une fourmi. Oh non, non, non, non, non... Pas une fourmi. Elle vaux tellement mieux que ça. La preuve, elle ne ressent rien pour ce gamin. Rien du tout. Laissant l'arme plantée à la verticale, une grimace haineuse déformant ses traits, elle attrape d'un geste un peu tremblotant sa bouteille, délaissant le verre qu'elle avait pourtant sortit. La femme retire le bouchon avec les dents puis avale de longues gorgées de liquide ambré, à même le goulot. L'alcool se met à lui brûler la trachée et toute la bouche mais elle s'en fiche. C'est bon. Un instant, ça l'aide à oublier cette intelligence qui la dévore. Elle oublie. La colère la happe.

Elle aime l'alcool, elle aime ce liquide frais qui attaque la moindre de ses papilles gustatives et ralentit un instant ses fabuleuses capacités intellectuelles. Elle n'est pas une fourmi. Elle est mieux. C'est juste de la curiosité. Juste pour voir de quelle manière il va encore se tortiller en pleurant. Rien de plus. Une nouvelle goulée descend dans son œsophage, sa gorge, se répandant dans son organisme. Elle_ adore_ l'alcool.

.

L'enfant terrorisé voit cette femme, cet unique être humain qu'il connaît hors des livres, boire encore et encore, vidant assez rapidement sa bouteille. Les larmes coulent toujours, de plus en plus abondantes. Elle vient à peine de fracasser son couteau contre la table. C'est signe qu'elle commence à s'énerver, qu'elle laisse la colère monter en elle. Et ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe pour lui. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir grimper en haut des bibliothèques, grimper sur les poutres là où elle ne pourra pas l'attraper. Quand elle est entrée, avec ce petit pli entre les sourcils, il a compris dans quel état sa mère était. Malgré son jeune âge, il est loin d'être stupide, réellement loin. Il ne connaît peut-être personnellement rien du monde extérieur mais il sait lire et est très intelligent pour son âge.

Il a assimilé tout ce qu'il a put, comme un réflexe de survie. Dans cette maison, il ne peut pas bouger ni parler alors à la place, il a développé son intellect et son sens de l'observation. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a aussi peur. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'à l'instant présent, seul un miracle pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau mal _à en hurler_. Il a tout le temps mal, à cause des plaies de son dos qui ne veulent pas se refermer. Mais il a peur, peur du couteau, peur de la ceinture, peur de sa mère parce que quand elle s'énerve et l'attrape, la douleur quintuple dans son petit crâne d'enfant, et parfois, il a l'impression d'oublier qui il est et de devenir fou quand le couteau meurtrit ses chairs.

Mais il sait que les miracles n'existent pas.

Alors il a peur.

Soudain, sa mère attrape la bouteille sous ses yeux blancs craintifs et se met à boire, de plus en plus goulûment, comme si elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans ce liquide ambré. Et lui, il a beau être aussi intelligent, il n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Elle se met à ricaner, agitant son corps abîmé par l'âge et l'alcool de petits soubresauts saccadés et désordonnés. Le son est aigu, aigre. Un peu fou. L'enfant se renfonce un peu plus dans l'ombre, caché dans son coin. Brusquement, son poing d'adulte s'abat violemment sur la table avant que ses longs doigts n'aillent s'enrouler lentement sur le manche du couteau. Sa tête fine se retourne, ses petits yeux clairs cherchant son fils du regard et légèrement plissés par son grand sourire sinistre. De là où il est, il perçoit parfaitement leur éclat voilé par l'alcool fort qui exhale cette odeur entêtante.

- Munashii... appelle t-elle doucement en ricanant avant de se lever maladroitement, couteau en main.

Aussitôt, l'enfant se pétrifie. Au début, il aimait bien son nom. C'était joli, ces trois sons qui s'entrechoquent. Il aimait bien le fait _d'avoir_ un nom. C'est un nom, certes il n'est pas probablement pas le seul à le porter mais c'est le nom qu'on a choisit pour lui, rien que pour lui, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque part, ça veux bien dire qu'il existe, non? Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne à bien lire. Et les livres lui ont appris que Munashii, son nom, eh bien, signifie tout simplement... néant.

Il s'appelle Néant.

Sa Maman l'a appelé Néant.

- Munashii... Allez, viens là, sale gosse... Munashii...

Elle recommence à l'appeler doucement, son sourire malsain empli de rage sur son visage fatigué. Sa peur continue à l'envahir sans épargner la moindre parcelle de son être. Il le sait parfaitement, dans quelques instants, la colère va la dévorer et là... Non, il ne veut même pas y penser. Debout, pâle et titubante, elle s'avance pâteusement dans l'obscurité, tout son organisme attaqué par l'alcool.

- Allez morveux... Sors de ta cachette. Viens voir ta _mère_!

Elle crache littéralement ce dernier mot, comme si elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à rire ou de se mettre à pleurer. Et cette fois-ci, choqué par la haine qui transparaît brusquement dans sa voix, il ne peut empêcher son corps pourtant si faible de reculer sous la peur panique par pur réflexe. Son petit dos à la chair meurtrie sans cesse et sans cesse heurte d'un seul coup l'angle aigu de la bibliothèque contre laquelle il se tapit et percute en plein une de ses plaies récentes. La douleur explose aussitôt dans sa petite tête -cette plaie n'a pas commencé à se refermer, elle ne commence même pas à coaguler pour de bon- et sa gorge abîmée ne peut retenir un cri, un tout, tout petit cri. Le son est très faible, un peu rauque à cause de ses cordes vocales qu'il n'utilise pour ainsi dire presque jamais mais dans le silence qui règne, cela est parfaitement suffisant.

Et sa mère le trouve enfin. Devant lui, elle le regarde maintenant de ses yeux torves, affadis par l'alcool qui coule à flot dans ses veines et dans lequel elle se réfugie comme elle peut. Il a peur, il est terrorisé. Et surtout, il ne _comprend pas_. Pourquoi? Pourquoi sa Maman lui fait-elle ça? Mais il ne peut pas comprendre.

- Alors t'étais là... susurre t-elle d'un air sinistre.

Elle parle tout doucement maintenant, observant ce petit corps tremblotant qui fixe sur elle ce regard plein de larmes. Elle chuchote presque de sa voix rauque.

- Dis moi Munashii... T'es une fourmi?

Et avant que l'enfant ne puisse ne serait-ce que comprendre le délire de l'adulte, elle abat son poing refermé sur lui. Sa tête fragile percute violemment le meuble et rebondit contre la paroi dure, le sonnant presque.

- Bah quoi, t'essayes même pas de fuir cette fois...? Alors t'es aussi con que les fourmis, hein Munashii... lui chuchote t-elle avec un regard haineux.

Oh, il aimerait bien. Fuir. Le plus loin possible, à l'abri. Mais ça, ce n'est pas possible. Son esprit hurle à la place de ses cordes vocales. Il pleure. C'est tout ce qu'il a pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il y a la peur bien sûr. L'incompréhension. Et si c'était sa faute? Mais pourquoi? Comment? Il n'y comprend rien. L'enfant voudrait fuir. Mais il ne _peut pas_. Son cors a échoué à le porter là-haut tout à l'heure. Si seulement il avait pu aller plus vite... Il est trop faible pour ça. C'est sa faute. Il est faible. Faible. Et tout petit.

- Moi... continue t-elle alors que l'enfant tente de reprendre ses esprits, je ne suis pas une fourmi. La preuve...

Elle attrape brusquement de sa poigne de fer la chevelure de son gosse et le tire violemment à elle, l'extirpant de force de sa cachette misérable tandis qu'un vague couinement sort enfin de sa gorge meurtrie. D'un coup sec, elle le soulève, sa main crispée sur ses cheveux noirs de jais. L'enfant ne touche même plus le sol. Il est tellement léger. Il essaye de bouger ses bras pour qu'elle le lâche, pour qu'elle arrête de lui faire mal, mais il n'y arrive absolument pas, ses petites mains n'ont aucune force.

- Je ne suis pas! une! fourmi! assène t-elle avec haine.

Et à chaque mot, elle écrase violemment la tête de son fils contre les étagères. Puis elle relâche sa prise et il s'écroule au sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, de petits couinements d'animal blessé sortant de ses fines lèvres gercées. L'os de sa pommette a cédé, les chocs violents ont également ouvert son arcade sourcilière et le sang coule paresseusement sur son visage enfantin. _Maman je t'en supplie, arrête._ Mais il n'arrive pas à parler. La douleur envahit son esprit. Il panique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le frappe ainsi, pourquoi...? _Arrête..._

Sa mère attrape une autre bouteille qui traîne à portée de main, déjà bien entamée, et la vide d'une seule traite, cul sec. De plaisir et de contentement, elle fait claquer sa langue sur son palais. Évidemment qu'elle n'est pas une fourmi. Puisqu'elle ne ressent rien pour cet enfant. Elle ne _peut pas_ être une fourmi. La pitié, l'amour, la compassion, c'est pour _eux_. Pas pour elle, oh non, oh non... C'est pas pour elle ces conneries. C'est pour les fourmis. Pas elle.

Alors, avec un rire sinistre, elle attrape la main de son fils qui ne peut pas se défendre et continue à piailler de sa voix brisée comme il peut, tout à fait incapable de parler. Tout en se délectant à l'avance de ce qu'elle va lui infliger, elle s'empare de cette main si maigre et la maintient contre le bois de la bibliothèque. L'enfant plaque sur elle son regard paniqué empli d'appréhension.

- T'es un insecte Munashii. T'vaux... tu vaux rien sale morveux.

Elle balbutie presque à cause de tout cet alcool qui ralentit enfin son intellect. Elle _adore_ l'alcool.

- J'suis ta mère y paraît...

Son rire aigre monte de sa gorge fine en un son étrange, vrillant les oreilles du gamin. On ne saurait dire si elle rit, si elle ricane... ou si elle pleure.

- Mais je... je n'suis pas comme toi Munashii. Parce... parce... passque toi... bah t'es un insecte.

Et, avec une atroce lenteur, maintenant toujours son fils le torse malingre contre le meuble et sa main maigre et maladive dans sa poigne, elle enfonce la lame de son couteau dans les chairs tendres de cette main d'enfant. Tout doucement, ricanant et prenant son temps avec une délectation morbide, elle transperce la peau pâles, les muscles, racle les tendons, gratte contre les os fins et transperce totalement la main de l'enfant qui tente toujours de se débattre. Puis soudain, comme agacée, elle appuie de tout son poids sur le manche de la lame et cloue son fils au bois, le couteau en travers de la main.

C'est comme si on lui avait enfoncé une barre de métal porté à chaud au cœur de sa paume. Il n'arrive plus à sentir ses doigts ou même son bras. La douleur est telle qu'il ne peut pas se concentrer sur autre chose, quoi que soit d'autre. Elle le dévore brusquement tout entier. Il a _tellement_ mal. L'enfant est trop jeune, trop petit, trop faible. Alors il hurle. Ça y est, il hurle. Malgré ses cordes vocales abîmées, l'air se met à siffler dans sa gorge et les fait vibrer, ce qui provoque ce son désarticulé. Cette chair si abîmée se met à saigner, saigner, saigner et le sang engloutit cette gorge. La femme se met à rire.

- Tu n'es qu'une fourmi! Regarde! exulte t-elle en attrapant sa bouteille d'alcool avant de la briser contre le mur, arrosant cette pauvre créature perdue dans une douleur trop forte pour lui, et de se servir de ses tessons coupants pour trancher dans la chair de l'enfant qui hurle avec ce son immonde et pleure. Tu es une fourmi! Et pas moi...! Oh... Oh non, pas moi. Regarde comme tu as mal! Et c'est_ moi _qui te fait mal. Je suis ta mère pourtant! Ha... ha! ha! je ne suis... pas!... une fou... une fourmi!

Alors pourquoi peut-elle sentir une larme couler sur sa joue?

.

.

Il s'appelle Tenjikubotan. Ça veut dire «dahlia». Recroquevillé dans le monde intérieur de son petit maître, il hurle. Comme un fou. De toute la force de ses poumons. Il hurle sans s'arrêter, déchirant l'air. Il n'est pas comme son petit maître qui souffre, parler ne lui fait pas physiquement mal. Lui, il est grand, lui, il est fort. Mais là,_ là_... Il hurle tellement fort que sa gorge commence effectivement à lui être douloureuse. Ce n'est pas grave. Oh non. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte et continue à hurler comme un dément. Son petit maître ne l'entend pas. Pas encore. Il n'en est pas encore capable. Mais le dahlia lui, perçoit tout. Le dahlia sait tout, entend tout. Son petit maître n'a pas de secret pour lui. Il ne peut absolument pas ignorer ce qui déchire ainsi son âme fragile d'enfant. Peur. Incompréhension. Panique. Douleur, douleur, douleur, la douleur partout, la douleur à chaque instant. Son petit maître est trop _petit_ pour ça. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il sait, il a lu. Mais comprendre, réellement comprendre et admettre l'horreur humaine, ça, c'est tout à fait autre chose.

Alors le dahlia hurle, parce qu'il ne peut même pas l'aider.

Il ne peut pas lui parler, rien du tout. Tout ce dont il est capable pour lui, c'est de guérir, tout doucement, tellement lentement ses plaies. Les plaies que cette salope, les plaies que sa _mère_ lui inflige. Mais là... Pour sa main, il ne pourra rien du tout. Une fois de plus, il est impuissant. Alors il hurle. Hurle de douleur.

Il est le dahlia. Une belle fleur. Il est beau, il est élégant. Les gens peuvent regarder une fleur, s'émerveiller devant sa beauté. Mais une fleur ne se bat pas. On l'écrase. Elle se fane. Le dahlia est impuissant. Alors le dahlia hurle. Le dahlia veut tuer cette femme.

Tenjikubotan veut sa mort avant qu'elle ne tue son petit maître qui pleure.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il devait bien être quelque chose comme 3h du matin et la température de l'air ambiant continuait à chuter, et ce, de plus en plus vite. Sans nuages épais pour former une barrière entre le ciel nocturne et la surface rayonnante de la croûte terrestre, toute la chaleur emmagasinée par le sol sous l'action du soleil durant la journée ne faisait que s'éparpiller dans l'atmosphère. Ainsi, il faisait de plus en plus froid sur cette colline de moyenne campagne, légèrement à l'écart du Seireitei, de ses bruits et de ses lumières. En outre, un léger vent frais se faisait ressentir et glissait lentement entre les herbes hautes et les feuilles de la végétation alentour. Les branches légères des petits buissons et arbustes qui recouvraient cette hauteur dansaient doucement sous cette brise.

La silhouette obscure ne bougeait pas. Au milieu de ce spectacle nocturne calme et presque enchanteur, Shuuhei ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Et lui, il ne se laissait absolument plus toucher par cette beauté que lui offrait la nuit et dont, d'habitude, il aimait profiter. De là où il était, il pouvait voir sa maison, celle qu'il avait passé tant de temps à retaper, lentement et péniblement. Son mur de chaux pâle était juste devant lui, à quelques pas à peine. Le shinigami connaissait parfaitement cette bâtisse, si bien qu'il pouvait deviner la moindre de ses contours, même dans la pénombre la plus marquée. Il l'avait presque bâtie de ses mains.

Et cette odeur de sang le prenait à la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse voir d'où elle venait. Sa main se crispa le long de la garde de Kazeshini. Complètement aux aguets, le jeune homme tentait d'identifier quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider. Un son surtout. Mais il n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent jouant dans les herbes hautes.

_- Va falloir que tu bouges de là..._

_ - Le vent m'empêche d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais si je bouge..._

_ - Tu crois que c'est un piège? Genre, un guet apens?_

_ - J'en sais rien du tout! J'suis perdu, c'est quoi ce délire...?_

_ - J'en sais pas plus que toi petit shinigami..._

_ - Sans blague. J'avance. _

_ - Dégaine d'abord._

Le plus lentement possible, Shuuhei tira son sabre hors de son fourreau sombre en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malgré son application, l'arme émit tout de même un léger sifflement métallique en râpant contre la gueule du fourreau. Si il y avait des ennemis qui l'attendaient là, derrière l'angle épais de cette maison, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ceux-ci ne l'aient pas entendu. Shuuhei était un shinigami. Un soldat. On l'avait formé à ça. Se battre, c'était son métier. C'était ça, sa vie. Il fit un pas en avant, toujours aussi lentement, les yeux grands ouverts et chacun de ses sens parfaitement aiguisés aux aguets. Bougeant ainsi, le vent qui l'empêchait quelques secondes plus tôt d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que son lent sifflement ne le gêna plus.

Le jeune homme était juste derrière l'angle qui lui cachait son porche. C'était de là que venait cette odeur de sang. Pour que la fragrance soit aussi forte et prégnante, alors c'était qu'il devait y en avoir une certaine quantité, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit rassurant. Un piège? Mais dans quel but? On était loin de tout ici. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Mais il était un soldat alors il réfléchirait après.

Sabre en main, il avança, yeux grands ouverts, et contourna l'obstacle. Aussitôt, l'odeur lourde le frappa de plein fouet, encore plus écœurante. Son estomac retint de justesse un violent haut-le-cœur mais Shuuhei ne cilla pas. Ses yeux perçant fouillant l'obscurité se posèrent immédiatement sur cette silhouette avachie juste devant sa porte, allongé à même le sol et immobile. Une silhouette humaine. Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils délicats. Il y avait un blessé sur le pas de sa porte. Dans cette ombre nocturne, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose. Lui et la silhouette par terre étaient seuls, maintenant il en était quasi certain.

Secrètement rassuré -il s'affligea lui même d'être ainsi soulagé, ce n'était pas _lui _qui était en danger- il se précipita auprès de la silhouette, de cette personne en priant pour qu'elle soit encore vivante. Au vu de sa taille et de sa corpulence, cela devait être un homme. Étant donné la prégnance de l'odeur de son sang et si ce sang était bien le sien, alors ses blessures devaient être assez impressionnantes et surtout très graves. Tout en tentant de se remémorer le plus possible de sorts de kido pour soigner qu'il avait appris il y a une éternité et pas vraiment pratiqués depuis, il s'accroupit à côté du blessé, emmitouflé dans de vagues vêtements imbibés de... de sang et cachant ses traits. Il était donc absolument incapable de le reconnaître. Il les écarta fébrilement, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, et tenta de trouver son cou ou même son bras pour vérifier son pouls dans cette obscurité. Finalement, il parvint à découvrir sa gorge.

Et il se figea.

La lueur de la lune n'était pas bien forte par cette nuit mais elle était parfaitement suffisante à l'instant présent. Ses longs doigts fins se crispèrent dans le tissu, son regard sombre braqué sur cette gorge fine à découvert. Un peu au dessus de la naissance de sa clavicule, une plaie fine béait et tâchait la peau d'une teinte plus sombre, celle de son sang poisseux. Son cœur se mit à accélérer violemment. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts posés contre cette gorge chaude, un vague pouls pulsa lentement, tout doux sous sa peau fragile. L'homme blessé était vivant. En très mauvais état mais encore vivant. La vie se battait encore contre ces blessures qui arrachaient lentement ses forces, le tuant à petit feu. Son cœur faible ne s'était pas encore arrêté et continuait à vaillamment lutter malgré le sang qui n'arrêtait pas de s'écouler par flots épais, de sa gorge, de ses mains, de son torse, de son abdomen... Il était mourant mais pas encore mort. Par encore, pas encore, pas encore...

Pétrifié, Shuuhei ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir. En un instant, il avait eut l'impression que son cœur chutait violemment dans son corps d'un seul coup. Il aurait reconnu cette peau absolument partout, à côté de la teinte si pâle de ses doigts. Cette peau était si belle, ce bois d'ébène...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ou l'alcool, ce fléau... Le pire, c'est que je n'exagère absolument pas.<p>

...

Bref!

Ce chapitre... Alors? Alors? *trépigne, toute curieuse*

Dites moi tout! Surtout à propos de la première partie, sur Shinko (alias Munsahii donc) et sa mère, la narration est un peu éloignée de ce que j'ai tendance à écrire alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que ça vous a touché...

Vous avez deviné qui est le blessé devant la maison de Shuuhei, cet homme à la peau d'ébène? (le premier qui me sort Zommarie Leroux, je le frappe, je vous jure) Et pour la suite, vous vous attendez à quoi, dites moi?

Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille dépouiller les votes!

J'attends vos revieeeeeeeeeeews!

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 10. Bataille lointaine et brûlure cuisante.**

.


	11. Bataille lointaine et brûlure cuisante

Salut tout le monde!

Et désolée pour le retard, sérieux! *se fout trois baffes*

Alors! Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, une ptite mise au point... Ces textes que vous lisez ne tombent pas du ciel, je passe du temps à les imaginer, à les écrire, à les corriger voire à les modifier avant de les taper pour que vous puissiez les lire. Je vous rassure, je comprends parfaitement qu'avec le bac qui approche et autres examens tout aussi sympathiques vous n'ayez pas forcément le temps de laisser une review.

Seulement, vous êtes 20 à avoir lu le dernier chapitre... Et deux à avoir laissé une review. Donc, oui, pour ne pas vous mentir, je l'ai un peu en travers de la gorge. Et c'est super sympa de rajouter cette fic en fav ou en follow, je vous jure, ça me touche vraiment. Mais, **Tenshihouhou**, **Caeli-Jirachi**, **Pictures-33**... Vous en pensez quoi de cette fic? Allez, juste un petit mot, même si c'est tout petit, je vous assure que ça m'aide vraiment!

Et pour citer **Zerikya**, auteur des superbes **Pulsions** et **Rédemption**, j'ajouterais simplement ceci: "_N'oublions pas que la fanfiction (postée j'entend, pas celle que l'on garde bien à l'abri sur son ordinateur pour son usage personnel) est avant tout un travail de fan pour les fans._"

Donc, un IMMENSE merci à **Taraimpératrice** (YEAAAAAW, ça y est, t'as un compte, je vais pouvoir te répondre par MP! YABAHAAAA! *scalpe Lucifer pour fêter ça* Et le gars qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller décéder devant chez Shuuhei... eh bien, la "peau d'ébène" fait référence à celui qui hante les pensées de notre cher 69, à savoir son ex-capitaine, seul homme qu'il connaisse à avoir la peau noire) et à **Lussynlight **(et voilà le bonhomme ensanglanté XD)!

Dernière chose, à propos de Kazeshini, si vous voulez vous faire une idée plus précise de l'apparence que je lui ai donné, il y en a un croquis sur mon compte deviantart (lien tout en bas de mon profil)

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre avec Shuuhei et... eh bien, Tôsen (eh nan **Luce**, c'est pas son fils!)

.

**Disclaimer:** touuuute cette fic se déroule dans l'univers de **Bleach** qui eeeeeest... *roulement de tambours*... pas à moi. Chiotte. C'est à Tite Kubo, comme d'hab!

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10. Bataille lointaine et brûlure cuisante.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Combat.

Bataille.

La peur est là sans cesse. Elle naît en eux, les touche tous. Aucun de ceux là ne lui échapperont. La guerre est sa mère. Ces soldats lui donnent vie et elle naît en eux. Elle se cache en eux, s'y tapit sournoisement, toute heureuse de ce nouveau nid. La peur attend. Comme un prédateur, elle sait qu'elle n'a qu'à attendre. Elle attend. À partir du moment où ils ont mis le pieds sur ce champ de bataille, ils l'ignorent mais c'est dans sa gueule qu'ils viennent de se jeter. Et elle les avale doucement, doucement, doucement… Qu'importe ce qu'ils feront, qu'importe ce qu'ils voudront, qu'importe ce qu'ils tenteront, ils ne pourront jamais plus lui échapper. C'est trop tard pour eux. Ils lui ont ouvert leur cœur et maintenant, cette amante sauvage des batailles referme sournoisement ses serres. Leur cœur est en cage.

Certains d'entre eux laissent la colère les mener. Ils la laissent entrer, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'elle aussi. Ils sont là pour tuer, pour détruire et annihiler cet ennemi tant haït. Ils ouvrent quand même leur cœur à la peur, même sans le vouloir, et la porte reste entrebâillée. Mais certains, certains… certains n'y arrivent pas. Certains n'arrivent pas à haïr leur adversaire et cette haine qui pourrait peut-être freiner cette peur dévorante disparaît. Alors la peur peut les dévorer jusqu'à l'os. Ronger leur moelle. Lécher le peu de chair qui reste.

Shuuhei a ouvert son cœur à tous vents. Et la peur l'a avalé tout cru.

.

.

* * *

><p>Au loin, si loin de lui lui sembla t-il, la silhouette imposante du capitaine Komamura se tenait bien droite, forte et imposante. S'il ne connaissait pas la tourmente qui l'agitait, il aurait pu la trouver inébranlable, cette grande silhouette. Face au canidé, une autre silhouette, plus fine, presque gracile.<em> Il est là. Après tout ce temps.<em> Lui aussi se tenait à côté de cet homme, avant, il y a longtemps. Alors pourquoi cet homme se tenait-il là maintenant, face à eux? Contre eux?

Immobile, Shuuhei ne pouvait pas bouger. Comme si il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce spectacle, comme si il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Alors qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Il avait tellement peur. _Cela ne peut pas être possible, si?_ Il se sentait complètement perdu, le vent sec glissant sur sa peau et secouant doucement sa courte chevelure couleur de nuit. Sa main fine se crispa un peu plus le long de la barre d'acier froid sur laquelle étaient montées les deux lames de Kazeshini sous sa forme libérée. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, une vague voix aiguë tentait de lui parler. Son sabre probablement. Elle avait adoré ce combat contre cet Arrancar insupportable et ne s'était pas privée de le faire savoir, entre cris de joie, gloussements sauvages et hurlement de jouissance hystérique aux allures sadiques.

Mais là, il n'écoutait plus du tout. Elle lui parlait, sa voix criait à ses oreilles, le jeune homme l'entendait bien mais c'était à peine si il en était conscient. Se battre contre ce Findor Carrias… Oh, ce n'avait pas été dur. Réfléchir, parer, attaquer, bloquer, contre-attaquer… Tuer. Exécuter. C'était simple, non? La peur avait sous-tendu chacun de ses gestes, comme à chaque fois, comme ce qu'on lui avait apprit._ Accepte cette peur qui te dévore, accepte là et tu pourras la dompter. Elle n'est pas ton ennemie, elle te garde humain, elle est la frontière entre l'humain et le monstre en toi. C'est un équilibre_.

Toute son attention se concentrait sur cette petite silhouette que venait de bloquer Komamura-taicho. Shuuhei n'osait même pas prononcer son nom. Figé, il observait de loin, incapable de réagir. Il était comme paralysé. _T… Tôsen taicho_. Il avait du mal à penser. Depuis quand demandait t-on à un soldat de penser?!

Soudain, cette fameuse silhouette dont il était absolument incapable de détacher le regard bougea, pointant son sabre vers Komamura taicho, toujours aussi imposant. _Non!_ Aussitôt, le jeune homme bondit en avant d'un shunpo ultra-rapide et d'un mouvement puissant du bras, il envoya l'une des deux faucilles de Kazeshini fendre l'air à toute vitesse. _Ne faites pas ça capitaine!_ L'arme libérée trancha l'espace dans un sifflement suraigu et s'enroula en un cliquetis métallique autour de la lame de Suzumushi, surprenant son porteur. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu son ancien subordonné s'approcher si vite.

- Hisagi… lâcha la voix lourde et grave du renard géant.

Oui, il savait ce que pensait le canidé. Oh ça, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Shuuhei s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qui habitait son esprit à l'instant présent, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs que là, devant cet homme. Nulle part d'autre, absolument nulle part. Devant cet homme, son ancien capitaine.

- Excusez moi capitaine Komamura, lâcha t-il d'une voix plus tremblotante que ce qu'il aurait cru. Mais s'il vous plaît…

Sa voix avait presque des accents de supplique. Il s'en fichait, oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait, il voulait juste… être là.

- Laissez moi… être de cette bataille.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Plus de marche arrière possible. La tête basse, c'était comme si il avait du mal à relever ses deux prunelles d'onyx vers le regard blanc et vide de son capitaine. _Ancien capitaine_. Comme si il avait peur d'affronter ce regard aveugle. Son torse se soulevait un peu trop vite à son goût et il avait un peu de mal à contenir le léger tremblement de ses bras. Kaname Tôsen ouvrit la bouche, sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose le contrariait. _Je suis là__ capitaine, je suis **là**!_

- Hisagi…

Ce simple son doucha le jeune homme. Il n'y avait qu'un _vague ennuiement_. Rien de plus. Son regard se fit un peu plus… désespéré? _C'est moi capitaine, je suis là. Juste devant vous_. Son cœur s'ouvrit encore un peu plus grand, béant et fragile. Sa main se resserra sur le manche de Kazeshini, la seconde faucille à double lame pendant doucement dans le vide, suspendue à sa chaîne fine et cliquetante que Shuuhei soupesait dans son autre paume, prêt à réagir. Alors, pour ne pas sombrer, _pas maintenant_, il prit la parole.

- Longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus… Capitaine Tôsen.

Et cette fois, sa voix se fit plus ferme. Plus droite. Et encore un peu plus triste. Un éclat de surprise et de pitié glissa rapidement sur la prunelle mordorée du capitaine de la 7ème division. Le jeune homme le nota à peine. Il se concentrait sur autre chose.

- Je suis venu vous remercier.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Le jeune homme ne réfléchissait pas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas une nouvelle fois, pas encore, c'était tout.

- Tu as gagné en intelligence…

Pourquoi est-ce que ses mots étaient si douloureux…? Pourquoi capitaine?

- ... Était-ce de l'ironie? continua celui qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à reconnaître comme un traître avec cette froideur monocorde si dure.

-Vous remercier… (_pourquoi est-ce si dur de lui parler?_) pour tous vos enseignements jusqu'ici.

_ Écoutez moi. Je vous en supplie._

- Avec toutes ces techniques que vous m'avez apprises… je vais vous faire ouvrir les yeux.

_Vous vous trompez. Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner comme ça. _

- Et vous ramener à Soul Society.

_Revenez avec nous! Ne me laissez pas… tout seul_. Il l'écouta sans un bruit, toujours aussi stoïque et statique. Et Shuuhei eut peur, encore un peu plus. Pas de ce dont il serait capable oh non, Shuuhei avait peur de sa réaction, de ce que cet homme allait lui dire. Le jeune homme avait peur du futur, peur que tout s'écroule. _Pourquoi le temps ne s'arrête t-il pas? __Pourquoi continue t-il d'avancer?_ Et la réponse se fit entendre tandis que résonnait au loin les échos de destruction et de douleur de la bataille en cours.

- Faire ouvrir les yeux?

_Oui. Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. _

- Toi… à moi?

_ Moi pour vous. J'ai besoin de vous; et vous avez besoin de mon aide._

- Ah, tu n'as pas changé.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi le ton était-il si méprisant?

- Tu n'as changé en rien.

_N'ai-je donc rien compris…? _

Non. Tu n'as rien compris. Alors maintenant, tu peux sombrer. Sombre petit shinigami, sombre.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Tue le.<em>

Hébété, incapable de détacher son regard de ce qu'il voyait, cette peau ébène sous cette lune pâle, Shuuhei resta immobile. Il le savait parfaitement, chaque seconde qui passait pouvait être celle qui arracherait définitivement sa vie. Il n'avait toujours pas vu son visage inconscient, encore caché par ces vêtements sombres de toile épaisse dans lesquels il s'était emmitouflé. Comme s'il avait besoin de voir pour reconnaître cet homme, comme si cette peau si belle et si rare pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si cette plaie sanglante dans sa gorge, celle qu'il lui avait lui-même infligée, pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre… C'était Tôsen taicho. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. C'était_ lui_. Et cette situation était parfaitement impossible.

_- Tue. le. Shuuhei!_ asséna une nouvelle fois la voix aiguë et criarde de son sabre.

- _Mais t'es pas bien…_ protesta t-il faiblement, complètement sous le choc.

Tôsen taicho était mort. Mort. Son corps avait explosé sous ses yeux, il avait sentit son sang chaud éclabousser son visage et rouler sur sa joue, il avait vu la déflagration détruire totalement cet homme, juste devant lui, juste _sous ses yeux_. Il était bel et bien mort, il ne pouvait pas être vivant, c'était impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible. Impossible.

_- __Putain Shuuhei, mais tu attends quoi! Achève le!_

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cet homme, ce mort brusquement revenu à la vie. Kazeshini, elle, savait parfaitement comment réagir. Comme si il pouvait y avoir le moindre doute à ce sujet. Qu'importe qu'il soit vivant, une vague copie, un miracle, une hallucination ou elle ne savait quoi encore, ce qui était sûr, c'est que Shuuhei devait le tuer. Maintenant. Et sans hésiter. Et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, son pathétique et faible shinigami était incapable de réagir. Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant! Sortir la lame, la passer sur la jugulaire et c'était bon, il savait parfaitement faire.

Toujours sous le choc, le jeune homme écarta lentement avec un luxe de précautions le vêtement qui recouvrait sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Impossible. Oh, et pourtant… Tout ce qu'il voyait lui hurlait que c'était bien Tôsen taicho qui gisait là devant lui, tout son cœur hurlait pour que ce soit le cas, tandis que sa raison tentait de lui rappeler que c'était _impossible_. Du bout des doigts, Shuuhei découvra son visage.

Et il put enfin le voir, cet homme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis tout ce temps… Ses traits n'avaient pas changé, absolument pas. Et dans cette lueur nocturne, Dieu qu'il était beau… Et Dieu qu'il semblait fragile. Ses paupières sombres cachaient ce regard si pâle et papillonnaient encore vaguement par instants d'un mouvement vague et fugace. Du sang séché cachait toute une moitié de son visage en diverses croûtes plus ou moins épaisses et plus ou moins craquelées, partant d'une de ses arcades sourcilières, fortement abîmée, et recouvrant sa joue d'ébène pour terminer au coin de ses lèvres épaisses. Malgré ce sang, malgré ces blessures, malgré ce teint presque cadavérique… C'était lui. Aucun doute possible.

Alors enfin il réagit. Il se mit à bouger et sa main fine récupéra rapidement la garde tressée de son zanpakuto qu'il avait déposé dans l'herbe fraiche à côté du corps immobile et mourant.

_- Ah bah voilà! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fait là et le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire complètement surréaliste mais tu ne peux pas laisser vivre ce gars. Il vous a trahis, il t'a trahis, il ne mérite pas mieux crois moi! En plus, c'est parfait il est blessé, t'as plus qu'à l'achever!_

D'un geste rodé par l'habitude et l'expérience, son maître fit glisser la lame d'acier le long de la gueule du fourreau avant de rengainer son sabre d'un sec claquement métallique.

_- Shuuhei…_ commença à gronder son sabre sur un ton plus que menaçant.

Le shinigami ne répondit pas. Pour lui dire quoi? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir devant lui, pas une nouvelle fois, c'était totalement au dessus de ses forces. Pour le reste, il verrait après.

_ - __SHUUHEI! _hurla une Kazeshini folle de rage à ses oreilles.

Il l'ignora royalement.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kazeshini se matérialisa d'un seul coup devant son maître, l'os de la mâchoire contracté à lui en faire mal et faisant claquer les lourdes et longues manches d'obsidienne de son kimono. Son shinigami ne lui prêta absolument aucune attention, beaucoup trop obnubilé par le fragile paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras fins mais puissants, tout contre lui pour éviter le moindre choc au blessé. Il n'y avait absolument rien dans le monde à cet instant précis pour lui que cet homme baignant dans son sang. Il se focalisait uniquement sur lui, s'interdisant de réfléchir deux secondes et s'obligeant à ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Le plus précautionneusement qu'il lui soit possible, il franchit la porte de son habitation et déposa son précieux chargement sur son lit avec un luxe de précautions.<p>

Soudain, Kazeshini referma sa petite poigne ferme sur le poignet de son maître, le forçant enfin à prendre conscience de sa présence auprès de lui. Surpris, Shuuhei releva son regard pour croiser celui de la femme-enfant, flamboyant purement et simplement de rage difficilement contenue.

_- __Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues là…?_ gronda t-elle, se retenant visiblement de toutes ses forces de se mettre à lui hurler dessus.

Bizarrement, il aurait préféré ça à cet espèce de ton atrocement glacial. D'un geste brusque, il se défit de sa prise et s'écarta d'elle avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

- À ton avis? répliqua t-il acide par dessus son épaule sans la regarder avant de se précipiter vers ce qu'il avait gardé de ses vieux manuels de cours, avec un peu de chance il devrait pouvoir y trouver quelque chose pour l'aider.

D'un regard vif, il chercha rapidement parmi ces vieux bouquins avant de mettre la main sur ceux qui correspondaient le mieux puis courut à la cuisine mettre de grandes casseroles d'eau à bouillir. Leçon n°1, toujours nettoyer les plaies pour éviter toute infection. Mais pourquoi avait-il passé la grande majorité de ces cours à Shin'Ô à dormir en pleine amphi pour rattraper son sommeil en retard vu les nombreuses fêtes étudiantes?! Il s'en serait collé des baffes. Plusieurs. Et de toutes ses forces.

Laissant l'eau se mettre à chauffer sous l'impulsion des plaques de cuisson, il ne s'arrêta pas une seconde et escalada à toute vitesse ses escaliers, avalant les marches deux à deux puis s'engouffra dans sa petite salle de bain à la recherche de la vague trousse de secours qu'il avait toujours dans cette baraque (quand on passe sa journée à retaper une vieille maison, clous et marteau en main, c'est la moindre des choses). D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura qu'il avait bien du fil de suture et se précipita une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers, étroits et pas forcément très droits, puis sauta les cinq dernières marches avant de s'engouffrer d'un seul coup dans cette grande pièce, à l'origine un salon donnant sur la terrasse, qu'il avait aménagé afin de s'en servir comme chambre.

Et devant ce qui s'offrit soudain à ses yeux, il se figea une seconde.

Tôsen n'avait pas bougé -ce qui dans son état aurait relevé de l'intervention divine. Shuuhei ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété lorsque Kazeshini ne lui avait pas répondu, cela lui arrivait et il en avait distraitement déduit qu'elle était en train de bouder dans son coin sans trop y réfléchir, préoccupé par tout autre chose, et d'une importance bien plus grande que ses énièmes gamineries. Eh bien, il s'était trompé.

Kazeshini ne boudait pas, pas alors que son maître déconnait ainsi en n'achevant pas cet ennemi, car cet homme était avant tout leur ennemi malgré tout ce que cet abruti de Shuuhei pouvait en penser, pire, en lui accordant l'asile chez lui, au sein même de sa propre maison. Le soigner? Et puis quoi encore!

À califourchon sur le lit sur lequel son maître avait étendu son ancien supérieur mourant , les traits déformés par la rage et le sang de cet homme à la peau sombre venant s'ajouter aux larges taches de sang sur ses jambes nues, la femme-enfant appuyait ses deux mains menues sur un des coussins qu'elle avait rabattu sur la tête de l'aveugle pour l'étouffer.

- KAZESHINI! hurla Shuuhei.

Lorsque le zanpakuto s'était matérialisé, elle l'avait fait de sa propre initiative, sans y être autorisée -comme si elle allait demander à ce pathétique shinigami une quelconque autorisation. Alors bien sûr, elle n'était pas _vraiment_ à sa place dans ce monde réel, elle l'esprit d'un sabre. Du coup, elle n'avait pas la force suffisante à l'instant présent pour tuer -achever- cet homme rapidement et ses mains s'enfonçaient légèrement à travers le coussin, le transperçant légèrement comme un fantôme inconsistant.

Aussitôt, sans réfléchir et par pur réflexe, Shuuhei se jeta en avant. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était de l'éloigner _tout de suite_ de Kaname, et sans le blesser lui. Sa main fine fusa vers la jeune femme, toujours crispée sur le coussin, et attrapa d'un seul coup sa tête en refermant ses doigts sur ses longs cheveux de soie obscure. Il la tira à lui avec un geste beaucoup plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, l'arrachant brutalement à sa prise meurtrière.

Avec un cri aigu de douleur, Kazeshini fut obligée de lâcher son coussin. Aussitôt, Shuuhei la relâcha et elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol, sonnée. Personne n'était capable de lui faire mal ainsi et tout le côté droit de sa tête se mit immédiatement à la lancer violemment. Elle était un esprit et ce monde matériel n'était pas le sien. Seulement, ce shinigami, en plus d'être incroyablement pathétique, était aussi son maître. Alors lui, il pouvait la toucher. Il était donc le seul sur cette terre à pouvoir lui faire du mal. Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de porter la main sur elle.

-Tu restes là et t'arrêtes tes conneries deux secondes, c'est clair?! éructa t-il, visiblement complètement submergé par ses émotions et lui tournant obstinément le dos.

Sans un mot, dardant sur lui un regard sombre de haine, la femme-enfant se releva avec un rictus inquiétant tandis que Shuuhei commençait à délicatement retirer les lourds vêtements trempés de sang du blessé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord et heureusement pour lui vu ses modestes connaissances en médecine, les plaies n'étaient pas excessivement béantes mais il devait être blessé depuis un bon moment et c'était pourquoi le sang avait-il eut tout le temps qu'il voulait pour imbiber ainsi les tissus, sécher et exhaler cette odeur puissante.

_- Shuuhei…_ gronda une nouvelle fois son sabre, se tenant droite et digne malgré sa furieuse envie de se jeter sur son imbécile de shinigami.

Le sang du blessé continuait de couler sur sa peau froide mais elle s'en fichait, au contraire, elle aurait même pu dire qu'elle trouvait cette sensation _agréable_, voire carrément jouissive. C'était juste rageant de ne pas avoir réussit à étouffer cette saleté d'ex-capitaine avant que le jeune homme ne débarque. Ce con de Shuuhei…! Maintenant, il était furieux contre elle et si elle tentait encore une fois d'attaquer Tôsen, il risquait de la renvoyer brusquement -et donc, _très_ douloureusement- dans son monde intérieur. Sous le coup de la peur et de la colère, si il se concentrait un minimum, il en était parfaitement capable. Pas de problème. Parfois, les mots peuvent être plus efficaces que les armes. Et Kazeshini savait parfaitement se servir de sa langue.

_- __Oh, j'te parle…_ lâcha t-elle de sa voix un peu criarde.

Encore une fois, il ne réagit pas, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son sort de kido pour pouvoir refermer la plaie monstrueuse de son abdomen. Le sabre lâcha un sourire sinistre et désabusé. Ça n'allait pas être facile si il refusait ainsi de l'écouter. D'un geste souple, elle le contourna et vint se mettre debout sur le lit, le corps du blessé faisant office de frontière entre lui et elle, avant de s'accroupir et de poser son menton sur ses genoux regroupés sous elle en une attitude un peu boudeuse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lancer sa pique savamment préparée, pas trop efficace pour ne pas le braquer mais tout de même suffisamment pour le bousculer un peu, il prit la parole.

- Tu l'approches, je te tue. lâcha t-il sommairement, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains à lui pleines de sang pour tenter de sauver cette vie en équilibre sur un fil.

Le ton froid et glacial la doucha sur place. La… tuer? Mais pourquoi?!

_- __J'fais ça pour te protéger, petit shinigami._

- Haha. J'ai pas besoin de ta _protection_. cracha t-il avant de se saisir de la bobine de fil de suture.

_- __Ho que si!_ répliqua t-elle acerbe, de plus en plus énervée qu'il défoule son trop plein d'émotions sur elle. _Tu es faible et pathétique, tu as __**besoin**__ de moi!_

«_Plus que de lui_» se retint-elle de justesse de prononcer.

- Magnifique aide, vraiment.

_- Joue pas au plus con Shuuhei, tu sais parfaitement que je fais ça pour toi, pour que __**tu**__ ailles mieux._

- En tuant la personne qui compte le plus pour moi?!

Et cette fois-ci, il releva son regard brun vers elle en prononçant ces mots. Peur, colère, tristesse, angoisse… voilà ce qu'elle y vit, un homme perdu. «_Je suis ton unique repère Shuuhei, tu n'es pas aussi perdu que tu le crois. Je ne te trahirai jamais moi_», voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Mais puisque comme lui, elle avait cette fierté au sein même de son être, elle n'en fit rien. À la place de ça, ses lèvres rondes lâchèrent les mots suivants.

- _«Qui compte le plus pour moi»…_ ironisa t-elle avec son grand sourire si inquiétant, les yeux voilés par la colère. _Non mais tu t'entends parler? Réfléchis deux secondes avant de lâcher des énormités pareilles._

- Je ne _mens_ pas. asséna t-il tout en s'attaquant à présent à la plaie de sa gorge.

_- Bah bien sûr._ ricana t-elle.

- Désolé de ne pas être comme toi. répliqua t-il immédiatement.

- _Hin hin… _continua son sabre en ne le quittant pas un instant du regard tandis que celui-ci se refusait de quitter des yeux le blessé, son blessé. _Je __**suis**__ une part de toi, même si tu fais tout pour l'oublier._

- Fiche moi la paix! grogna t-il. J'ai autre chose à faire que t'entendre te foutre de ma gueule au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- _Quoi? Tu veux dire sauver le gars qui a essayé de te tuer? Ta logique est malsaine!_

- Pas du tout! démentit-il avec force. Il n'a pas essayé de me tuer, arrête de délirer…

Sans un mot, elle tendit ses longs doigts fins en avant et se contenta de les poser doucement dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse sur sa clavicule gauche, à l'endroit même où Suzumushi avait laissé une longue cicatrice rougeâtre.

_- Menteur. _dit-elle simplement.

- Oui, mais… enfin, c'était…

_- Cherche pas, tu pourras pas me contredire sur ce coup là. Il a essayé de te tuer, tu l'as tué en retour, point._

- Il. n'est. pas. mort. asséna t-il en dégageant d'un mouvement rapide et agacé la main de Kazeshini.

_- Arrête Shuuhei… _souffla t-elle._ Franchement, ça rime à quoi tout ça? Tu veux le guérir, d'accord. Vas-y, vas-y, sauve le mec qui n'a eut aucun remords __à essayer de te __tuer._

- Oui, eh bien, il ne m'a pas tué!

_ - Parce que tu étais en retrait. Si tu ne l'avais pas été, tu serais **mort** Shuuhei. C'était clairement un coup pour te tuer et tu le sais parfaitement, arrête de te mentir._

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que ça CHANGE!? hurla d'un seul coup son maître.

Choquée, Kazeshini ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Le regard brun du jeune homme flamboyait littéralement de colère.

- C'est le passé Kazeshini, le passé! Alors je m'en fout, tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est que_ lui _vive. Point!

_ - Mais t'es complètement fou! _répliqua t-elle en se remettant aussitôt d'aplomb et également de plus en plus en colère.

- Arrête de me dire ça! lâcha t-il toujours aussi énervé en retournant à sa tache autrement plus importante que s'engueuler avec son insupportable zanpakuto.

_- Une fois que tu l'auras sauvé, enfin si tu y arrives ce à quoi je ne crois pas deux secondes, tu vas faire quoi? Hein? Le livrer aux autorités?!_

- Jamais.

_- Tu m'étonnes, ils risqueraient de le condamner à mort, ton beau capitaine!_

Le bruit de la gifle claqua violemment dans l'air. La femme-enfant ne comprit pas avant de sentir la sensation cuisante sur sa joue la brûler. Shuuhei venait de la gifler. De toutes ses forces et sans hésitation.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

Pour la deuxième fois de toute sa vie, en une seule journée, son maître venait de porter la main sur elle. Hébétée, elle ne parvint pas à poser son regard sur lui. D'ailleurs, lui aussi ne la regardait pas.

-Maintenant, lâcha t-il d'une voix glaciale, tu dégages.

Sans un mot, choquée, Kazeshini partit en fumée et réintégra son monde intérieur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>C'est dingue à quel point j'ai envie de tarter Shuuhei alors que c'est quand même moi qui ai écrit tout ce passage où il la frappe... *schizophrène*<p>

Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ça allait s'aggraver entre Shuuhei et son sabre... Bah voilà. Il vient de la frapper, elle a essayé de tuer Tôsen... Ça va être la fête du slip. À votre avis, comment cela va t-il se passer? Des idées pour la suite? (oui, c'est super intéressant de voir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite!)

J'ai eut du mal à écrire certains passages et du coup, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu maladroit... Enfin, dites moi tout *-*.

Sinon, pour le petit passage en tout début de chapitre, je n'ai strictement rien inventé pour les dialogues entre Shuuhei et Tôsen, c'est textuellement ceux du manga (si, si, j'ai vérifié) J'ai toujours trouvé les paroles de Kaname à ce moment extrêmement dures et cruelles. Du coup, ça plus la tête de chamois victimisé que fait Shuuhei (ma réaction à ce moment du manga: "oh naaa, z'veux lui faire un câliiiiiiin..."), plus le "je n'aime pas trop mon sabre, sa forme semble être faite pour faucher des vies", haha... bah ça m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. Voilà, voilà...

Et je vous dit à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 12, plus léger, et promis cette fois-ci vous n'aurez pas à attendre encore deux semaines, j'ai même commencé à taper mon manuscrit *gros dinosaure* Et on ne se moque pas du titre, j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il est assez naze... Mais j'ai po réussit à trouver mieux.

-Nyahahaha, espèce de naze! BWÉHÉHÉHÉ, BENITSUKI TORA C'EST UNE NAAAAAAAZE!

*Bizarrement, depuis ce moment, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle du Maître des Enfers. Il semblerait cependant avoir été vu par des témoins pour la dernière fois en compagnie d'une certaine humaine encore non identifiée en train de lui faire avaler une guillotine datant de la Révolution française*

Et oubliez pas de reviewer! Je compte sur vous ^^

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 11. Aigle noir et biche perdue**.


	12. Aigle noir et biche perdue

Salut à vous, lecteurs de mon cœur!

Quoi de neuf chez vous? Le bac? Haha... *se met à trembler inconsciemment au souvenir de son propre bac* *se met carrément à convulser* Nan, sérieux, c'était HORRIBLE. Mais je l'ai eut alors vous savez quoi, bon courage, lâchez rien! VOUS ALLEZ TOUT PÉTEEER!

Haha, je sais, je poste tard... Mais hé! on est encore samedi donc j'suis dans les temps! *trop fière* *jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, juste pour être sûre* Ow meeeeeerde... Il est minuit quatre. NAOOOOOOOOON!

Donc cette semaine (visiblement, je devrais pouvoir réussir à tenir ce rythme de parution... *prie de toutes ses forces pour pas qu'une énième crasse lui tombe sur le coin de la gueule*), un chapitre plus léger que les autres. Et je rappelle qu'on n'a pas le droit de se foutre de la gueule de l'auteur pour le titre dudit chapitre.

Cette semaine, encore un IMMENSE merci à vous, revieweurs que j'aime et que j'adore, **Lussynlight** (oh nom de Dieu de bordel de chiottes à couilles, j'ai pas encore répondu à ton MP, aaaaaaah! *se flagelle*) (nan, je te jure, j'ai envie de me frapper... je te réponds dès que je peux), **Taraimpératrice** (haha, va falloir attendre pour savoir pourquoi Tôsen est PAS mort) et **Smaragdus**, tadadaaaa, nouvelle/nouveau revieweur/revieweuse! (merci pour ta critique, elle m'a vachement aidée, et j'espère que tu continueras à donner ton avis!)

.

**Discalibur:** tout cet univers appartient à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach** et ses persos tous plus épiques / géniaux / badass / sexy les uns que les autres. Y'a que Shinko et sa passion pour les fleurs qui sont à moi. Chouette.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11. Aigle noir et biche perdue.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Excuse moi Koshi, mais aurais tu vu Shuuhei ce matin?

- Euh, je… Non, mon capitaine! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais il lui arrive souvent de travailler tôt le matin aux archives, mon capitaine! Mais je crois que aujourd'hui est son jour de congé, mon capitaine!

- D'accord, merci.

Tout impressionné que son capitaine en personne s'adresse ainsi à lui, surtout qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu arriver, toute jeune recrue de la 9ème et actuellement de corvée balayage, ce dont il se chargeait en chantant diverses chansons paillardes -la honte-, Koshi Namero se laissa tomber contre une chaise pour souffler un bon coup. Il aimait bien ce capitaine mais honnêtement, quand il l'avait entendu lui dire «coucou» d'un seul coup dans son dos, il avait eut la trouille de sa vie.

_- Ça va, tu t'amuses?_ lâcha sarcastique le sabre dudit capitaine tandis que celui-ci continuait son chemin dans la capitainerie en sautillant légèrement.

_- Bah… Mmm, oui, beaucoup!_

Malgré l'apparence dure et sérieuse qu'il montrait à ses subordonnés, intérieurement, il était assez souvent mort de rire, tout content de titiller ainsi ses pauvres petits soldats plus qu'impressionnés par leur nouveau capitaine. Effectivement, il n'y avait quasiment que Shuuhei pour connaître cet aspect enfantin du capitaine de la 9ème division. La plupart du temps, il gardait devant eux cette apparence un peu inquiétante mais il préférait ça. Il n'était pas leur ami mais leur supérieur, leur capitaine et ils devaient pouvoir être capables de se reposer sur sa puissance sans en douter une seule seconde, sans se demander si cet homme au comportement enfantin était bien digne de ce poste de capitaine et si ils avaient raison de lui confier leurs vies.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il était à ce poste, il devait d'abord s'ancrer dans cette fonction, se faire totalement accepter par ces hommes, lui l'étranger de la 2ème division, et, peut-être, plus tard il pourrait se montrer plus léger avec eux et leur laisser voir cet enfant qu'il cachait en lui. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne l'empêchait pas intérieurement de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

De son pas toujours aussi vif malgré l'heure matinale et le réveil plutôt musclé sauce Tenjikubotan, le tout nouveau capitaine poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin, sa longue tresse noire ondulant doucement derrière lui au rythme de ses mouvements. Comme le voulait l'usage, il se déplaçait en chaussettes, ayant abandonné ses sandales à l'entrée de la division. Il ne trouvait pas ça spécialement pratique -si jamais il devait quitter en urgence la division, il n'aurait pas le temps de repasser par l'entrée- surtout qu'il se refusait catégoriquement à apparaître devant Soi Fon en _chaussettes_. Plutôt s'enterrer vivant lui-même. Du coup, il avait planqué un peu partout des paires de sandales à sa taille, prêtes à servir au cas où. Ça avait bien fait rigoler son sabre en tout cas, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas fini de se moquer de lui à ce sujet.

Ce matin là, la division était plutôt déserte. Normalement, c'était jour de congé d'où la pénurie certaine de soldats dans les locaux. Enfin, ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, ayant grandit dans un environnement de silence quasi total, trop de bruit avait parfois tendance à le stresser plus que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas que le bruit en lui-même le gênait mais par moments, même si cela restait rare, ça le rendait nerveux.

Cherchant toujours son vice-capitaine préféré, Shinko suivait pour l'instant la promenade intérieure de forme carrée qui bordait la petite cour fleurie de sa division, sa clochette sonnant par intermittence derrière lui, lâchant à chaque pas un petit son léger et cristallin qui résonnait doucement dans le silence matinal. Les pruniers aux petites fleurs délicates étendaient leurs longues branches tortueuses et noueuses au dessus des pavots blancs, délivrant une ombre clairsemée sur toute la cour. Contrairement à la plupart du temps, ce matin là aucun vent frais ne venait glisser dans les allées fines et resserrées du Seireitei. Du coup, à part Shinko et quelques rares soldats par-ci, par-là de corvée nettoyage, rien ne bougeait. Quelques pétales à la teinte doucement rosée se laissaient indolemment tomber jusqu'au sol et, lorsque l'homme au long haori blanc claquant sous sa démarche souple passait, les pétales se mettaient à danser derrière lui sous l'air qu'il déplaçait inconsciemment. Le jeune capitaine aimait bien cette cour. En même temps, il adorait littéralement les fleurs, à un tel point que parfois il se mettait à leur parler avec un air «_absolument crétin_» d'après Ten.

_- Ah…!_

_- Mmm? _demanda son sabre, surpris que son maître prenne soudain la parole, comme ça, sans aucun signe annonciateur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore? _

_- Héhé._

_- Arrête de rigoler comme un papi gâteux, tes soldats vont vraiment finir par se poser des questions sur ta santé mentale. _

_- Mmm, désolé. C'est juste que je viens d'avoir… euh, une idée quoi._

_- Poésie?_

Tenjikubotan connaissait son maître _par cœur_, à un tel point que leur symbiose shinigami-zanpakuto était une des plus fortes qui soit à ce jeune âge, même pour un capitaine. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu enfant où son sabre avait été son seul point d'ancrage, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- _Exact mon beau._

_- Tch! _feula aussitôt l'esprit du sabre.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand Shinko lui disait qu'il était beau. Certes, il l'était et ça, il en était parfaitement conscient. Après tout, n'était-il pas une fleur? Mais à quoi sert la beauté pour protéger son maître adoré? À rien, cela n'avait absolument servit à rien.

_- Bon, vas-y fais moi écouter ton truc… _lâcha t-il de son air faussement blasé.

_- D'accord. Bon, faut que je le retravaille un peu, ça vient juste de me passer par la tête, ce n'est pas très…_

_- Mais oui, mais oui! _rigola Ten'._ Allez, balance!_

_- «Balance» pour parler de poésie… Ahlàlà, mais quelle éducation! _fit semblant de se lamenter son jeune maître.

_- Oh, ça va… _ronchonna vaguement en réponse l'autre_. Accouche!_

_- D'accord, d'accord… Donc:_

_._

_Doux flocons qui tombent _

_Fleurs qui s'épanouissent_

_Arbres majestueux_

_Ce bois si noueux_

_Glisse éphémère_

_Votre parfum flotte dans l'air_

_Jusqu'à moi debout_

_Ô, spectacle si doux…_

_Devant vous, j'attends._

_J'attends sa venue._

_._

Un léger silence suivit sa déclamation tandis que l'auteur de ce petit poème sans prétention continuait à avancer, cherchant du regard la silhouette sèche et nerveuse de son vice-capitaine. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Tenjikubotan reprit la parole.

_-Pas mal. Pentasyllabes?_

_-Ouaip. Avec quelques synérèses au passage mais oui, pentasyllabes. À peu près. _

_-Ce n'est pas un mètre très pratique pourtant…_

_-Que veux tu! _s'esclaffa son cher maître_. Il faut s'amuser un peu!_

_-D'accord, d'accord… Tu m'expliques pourquoi, à chaque fois, ça retombe sur Soi Fon?_

Shinko se mit à siffloter doucement, l'air parfaitement innocent.

_- Vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Mais oui. Bien sûr. Toutes tes poésies tournent autour d'elle, j'te signale. «J'attends sa venue»… Celle du pape…?!_

_- Quoi? _se défendit son maître_. Ça serait bien non? Elle et moi, ensemble, devant ces superbes pruniers en fleur… _

_- Tu me désespères. Va te déclarer au lieu de fantasmer!_

_- Mais euh, t'es cruel… _

_- Juste un peu. _ricana t-il devant le chouinement pathétique du shinigami.

Du bout des doigts, Shinko caressa le bois torturé du prunier le plus proche qui semblait lui tendre cette branche, sa prunelle si pâle se teintant d'un air doux et vaguement amoureux.

_- Je l'aime. C'est tout._

_- Je sais._ répondit son sabre avec un grand sourire tout aussi stupide dans la voix.

Le jeune homme se laissa soudain tomber sur le parquet ciré, ses jambes maigres cachées sous son hakama ample et sombre pendouillant juste au dessus des plates-bandes de pavots, la promenade carrée qui entourait la cour étant légèrement surélevée par rapport au jardin lui-même. Il aimait Soi Fon, comme un fou. Mais à la simple idée de lui dire bonjour d'égal à égal, ses joues se couvraient d'un rouge tomate absolument incroyable. Alors parfois, lui déclarer son amour et ravir sa flamme lui semblait être une entreprise insurmontable.

- _Attends deux secondes… _lâcha son sabre sur un ton soupçonneux.

- _Moui?_

_- Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu cherches Shuuhei un dimanche matin au lieu d'aller gérer la dernière mise sous presse de la Gazette du Seireitei?_

_- Hem. J'arrive pas à mettre la main sur certaines archives. Avec ce journal en plus du travail administratif, la 9ème a des archives carrément mon-stru-eu-ses. Et j'me suis dit que Shuuheo, qui est à la 9ème depuis bien plus longtemps que moi pourrait m'aider._

_- Ha._

_- Bah oui, c'est pour ça._

_- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que, cherchant dans ces dites archives, t'es tombé sur un vieil article sur «Yoruichi-sama» écrit par ta belle dulcinée, que tu n'as pas du tout apprécié et que tu t'es dit que t'avais désespérément besoin des conseils de drague de l'autre pervers?_

Depuis quelques temps, le nouveau jeu de Tenjikubotan était de rebaptiser Shuuhei le pervers, l'obsédé, 69 etc, ce qui le faisait hurler de rire. Ça l'amusait beaucoup et, à chaque fois, Shinko se disait que son sabre avait un sens de l'humour frôlant les limites de l'acceptable tellement c'était nul et pas du tout rigolo.

- _Rien à voir __**du tout**__._

Oui, c'était de la plus pure mauvaise foi.

- _Mais bien sûûûr… _

Les deux continuèrent à papoter, un peu pour tout et ne rien dire, le shinigami lâchant quelques vers plus ou moins inspirés de-ci, de-là, et le sabre continuant à asséner quelques remarques acerbes de son cru, laissant les pétales blanches des pruniers se glisser dans les plis de son uniforme sombre. Il faisait beau, un peu chaud malgré l'heure matinale mais sans que cela soit gênant, et le soleil jouait doucement sur le peu de peau pâle qu'il laissait à l'air libre.

- Oh? lâcha soudain Shinko, ouvrant grand ses deux prunelles immaculées.

Il venait de repérer Shuuhei, arrivant d'un shunpo beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il devait bien y avoir des bouquins de médecine là-dedans.

Afin de faciliter le travail de chacune des treize divisions en autonomie, chaque capitainerie disposait de sa propre bibliothèque au sein même de ses locaux. Bien évidemment, celle de la 4ème ne comptait quasiment que des ouvrages médicaux, celle de la 12ème s'était fait une obligation de devenir la plus à la pointe des découvertes scientifiques et technologiques, le capitaine Ichimaru avait rempli la sienne de diverses bande-dessinées tandis que le capitaine Ôtôribashi y installait à présent ses ouvrages sur la musique, celle de la 6ème comportait la quasi-totalité des arbres généalogiques des familles de la grande noblesse du Seireitei (Renji avait bien essayé d'y laisser un ou deux de ses bouquins sur le foot mais un regard du capitaine Kuchiki l'en avait dissuadé à vie), celle de la 8ème servait notamment de cache à bouteilles de saké pour le capitaine Kyoraku tandis que celle de la 5ème virait discothèque de jazz, celle de la 11ème… Non, la 11ème n'avait pas de bibliothèque parce que «_un homme, un vrai, ça a pas besoin de savoir lire bordel_». Du coup, la salle avait été réaménagée en réserve d'alcool fort pour leurs soirées de beuverie. La 11ème division quoi.

D'ici quelques temps, Shuuhei en aurait mis la main à couper, celle de la 9ème division deviendrait de toutes celles du Gotei celle spécialisée en horticulture. D'ailleurs, Daraiki-taicho avait déjà commencé à rajouter quelques ouvrages sur le sujet. Déjà qu'il y avait des pots de fleur un peu partout… Et un pot de fleur contre le petit orteil, ça faisait super mal, surtout quand on était pas très bien réveillé. Malheureusement pour Shuuhei, le capitaine n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordonné et pour l'instant, il avait posé les-dits ouvrages un peu partout et surtout, un peu n'importe comment, sans vraiment faire attention. Résultat, la bibliothèque de la 9ème, remplie de rapports d'enquête, de journaux provenant du monde entier, de livres de droit et de jurisprudence, de recueils de recettes de cuisine et maintenant de livres portant sur les _fleurs_ était un sacré bordel.

Il devait bien y avoir des bouquins de médecine là-dedans, comme dans toutes les bibliothèques du Gotei 13. Quelque part. Et bien cachés.

- Mais c'est pas vrai…! grommela Shuuhei à mi-voix dans le calme de la pièce. Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu…

Du temps où l'homme blessé chez lui était encore capitaine, il savait parfaitement se repérer dans cette bibliothèque mais maintenant, c'était carrément une autre paire de manches. Moins il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ce qu'il cherchait, il avait… l'esprit ailleurs. Shuuhei avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Kaname Tôsen, Tôsen-taicho était_ vivant_. Il n'était pas mort. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa cage thoracique, sans que cela soit douloureux. Il le savait, il en était sûr, il avait sentit son cœur battre sous sa peau. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Et lui, et lui… Il était vivant, chez lui. Et à cette simple pensée, il se sentit envahit d'un doux sentiment d'apaisement. Ses cauchemars n'avaient plus de raison d'être; il n'était pas mort. Tout simplement. Qu'importe le passé, qu'importe le futur, qu'importe ce qui était advenu ce jour là et qu'importe ce qui adviendrait, tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui tenait en une seule minuscule et superbe phrase : Kaname Tôsen était vivant.

Et rien que cette idée, pourtant toute simple, faisait aux yeux du jeune homme de cette journée sans éclat particulier l'une des plus belles au monde. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Il avait passé toute la nuit au chevet de son blessé, le veillant à tout instant, épongeant le sang, bataillant contre chacune des plaies surtout celle de son abdomen qui refusait toujours de se refermer si ce n'est le minimum vital, paniquant toutes les dix secondes lorsqu'une plaie relâchait un nouveau flot épais de sang ou lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Pour l'instant, il avait au moins réussit à stabiliser un minimum son état et canaliser les pertes de sang. C'était déjà ça. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas pour autant dire que l'homme caché chez lui était sortit d'affaire. On ne guérissait pas en un clin d'œil de telles blessures. Et surtout, il allait falloir qu'il sorte de l'inconscience pour au minimum se nourrir, reprendre des forces afin de reconstituer ses chairs et surtout réapprovisionner ses stocks de sang. Seulement voilà, Shuuhei n'était pas médecin.

C'était à peine la veille au soir qu'il l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, blessé et agonisant, alors qu'il rentrait d'une soirée tranquille (ou presque) entre amis, et pourtant, le temps écoulé depuis semblait pour le jeune homme être une éternité. Le jeune homme déplaça une nouvelle pile de livres ramenés par Daraiki-taicho d'il ne savait où aux couvertures toutes plus anciennes les unes que les autres -oh mon Dieu, mais c'était du sang sur cette couverture ou…?!- puis continua son entreprise de recherche, le cœur battant la chamade et les doigts fébriles.

C'était complètement_ surréaliste _comme situation, un homme qui avait explosé devant lui réapparaît comme par miracle par une belle nuit, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Shuuhei était étrangement traversé par deux émotions, d'un côté une sorte de peur panique, -qu'on le trouve, qu'on le trouve lui, n'était-il pas en train de cacher un traître _chez lui_ au lieu de le livrer aux autorités…?!-et de l'autre, un bonheur absolument incommensurable qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite -Kaname Tôsen était vivant. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, avait des cernes d'une taille carrément improbable sous les yeux mais qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux. Juste… heureux.

- Shuuhei! fit soudain une voix claire et joyeuse dans son dos, le faisant brusquement sursauter. Faut que tu m'aides, j'ai… WOW!

À peine Shinko ouvrit-il la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée, tout content d'enfin trouver son conseiller ès drague que Shuuhei bondit sur place de surprise, laissant échapper les lourds ouvrages qu'il avait dans les bras tout en essayant de les récupérer avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol, le tout dans une figure assez improbable. Le jeune capitaine fronça subrepticement les sourcils au dessus de ses grands yeux blancs. C'était mieux rangé que ça la dernière fois où il était venu, nan?

- _Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fout le pervers dans une __**bibliothèque**__ à même pas huit heures du mat' pendant son jour de repos?_

_- Eh bien… _fit Shinko en mettant en route son formidable intellect.

- Bonjour mon capitaine! Comment allez vous mon capitaine?

- _La vache, y pète le feu 69…_

_- Il doit chercher un livre je suppose._

_- Sans blague, j'pensais qu'il cherchait des donuts…_

- Bah… Euh, bien, je vais bien. répondit le jeune homme au haori.

- Tant mieux! s'exclama le jeune homme face à lui, farfouillant toujours parmi les étagères, bougeant et déplaçant les ouvrages au gré de ses recherches.

_- Il est __**plutôt**__ agité quand même._

_- Bonjour l'euphémisme._

Sa surprise passée, Shinko avança dans la grande pièce toute en longueur, doucement éclairée par la lueur matinale du soleil qui passait à travers les fenêtres hautes, son regard clair brillant d'une étincelle curieuse posé sur son vice-capitaine à l'attitude un peu étonnante. Il y avait des livres un peu partout, sans réelle classification. Lorsqu'il était arrivé et dans le cadre de la remise à pied de la 9ème et son indissociable Gazette du Seireitei, il avait entrepris de mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans. Sauf qu'il avait amené avec lui un sacré volume d'ouvrages divers et variés, sur à peu près tous les sujets. Quand on y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Shinko avait grandit presque tout seul dans une maison vide et tout ce à quoi l'enfant qu'il était alors avait pu se raccrocher, c'était des mots dans tout ces livres qui l'entouraient et une fleur, le dahlia qu'il avait en lui. Du coup, où qu'il se trouve, il avait développé une certaine tendance à accumuler les ouvrages. Alors au lieu de mettre de l'ordre, il avait plus rajouté du désordre qu'autre chose. En tout cas, il avait refusé tout net que Shuuhei se charge de _sa_ bibliothèque (oui bon, celle de sa division, c'était pareil).

- Et toi… commença t-il en laissant traîner sa grande silhouette osseuse entre les piles instables de livres, tu vas bien?

Toujours aussi fébrile, le jeune homme continuait à chercher nerveusement parmi la multitude d'ouvrages.

- Moi? Oh, euh… Oui, oui ça va, à peu près.

À peu près hein… Shinko ne le quittait absolument pas du regard, ce dont Shuuhei ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience. C'était marrant, cette attitude un peu nerveuse et saccadée…

- Tu cherches de la lecture? demanda le jeune capitaine d'un seul coup, tout content que l'on touche à un de ses sujets de prédilection, à savoir les fleurs, les lettres et l'assassinat.

- Euh, oui on peut dire ça comme ça… répondit-il vaguement.

- Super! lâcha aussitôt son cadet en se retenant de justesse de se mettre à trépigner sur place de bonheur. Alors!

Et c'est sous les yeux effarés de son vice-capitaine qui avait juste lâché ça sans plus y réfléchir et surtout pour avoir quelque chose à répondre, que Daraiki-taicho se mit à son tour à saisir quelques ouvrages avant de les lui fourrer dans les bras.

- Voilà! Crois moi, tu peux prendre ces bouquins là les yeux fermés.

Intrigué, malgré ses pensées fixées sur Tôsen-taicho (Kaname était _vivant_), le jeune homme glissa un regard curieux à ces livres, tous assez petits.

- _Les Fleurs du Mal__, __Les Châtiments_… lut-il à voix haute.

La vache, ça avait l'air joyeux.

- À lire sans faute Shuuhei.

- … Ha.

- C'est de la poésie. ajouta t-il devant le regard un peu perdu de son aîné.

Pour toute réponse, il lâcha un petit éclat de rire, un peu nerveux, avant de reposer les ouvrages délicatement sur le côté.

- Euh, en fait taicho… commença t-il un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur. C'est très gentil à vous mais en fait je cherche les ouvrages de médecine.

- De médecine?

- H… hai, taicho.

- … Ok. Juste au dessus de ta tête, deux rangées sur la droite. indiqua t-il simplement.

- Mmm? lâcha Shuuhei en levant le regard. Oh!

Effectivement, ce qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis dix bonnes minutes était juste là, juste à portée de main. Avec un soupir de soulagement à peine contenu, il s'en saisit vivement. Si avec ce qu'il y avait là-dedans il ne parvenait pas à sortir Tôsen-taicho de son inconscience…

- Et donc? Tu cherches les bouquins médicinaux parce que…?

- Oh, rien de bien important taicho, je vous assure.

- Par simple curiosité? lâcha t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, son iris blanc luisant d'un éclat moqueur.

- Hem, non…

Trouver quelque chose, vite.

- Le truc, c'est que j'habite hors du Seireitei et euh…

En temps normal, cela ferait déjà plusieurs minutes que Kazeshini aurait lâché ses remarques tantôt acerbes ou moqueuses, tantôt agressive. Mais le zanpakuto se taisait obstinément. Et honnêtement, il ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça et appréciait grandement ce silence bienvenu. Il n'avait plus envie de l'écouter. Son esprit était bien plus calme comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

- Une biche. lâcha t-il soudain.

- Une biche? répéta Shinko en le regardant, surpris.

D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait cette biche?

- En fait, j'habite sur une hauteur euh, pas loin d'un petit bois, c'est assez désert, tout ça, pas de problème de voisinage, enfin bref elle était blessée, avec du sang partout et tout et tout et, euh…

- D'accooord. Et donc? T'as décidé de faire hôpital de campagne? rigola t-il, pas tout à fait sûr de suivre le raisonnement de son subordonné.

- Haha, trop drôle taicho. Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Enfin, je sais pas, elle a du se faire attaquer par un loup ou un prédateur du même genre, j'en sais rien, enfin bref.

- Donc, si j'ai bien suivit… fit le capitaine, tu as récupéré une biche à l'article de la mort dans ton jardin… et tu vas la soigner? C'est ça?

Putain, il n'avait rien pu trouver de mieux qu'une _biche_?!

- Euh… ouais. Bon, techniquement, j'ai pas de jardin mais dans l'idée… ouais, c'est ça.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à l'emmener chez le véto? Ta biche?

- Oh, vous savez je préfère ne pas trop la déplacer, elle est vraiment en mauvais état… et je ne vais pas aller déranger la 4ème division pour une simple… biche.

Pitié, faites que ça soit convaincant… Daraiki-taicho fixa sur lui son grand regard innocent puis finalement, il haussa les épaules en un petit geste désinvolte avant de laisser ses lèvres rondes s'ourler en un joli sourire.

- Okay!

Intérieurement, Shuuhei lâcha un gros, gros soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, on y va?

- Oui, oui!

Et c'est les bras encombrés de lourds ouvrages de médecine que le jeune homme précéda son capitaine en sortant de la bibliothèque.

-Shuuhei! lança soudain l'homme au haori dans son dos. Attrape!

Et il reçut de justesse dans ses bras déjà chargés le petit livre de poésie de tout à l'heure à la couverture blanche, _Les Fleurs du Mal_. Puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cour de leur capitainerie.

- Dites taicho…

- Mmm, oui?

- Vous êtes poète?

- Moi? fit le plus jeune en tournant vers le brun ses grands yeux immaculés.

- Bah oui, vous. Vous lisez de la poésie, vous en déclamez, vous en _écrivez_…

- Oh… Oui, je vois. Mais de là à me considérer comme poète, je ne pense pas. J'aime la poésie, elle me le rend bien mais… Non, je ne suis pas poète à proprement parler. Quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui, a dit que la poésie est cette musique que tout homme porte en lui et je suis plutôt d'accord avec ce point de vue. On est tous poètes quoi! rigola t-il. Même toi si tu le voulais.

- Moui, vaux mieux éviter.

- Haha! Si tu le dis! pouffa son supérieur. Au fait!

- Oui mon capitaine?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide! s'exclama le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

- Ha…? lâcha Shuuhei, vaguement confiant.

- Tu m'as toujours rien appris en drague! se lamenta t-il avec une tête de désespéré.

- Bah je sais pas moi, allez lui parler…

Daraiki-taicho fixa sur lui un regard sombre.

- Ok, ok, du calme mon capitaine! Euh, laissez moi réfléchir… C'est que je ne la connais pas très bien moi, Soi Fon taicho. Ah tiens!

- T'as une idée? T'as une idée? Dis moi que t'as une idée!

- Oui, oui, calmez vous! rigola t-il, amusé par son attitude de gosse. M'enfin, je suppose que vous lui avez déjà offert des fleurs non? Vu que vous adorez les fleurs…

Shinko fixa sur lui un regard un peu paumé.

- Des _fleurs_?! Mais c'est un truc de mec, les fleurs!

- Euh…

Shuuhei fronça subrepticement les sourcils.

- Okay, okay mon capitaine… fit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec les doigts. Vous savez quoi, va vraiment falloir que vous me laissiez vous donner des conseils parce que franchement, c'est un peu mal barré…

- Sérieux?! se catastropha aussitôt son supérieur.

- Oui, enfin, c'est une manière de parler. Bon, les fleurs, c'est une valeur sûre avec les femmes, surtout que vous, les fleurs c'est quelque chose qui vous touche de près donc il y aura une petite touche perso…

- Et c'est bien ça? le questionna le plus jeune, tout anxieux.

- Oui. répondit Shuuhei avec un sourire amusé. Bon, laissez lui des fleurs avec un petit mot… tiens, un petit poème si vous voulez… pas avec trop d'emphase hein, s'agit pas de vous faire passer pour un taré. Je vous laisse, faut que j'aille m'occuper de… la biche.

- Eyh! lâcha son capitaine en le voyant partir vers la sortie avec ses livres de médecine dans les bras. J'ai encore besoin de tes conseils moi!

- Mon capitaine, c'est jour de congé pour moi aujourd'hui! rigola t-il en continuant son chemin. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser un renard! Ciao!

Puis il partit d'un pas rapide, son précieux fardeau serré contre son torse, laissant son capitaine tout seul et réfléchissant à quelles fleurs il allait choisir pour offrir à sa belle et douce Soi Fon.

- Quelques fleurs mon capitaine, un bouquet pas une cargaison de deux tonnes! lui lâcha Shuuhei d'une voix lointaine.

- Roh…! répliqua t-il, un peu vexé. Ça va, je sais faire un bouquet!

Puis son vice-capitaine préféré quitta enfin la capitainerie.

_- Une biche hein… _lâcha Ten'._ C'est pathétique._

_- Oh Ten'… je trouve ça mignon moi._

_- Mignon… ?!_ se désola aussitôt son zanpakuto. _Tch!_

_- En tout cas… _commença Shinko.

_- Parfaitement d'accord avec ce que tu vas dire._

_ - … il est assez nul comme menteur.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Tadaaaah!<p>

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre? Dites moi touuuut *-*

"Mais c'est un truc de mec les fleurs!" Oui, il a vraiment lu de tout et n'importe quoi lui... Je l'adore cet espèce de taré déglingué. J'ai personnellement beaucoup aimer rédiger (haha, c'était y'a longteeeeemps...) les dialogues entre Shuuhei et Shinko ^^

Shinko et Ten' qui parlent poésie au milieu des tites fleu-fleurs, c'était pas un peu niais quand même? C'était pas trop lourd sur le ressenti de Shuuhei? Et pour le silence de Kazeshini, qu'est-ce que ça augure pour vous? Et la réaction de Shinko, vous en pensez quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à votre avis? Vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite? Au fait, j'ai changé le résumé, je n'en suis pas très convaincue (haha, pas du tout convaincue ouais!), dites moi ce que vous en pensez...?


	13. Eau transparente et floraison des pavots

Salut à vous!

Oui, je sais, je sais, je suis (encore) en retard. Haha. Désoléééée... Mais franchement, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment (beaucoup ouais!) et j'ai notamment à gérer trois fics en même temps (deux Bleach et une Star Trek) et ça me bouffe beaucoup de temps. D'ailleurs, pour mes lecteurs de **Feu et Foudre**... Pas de chapitre ce mercredi, désolée, je n'ai même pas commencé à le relire...!

Enfin bref! Voilà donc ce chapitre (encore désolée du retard hein, je vous jure j'ai honte) un peu particulier... Enfin, vous allez voir! Juste quelques précisions: le pavot blanc comme ceux dans la cour de la capitainerie du chapitre 11 (qui peut donner de l'opium et qui symbolise l'oubli) est le symbole de la 9ème division. Le pavot rouge lui... Bah c'est l'autre nom du coquelicot en fait.  
>Bidextre signifie normalement être aussi bien droitier que gaucher mais peut également désigner le fait qu'une main ne possède que deux doigts (plus un pouce opposable)<p>

Pour le dernier chapitre, j'avais oublié de le préciser mais quand Shinko dit que la poésie est la musique que tout homme porte en lui et qu'il ne se rappelle pas de qui est cette formule, c'est de Shakespeare. C'est qu'il a de la culture ce petit gars!

Cette semaine, je tiens à remercier **Luce** (ahlàlà, t'es géniale... je t'envoie ton MP dès que je l'ai fini, promis! merciiii d'être là, de laisser des reviews, j't'adooooore!), **Ewilia** (j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ton bac!), **Taraimpératrice** (faut que je te répoooonde, raaah, j'ai hoooonte de mouaaa!) et **Caeli Jirachi (**haha, bienvenuuuuue!) J'vous aime les gens!

.

**Disclaimer:** touuuuut cet univers appartient à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**! Rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, cette fic n'a pas viré chez Star Trek!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12. Eau transparente et floraison des coquelicots.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Omaeda…<p>

- Mmpf…?

- Cesse de manger, gros lard.

- Pardon cap'taine. Vous m'avez appelé? Oh? Oh, dites donc, c'est vachement joli toutes ces fleurs… En plus, y'a un p'tit mot… Ah, c'est pour vous cap'taine. Vous devez avoir un admirateur secret, cap'taine…

- Arrête. de. manger. des. chips! Omaeda!

- Gloups. Pardon capitaine.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des **fleurs** devant la porte de **mon** bureau?

- Bah quoi, c'est joli…

- Ça monte jusqu'au plafond. Ça me bouche le passage. Et on n'y voit plus rien!

.

.

* * *

><p>La petite créature au grand regard candide ne bougeait absolument pas. En fait, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas <em>pu<em>. Trop faible pour ça. Alors pour l'instant, elle se contentait de garder ses deux prunelles scintillantes en alerte, guettant le moindre signe de changement. La créature patientait de son mieux; de toutes façons c'était bien là tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, attendre immobile. Il n'y avait rien qui bougeait ici, tout semblait complètement figé et il n'y avait pas un bruit ni même un son pour troubler cette platitude absolue.

Le seul mouvement en ce lieu immobile d'habitude agité d'un vent doux et sec, c'était de cette créature qu'il venait. Ses yeux. L'étrange créature ne cessait de bouger ses deux grandes prunelles orangées emplies d'innocence, en l'attente de quelque chose, absolument quoi que ce soit qui _bougerait_ enfin. Il -parce que cette créature, bien que totalement non-humaine, était indubitablement de sexe masculin- n'en pouvait plus de cette immobilité. En temps ordinaire, il était plutôt d'une patience exemplaire, absolument à toute épreuve, capable d'attendre une éternité quelque chose. Mais cette éternité là était douloureuse, insupportable, atroce.

La créature était très calme, très placide, toujours très douce et un peu candide. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait la transformer en une sorte de monstre enragé, c'était que l'on touche à son maître. Il n'était pas bien grand mais développait une incroyable férocité si on le mettait en danger. Son maître, son monde.

Ses grands yeux à la teinte orange si étrange et si particulière continuèrent à guetter le moindre signe qui adviendrait. Nul autre que lui n'avait jamais pu comprendre son maître, nul autre que lui n'avait réussit à saisir cet homme, il était le seul et l'unique à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Et ça le rendait triste, lui Suzumushi, lui la créature enfantine, d'être absolument le seul à en être capable. Aucun homme ne peut vivre en se carapaçonnant comme son maître adoré, Kaname Tôsen, avait toujours vécu. Ou tout du moins, aucun homme ne pouvait vivre ainsi et_ être heureux_. Or c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait à son maître. Pas la force, l'intelligence, la survie, la vengeance… Non, juste être heureux. Cela pouvait sembler atrocement simplet, mais Dieu que le bonheur était loin pour son maître, loin de lui tant que l'aveugle n'essaierait pas, au moins, de l'atteindre.

Mais pour l'instant, Suzumushi ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est attendre. Son visage d'enfant toujours incapable de se mouvoir laissait transparaître la candeur qui pouvait parfois habiter ce zanpakuto. Il était doux, gentil… Un aspect que son maître oubliait un peu trop souvent pour lui-même. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait -parce que Kaname Tôsen allait se réveiller, bien sûr qu'il allait se réveiller, il ne pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette état...- il pourrait à nouveau bouger. Son shinigami était à présent si faible que tout son monde intérieur s'était figé. Suzumushi ne pouvait même plus lui parler, il ne pouvait même plus percevoir ce qui entourait son maître. Il était seul et coupé du monde. Alors il attendait que son maître guérisse. Il attendait.

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose et Suzumushi eut cette douce sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité lui faire vibrer l'échine. Le vent caressa son étrange peau blanche teintée de orange sur le bout de ses membres bidextres. Aussitôt, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de milles lueurs de joie.

Le mouvement revenait.

Le vent, au début vague brise quasi inexistante, se mis à prendre doucement de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les battements de cœur de la petite créature se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Son maître se remettait, il guérissait. Il revenait parmi les vivants. Peu à peu, avec une atroce lenteur, le monde intérieur de Kaname Tôsen perdit son immobilisme entêté. Tout autour de Suzumushi se tenait une immense étendue d'eau plate, jamais troublée, ne serait-ce par le vent qui glissait à présent à sa surface. Cette eau était un peu particulière. Elle était absolument transparente. On aurait dit de l'air devenu liquide par on ne sait quel miracle.

De ce fait, les nombreuses branches épaisses d'arbre morts pourtant encore d'un beau brun qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel d'automne à la lueur proche d'un coucher de soleil étaient parfaitement visibles, même sous l'eau. Ce n'était pas vraiment les branches que l'on aurait pu trouver sur un arbre normal, non. Elles naissaient dans le fond de ce monde intérieur, baignaient dans cette eau puis en jaillissaient, émergeant et pointant à la surface vers le ciel. Celles-ci étaient d'un diamètre assez épais avec très peu de petites branches parasites comme cela aurait dû être le cas. C'était comme de grands bouts de bois trouvé de-ça de-là et qui auraient gardé le beau brun pâle un peu auburn du temps où ils étaient encore en vie.

C'était sur ses branches que Suzumushi se déplaçait, bondissant souplement de l'une à l'autre à l'aide de ses pattes arrières parfaitement aptes au saut. Kaname lui, n'ayant pas les drôles de pattes de son zanpakuto, à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite dans son monde intérieur prenait place sur un cercle de bois parfaitement plat qui dépassait de quelques centimètres à peine de la surface de l'eau transparente, comme si un arbre aux tendances gigantiques avait poussé ici et avait été coupé net par une lame géante. Cela formait comme une plate-forme immense de bois pâle sur laquelle l'homme à la peau sombre pouvait se déplacer à sa guise.

Le vent continua de s'amplifier avant d'atteindre enfin son niveau d'auparavant. Tout heureux de le sentir glisser sur l'immense carapace blanche qui couvrait tout son corps en partant de son crâne d'enfant et lui faisant comme une immense capuche et se terminant bien plus bas que ses pattes arrières en deux bouts pointus, Suzumushi se mit à rire de son rire cristallin et si doux. Kaname, aveugle de naissance et accordant de ce fait une grande importance aux sons, adorait la voix de son petit sabre. On aurait dit le bruit d'une rivière qui coule fait rire, et c'était absolument superbe.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il récupérait cette capacité de se mouvoir par lui-même, il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir s'arrêter, transporté par le bonheur. Sa tête commença à dodeliner doucement de gauche à droite tandis qu'il étirait lentement ses drôles de pattes arrières dotées de trois articulations. Il déplia enfin les trois doigts, en fait deux doigts plus un pouce opposable, qui composaient ses «mains» et ses «pieds», s'amusant de voir sa chair orangée bouger enfin après tout ce temps. Kaname, Kaname, oh Kaname… Kaname se réveillait, son esprit revenait d'entre les morts. Le rire de Suzumushi monta encore d'un cran, si tant est que cela soit possible, et se mit à emplir tout l'espace dont il disposait, rebondissant sur chacune des branches et glissant sur la surface de l'eau.

Il était heureux, tellement heureux. Simplement fou de joie.

Enfin, il récupéra ses capacités, toutes ses capacités. Aussitôt, avec un sourire qui lui dévorait le visage, la petite créature se concentra, s'accroupissant le plus possible tout contre sa branche et bandant les muscles de ses pattes arrières de toutes ses forces. Il observa un petit instant de silence, savourant cette joie. Puis d'un seul coup, dans un grand éclat de rire magistral il déploya ses muscles et le criquet se mit à bondir un peu partout, un peu n'importe comment et surtout, dans tous les sens.

Il _sentait_ enfin l'esprit de son maître palpiter dans l'air, tout contre le sien. Et ça, pour le petit zanpakuto, ça valait absolument tout l'or du monde. Kaname, Kaname, Kaname… il reprenait conscience, il le sentait.

- Su… Suzumushi… fit soudain la voix grave de son maître, résonnant dans son monde intérieur et l'entourant doucement.

Sur le coup, il s'arrêta brusquement, essaya de se raccrocher à une des branches, se rata et se laissa finalement tomber dans l'eau. Né dans cet environnement, si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il adorait faire outre que de bondir dans tous les sens, c'était de nager. Avec un immense sourire de contentement, il fit battre ses longues pattes arrières et se déplaça avec vélocité sous la surface.

_- Kaname…_ ! chanta aussitôt sa voix au ton si cristallin.

- Suzumushi, qu'est-ce que…

_- Ça va, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas._ le rassura immédiatement la créature infantile qui sentait parfaitement ce qu'il traversait.

Inquiétude, peur, souffrance… Il venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits dans un lieu inconnu après des jours d'errance dans la douleur, il était complètement perdu.

_- Je suis là. Tout va bien. _continua t-il.

- Où… où suis-je?

_- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu étais dans le Rukongai, tu te rappelles?_

- Oui… Oui, je crois. J'avais mal, je…

_- Ça va. C'est fini. Maintenant, toi et moi, on ne risque plus rien. On doit être à l'abri. Je crois que tu as réussit…_

- À quoi…? Qu'est… qu'est-ce que j'ai… réussit?

_- La maison d'Hisagi, tu te rappelles?_

- Je… J'avais mal, tellement mal et… je ne sais plus, je…

_- Tout va bien._

- … Hisagi?

_- Oui, sa maison en pierre de seki-seki, aux alentours du Seireitei… Tu te souviens Kaname?_

- Un… un peu… Tout est si flou…!

_- Je pense que c'est normal… T'étais en sale état. On dirait que tu as été soigné._

- Hisagi…

_- Je pense oui._

- Hisagi. Mais… pourquoi…? Pourquoi m'aurait-il… Enfin, je veux dire, je…

_- Je sais ce que tu veux dire._

- … l'ai attaqué… voulais… le tuer je crois…

_- N'y pense pas Kaname. N'y pense plus, pas maintenant. Il faut que tu te reposes. Reposes toi, écoute ma voix, ma douce, ma belle voix… Repose toi Kaname. On verra après…_

.

.

* * *

><p>Kazeshini replaça vivement une de ses longues mèches ébènes derrière son oreille délicatement ourlée. Assise et immobile dans l'un des recoins de l'esprit de son maître, Hisagi Shuuhei, la femme-enfant au regard dur et sombre essayait de réfléchir. Sauf que pour l'instant, elle avait plus envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Autant dire que cette fureur n'était pas vraiment pour aider à la réflexion. Surtout que cela n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose de tout détruire, non, l'envie profonde qui dévorait ses entrailles à l'instant présent était tout simplement de frapper Shuuhei à son tour, de toutes ses forces pour lui faire payer cette douleur atroce qui vrillait toujours sa joue meurtrie.<p>

Kazeshini était par nature violente, alors cette douleur, cette douleur qu'elle ressentait provoquait en elle de manière quasi-instinctive un irrépressible besoin de laver cet affront dans le sang. Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête avec une sorte de petit mouvement nerveux. Se contrôler, elle devait se contrôler.

Tout à l'heure, un peu par mesquinerie elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait trouvé un moyen pour, un petit peu, se «venger» et surtout pour calmer cet instinct qui lui hurlait de tout détruire. Elle réagissait toujours comme ça : on n'amadoue pas, on ne négocie pas, on ne blesse pas. Il faut détruire, _annihiler _le danger, quoi que ce soit qui fait mal à son maître. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait pas mal parce que son shinigami avait mal, non, si elle avait si mal c'était parce que Shuuhei l'avait _frappée_.

Sans qu'elle n'ait jamais put vraiment comprendre d'où cela venait -en même temps, elle s'en foutait un peu…- le monde intérieur de son brun correspondait à un vieux temple shintoïste de bois noir qui tombait complètement en ruine. Il avait toujours été comme ça, en ruine. Branlant, faible… Incertain. De forme carrée et de taille plutôt modeste, la petite bâtisse ne comptait qu'une seule pièce, si tant est qu'on puisse encore parler de pièce vu qu'il manquait tout un pan de mur ainsi qu'une grande partie du toit. Le parquet de bois sombre vermoulu et s'effilochant en longues échardes, malgré le temps, tenait toujours le coup.

Au bas d'un des trois murs restants de cette pièce-temple, étaient encore visibles les restes de ce qui aurait pu être il y a longtemps un autel. Ce qui subsistait du toit laissait tout de même deviner assez facilement une forme pointue au sommet ainsi que sur la fin de chacune de ses arrêtes. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'une telle bâtisse finisse un jour par s'écrouler, usée par le temps qui passe inexorable. Seulement, ce lieu n'était pas tout à fait… sujet aux mêmes règles que le monde physique. Ici, ce n'était pas cet univers réel et matériel dans lequel Shuuhei déambulait, ici, c'était le monde intérieur de son shinigami, abritant l'esprit de son sabre. Alors ce temple ne s'écroulerait jamais. Jusqu'à la mort de Shuuhei, il resterait ainsi à moitié en ruines, insensible à la course du temps qui passe.

Placé sur une terrasse de bois épais sur pilotis, cette pièce-temple surplombait légèrement une plaine sauvage de hautes herbes et était entourée de divers petits arbustes ou buissons secs. Des herbes sauvages avaient poussé un peu partout, se glissant par chaque interstice possible. C'était un lieu abandonné à la douce nature. C'était donc là que Kazeshini, cette femme-enfant tout aussi perdue que son maître sans en avoir conscience, vivait. Elle aimait bien ce lieu, c'était chez elle. C'était le monde intérieur de Shuuhei mais c'était là où elle vivait, elle.

Ce qui était le plus notable ici en temps normal, c'était cette couleur rouge. Un rouge vif, un rouge qu'on ne pouvait rater, un rouge flamboyant comme le soleil et la vie, un rouge sans frontières et sans limites. Le rouge s'était immiscé dans ce monde intérieur vert et noir, fleurissant un peu partout et répandant sa superbe couleur dans chaque recoin. Il y avait des pavots rouges dans ce lieu. Partout, ces petites fleurs si fragiles étendaient leurs pétales si fins et si délicats. Les coquelicots avaient fleuri un peu partout sur la plaine, avaient fleuri dans chaque arbuste, avaient fleuri partout sur la charpente usée du temple… Enfin, ça, c'était en temps normal. Parce que Kazeshini, un peu par mesquinerie après que Shuuhei l'ait frappée au visage avait consciencieusement arrachée chacun des pétales. Elle ne pouvait pas frapper Shuuhei alors elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour se défouler.

Toujours accroupie sur la petite terrasse sur pilotis du temple sombre dans son dos, la tête posée sur ses bras, Kazeshini laissa s'échapper un petit soupir triste. Shuuhei l'avait frappée. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle puisse imaginer, elle ne pouvait contester ce fait. Son shinigami qu'elle aimait tant l'avait frappée, de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait _giflée_, elle le sabre, elle l'arme. Elle était l'esprit d'un zanpakuto, un acier forgé pour tuer, blesser, détruire tout ce qui pouvait mettre en danger son maître. Kazeshini était née pour le combat, elle était guerrière avant tout. Et il l'avait giflée… Il ne l'avait pas frappée avec son poing, non, avec sa main ouverte. Comme s'il lui déniait ce statut de guerrière… Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi petit shinigami, pourquoi?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider. Mais merde, elle était Kazeshini, un sabre, elle ne savait pas _du tout_ ce qu'elle devait faire. Avant, elle savait. Elle n'avait même pas à se poser la question parce qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle arrivait à lui parler, à lui changer les idées, parfois à le bousculer un peu, et lui l'écoutait. Mais aujourd'hui… cette guerre qu'elle avait tant aimée avait abîmé son shinigami adoré. Et elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tuer,_ faucher_, elle savait faire, elle était née pour ça. Mais consoler, ça non. On ne lui avait jamais appris. Ses grands yeux sombres perdus dans le lointain papillonnèrent un instant. Ses lèvres rondes et purpurines s'entrouvrirent légèrement et elle souffla doucement, faisant voleter dans l'air les pétales rouges de coquelicots encore sur son kimono sombre. Regarde Shuuhei comme c'est beau ce rouge qui virevolte… Comment tout avait-il pu à ce point dégénérer? Pourquoi? Avant, il y avait cette complicité entre eux, les chamailleries et les confessions. Avant, il y avait cette confiance mutuelle entre eux. Mais Kaname Tôsen… La femme-enfant serra subrepticement le poing à la simple pensée de cet homme qui lui avait prit le cœur de son maître avant de le réduire en miettes. Kaname Tôsen était partit. Kaname Tôsen l'avait abandonné. Kaname Tôsen était mort. Et maintenant, son shinigami se réveillait la nuit en hurlant. Elle haïssait cet homme. Il méritait la mort pour ce qu'il avait osé faire subir à Shuuhei. Mais lui, son maître… ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière qu'elle.

Cette guerre l'avait détruit. Elle avait adoré cette guerre. Évidemment qu'elle avait adoré cette guerre. Elle était une _arme_ nom de Dieu, pas un vulgaire accessoire! Alors oui, oui elle avait hurlé de bonheur lorsque Shuuhei lui avait fait reprendre sa forme de shikai en plein dans la gorge de l'homme dont elle voulait plus que tout la mort. Bien sûr qu'elle avait aimé ça, de tuer cette pourriture. Kazeshini était une arme et son rôle était de protéger son maître. Cet homme avait fait du mal à Shuuhei, à _son _petit shinigami, alors il était normal qu'elle le tue. Pour ne plus jamais qu'il ne fasse du mal à Shuuhei.

Seulement, il y avait comme qui dirait un petit problème. Shuuhei ne considérait plus du tout les choses comme elle. C'est qu'il tenait à son aveugle, ce con. Mais petit shinigami, de tout le temps où il était ton capitaine, tu n'aurais jamais osé faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'admirer… pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui? Hein, pourquoi? Dis moi petit shinigami, dis moi… Tout ce que Shuuhei voyait, c'était que l'homme qu'il croyait avoir été tué était bel et bien vivant par on ne sait quel miracle. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. C'était Aizen. Pas lui. Mais ça, elle n'avait jamais réussit à le lui faire admettre.

Dans sa petite tête de piaf, il avait tué l'homme qu'il admirait tant. Et maintenant, le voilà qui revenait d'entre les morts, les tripes à l'air et à deux doigts de claquer pour de bon. Pile au moment où Shuuhei commençait à aller de l'avant grâce à un nouveau capitaine… Génial, vraiment génial. Et maintenant, il le soignait. Encore mieux. Comme si ce shinigami si faible allait pouvoir cacher au Gotei tout entier qu'un traître, meurtrier et ex-capitaine se cachait chez lui. Ce qui inquiétait tant Kazeshini, c'est qu'elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Il allait soigner l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer, il allait une fois de plus s'attacher à cet homme revenu des morts, le Gotei allait le trouver et le lui reprendre… Et là, ce ne serait pas en morceau que le cœur de Shuuhei partirait. Lorsque les autorités le trouveront, son cher Kaname Tôsen, dans le meilleur des cas, partira en prison et dans le pire, sera exécuté. Et alors, si cela devait arriver, le cœur de Shuuhei partirait en cendres. Il n'en resterait plus rien.

Et ça, il était absolument hors de question que cela arrive. Son maître adoré l'avait frappé. Sa joue lui faisait mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle était Kazeshini, le sabre de Shuuhei Hisagi, une guerrière et une battante. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait aider son maître, l'engueuler au passage mais elle allait l'aider. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Et qu'elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser tomber.

Sa décision raffermie, elle sauta d'un seul coup sur ses pieds, faisant voler ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Elle avait mieux à faire que se morfondre sur son sort. D'un geste rapide, la femme-enfant se tapota les joues, comme pour se réveiller, avant de sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre, la semelle épaisse de ses sandales claquant sur le bois noir du petit temple. Kazeshini se mit à déambuler un peu au hasard, un coup sur la terrasse du temple, un coup dans les herbes hautes qui chatouillaient la peau nue et délicate de ses jambes, comme pour se dégourdir un peu. Oui, Shuuhei l'avait frappée, oui il allait le payer, mais il avait aussi et surtout besoin d'elle. Et Kazeshini n'allait pas le laisser tomber, pas comme ce Kaname Tôsen qui aurait mieux fait de rester mort.

_- Shuuhei!_ appela t-elle à la volée, tout sourire et ses petits poings menus sur ses hanches.

Elle fit glisser sa semelle contre tous ces petits pétales rouges de coquelicots qu'elle avait arrachés.

- _Petit shinigami! _continua t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi aiguë. _Faut qu'on parle!_

Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle attendit qu'il lui réponde. Parce qu'il l'entendait parfaitement, elle le savait, elle le _sentait_. Elle était son zanpakuto, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Sauf que la réponse ne vint pas.

_- Shuuhei?_ réitéra t-elle, trouvant la blague douteuse.

Il l'entendait, elle le savait.

_- Oh, réponds, t'es pas drôle là!_

Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra la gorge et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un sentiment d'angoisse. Il n'allait pas…

_- Shuuhei?_

Toujours rien.

_- J't'en veux pas pour la gifle! Je te jure!_

C'était totalement faux. Réponds petit shinigami, mais réponds…

- _Shuuhei, je suis désolée, je m'excuse! Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, pardon… _

Une fois de plus ce silence atroce lui répondit. Non, il n'allait pas lui faire ça, non, pas Shuuhei, pas son shinigami, pas son petit shinigami…

- _Shuuhei! _appela t-elle à nouveau.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait ses deux grands yeux bruns désespérément fixés vers le ciel nuageux en attente de sa réponse, elle remarqua que quelque chose bougeait dans son monde intérieur. Surprise, Kazeshini se retourna en une vive volte-face. Les fleurs… Ces fichus coquelicots dont elle avait arraché chacun des pétales comme une gosse boudeuse, ces saletés de pavots rouges… Ils refleurissaient. Les pétales réapparaissaient, encore plus grands, encore plus rouges, encore plus flamboyants et resplendissants.

Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

La signification de cette subite floraison heurta la femme-enfant de plein fouet, si fort qu'elle laissa tomber ses petites fesses au sol.

_- Nan… Nan, tu vas pas me faire ça Shuuhei, hein tu ne vas pas me faire ça… _

Tout autour d'elle, les coquelicots continuaient de fleurir.

_- Shuuhei!_

Elle hurla. De toutes ses forces. Comme une démente. Ce n'était pas de la colère. Ce n'était pas de la rage. Ni même du désespoir. C'était une supplique.

- _Shuuhei! _

Elle se remit sur ses pieds. M'abandonne pas. Se mit à courir. Ne m'abandonne pas. Continua à l'appeler avec cette plainte déchirante. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas.

- _SHUUHEI!_

Le hurlement atroce qu'elle poussa vrilla l'air, emplissant l'espace de douleur et de désespoir. Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Il ne veut plus de moi.

_-Shuuhei…_

Kazeshini se laissa tomber au sol hébétée. Son shinigami venait de la rejeter. Alors, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle se mit à pleurer.

Autour d'elle, les coquelicots finissaient de s'épanouir somptueusement.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi de ce point de vue des deux zanpakutos? Première fois pour les deux même si on avait déjà vu Kazeshini (depuis le premier chapitre en fait) Pour Suzumushi, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop vous le décrire, sinon je risquais de vous perdre. Mais si vous voulez voir comment je l'imagine exactement, j'en ai fait une illustration (lien touuuut en bas de mon profil de quinze kilomètres)<p>

Je m'en suis rendue compte en me relisant mais tout le début du chapitre où je parle de "créature" et pas encore de Suzumushi, ça m'a rappelé le tout premier chapitre de **L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc**, vous ne trouvez pas? (pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu ma première fic quoi ^^) Ahàlà... *pitite larmichette d'émotion*

La semaine prochaine, enfin, le point de vue de Kaname!

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 13. Peau sombre et larme cristalline**


	14. Voix d'enfant et larme cristalline

Salut à tous!

Oui, je sais, je suis (ENCORE!) en retard! Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée! Mais je refuse de vous poster un chapitre ni relu ni corrigé... Donc, voui, il va y a voir du retard. Yep, je sais que ce sont les vacances sauf que pour le moment je suis en vacances chez ma meilleure amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis un bail, ce qui explique le retard de ce chapitre.

Tant que j'y suis, il faut que je vous prévienne pour la suite de la publication: en fait, je pars travailler en tant que jeune fille au pair en Angleterre et je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps ça va me laisser pour mes fics (ce qui prend BEAUCOUP de temps, rêvez pas) donc le rythme de parution en seras probablement perturbé même si j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux, promis!

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui... Le truc, c'est qu'en l'écrivant je ne l'aimais pas trop, qu'en le relisant je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas si mal, qu'en le tapant je l'ai trouvé assez niais et maladroit (rah! j'suis nulle avec les figures de répétition!) et qu'en le relisant encore je me suis dit que je l'aimais bien. Du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...

Petit rappel, Sûuko est le prénom que j'ai donné à la femme que cotoyait Kaname avant de devenir shinigami (et... bah qui est morte quoi)

Un grand MERCI à **Lussynlight**, comme d'habitude tu gères! J'ai bien lu tes MP et je vais y répondre, j'ai d'ailleurs commencé mais ça mettra un peu de temps à arriver pour les raisons évoquées ci-dessus. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de frapper Shuuhei... *sourire débile* Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait autant plut, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur!

.

**Disclaimer** tout l'univers de **Bleach** appartient toujours à Tite Kubo. Mé-euuuh...

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13. Voix d'enfant et larme cristalline.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La première chose qu'il sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla fut qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de doux et de chaud qui pulsait contre la peau de son avant-bras gauche. La seconde sensation fut cette douleur qui lui vrilla d'un seul coup tout l'abdomen alors qu'il ne fit qu'esquisser le geste de bouger un peu pour mieux comprendre ce qui pouvait bien toucher ainsi son avant-bras. Et la troisième fut l'odeur lourde et poisseuse du sang qui le frappa aussitôt lorsqu'il essaya de se repérer un minimum dans ce lieu inconnu, l'écœurant presque.

L'homme cligna rapidement des yeux, ses longs cils sombres chassant l'air. Pas qu'il ait besoin de voir puisqu'il était de toute façon aveugle depuis la naissance, non, c'était plus un mouvement de réflexe qu'autre chose. Et puis dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ce simple petit geste semblait être l'un des rares qui ne lui serait pas douloureux.

- _Doucement Kaname, doucement…_ lui fit la voix infantile et si agréable de son zanpakuto, inquiet pour son maître.

Il pourrait écouter parler son sabre pendant des heures, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le son de sa voix, comme un petit ruisseau qui dévalerait une pente rocheuse. Il adorait cette voix, douce et rieuse en même temps.

- _Ne… t'inquiètes pas_. parvint-il à lui dire d'une voix toutefois peu assurée.

Il était encore faible bien sûr, très faible même. Il ne devait pas même être capable de redresser tout seul sa tête, ou presque. Heureusement pour lui, on semblait l'avoir placé sur quelque chose d'assez mou sans pour autant l'être de trop, un lit probablement, et cela rendait cette position allongée pas trop inconfortable.

_- Hisagi._ expliqua tout simplement Suzumushi, faisant tinter cette voix merveilleuse dans son grand et vaste monde intérieur.

Oui, Hisagi… Hisagi l'avait sauvé. Et comme, par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait avant d'arriver tant bien que mal en titubant devant cette maison, celle qu'il ressentait à présent était beaucoup plus_ douce_, c'était bel et bien que son vice-capitaine (oui Hisagi était son vice-capitaine n'est-ce pas, qu'aurait-il put être d'autre, qu'aurait-il put être _de plus_ pour lui? Kaname ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir) l'avait soigné. Et il lui suffisait de songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la gravité de ses plaies d'alors pour parfaitement comprendre que le jeune homme, en faisant ça, lui avait tout simplement sauvé la vie.

_- Comment te sens tu?_

Kaname cligna encore une fois des yeux. C'était comme une sorte de tic pour lui, dès que quelque chose le gênait. Il ne fronçait pas tout de suite les sourcils au dessus de ses yeux vides, il ne mordillait pas tout de suite sa lèvre inférieure, non, il faisait battre ses cils élégants.

_- … Nauséeux. _répondit-il, toujours un peu dans les vapes mais savourant doucement cette sensation d'être quelque part dans un endroit sûr, au chaud et à l'abri.

Il avait mal, comme une sensation permanente qui le harcèlerait sans relâche, et cette douleur, bien que diffuse dans tout son corps, se concentrait massivement sur cette zone de son ventre, entre la cage thoracique et la ceinture abdominale. Ce n'était pas excessif mais dès qu'il faisait mine de respirer avec un mouvement un peu trop ample, la douleur vrillait violemment tout son ventre. Mais ce n'était rien, cette souffrance physique, par rapport à ce qui se passait sous son crâne recouvert de fines tresses qui tombaient un peu partout autour de sa tête, noirs serpentins sur le coussin blanc.

Il ne savait… plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, le rassurant un instant et le faisant paniquer celui d'après, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, il ne connaissait pas personnellement ce lieu et il lui manquait encore des pans entiers de souvenirs. En fait, c'était exactement ça. Son esprit était tellement assaillis par tous ces éléments qu'il ne comprenait pas forcément qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère. Un instant, il en était à peu près conscient et celui d'après… plus rien. Kaname Tôsen s'était réveillé, oui. Mais son esprit était encore à cette frontière entre conscience et divagation.

Son esprit commença à s'égarer au milieu de toutes ces pensées. Il aurait dû mourir avec ces blessures, non? Or il était bien vivant; pour l'instant. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, pas chez Hisagi, pas comme ça, pas… vivant. Ce n'était pas sa place d'être ici, soigné par celui qu'il avait essayé de tuer. Pas logique, ce n'était ni logique, ni rationnel. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais été à sa place où que ce soit. Jamais. Au grand jamais.

Il avait été aux côtés de Sûuko, toujours. Mais elle était partie pour ne jamais revenir. Elle était morte. Et elle l'avait laissé tout seul. Marcher avec elle jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, non, ça n'avait pas pu être sa place dans ce monde. Il avait été un shinigami -un mensonge, un immense mensonge, ils n'y avaient rien compris, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, sa vie entière n'était qu'un mensonge- et là non plus, ça n'avait pas été sa place. Pas même aux côtés de Hisagi. Il avait trahit le Gotei -non, il n'avait rien trahit puisqu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire partie de ce… de ce Gotei, n'est-ce pas? ce n'était pas une trahison- puis il était allé vivre dans ce Hueco Mundo, ce monde vide et désert sous une nuit perpétuelle. Y avait-il été davantage à sa place? Non. De toutes façons, de toutes façons… Ha! Il n'avait sa place nulle part en ce monde, n'était-ce pas là la vérité? Simple, cruelle. Mais réelle.

Lui qui ne voyait rien, pas même cette couleur de peau qui l'excluait d'office et qu'il ne partageait avec personne quel que soit le lieu qu'il choisisse -Sûuko, Komamura, Hisagi, Aizen… il était condamné à rester seul.

Il n'avait sa place nulle part. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça au final. Où qu'il soit, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui le rejettera, il n'aurait jamais dû être là, jamais dû être vivant, jamais dû vivre, jamais, jamais, jamais, il n'était qu'une erreur, pourquoi, pourquoi était-il vivant, pourquoi était-il encore là, cela n'avait aucun sens, pour…

_- Kaname! Stop!_

La voix claire et d'ordinaire si douce de Suzumushi venait à l'instant de grimper dans les aigus, douchant d'un seul coup son shinigami et le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

_- Tu… pleures? Suzumushi…_

_- Oui! Oui je pleure! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à tout ça, pourquoi… _

L'homme était blessé, à bout de forces et cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Tout simplement, il était dans un état de faiblesse extrême tel que son esprit divaguait de plus en plus, partant dans tous les sens et ce, sans qu'il ait la moindre prise là-dessus.

- _Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé… Suzumushi, ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît._

_- __**Je**__ suis là Kaname! Je suis là, pour toi! Arrête de penser que tu es seul au monde, parce que ce n'est pas vrai! _pépia t-il à toute vitesse, se mettant à bondir partout dans son monde intérieur.

C'était son maître, son maître à lui et il l'adorait. Mais il pouvait à peine apaiser ses tourments… Il se sentait tellement insignifiant par rapport à ce qui agitait tout son être, comme écrasé par l'ampleur de la tâche, lui la toute petite créature, lui le grillon.

_- Je sais Suzu, je sais… Mais je me sens tellement…_

_- Faible?_

_- Mmm. _acquiesça t-il doucement. _À deux doigts de mourir plutôt. _

_- Tu veux que je te colle une baffe pour dire des choses pareilles?_

Kaname rigola doucement intérieurement, amusé.

_- On sait tous les deux que tu n'as quasiment aucune force dans les bras._

_- J'peux te noyer aussi, si tu veux._

Cette fois ci, son rire intérieur se fit plus franc.

_- Non, non ça ira, je vais rester sur la terre ferme._

_- D'accord… Mais dans ce cas là, je veux que tu te __**reposes**__. Et que tu arrêtes de te faire des nœuds au cerveau. Ça ne te mènera à rien de bon, Kaname._

_- Ha…_

_- C'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oh que oui._

_- Bah si tu n'as pas envie de finir noyé, je te conseille de faire un effort!_

_- Promis, promis! _rigola t-il, amusé par le ton d'enfant boudeur de son zanpakuto.

Non. Suzumushi n'était pas son zanpakuto. Suzumushi était le sabre de Sûuko, qui était morte parce qu'elle avait choisit un autre que lui, qui était morte parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour la garder auprès de lui et la protéger. Suzumushi n'était pas son sabre, il était celui de la femme qu'il avait aimée et qui avait été tout son monde. Il n'était pas à sa place dans cet univers, n'y avait jamais été et n'y serait jamais.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei dormait. Enfin, pour être plus précis, disons plutôt qu'il somnolait doucement, prêt à se réveiller au moindre fait qui surviendrait. L'état de Tôsen-taich… de Tôsen était stable, les plaies avaient enfin toutes été refermées et suturées, son pouls avait repris de la vigueur et sa peau avait perdu cette teinte pâle qui lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à celle d'un d'un cadavre pour retrouver son beau brun d'auparavant. Dans l'idéal, le jeune homme aurait dû rester éveillé à son chevet, prêt à réagir au premier signe de complication qui surviendrait mais il était tellement fatigué -cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de dormir, trop occupé à soigner son blessé- qu'il avait dû se résoudre à se reposer un tant soit peu. Surtout qu'il préférait autant éviter les remarques de Daraiki-taicho à propos de ses cernes… Il ne fallait pas sous estimer quelqu'un qui venait de la 2ème, même s'il n'y avait été qu'assassin et pas espion. Prendre des risques était la dernière chose à faire, surtout que le jeune homme était moyennement sûr de l'avoir pleinement convaincu avec son histoire de biche mourante.<p>

Alors, pour être sûr de se réveiller immédiatement si quelque chose advenait, Shuuhei avait sciemment choisit une position peu confortable qui l'empêcherait de tomber dans un sommeil profond. En bref, il était assis sur un tabouret et avait la tête qui reposait sur le matelas où il avait couché son précieux blessé. Et pour être sûr de se réveiller en cas de problème, il avait collé sa joue gauche, vierge de la moindre cicatrice, tout contre la peau brune de l'avant-bras de son blessé, sentant doucement pulser son pouls lent sous son épiderme.

Alors lorsque cet homme reprit connaissance, revenant enfin dans le monde des vivants, ce qu'il sentit d'abord, ce fut justement ce pouls accélérer pour reprendre un rythme plus élevé et plus normal, correspondant à quelqu'un d'éveillé. Dans cet état semi-endormi, Shuuhei ne sortit pas immédiatement de son sommeil et continua à somnoler. Ses paupières clignèrent rapidement, ses yeux sombres glissant subrepticement sous elles.

Mais lorsque Tôsen essaya de se mouvoir par lui-même, en vain cependant vu son état, il parvint tout de même à faire réagir ses doigts. Ses longs doigts sombres s'agitèrent vaguement, les tendons se contractèrent, le muscle de son avant-bras réagit et… Sa peau bougea. Un tout petit peu, rien qu'un tout petit, rien qu'un infime mouvement. Mais cela fut suffisant, amplement suffisant. Lorsque l'épiderme glissa légèrement sous sa peau pâle à lui, Shuuhei se réveilla en sursaut.

Les yeux d'un seul coup grands ouverts, il plaqua les paumes de ses deux mains contre le matelas blanchâtre et s'en aida pour aussitôt se relever brusquement. Et là, il croisa ce regard. Son regard. Blanc et toujours aussi vide.

- Shuuhei…

Ses deux yeux blancs, immenses et eux aussi grands ouverts, étaient fixés sur lui. Ces yeux là ne lui servaient à rien, il était aveugle, il était incapable de le voir. Quoi qu'il fasse, cet homme serait à jamais dans l'impossibilité de distinguer ses traits, de percevoir la couleur de sa peau, la teinte de son iris ou celle de son tatouage. À un moment de sa vie, à un seul moment de toute sa vie, Kaname Tôsen avait pu voir. Lors de cette… hollowmorphose. Mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de distinguer -enfin- son visage. Pas eut le temps…

Mais malgré tout, ce regard blanc le fixait, totalement immaculé et vide de toute impureté. Et cette voix, cette voix… Cette voix grave, qui roulait doucement dans l'air. Et qui disait, qui _appelait_ son prénom, son prénom à lui.

Bêtement, absolument incapable de réagir, Shuuhei cligna des yeux, incapable de se détacher de ce regard aveugle. Oui, il savait que Kaname Tôsen était vivant, bien sûr qu'il le savait puisque c'était lui qui l'avait recueilli, lui qui l'avait soigné, lui qui l'avait veillé à chaque instant. Mais de le voir ainsi, le fixant bien qu'immobile et incapable de se relever tout seul, de le voir enfin le regarder lui… C'était tout autre chose.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'en se redressant Shuuhei vit ce regard et ce visage sombre tourné vers lui. Puis il se mit à accélérer. C'était comme s'il avait attendu toute une vie pour un seul moment, pour ce moment là. Enfin, pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que Kaname Tôsen le regardait lui, rien que lui et personne d'autre que lui. Il existait enfin _pleinement_ devant lui.

Il resta un instant hébété, yeux écarquillés comme s'il n'était pas sûr du spectacle qu'ils lui offraient, et la bouche close, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il fallut que Tôsen tente de bouger et, du fait de la douleur fugace provoquée par le-dit mouvement, grimace et ferme les yeux en crispant son visage pour que Shuuhei sorte de cet état béat et stupéfait.

- Ne bougez pas!

Et aussitôt ses réflexes de vice-capitaine, d'ex vice-capitaine de cet homme, revinrent au galop. Posant le plat de sa main contre son front large et un peu trop fiévreux pour qu'il soit pleinement satisfait et rassuré, il le força à reposer sa tête contre le coussin. L'homme grommela vaguement, visiblement décidé à essayer de se lever malgré la douleur. Il avait besoin de se lever, il ne voulait pas rester là, il ne voulait pas lui faire face, pas après ce qu'il… Non! Il voulait s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas être là. Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui mais à la grande joie de Shuuhei et de Suzumushi, il était bien trop faible pour cela. N'empêche qu'il était têtu.

- Nan, ne bougez pas… Ne bougez pas, là! Restez allongé… taicho, vos blessures vont se rouvrir, restez allongé!

Shuuhei l'appela «taicho» sans même faire attention.

- Arrêtez de bouger, je vous dit!

Il avait beau essayer de le maintenir contre le lit, l'autre semblait assez peu coopératif. Et surtout, assez perdu. Il bougeait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait de se repérer dans ce lieu inconnu, et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide et erratique. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il n'avait pas la force suffisante pour se défaire de sa poigne.

- Arrêtez, vous allez vous faire mal…!

- _Kaname!_

Rien à faire. Il paniquait. Il paniquait complètement. Son esprit était encore trop flou et trop faible pour lui apporter un ancrage suffisant, il avait mal, il ne voulait pas se trouver devant Hisagi, pas après ce qu'il avait fait au jeune homme, pas après cette souffrance dans sa voix, il ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas… Il entendait bien ces voix qui s'inquiétaient fortement pour lui mais elles lui semblaient bien trop lointaines pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Ou au moins les reconnaître.

Soudain, deux larges paumes à la peau chaude et un peu rugueuse vinrent encadrer son beau visage fin pour l'immobiliser doucement. Surpris, et surtout, complètement perdu, il écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux.

- Capitaine… lui fit une voix douce. C'est moi, c'est Shuuhei…

Maintenant, oui maintenant, il l'entendait mieux. Il connaissait cette voix, il connaissait cette présence.

- C'est moi, c'est Shuuhei… continua à lui dire cette voix si belle en tentant de l'apaiser. Calmez vous, je suis là…

Tout doucement, chacune de ses mains toujours sur un côté de sa tête, il le força à se laisser aller et enfin reposer son crâne contre le moelleux du coussin.

- Vous êtes blessé, si vous bougez tout va s'aggraver.

Il continuait à lui parler sur ce même ton d'une infinie tendresse, comme une litanie. Alors il se laissa charmer par cette voix, il accepta de se laisser guider. Cette voix était si belle.

- Vous devez rester calme, d'accord…? Vous ne risquez plus rien ici, je suis là… Je suis là, pour vous. Et je vous promet que vous ne risquez plus rien. Je vous protégerai…

Apaisé par cette voix et toujours un peu perdu quelque part entre les limbes de l'inconscience et la clarté de l'éveil total, Kaname se laissa complètement aller, les mains un peu rugueuses de Shuuhei continuant à pulser leur chaleur contre sa peau à lui.

- Je suis là…

Ce n'était plus qu'un vague murmure qui passait ainsi les lèvres du jeune homme, bougeant doucement au rythme de ses paroles. Tôsen lui faisait confiance. Il lui faisait totalement confiance, il s'abandonnait entre ses mains. Et ça, bien que cela puisse entre autre s'expliquer par son état de grande faiblesse, Shuuhei n'en revenait pas. Tôsen-taicho avait été un homme qui ne déléguait que très peu, prenant sur lui et préférant assumer toutes les charges lui-même sans devoir se reposer sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer, et peut-être quelque chose de plus que ce simple verbe, lui _faisait confiance_.

- Je suis là, reposez vous… Il n'y a plus aucun danger, je vous le jure…

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser à lui autrement que comme son capitaine? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait comme ça?

- Rendormez vous, je suis là… Reposez vous… Tout ira bien…

Comme bercé par cette voix, Kaname Tôsen repartit dans un état de semi-conscience. Il l'entendait encore, il sentait encore ces deux mains si chaudes sur les côtés de sa tête mais il gardait les yeux fermés et son corps étendu, comme somnolent. L'homme choisit tout simplement de se laisser aller, de ne pas lutter. Il n'en avait plus envie.

- Je… suis… là.

Il percevait parfaitement le sourire immense qui dévorait le visage de Shuuhei. Il entendait sans le moindre souci les sanglots de bonheur qui entrecoupaient doucement ses paroles. Et il sentait tout aussi bien ces mains chaudes se crisper dans ses nattes sombres et ses doigts fins s'y emmêler, comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Alors il sentit parfaitement le front pâle du jeune homme se poser doucement contre la peau, noire, de son front à lui et son souffle juste au dessus de son visage continuer à lui murmurer ces paroles de réconfort.

Il était aveugle. Mais il perçut tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin de voir. D'ailleurs Shuuhei, assis à côté de son corps sur le matelas, penché en avant et sa tête délicatement posée sur son front, quelques larmes cristallines coulant sur sa joue tatouée ainsi que sur sa joue cicatrisée et un sourire du plus grand et plus simple bonheur qui soit pour lui, avait lui aussi fermé ses yeux.

Pas besoin de voir. Juste du regard d'un aveugle.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tous les personnages de cette fic sont torturés ou quoi...? *se pose des questions sur son état d'esprit lorsqu'elle a rédigé la-dite fic*<p>

Première chose! À propos de la fin, j'ai pas mal hésité à vous la laisser telle qu'elle je dois bien l'avouer. En fait, la première fois où j'ai songé à cette fic, c'était... sous forme d'un OS (je suis incapable d'en faire un je crois bien...) et il devait se terminer comme ça. Voilà, voilà...

À propos du titre, je ne l'ai trouvé qu'après avoir relue ma fic en entier lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'avais utilisé cette expression assez souvent et qu'elle correspondait parfaitement. À la base, cette fic devait s'appeler **L'Oiseau en Cage** mais... ça passait moins bien je trouve.

Passons à Kaname... En fait, il est normal que ses pensées changent assez vite vu à quel point il s'est fait amocher mais j'espère qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre cela ne vous a pas semblé illogique. Truc important (euuuh... un pitit peu en fait), à un moment, Kaname appelle son sabre Suzu, ce qui peut être un diminutif de son prénom... et qui signifie "_clochette_", rapport à cette voix si importante pour son shinigami.

La semaine prochaine, on passe à une **publication le mercredi**! On retourne voir Shinko (son enfance en fait), Shuuhei ainsi que... uhuh, un nouveau personnage (nope, pas Komamura!)

JE VAIS FAIRE DE MON MIEUX, PROMIS!


	15. Plaie d'enfant, silhouette sous la pluie

BORDEL CE QUE J'AI HONTE!

Ça fait presque un mois, UN MOIS, que je n'ai pas posté la suite de cette fic qui commence à s'éterniser! Pardon, je suis VRAIMENT désolée mais je suis complètement débordée! (*jette un regard haineux aux deux gosses anglais qu'elle doit surveiller 24h/24h*) Promis, je vais essayer de faire mieux et que cette fic ai moins à en pâtir... Encore une fois, désolée!

Et sinon... Salut à vous amis lecteurs!

(enfin, si j'ai encore des lecteurs pour cette fic...) (haha)

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, quelques précisions! L'éthanol est la substance de base de l'alcool... Et oui, si je vous parle de ça c'est parce qu'on retourne voir Munashii et sa maman d'amour. Donc ATTENTION, c'est glauque. (bon, c'est pas non plus horriiiiiiible mais je préfère prévenir)  
>À part ça... Bon, j'oublie probablement des trucs mais bon, rien de bien important! Ah si, je vous rappelle que TOUT est en point de vue interne, uhuh... Et que les passages écrits au présent correspondent au... passé. Ouais je sais, nique la logique.<p>

Un IMMENSE merci à **Lussynlight** qui continue à me donner son avis sur cette fic malgré tout, merci beaucoup (j'ai encore plus honte du coup... oooh, un frigo...! vais m'y cacher tiens!) et je vais répondre à ton MP, promis, dès que je peux!

.

**Disclaimer:** Shuuhei et Kaname ne m'appartiennent pas du touuuuut, c'est à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach**, j'm'éclate juste à leur en foutre plein la tronche. Munashii / Shinko et sa ptite maman sont à moi par contre. (c'qui est pas forcément bon signe non plus...)

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14. Plaie d'enfant et silhouette sous la pluie.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'alcool descend une nouvelle fois au fond de son gosier. Pas encore tout à fait ivre, sa main tremble pourtant et le liquide pale coule tout autour de sa bouche, trempant sa peau usée et ridée par le temps. C'est à peine si elle s'en rends compte. Il fait toujours aussi sombre dans cette pièce, mais elle n'a pas besoin de lumière. Elle n'a besoin de rien ni de personne. Absolument _personne_. Elle est libre et elle fait ce qu'elle veut, aucune fourmi ne pourra la contraindre, elle qui leur est _tellement _supérieure… L'éthanol… ô, merveilleuse substance. La voilà qui court dans ses veines, attaque son organisme, dérègle ses muscles et atteint enfin son cerveau. Elle qui d'ordinaire voit tout, entends tout, _comprends_tout, voilà cet alcool inespéré qui atténue enfin cette vision totale, globale et sans limite qu'elle a du monde.

Elle se répugne de faire ça, elle se répugne de tenter ainsi de devenir, au moins pour un instant, comme ces fourmis qu'elle hait tant. Parce qu'elle a beau inventer tous les mensonges qu'elle veut, elle a beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'est que de la curiosité envers ces êtres méprisables, elle est trop intelligente pour se laisser leurrer. Quoi qu'elle invente, elle ne parviendra jamais à se mentir totalement. Au fond d'elle même, elle sait ce que c'est. Alors elle boit encore plus. Toujours plus de verres et de l'alcool toujours plus fort.

Elle sait que ça la tue à petit feu -comment pourrait-elle l'ignorer?- et qu'elle abîme toujours davantage son corps. Mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de boire, son organisme à présent accro ne cesse de lui en réclamer. Et puis… elle ne _veut pas_ s'arrêter. Qu'importe qu'elle en crève, qu'importe. De toutes façons, sa vie n'a aucun intérêt. En fait, la vie en elle-même n'a aucun intérêt. C'est vide de sens, vivre ne mène rien, ce n'est qu'une coquille vide que l'on remplit en attendant la mort, cette délivrance. Elle est juste là, à attendre que les jours passent. Elle ne peut pas se passer d'alcool, elle en a trop besoin. C'est la seule chose en ce bas monde qui peut l'aider, l'espace d'un instant, à arrêter, à ralentir cet incroyable intellect.

Elle est née comme ça, beaucoup plus intelligente que le reste du monde. Beaucoup _trop _intelligente. Elle est… au dessus, beaucoup trop au dessus d'eux. Et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que l'alcool pour oublier à quel point elle peut se mépriser d'accepter de s'abaisser plus bas que terre, de se rabaisser au niveau de ses fourmis sans intérêt.

Elle essaye de boire une nouvelle gorgée, sa bouche avidement pressée contre le goulot de verre de sa bouteille. Mais rien ne vient. Rien du tout. Cette femme est tout simplement bien trop imbibée d'alcool pour se rendre compte que la bouteille en question est déjà vide. Agacée que rien ne vienne une nouvelle fois brûler sa gorge, un vague grognement désarticulé sort de sa bouche. Puis, bien qu'à moitié ivre, elle finit par comprendre que cela ne sert à rien. Énervée par ce simple fait et celui de se dire qu'elle va devoir bouger pour en attraper une autre et que pour le moment, elle ne peut pas vraiment, elle abat violemment la bouteille contre le sol froid, l'éclatant d'un seul coup en une multitude de tessons coupants.

Dans cet état, elle ne contrôle absolument pas sa force. Haha. Ha… Elle s'en fout de toutes façons.

Serré dans ses bras tremblants, l'enfant couine lorsqu'elle brise cette bouteille dans un accès de colère. Arrête, arrête Munashii… Arrête avec ce son si pathétique. Il est faible ce gosse, si faible et si fragile, mais tente quand même d'échapper à sa prise terrifiante. Aucune chance que cela arrive. Elle le tient fermement contre elle et, aussi proche, il ne peut absolument pas ignorer cette odeur lourde et écœurante qui exhale de sa peau même. Il n'y comprend rien, l'enfant est complètement perdu et il panique. Pourquoi le prend-elle dans ses bras comme ça alors qu'il est couvert de sang et que ce sang écarlate tache maintenant ses vêtements à elle? Pourquoi le maintient-elle ainsi tout contre son corps, si fort que ses petits bras fragiles d'enfant lui font l'impression d'être sur le point de se briser? Pourquoi l'emprisonne t-elle contre sa poitrine? Et pourquoi tient-elle toujours sa petite main menue dans la sienne plus grande d'adulte, la serrant à lui faire venir des larmes de douleur aux yeux?

C'est en passant à travers cette paume qu'elle l'a cloué au meuble l'autre jour. Ce sont les insectes non, que l'on cloue? Alors il doit être un insecte. Voilà, c'est ça, il est un insecte… Une fourmi. Il ne vaux rien, n'a strictement aucune valeur. Il ne comprend pas. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle où il lisait sans un bruit parfaitement immobile comme à son habitude, elle n'était pas encore ivre. Pas encore. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert de bouteille. Elle l'avait frappé si vite qu'il n'avait même pas vu son bras bouger et le coup l'avait envoyé bouler violemment contre le mur. Elle l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, sonné et paniqué, et avait aussitôt appuyé son pouce contre cette plaie immonde que lui avait fait le couteau au travers de sa main fragile d'enfant. Terrorisé, il avait essayé de se défaire de sa prise. En vain. Que peut un enfant face à un adulte, face à sa mère?

Puis elle l'avait immobilisé entre ses bras et s'était assise par terre en le maintenant toujours fermement contre elle avant de recoudre la plaie, lentement et sans rien dire, la bouche close et les lèvres pincées. Elle l'a _soigné_. Puis, le comprimant toujours contre son cœur, elle avait vidé cul sec une bouteille d'alcool fort. Puis une deuxième. Et avait attaqué une troisième. Maintenant, oui maintenant… elle est ivre. Et elle ne le lâche toujours pas. Elle maintient son fils serré contre elle de toutes ses forces, qu'importe si il a mal, qu'importe si il pleure de douleur et de terreur.

Mais elle continue à pleurer. Elle pleurait déjà lorsqu'elle entrée et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis. Elle l'a soigné… Elle ne sait pas, elle ne veut pas savoir pourquoi. Ne veux pas, ne veux pas, ne veux pas. La pitié, la compassion… pour son fils… c'est pour eux, pour les fourmis. Pas pour elle! Elle en hurlerait de désespoir. Et puis… elle est si seule. Alors elle serre ce petit corps contre elle, même si cela lui fait mal parce qu'elle a tracé au couteau de nouveaux sillons sanglants sur son dos si maigre et si fin, elle le serre contre elle et continue à boire. Et les larmes ne s'arrêtent toujours pas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Il pleut. Pas beaucoup, pas quelque chose de torrentiel non. N'empêche qu'il pleut, que cela colle ses vêtements à sa peau déjà froide et qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ça. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas non plus très agréable. L'eau glaciale dégouline sur son visage, humidifie chaque épaisseur de tissu de son uniforme sombre et glisse lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hébété, choqué par ce qu'il vient de faire et légèrement sonné par l'effort physique, ses belles lèvres rondes sont entrouvertes et laissent échapper son souffle chaud qui se transforme en buée aussitôt rentré en contact avec l'air froid.<p>

Hier, de légers flocons gracieux se sont mis à danser dans les airs au gré du vent d'hiver, tombant doucement du ciel pour se poser un peu partout dans le Seireitei. C'était les premières neiges de la saison nouvelle. Et depuis, la température n'est guère remontée. Lui, malgré ce que ronchonnent ses collègues dès que le froid s'installe, il aime bien l'hiver. L'été et sa chaleur lourde ont tendance à l'accabler. Les températures basses sont plus vivifiantes que les hautes, plus vivaces et moins somnolentes. Ce froid revigore sa peau et ses muscles et il ouvre ses poumons en grand pour s'en abreuver tout son soûl. Et la neige… Que dire de la neige? Le jeune homme aime y plonger ses deux mains aux doigts si graciles, qu'importe si cela brûle un peu au bout d'un moment. Il aime ce froid mordant et agressif, cette texture qui craque et se fissure dans un doux crissement.

Alors généralement, quand vient l'hiver, Kaname Tôsen est heureux. Pas aujourd'hui. Oh non, pas après _ce qu'il vient de faire_.

La pluie gelée continue à marteler son grand corps immobile. Il n'en revient pas. Cela fait plusieurs jours -plusieurs mois- que le jeune homme s'entraîne comme un dingue sans relâche. Il a un but à atteindre, la vengeance. Comme il ne veut pas attirer l'attention -ne pas se mêler aux autres, ne pas se mêler à ces _shinigamis-_ il fait cela le soir, ou alors le matin très tôt pour être sûr d'être seul. Et là, dans l'obscurité nocturne, il serait bien incapable de dire si c'est encore le soir ou le tout début de la journée nouvelle. Dans ses mains crispées d'ordinaire si délicates, il y a son sabre. Suzumushi. Le fourreau de laque d'un orange vif et perçant pend toujours à son côté et l'extrémité de la lame pointe obstinément vers le dallage pâle du sol de la cour des quartiers de sa division.

Si il s'entraîne ainsi sans répit et sans relâche comme un forcené, ce n'est pas pour obtenir e la reconnaissance, le respect, un poste ou quoi que ce soit. Non, ce qu'il veut lui, c'est que les shinigamis paient.

Ils lui ont pris Sûuko. Il n'a rien dit -c'était son choix à elle de partir.

Ils ont tué Sûuko. Il a hurlé de désespoir.

Ils ne l'ont pas écouté.

Ils ne l'ont même pas entendu.

Alors il va se venger. Ce petit bout de femme à la voix si douce était tout son monde. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, Kaname est absolument tout seul.

Le jeune homme ne veut plus jamais vivre ça, cette perte atroce qui le ronge toujours, alors il préfère la solitude. On souffre moins quand on a rien à perdre. On ressent moins, aussi. La solitude sera toujours mieux que cette souffrance -devenir proche de ces shinigamis, non c'est impensable, il les hait de toute façon, bien sûr qu'il les hait… Mais si il veut venger Sûuko, si il veut pouvoir combler ce manque qui hurle en lui, alors il a besoin de force. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entraîne autant. Ce qui vient d'arriver est… _logique _quelque part. Mais il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il reste là sous la pluie, presque en état de choc. Ce qu'il vient de faire à un nom. Oh que oui.

Bankai.

Ça s'appelle le bankai.

Sous la pluie qui continue à tomber, la lame dégoulinante d'eau glaciale émet un léger éclat froid. Bankai, il vient d'atteindre le bankai. Pas un bankai, pas le bankai de Sûuko, _son _bankai. Suzumushi Tsukishi Enma Korogi, puisque tel est son nom, rend son adversaire aveugle, le prive de tous ses sens. Il fait comprendre à celui qu'il affronte, brusquement et cruellement sans aucun signe annonciateur, ce qu'a été sa vie à lui depuis le tout début dans ce monde de voyants. Suzumushi Tsuikishi Enma Korogi leur prend tout, comme ces shinigamis lui ont tout pris. Son bankai ne leur laisse que le toucher, comme par pitié. Les shinigamis ne lui ont rien laissé.

Kaname Tôsen, cet homme qui hait tant les shinigamis vient d'obtenir son bankai, comme cela est permis à quelques rares élites. Dorénavant, il ne peut plus prétendre ne pas en être un. Sous la pluie qui tombe, des larmes silencieuses roulent hors de ses orbites aveugles. Les lèvres serrées, il comprend que si il veut atteindre son but, il n'a pas le choix. Pour détruire les shinigamis il n'a _plus _le choix. Il doit en devenir un, il doit devenir ce qu'il hait le plus au monde. Il jamais e_ut _le choix… Il est un shinigami. Et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

.

.

À l'écart de cet homme choqué sous la pluie, un autre homme plisse ses yeux bruns. Cela fait quelques instants déjà qu'il l'observe caché dans l'ombre, intrigué. C'est rare, que quelque chose l'intrigue. Bien au sec, il réfléchit sans un bruit. Si il ne se trompe pas, ce shinigami debout dans la cour et trempé jusqu'aux os s'appelle Kaname Tôsen. Kaname Tôsen hein…

Quel shinigami pleure en obtenant son bankai? Il en a déjà vu, des réactions bizarres, de l'incrédulité à la joie pure en passant par l'évanouissement sec et brutal. Pathétique, ceci dit au passage. Mais cette réaction _là, _non, il n'a encore jamais vu. Et ça l'intrigue. Énormément.

Le visage de ce jeune homme à la peau sombre, pourtant assez peu expressif d'ordinaire montre bel et bien aujourd'hui un désespoir sans fond, comme si une tache monstrueuse l'écrasait brutalement de tout son poids, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'atroce. Il continue à réfléchir en silence, ne quittant pas des yeux cette silhouette trempée par la pluie. Ce Tôsen n'est-il pas… aveugle? Oui, aveugle. Il ne voit rien.

Très bien. Dans ce cas là… Il va manger l'aveugle tout cru. Tout content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet, les lèvres épaisses de Sosuke Aizen s'étirent en un sourire doucereux.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Assis sur la rambarde de sa terrasse, Shuuhei regardait sans vraiment le voir le Seireitei caché dans le creux des collines avoisinantes. De là où il était, dans sa maison un peu éloignée de tout, il lui semblait vivre dans un endroit à l'écart. Quelque part où on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. C'était une illusion bien sûr, la distance n'a jamais réussit à protéger définitivement qui que ce soit. Oh, ce n'était pas lui que le jeune homme voulait protéger et tenir à l'écart de tout -de toutes façons, cela mettrait plus la puce à l'oreille aux autorités qu'autre chose s'il cessait brusquement de se présenter à son poste de vice-capitaine. Le protéger lui? Shuuhei n'était pas celui qui avait besoin d'être protégé.

C'était Tôsen-taich… Kaname qui devait à tout prix être protégé. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'en savait même rien. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait le garder cloîtré dans cette maison pour le restant de ses jours comme un oiseau en cage. Oh, il aurait bien voulu, le garer avec lui… Le garder caché n'allait même probablement pas suffire. Le monde des humains pouvait s'envisager comme cachette potentielle… Après tout, les Vizards n'y avaient-ils pas passé près d'un siècle? En tout cas, il ne serait plus qu'un fuyard, recherché par le Gotei qui plus est si ils apprenaient qu'il était encore en vie. Et lui, Shuuhei… oh, il le suivrait sans hésiter. Si il l'acceptait à ses côtés bien sûr, ce à quoi il ne préférait même pas songer.

Aucun vent ne venait glisser le long de la colline herbeuse où il avait élu domicile ni agiter doucement les herbes hautes jaunâtres qui la recouvraient. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit ici, si ce n'est le chant stridulent et délicat de quelques oiseaux qu'il ne parvenait pas à repérer, cachés qu'ils étaient dans le feuillage épais des arbres clairsemant le paysage alentour. Au loin, dans le creux, un vent vif semblait agiter les diverses branches se trouvant sur son passage. Mais ici, à l'écart de tout, rien ou presque ne bougeait. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans cette fraîcheur du soir qui tombait et, bien que peu frileux, Shuuhei avait préféré passer par dessus son simple shihakusho de tissu noir fin un long yukata à l'étoffe chaude et épaisse. C'est qu'il ne comptait pas rester simplement quelques minutes sur cette terrasse avant de retourner au chaud. Pour l'instant, il préférait rester là, qu'importe que le fond de l'air soit froid et que le soir tombe peu à peu.

Kaname s'était réveillé. Oui, Kaname. Dans son esprit, il avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi, même si, face à lui, «_Tôsen-taicho_» semblait revenir automatiquement entre les lèvres du jeune homme. «_Shuuhei_» avait fait sa voix grave. Il l'avait appelé par son _prénom. _C'était même la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Par son prénom. Il avait attendu ça tellement longtemps… Son prénom à lui dans la bouche de son capitaine. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Absolument jamais. Alors il pouvait bien à son tour arrêter de l'appeler Tôsen-taicho. Il ne voulait plus de cette distance, il ne voulait plus cette distance là entre eux. Il avait bien ce droit maintenant, non? Après tout, il pouvait bien ne plus l'appeler taicho puisqu'il avait perdu ce titre, ce jour lointain… Mais Tôsen… Tôsen, non, il ne voulait pas non plus l'appeler ainsi. Qu'importe ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, mais il voulait lui aussi l'appeler par son prénom, bien qu'il n'y ai rien, au fond, qui lui en donne réellement le droit. Il l'avait sauvé oui, mais qui aurait refusé son aide à un blessé agonisant recouvert de sang? Oui, il le cachait chez lui. Mais pouvait-il pour autant…?

Kaname. C'était magnifique. C'était superbe. Mais il savait que face à lui, il ne pourrait pas, il n'y arriverait pas.

Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la première chose -et la seule pour l'instant- qu'il avait dit, c'était ça, son prénom à lui. Depuis, il était conscient, encore incroyablement faible, fiévreux voire délirant par moments mais toujours conscient. Mais il n'avait rien dit de plus depuis. Probablement qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant. Et lui, il l'évitait. Shuuhei évitait cet homme. Cela pouvait sembler illogique. Ça ne l'était pas tant que ça pour lui. Il le soignait, le veillait durant ses délires hallucinés qui semblaient le terroriser au plus haut point et tentait de le calmer en lui parlant doucement, il était à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais dès que Kaname revenait parmi les vivants, blessé mais plus mourant, épuisé mais conscient, Shuuhei s'éclipsait.

Il ne voulait pas rester. Ou il serait plus exact de dire qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ rester. Le jeune homme n'y arrivait pas. Oui, cela pouvait s'apparenter à une fuite. En fait, c'était exactement ça, une fuite en avant. Cet homme qui n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis tout ce temps revenait et lui, il l'évitait? Bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu supporter de rester à ses côtés, guettant sans cesse une réaction de sa part? Shuuhei ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Kaname allait lui dire cette fois ci. Il s'était tellement trompé sur son compte, avait à ce point été incapable de comprendre la douleur qui le rongeait alors qu'il était son vice-capitaine si longtemps, si proche de lui… Alors à présent, il était absolument hors de question que tout ça recommence. Shuuhei ne supporterait pas d'entendre une nouvelle fois ces horreurs qui lui avaient fait tant de mal en ce jour lointain, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Rien que d'y songer, la cicatrice fine et boursouflée qui barrait tout le côté gauche de son torse le lança doucement.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas malgré le froid du soir qui commençait à tomber de plus en plus sur les hauteurs et qui l'enveloppait tout doucement, petit à petit et sans un bruit. Son regard sombre et morne continuait à se refuser de fixer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce paysage immobile. Il s'en voulait ainsi de ne pas réussir à faire confiance à cet homme pour qui il serait capable de bien des choses. Il avait trop peur. Alors il l'évitait. Parce que si c'était pour être une nouvelle fois rejeté… Non. C'était hors de question. Et Shuuhei continuait à fuir.

Puis son regard glissa vers le lointain, vers cet horizon qui se teintait lentement d'orangé. Orange… Ah, il en était presque venu à éviter le plus possible cette couleur depuis un certain temps, cette couleur que Kaname portait sans cesse au cou sans qu'il sache d'où elle vienne. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question de toutes façons. Au loin, si loin de lui, le ciel se parait d'une douce couleur orange qui tendait vers un doré superbe se reflétant par petites touches presque féeriques sur le relief du paysage. C'était beau. Et au beau milieu de ces couleurs incroyables, il y avait un petit nuage. Un seul tout petit et ridicule nuage. Shuuhei le fixa du regard.

Cette petite boule cotonneuse colorée par un soleil déclinant semblait complètement seule dans l'immensité de ce ciel vide. Petit nuage fragile et solitaire… Il était comme lui. Shuuhei avait tout rejeté et maintenant, il était seul. Il avait rejeté Kazeshini, ne supportant plus qu'elle lui crache ainsi au visage ses défauts sans arriver à l'aider autrement que comme ça. Il rejetait l'aide de ses amis, préférant sa solitude. Shuuhei se renfermait sur lui-même et maintenant, il était seul.

Le nuage restait là, comme pour le narguer. Il était solitaire mais il s'en foutait lui, il avait le ciel pour lui tout seul. Lui… Il était seul et c'était tout. Shuuhei cligna un instant des yeux. Le voilà qui se mettait à se comparer à un _nuage._ Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tordre ses lèvres fines en une moue d'autodérision moqueuse tandis qu'il passait une main fine dans ses cheveux courts, comme pour se dire d'arrêter de délirer tout seul comme ça. Saleté de nuage.

Shuuhei se sentait un peu stupide d'agir ainsi et avait bien conscience qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il serait forcé de faire face à cet homme. Il y avait bien le fait que Kaname l'ait appelé par son prénom… Ça oui, il n'oublierait jamais cet instant. Mais il n'oublierait pas non plus qu'il avait prononcé ces deux syllabes alors qu'il venait à peine de reprendre conscience, délirant presque.

Shuuhei soupira. Il avait beau éviter d'y songer, cela finirait bien par arriver. Aurait-il un jour réponse à ses questions? Et, au fond, tout au fond de lui, les voulait-il vraiment…? Son visage cicatricé se crispa fugacement. Il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, le jeune homme ne voulait pas savoir. Une nouvelle fois, son regard s'égara vers le lointain, tentant d'éviter de tomber sur ce fichu petit nuage.

_–_ Hisagi?

Shuuhei se retourna brusquement, choqué. Oh, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne l'ait absolument pas entendu approcher et qu'il se soit fait surprendre. Non. C'était juste que Kaname Tôsen était là, juste derrière lui, encore faible et s'appuyant contre la chambranle boisée de la porte fenêtre donnant sur sa terrasse pour ne pas tomber. Et qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille.

Le poing de Shuuhei se crispa subrepticement.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>J'veux porter plainte... Le nom du bankai de Kaname FAIT TROIS KILOMÈTRES! C'est juste horrible...<p>

Alors! On reverra la mère de Munashii, mais une seule fois (ou presque en fait... euuuh...) ainsi que Aizen. En fait, j'aurais voulu détailler beaucoup plus la relation d'Aizen et Kaname mais j'aurais carrément dévié de fic donc... Mais vous le reverrez. Et comprendrez pourquoi notre aveugle national est pas mort dans un remix bas de gamme de Bombman.

Sinon, j'ai toujours trouvé HYPER intéressant le fait que Suzumushi soit le sabre qu'il a hérité de celle qu'il veut venger. Parce que ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce sabre a changé pour lui correspondre parfaitement (z'avez vu ce bankai, sérieux...?) Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois perso.

Alors, votre verdict sur ce chapitre? Je vous encourage grandement (*yeux qui pétillent*) à me laisser votre avis, même tout pitit tout riquiqui, ça motive pour trouver le temps de vous poster la suite... (enfin si vous la voulez quoi)


	16. Soir qui tombe et salle blanche

Bonjour à tous! KEUKOU!

(ou bonne nuit, enfin bon, tout dépends de l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez quoi...)

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard... Mais je ne suis pas en vacances, je travaille et du coup, ce n'est pas toujours facile de poster en temps et en heure. Pour me rattraper, voici donc ce nouveau chapitre où on retrouve Kaname et Tôsen, enfin en face à face pour un de mes chapitres préférés (voui, voui, voui)

Sinon, un IMMENSE merci à **Taraimpératrice **de m'avoir laissé ton avis sur le précédent chapitre! Kazeshini va revenir, pas de problème mais pas avant quelques chapitres par contre, désolée!

Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre si ce n'est bonne lecture! (je vous retrouve à la fin!) Ah si! Petit rappel, les passages écrits aux présents correspondent au passé. (quoi, j'encule la logique...? meuh nooooon...)

.

**Disclaimer: **eh bien, rien de nouveau chez les Anglais, Shuuhei et Kaname appartiennent tous deux à Tite Kubo, créateur de **Bleach** (BWAAAAAAH, BLEAAAACH!), je ne suis qu'une ficeuse hors de contrôle et légèrement sadique sur les bords qui les utilise...

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15. Soir qui tombe et salle blanche.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shuuhei était face à lui, il le savait. Dans le soir tombant, son ancien vice-capitaine s'était retourné d'un seul coup et il pouvait sentir aux fluctuations si particulières de son reiatsu que sa brusque apparition ne le mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, loin de là. Kaname se faisait du coup l'impression d'être le chat venant de surprendre la souris à découvert. Ce qui était plutôt étrange vu que des deux hommes, il était bel et bien celui en position de faiblesse.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais quelque part, il n'en avait pas besoin. Oui, il était aveugle. Mais il compensait cette absence de vision qui ne le gênait pas vraiment puisqu'il était né ainsi par autre chose, notamment par ses quatre autres sens devenus du coup sensiblement plus réceptifs que la moyenne mais également par sa perception des énergies spirituelles qui se dégageaient de chaque élément de ce monde si particulier de la Soul Society. Chaque chose ici, vivante ou non, de l'être vivant au simple caillou oublié sur le bord d'un chemin désert, dégageait des particules spirituelles, ces fameuses particules constituant tout. Et lui, Kaname Tôsen, ex-capitaine du Gotei, était passé maître dans l'art de leur perception, ce qui fait que parfois, sa cécité ne le gênait même plus dans ce monde de voyants. Ne lui manquait plus que la couleur…

Percevant totalement la présence chaude et rassurante -depuis quand «rassurante»…?- de Shuuhei, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ne pourrait plus jamais avoir l'occasion de voir son visage qu'il savait tourné vers lui à l'instant présent. La hollowmorphose lui avait apporté l'espace d'un instant la capacité de voir. Et ce fait plus la décharge brutale de puissance qui s'était déversée dans son corps nouvellement métamorphosé, cela l'avait grisé plus efficacement que n'importe quel alcool. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait pu _voir._ Voilà donc ce qu'était la couleur, cette chose étrange qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre, jamais pu saisir auparavant.

Il avait vu la couleur du sang, vu la couleur de la pierre et de la poussière, vu la couleur du pelage de Komamura, vu la tête qu'il avait réellement avec ces deux oreilles pointues sur le sommet de son crâne -il n'avait jamais osé lui demander la permission de poser ses mains sur son visage pour se figurer à sa manière à quoi il ressemblait. La couleur… enfin il avait pu comprendre ce que c'était, après tout ce temps. Il avait pu _voir_, comme tout le monde.

Mais il n'avait pas pu voir le visage de Shuuhei. Non, cela, il n'en avait pas eut le _temps_. Avant qu'il ne puisse voir ses traits avec ce qui restait de sa hollowmorphose, enfin après tout ce temps… Un voile noir était brusquement tombé sur ses yeux et une douleur intolérable avait d'un seul coup éclaté dans son abdomen, le sonnant violemment. Puis il s'était réveillé, bien après la bataille… Ailleurs, quelque part dans le Rukongai. Maintenant… oui, maintenant, il comprenait ce qui s'était passé.

_- Tu aurais pu t'en douter, non?_

_ - Connaissant Aizen-sama… je pense que oui. J'aurais pu m'en douter._

_ - Mais tu as préféré ne pas y prêter attention et suivre bien tranquillement le chemin qu'il avait tracé pour toi… _continua à ses oreilles Suzumushi de sa petite voix tintinnabulante_._

_ - Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix de toutes façons._

Cette fois-ci, le zanpakuto ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que son maître avait le choix. Il devait en prendre conscience et accepter cette idée, voilà tout. Kaname s'était lui-même enfermé dans cette vengeance presque aveugle et depuis, avait été incapable de se détacher de ce but qu'il s'était lui-même fixé. Il avait placé les chaînes autour de son cou de ses propres mains. Il devait venger Sûuko, si il ne le faisait pas… Alors cela signifierait que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une _erreur_. Sa vie entière ne pouvait pas être une erreur, non, non, non, il refusait que sa vie entière soit basée sur une erreur… Alors il avait continué à poursuivre son but de vengeance, comme un forcené.

Et ce, même si aujourd'hui, maintenant que le temps avait passé, il était incapable de se souvenir de la voix de Sûuko. Il oubliait, il oubliait. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Le petit zanpakuto se laissa lentement glisser dans l'eau transparente du monde intérieur de son maître, créant de légers remous discrets. Suzumushi bougea un peu ses longues pattes arrières avant de se laisser doucement couler. Il était amphibie, il s'en fichait de ne plus être à l'air libre. L'eau l'engloutit doucement.

En fait, la créature s'en voulait. Beaucoup. Lorsque sa maîtresse adorée était morte, il était tombé dans un état de folie furieuse, à deux doigts de la démence pure et simple. Il n'était pas bien grand, n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux avec sa peau blanche immaculée et délicate, sa longue carapace et ses grands yeux innocents d'un doux orange. Mais Sûuko était _MORTE_. Il avait hurlé de rage à s'en briser les cordes vocales, avait pleuré de désespoir sans pouvoir s'arrêter, avait détruit tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cette colère aveugle et destructrice envers le monde entier et envers lui-même. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et une douleur folle s'était mise à l'habiter.

Alors quand Kaname Tôsen avait pris son fourreau délicatement laqué dans ses mains à la peau sombre directement du cercueil de sa maîtresse adorée, il était automatiquement devenu son nouveau maître. Suzumushi aurait alors accepté n'importe qui, n'importe qui qui puisse faire payer cette souffrance qui le rendait fou au monde entier. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, lui son shinigami, Suzumushi était dans un sale état. Pourquoi vivre sans elle…? Cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt, tout ce qui lui restait c'était cette douleur atroce qui refusait de le quitter. Couvert de sang, à force de se jeter avec la colère du désespoir contre ce qui était encore le monde intérieur de Sûuko, une forêt d'arbres blancs, il avait fini par déchirer à plusieurs endroits ce qui lui servait de carapace, s'était brisé deux pattes et s'était même crevé un œil avec une branche.

Que lui importait alors cette douleur physique puisque sa maîtresse, son unique raison de vivre, sa douce, sa chère, sa tendre Sûuko, était _MORTE_? Il aurait voulu mourir avec elle. Vivre n'était que souffrir.

Mais cet homme était arrivé, avec sa fragilité et sa douceur. Kaname était arrivé devant lui avec cette souffrance qui le dévorait lui aussi de l'intérieur. La même souffrance que celle de Suzumushi. Alors la petite créature, en colère irraisonnée contre le monde entier l'avait accepté comme son shinigami. Le monde intérieur dans lequel il vivait avait changé et sa peau auparavant immaculée s'était délicatement parée d'orangé.

Si aujourd'hui Suzumushi se sentait coupable, c'était parce qu'il savait bien que son Kaname était incapable d'oublier la douleur qu'il avait perçu chez lui la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés. Kaname tenait énormément à son sabre, pas seulement parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Sûuko avec son foulard de soie douce mais aussi parce que c'était _son_ sabre. Suzumushi était l'être le plus proche de lui, toujours à ses côtés et celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Au fond de lui, il avait cette tristesse de se dire que Suzu restait tout de même le sabre de celle qu'il avait aimée mais cela ne changeait en rien l'affection qu'il lui portait. Et en décidant de venger Sûuko, il y avait également cette envie tenace et acharnée de faire payer ceux qui avaient tant fait souffrir cette petite créature si douce et si fragile. Et ce, même s'il ne cessait de se dire que Suzumushi était le sabre de Sûuko.

Alors Suzumushi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, sachant très bien qu'au début, il n'hésitait jamais à lui rappeler cet objectif de vengeance, cette soif de vengeance qui le dévorait encore. Mais ça, c'était il y a longtemps… Le temps avait passé. Ce qui comptait dorénavant pour lui, c'était Kaname et rien d'autre. Et ce n'était pas cette vengeance pour une femme dont il commençait à oublier la voix le rongeant de l'intérieur qui allait l'aider. Au contraire! Cette idée fixe qui se vidait peu à peu de sens ne faisait que le tirer vers le bas et l'enfermer dans un passé sombre, l'empêchant de se tourner enfin vers l'avenir.

Oui, Sûuko était morte, oui, cette mort avait faillit rendre folle la petite créature. Mais justement. Elle était _morte. _Kaname devait laisser la défunte là où elle était. La venger ne changerait rien, n'apporterait rien. Dorénavant, tout ce qui comptait pour Suzumushi, c'était son maître, le seul et l'unique, Kaname Tôsen. Sûuko était morte et les vers rongeaient sa peau… alors maintenant, il ne pensait plus à elle, ne ressentait plus aucun chagrin. C'était fini. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait aimée, qu'il l'avait adorée. Mais ça, c'était avant. Elle était morte. Cette femme n'avait plus d'importance.

Le petit zanpakuto laissa l'eau l'engloutir doucement puis il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les retrouvailles de son maître et de cet homme que Suzumushi n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à cerner, Shuuhei Hisagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Vous ne devriez pas être là… marmonna vaguement Shuuhei en détournant le regard, comme gêné.

Il ne voulait pas se trouver là, face à cet homme et face à ce regard vide de prunelles. C'était bien plus facile de l'esquiver que de se retrouver à devoir lui faire face en ce soir tombant. _Arrête de fuir petit shinigami, t'es pathétique,_ voilà ce que lui dirait Kazeshini si il ne l'avait pas enfermée à double tour dans un recoin sombre de son esprit avant d'en jeter la clef au loin. Mais voilà, Kazeshini ne pouvait plus lui parler. Elle pouvait bien s'époumoner et hurler de toutes ses forces, cela ne serait qu'en vain. Ce n'était même pas que le jeune homme n'écoutait pas, il _n'entendait pas_. Mais il ne voulait pas y songer, pas maintenant.

- Hmm… répondit Kaname, pas plus décidé que ça à retourner s'allonger même si il se sentait toujours aussi faible. Je vais très bien.

À moins que le «_vous ne devriez pas être là_» signifie autre chose que «_allez vou__s reposer»…_

Toujours appuyé à sa rambarde, Shuuhei se refusait à lui faire face, comme s'il avait peur de croiser un regard qui n'existait pas. Avec un peu de chance, espérait-il, il ferait demi-tour. Le bruit des pas lents et mesurés de l'homme en question le détrompèrent bien vite. Ah ce pas… Il se rappelait encore le bruit que faisaient ses pieds chaussés de lin blanc sur le parquet délicat des quartiers de la 9ème. En silence, Kaname vint à son tour s'appuyer sur cette rambarde boisée, préférant y apposer son dos plutôt que son abdomen étant donné l'état de ce dernier.

Les deux hommes n'étaient désormais plus séparés que par un espace d'environ quarante centimètres. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Shuuhei fixait toujours l'horizon, d'où le petit nuage de tout à l'heure avait fini par disparaître.

- Vu les blessures que vous avez, ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. finit-il tout de même par marmonner à mi-voix.

Kaname fit papillonner rapidement ses longs cils délicats avant de comprendre de quoi le jeune homme voulait parler. Sa main aux longs doigts sombres glissa presque automatiquement sur son abdomen, comme pour tâter les épais bandages qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses vêtements.

- Je me sens bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Aussitôt, Shuuhei se crispa. Était-il donc si facile à décrypter, si transparent au regard de l'aveugle? C'était parfaitement injuste. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir lui, ce qui pouvait bien passer sous son crâne délicat natté de noir. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il avait quelques idées mais que la peur que cette «confiance» soit à nouveau trahie l'empêchait absolument de s'y fier. À ses côtés, Kaname respirait doucement, il pouvait entendre par intermittence son souffle régulier.

- Mmm… marmonna t-il en réponse, fixant toujours l'horizon, comme pour certifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

_A__rrête de fuir,_ lui dirait Kazeshini. À cette pensée, Shuuhei laissa échapper un petit sourire triste. C'est que même absente, elle pouvait être chiante…

- Et sinon, finit-il par se lancer d'une voix peu assurée, vos blessures vous font toujours mal? Nan parce qu'il me reste de la morphine je crois, si jamais…

- Non.

La réponse fut simple et courte, un peu sèche. Aussitôt, Shuuhei se replia un peu plus. Et cela, bien que cela soit quasiment imperceptible, Kaname s'en rendit bien compte. Après tout, ce genre de choses ne lui échappaient jamais. Le problème de la situation présente était bien simple. Chacun des deux hommes était sur la défensive. Et cela, si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore compris, son aîné lui, venait justement de le saisir.

- Non, je n'ai plus mal… Enfin, toujours un peu mais rien d'intolérable. fit sa voix douce dans l'air frais. Et je t'en remercie.

Shuuhei souffla brusquement, comme s'il venait de s'empêcher d'avoir un rire amer.

- C'est pas avec mes connaissances en kidô que je…

- Je suis toujours en vie. le coupa t-il de sa voix calme et posée. Je crois que c'est déjà bien assez.

- Vous étiez vraiment… dans un sale état. lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

- Ça, je m'en doute…

Si il y avait bien une certitude dans l'esprit de cet homme que la vengeance aveugle avait égarée, c'était celle de cette douleur, cette douleur immonde qui n'avait cessé de vriller son corps et son esprit alors qu'il errait et se cachait dans le Rukongai avec un seul objectif en tête, atteindre cette demeure. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, être discret, ne pas se faire remarquer, c'était à force presque devenu une seconde nature. Cela lui était devenu si aisé avec le temps… Alors rester invisible aux yeux des autres dans ce Rukongai si dangereux n'avait pas été si complexe, la principale difficulté résidant ailleurs : dans le temps. Se cacher était simple, arriver chez Hisagi avant de mourir de ses plaies l'était sensiblement moins, malheureusement pour lui. Ce qui lui avait permis de tenir et de continuer à se battre contre la douleur et la fatigue avait été cette idée, simple mais lancinante : ne pas mourir. Il pouvait perdre, il pouvait échouer, il pouvait se tromper… mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

- Vous… commença soudain Shuuhei en brisant le silence, visiblement un peu plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas un peu froid comme ça?

Amusé par cette question un peu maladroite et qui sonnait atrocement candide, Kaname eut un de ses sourires, si doux et si apaisants. Et à cette simple vue, le cœur de Shuuhei accéléra encore un peu.

- J'aime bien le froid. expliqua t-il tout simplement.

- Oui, enfin, vu votre état de santé, ce n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle… lâcha t-il en détournant rapidement le regard.

Kaname cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise à vrai dire. Ce dont il avait l'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de Hisagi, c'était qu'il soit son vice-capitaine et lui son capitaine, or cela n'était absolument pas le cas et cela ne le serait plus jamais. Disons qu'il manquait de repères.

Shuuhei quand à lui aurait bien voulu insister un peu plus; c'est qu'avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur la Soul Society, il allait vraiment chopper la crève, ce qui serait vraiment stupide. Mais il n'osait pas. Avant toute chose, il avait peur, peur des réactions de Kaname, peur de se tromper une nouvelle fois et peur de tout revivre, encore et encore. _Arrête de fuir petit shinigami, arrête de fuir et grandis un peu… _Son regard restait fixé sur l'horizon. _Tu sais que j'ai raison… _Il ne voulait pas penser. C'était trop… compliqué. _Tu es si petit Shuuhei, si petit… _Ses yeux sombres ne bougeaient toujours pas et continuaient d'observer le soleil qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître sous la ligne d'horizon pour laisser définitivement place à la nuit. _Allez… Grandis un peu._

_ «Et merde!»_ jura t-il intérieurement en se retenant de justesse de prononcer l'injure à voix haute. Puis il ôta brusquement le yukata épais qu'il portait pour le poser sur les épaules larges de Kaname.

- Voilà! Comme ça, c'est mieux! lâcha t-il en priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'autre ne se braque pas de cette soudaine intrusion de son espace vital.

Mais l'autre homme ne broncha pas. Certes, Shuuhei l'avait surpris et il appréciait toujours aussi peu que l'on soit aussi proche de lui mais étonnamment, cette fois-ci, cela ne le dérangea pas vraiment.

- … Merci. finit-il par répondre tandis que Shuuhei retournait s'appuyer contre la rambarde.

Du bout de ses longs doigts graciles, il tira légèrement sur le tissu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se positionne correctement et couvre bien ses épaules.

- Je vous filerais des vêtements à moi pour que vous puissiez vous changer, on fait à peu près la même taille, ça devrait aller… fit-i distraitement.

- Merci. répondit l'autre, encore une fois.

En même temps, qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre? Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais cette fois-ci, cela était moins gênant, cela semblait beaucoup plus naturel. Parfois, on pouvait se passer de mots. Juste être là, côte à côte, cela était suffisant. Un sourire discret étirait les lèvres de Shuuhei. Kaname n'avait jamais été très causant de toutes façons. Étonnamment, il se sentait un peu… heureux. Tout simplement. Et Dieu que ça faisait du bien pour une fois…

- Pourquoi…? demanda soudain son ancien capitaine, toujours de sa voix posée au timbre si doux.

Shuuhei fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Pourquoi quoi? fit-il en réponse, pas sûr de comprendre le sens de sa question.

Kaname prit une longue inspiration.

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours ici et pourquoi ne me suis-je pas réveillé dans la Tour des Regrets?

Shuuhei pinça ses lèvres fines. Il l'avait bien compris, qu'il y avait des questions qu'ils devraient aborder un jour ou l'autre et qu'il ne serait pas possible bien longtemps de faire mine de les ignorer. N'empêche qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il mette ainsi les pieds dans le plat.

- À vrai dire… commença t-il avant de lâcher un bref soupir, comme cherchant ses mots.

- Je t'écoute.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- J'en sais rien. Voilà, vous êtes content?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kaname de froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'en sais rien j'vous dit… repris Shuuhei en esquivant quelque peu son regard perdu. C'est juste que… Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi, je vous ai trouvé à moitié agonisant et…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté la 4ème division dans ce cas là?

- À vrai dire, ça ne m'est même pas passé par l'esprit.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Logique? Ouais, peut-être… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je savais très bien que si je les appelais… Non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Je… commença Kaname avant que son cadet ne le coupe.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous auriez préféré vous retrouver vivant mais en prison, en attente de votre exécution?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Et puis… C'est devant chez moi que vous êtes arrivé, pas devant l'hôpital de la 4ème. Alors je crois bien que j'en ai déduit que vous ne vouliez pas vous retrouver dans le couloir de la mort. Voilà. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire…

- D'accord. finit-il par répondre de sa voix douce. Tu m'as donc soigné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'allais pas vous laisser crever sur le pas de ma porte… Je ne voulais pas vous voir mourir, pas une nouvelle fois.

Kaname fronça les sourcils.

- Une… «nouvelle fois»? répéta t-il.

Et cette fois-ci, Shuuhei se tourna vers lui.

- Oui… répondit-il d'une voix grave, un peu sourde. D'ailleurs, va falloir que vous m'expliquiez quelque chose. Parce que je crois que j'ai bien le droit à des explications, vous ne trouvez pas?

Les beaux cils de l'homme à la peau sombre qui lui faisait maintenant face clignèrent rapidement.

- À quel propos…? finit-il par répondre précautionneusement, sentant bien que le sujet avait l'air délicat pour l'autre.

- À propos de votre _mort! _explosa brusquement Shuuhei.

- Ma… mort?

- La bataille contre Aizen, vous vous rappelez? Oui, celle où vous avez essayé de me tuer!

Kaname encaissa le choc en silence.

- Celle où vous nous avez enfin _hurlé _votre vérité, vous savez, cette haine des shinigamis! Vous étiez _mort!_

Devant la virulence du jeune homme, il ne répondit toujours pas.

- Kazeshini a tranché votre gorge, vous êtes tombé, la hollowmorphose s'est arrêtée et… et… vous avez explosé!

Pourquoi le son de sa voix était-il si désespéré…?

- Explosé?

- Un peu oui! Comme si je pouvais oublier un truc pareil…!

La voix du jeune homme s'étrangla sur la fin de sa phrase et il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Kaname fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Explosé hein…

- Je comprends…

- Ah! fit Shuuhei, amer. Je vois pas ce que vous comprenez parce que moi…

Son aîné prit une nouvelle inspiration.

- Tu y a cru? demanda t-il doucement.

- Évidemment que j'y ai _cru! _Vous étiez là, juste devant moi… et l'instant d'après, votre sang éclaboussait mon visage. Je vous ai vu mourir, là, juste sous mes yeux.

- Alors tu ne t'es jamais douté que…

- Que quoi? éructa le jeune homme, que le sujet semblait échauffer.

- Que tout ça, ma mort… n'était qu'une illusion?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'homme marche d'un pas rapide, vif mais cependant contrôlé. Autour de lui, les hauts murs immaculés de Las Noches défilent. Il est le maître absolu et incontesté de ces lieux, il n'a aucun besoin de se presser mais prendre son temps n'est pas non plus quelque chose qu'il aime faire. Chaque chose doit se faire en temps voulu, voilà tout. Il y a des règles à suivre et les règles, c'est lui qui les pose.

Les mains croisées dans le dos, il continue d'avancer. Ne jamais se précipiter, voilà l'une des principales clefs de la réussite. Tout doit être _maîtrisé._ Cela fait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'il a décidé de prendre la place du Roi des Esprits et sa patience paiera, il le sait. C'est une certitude. Plus d'un siècle de mensonges et de duperies… Non, pour ce qu'il est sur le point d'obtenir, ce n'est pas long. C'est le temps nécessaire. Chaque chose en son temps et chaque chose à sa place. Tout homme est voué à s'élever, lui plus tout autre voilà tout.

De son pas toujours aussi maîtrisé, il continue à avancer. Las Noches est calme aujourd'hui. Cela est plutôt rare avec Nnoitra et Grimmjow dans les parages mais cela fait du bien. Le calme et l'ordre, oui, voilà ce qui lui convient le mieux. Ah, son Espada… Un groupe de hollows sauvages et féroces réunis sous sa coupe. Ces Arrancars sont… passionnants. Jouer avec les shinigamis était lassant à force. Et puis, les manipuler avec ses illusions était si facile. Alors que pour ceux là, pour ces petits Arrancars, il n'a même pas eut besoin de faire appel à la superbe capacité de Kyoka Suigetsu.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, mmm?_

- _Hun hun… _rigole doucement son maître en retour. _Je crois qu'on s'ennuierait beaucoup plus. N'est-ce pas?_

_ - En voilà une sacrée certitude… __Tu les aimes bien __hein__, tes Espadas?_

Ça… Pour l'instant, il est beaucoup plus intéressant de les manipuler eux que de manipuler ces abrutis de shinigamis. Il continue à avancer et, d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, il ouvre les hautes portes longilignes qui donnent sur la pièce centrale de Las Noches, juste sous le grand Dôme. La pièce en question, bien qu'immense, est actuellement vide. Ou presque.

- Kaname. résonne la voix grave et profonde de Sôsuke Aizen lorsque son regard brun se pose sur cette silhouette immobile.

- Seigneur Aizen. le salue en retour son subordonné avec un air déférent.

_- Sôsuke… _commence la voix boudeuse de son sabre, drapé négligemment dans son yukata doré.

- _Oui, Kyoka?_

_ - Je commence à m'en lasser de ce type… Il m'agace._

_ - Je sais, je sais… Mais que veux-tu. Il est si facile de jouer avec lui et ses sentiments stupides._

- Tu voulais me parler? fait-il à voix haute.

Oh, il a été si _facile_ d'acquérir l'aveugle à sa cause… Un peu trop facile même. Lui qui s'était attendu à un challenge un peu plus intéressant, il avait été déçu. Maintenant, Tôsen lui mange dans la main, ou presque. Tout ça parce que lui, Sôsuke Aizen est le seul à savoir ce qu'il y a vraiment sous ce crâne délicat. Il est le seul qui connaisse sa souffrance et sa haine.

- Oui, seigneur Aizen. répond docilement l'aveugle toujours immobile tandis que son seigneur et maître va tranquillement s'asseoir.

- Eh bien. fait-il. Parle donc.

- C'est à propos de la bataille qui approche seigneur Aizen. lâche sa voix calme et posée.

Un peu surpris, l'homme fronce vaguement ses sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore…?

- _Eh bah, c'est rare qu'il réfléchisse par lui-même celui là… _

_ - Kyoka je t'en prie, laisse moi me concentrer._

_ - Mmm, si tu veux…_

Et le zanpakuto aux yeux de chat se tait.

- Kaname, Kaname… chantonne t-il à voix haute de son ton si doucereux. Ne me dis pas que tu as des doutes quand même…?

- Absolument pas seigneur Aizen. réponds calmement l'aveugle.

- Alors dis moi, pourquoi cet entretien?

- J'ai quelque chose à… vous demander.

Le sourire du brun se fit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus franc.

- Allons bon. fait-il avec ce grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Après _tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, _tu viendrais me réclamer quelque chose?

- Exactement. répond aussitôt l'aveugle sans sourciller un instant.

_- Étrange._

- Je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose.

Cette fois ci, le maître absolu de Las Noches se redresse.

- Moi, à toi?

- Oui seigneur Aizen. répond l'aveugle, toujours aussi imperturbable.

- Kaname… fait-il d'une voix glaciale, tu veux que moi, moi qui ai toujours été là pour toi, moi qui t'ai donné les moyens de ta vengeance, moi sans qui tu n'aurais _jamais _été capable d'avoir cette vengeance, _te_ promette quelque chose?

- Exact, seigneur Aizen.

- _Le sale petit c…!_

_ - _Je souhaite que vous me promettiez quelque chose, à moi qui vous ai toujours servi, moi qui ai accepté de vous suivre, moi qui suis le seul à échapper à votre pouvoir.

Aizen réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Tôsen attends en silence.

- Et… que voudrais tu que je te promette?

- Que je ne mourrais pas.

Pardon?

- Je ne veux pas mourir seigneur Aizen. À aucun prix. Je veux continuer à vivre, qu'importe que nous gagnions… ou que nous perdions. Je veux rester en vie.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Rester en vie hein…<em>

_ - Tu en penses quoi Sôsuke? Franchement?_

_ - Je pense que si il y a bien une chose qui le terrorise, c'est la solitude._

_ - Et donc? _demande le zanpakuto, pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

- _Il veut survivre Kyoka, tout simplement. Et si un __homme veut survivre, c'est parce qu'il lui reste des choses à accomplir._

_ - Comme… ?_

_ - Tu ne vois vraiment pas?_

_ - Bah… Oh._

_ - Voilà, tu as compris. Lorsqu'il a rejoint notre cause, il ne le connaissait pas encore._

_ - Hisagi Shuuhei, hein… _

_ - Exactement Kyoka._

_ - Tu crois qu'il en a conscience par contre… ?_

_ - Ça… _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>C'est bon <strong>Luce<strong>, tu peux carrer ton coup de pied au cul d'Aizen!

Alors, quelques remarques sur ce chapitre...  
>Déjà, je ne développerai pas plus que ça Aizen. Vous aurez un petit passage sur lui en début de chapitre suivant mais ça seras tout (même si il seras encore évoqué). Pareil pour Kyoka Suigetsu. En fait, je trouve la relation de Kaname et d'Aizen très intéressante... Dans le manga, lors de <span><em>Turn Back The<em>_ Pendulum_ (le passage flash-back où les Vizards étaient encore capitaines), si Kaname l'appelle "seigneur Aizen" lui ne se gêne pas pour l'appeler uniquement par son prénom... Et ça, seule celle que j'ai appelé Sûuko le faisait. (le problème avec Kaname c'est que c'est un personnage hyper complexe mais que quand on se rend compte justement de sa complexité, paf! il meurt) Cette relation seras évoquée au prochain chapitre et est assez... particulière. Ce n'est pas que c'est glauque, ou malsain, nan nan, c'est juste que ça passe pas mal par les non-dits. Mais je vous en parlerai davantage au prochain chapitre, no souci.

Pour ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup leurs interactions mais honnêtement, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé *-*?  
>Et franchement, je suis la seule à m'être dit que le coup de Kaname explose était une illusion...? Enfin, je veux dire, vous avez vu ce putain de pouvoir de Kyoka Suigetsu? C'est juste ÉNORME! Et je trouve ça zarbi qu'il ne s'en soit pas plus servi que ça en fait... Du coup, voilà ce que ça a donné en fic. Et pas de problème, le prochain chapitre devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions. Bon, il sera un peu court mais je voulais <em>absolument <em>qu'il se termine sur une certaine phrase de Shuuhei alors...  
>Pour la "promesse" que Kaname réclame à Aizen... Eh bien, il s'agit tout simplement du fait qu'il ne veut pas mourir et ce, même dans le cas où il aurait vengé Sûuko. Comment vous dire simplement...? Il ne veux pas que sa vie s'arrête après cette vengeance parce qu'au fond de lui, il est quand même conscient que cela est de plus en plus vide de sens (il ne se souvient même plus de sa voix...! ah, ce passage dans le manga... "<em>qui est-ce...?<em>" BORDEL C'ÉTAIT TROP TRISTE!). Alors cette promesse, c'est comme un moyen de s'assurer qu'il pourra, après, essayer de vivre, juste vivre pour lui et pas seulement vivre pour venger Sûuko...  
>En fait, je joue énormément sur les non-dits dans cette fic du coup j'ai un peu peur de vous perdre en chemin ou que je n'arrive pas à vous faire comprendre ce que je veux... Pour le passage où Shuuhei "entends" la voix de Kazeshini par exemple (juste avant qu'il ne passe son yukata à Kaname en fait), ce n'est pas du tout que celle-ci lui parle ou quoi que ce soit. Non, c'est juste qu'il <em>imagine<em> ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est une partie de son âme...  
>Et promis, Shinko revient et ça va envoyer du pâté impérial dans les gencives! (dans deux chapitres en fait)<p>

...

PAVÉ.

.

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 16. Yukata doré et excuses à mi-mots  
><span>**


	17. Yukata doré et excuses à mi-mot

Salut à tous!

Me voilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre, toujours avec Kaname et Shuuhei (et pas Kaname et Tôsen comme j'avais écrit la dernière fois... *se sent un peu débile quand même*) Eh oui, eh oui, cette 'discussion' n'est toujours pas finie! Mais elle se termine bientôt, promis!

Pour l'apparence de Kyoka Suigetsu, pour vous faire les choses simplement, c'est un homme avec de longs cheveux d'un blond très pâle qui tend vers le blanc, avec des yeux dorés et il est toujours drapé dans un yukata beaucoup trop grand, ce qui fait que ça dénude toutes ses épaules. Pis il a des dents pointues. Bref, tapez sur Google '_St Seiya Lost Canvas Shion'_ et vous avez sa tronche et sa coupe de cheveux. (CHEUVALIERS DU ZODIAAAAAAQUE!)

**Zerikya**, fucking genius. Nan mais quand j'ai lu ta review (pour le chapitre 11) et surtout cette phrase ''je vois bien Tôsen devenir amnésique. Ou alors ne pas se souvenir de son dernier combat"... AAAAAH! MAIS C'EST OUUUUUF! ZERI, ÇA DEVAIT ÊTRE LE CAS! Déliiiiire... Au début, c'est ce que j'avais prévu, que ses souvenirs s'arrêtent à l'exécution (foirée) de Rukia. Mais comment t'as devinééééé? T'es télépathe ou...?

Bon... bah je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vous retrouve à la fin!

Merci de continuer à lire cette fic, je vous zaime. (oui, avec un z, y'a quoi?) **Zerikya **(de retour pour une review ÉNAURME! tu veux rire ou quoi? Elles pètent tout tes fics! et faut que j'aille reviewer les derniers chapitres... *pleure* C'EST MOI QUI TE REMERCIIIIIIE! meuhéhéhé, ouiiiii, le point de vue de Kazeshini... c'est fait exprès! MUAHAHA!), **Luce **(*jette un regard moqueur à Aizen qui s'est fait éclater les fesses*... bien fait pour sa gueule tiens), **Tara **(vas-y, vas-y, frappe le... *sadique* *Lucifer tremble*)et **Ialka**, qui a commencé à reviewer les chapitres! (bienvenue!)

.

**Discalibuuuuuur!** Baaah... **Bleach** appartient à Gene Roddenberry hein. *décès brutal* Rrrrrrahhhh... *ressuscite péniblement* à Tite Kubo, à Tite Kubo, me tapez paaaaas... arrrrrrg...

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16. Yukata doré et excuses à mi-mot.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sôsuke Aizen jeta un regard supérieur à ce qui l'entourait. Tous ici croyaient pouvoir le vaincre. Mais oui. Évidemment. Autant de naïveté, c'en était presque touchant. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi pathétique bien sûr. Imbéciles de shinigamis. Tant qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de Kyoka Suigetsu, il leur était impossible ne serait-ce que de l'atteindre. Et pourtant, ils essayaient encore et encore, venant se briser un par un contre sa toute-puissance, comme des forcenés. Aucun n'avait réellement saisit l'ampleur de sa force, n'est-ce pas…? Pitoyable.

Mais il devait bien le reconnaître, le problème était plutôt qu'ils étaient _incapables _de percevoir l'étendue absolument monstrueuse de son reiatsu. Ils _savaient, _bien sûr, qu'il était fort. Ils n'étaient pas stupides à ce point tout de même. Mais il y a un monde entre savoir quelque chose et en prendre réellement conscience. Ha, un monde…! Un univers plutôt. C'était exactement cela. Il y avait tout un univers entre lui et ces shinigamis qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à duper. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, c'était tout simplement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. De simples mortels ne peuvent pas comprendre un Dieu, n'est-ce pas?

_- __C'est marrant quand même… _lâcha négligemment son sabre depuis le monde intérieur de l'homme, retenant un vague sourire mesquin qui faisait pétiller ses yeux félins.

- _Il me semble que beaucoup de choses t'amusent Kyoka, n'est-ce pas? _répliqua son maître sur un ton doux.

_- Ça…! _ricana l'esprit d'une voix moqueuse en plaçant une des longues manches dorées de son yukata devant sa bouche garnie de dents pointues. _Mais regarde les aussi! Il y a même les Vizards…! _

_ - Longtemps qu'on ne les avait vus ceux-là._

_ - Et les voilà côte à côte avec ce Gotei qui les a jetés comme de vieilles ordures… Si ce n'est pas excellent ça!_

_ - Du calme Kyoka, du calme… _

Le zanpakuto ricana à nouveau en se drapant dans son large vêtement doré qui lui dénudait les épaules, gloussant presque. Le regard brun et froid de son maître glissa une nouvelle fois sur le spectacle qui l'entourait. Shinigamis et Vizards, faisant un front commun, unis contre lui… Eh bien, il en aurait fallu du temps pour qu'ils comprennent que l'union était une bonne idée. Cela avait été tellement facile de les mener exactement là où il avait voulu étant donné le peu de communication entre chacune des divisions. Vraiment, ce Gotei était une institution dépassée, vouée à la destruction et à l'oubli.

- _Eh, Sôsuke… _l'interrompit soudain Kyoka Suigetsu, brusquement redevenu calme.

De la part de son zanpakuto au comportement de diva, gloussant et ricanant sans cesse ou s'offusquant facilement, cela était plutôt surprenant et légèrement déstabilisant.

_- __Je crois qu'il est temps de tenir ta promesse. _

_ - Quelle…_ commença son maître. _ Ah. Oui._

Et ses yeux couleur de cèdre se posèrent enfin sur un point bien précis du paysage qui s'offrait à lui et qu'il avait jusque là plus ou moins consciemment ignoré. Plus bas et un peu sur sa droite au milieu des gravats de la bataille qui faisait rage, son vêtement blanc tâché de sang, gisait Kaname, stoppé net dans sa hollowmorphose par la lame meurtrière de Shuuhei Hisagi.

- _Je ne l'avais pas prévu, ça… _marmonna t-il vaguement, sourcils froncés en dévisageant de loin la figure tatouée du jeune homme en question.

- _Tu m'étonnes. _répliqua Kyoka, toujours aussi calme -ce qui était un peu dérangeant tout de même._ Tu ne t'y es pas vraiment intéressé. Non, tu préférais ne pas y penser. __Bah…! __Tu sais que tu vas le perdre là, ton petit, ton obéissant Kaname?_

_ - Silence. _répondit-il, toujours sur le même ton lent et posé.

Il voulait réfléchir.

- _D'accord, d'accord. _ricana en réponse l'homme-chat avant de lâcher un vague ronronnement amusé.

Il le savait depuis le début que Kaname Tôsen était quelqu'un en pleine tourmente malgré cet air calme et placide qu'il affichait en permanence. Percer son masque n'avait pas été bien difficile. Si facile à comprendre, si facile à mener… Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait accepté, pleinement accepté même, de se laisser mener. Il est parfois plus facile de renoncer à sa liberté. Rien que pour ça, il était _intéressant. _Et puis même… Kaname était différent de tous les autres. Parce qu'il savait et avait compris ce que Sôsuke avait en tête, ce qu'il voulait. L'aveugle avait choisit de renoncer à sa liberté en pleine connaissance de cause. Il lui était _totalement_ dévoué; et le plus dingue, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eut tant que ça à le manipuler, presque pas, pour l'acquérir à sa cause. Il avait choisit et accepté de se dévouer ainsi, aveuglément. Le tout en sachant pertinemment qu'aux yeux d'Aizen il n'était qu'un pion dont il se servirait allègrement pour ses plans avant de le jeter lorsqu'il n'en aurait plus l'utilité.

_Passionnant. _

Et finalement, avec le temps, les jours s'écoulant les uns à la suite des autres, mine de rien… Sôsuke s'était habitué à la présence de l'aveugle. Il s'était même surpris à l'apprécier. Kaname n'était pas comme les autres, il n'était pas comme cette idiote d'Hinamori trop obnubilée par l'image qu'il lui offrait pour réfléchir au-delà des apparences, il n'était pas comme ce fourbe imbécile de Gin qui n'attendait que son heure pour le trahir. Kaname était différent. Kaname était toujours là, à ses côtés et en silence. Et il s'y était attaché. Merde.

À terre, l'aveugle à la si belle peau d'un doux brun gisait, entouré de ses anciens «amis», Komamura le renard géant et Hisagi, son vice-capitaine.

_- __Il m'énerve celui-là._

Kyoka Suigetsu rigola doucement à cette petite phrase prononcée par son maître sur un ton monocorde, les yeux clos et se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

_ - Tu vas le tuer…?_ finit-il par demander d'une voix posée.

_- __Non._

Le sabre cligna des yeux.

_- … __Pourquoi?_

_ - Je vais le lui laisser._

_ - __Ouh, je ne te savais pas aussi… gentil._ répliqua t-il avec un sourire mauvais dévoilant sa dentition féline et acérée.

- _En tout cas, s__i Kaname arrive à survivre à ça… _

Et il claqua des doigts, caché sous son illusion. Aussitôt, le sortilège qu'il avait placé dans l'abdomen de son subordonné se déclencha, déchirant brusquement la peau délicate de son ventre.

- _Beurk. _ricana l'esprit de son zanpakuto.

- _Oh, ce que je vais leur montrer va être pire… _fit Sôsuke avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Et l'illusion se déclencha, persuadant Komamura et Hisagi que leur ami venait de leur _exploser _entièrement au visage. Kyoka en gloussa de plaisir.

- _Et maintenant? _finit-il par demander une fois son rire mesquin passé tandis que Komamura se retournait brusquement vers son maître en hurlant de rage et de haine, laissant apparaître ses crocs d'ivoire.

- _Maintenant, on va voir si il veut vraiment survivre._

Son ton était froid, détaché, limite glacial. Et il avait déclenché son sortilège avant que Kaname ne puisse voir le visage de Hisagi.

Cette fois ci, Kyoka Suigetsu ne dit rien. Il eut un sourire triste et fit une nouvelle fois glisser sa joue de porcelaine contre le doux tissu brillant de son yukata. C'était le chemin qu'avait choisit Sôsuke et il le suivrait, où qu'il aille et où que ça les mène, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il serait toujours à ses côtés. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Une illusion?! lâcha Shuuhei sous la voûte céleste nocturne, éructant presque ses mots. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion?

Face à lui, Kaname eut un petit air triste en entendant sa voix mais cette attitude disparut bien vite. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il faisait attention à ne laisser voir au reste du monde qu'une façade maîtrisée, cachant ses émotions pour mieux lui mentir.

- Eh bien, fit sa voix adoucie en réponse, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas mort dans une… explosion. Tout ça n'était pas réel, Shuuhei.

Le jeune homme ne remarqua même pas le fait qu'il venait de l'appeler une nouvelle fois par son prénom, son esprit obstinément fixé sur autre chose. Kaname lui-même n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il avait ressenti à l'instant présent le besoin de l'appeler ainsi, lui qui semblait tant souffrir juste là, à ses côtés. Il l'avait fait, c'était tout. Shuuhei fit rapidement cligner ses paupières sur ses deux prunelles d'un brun foncé presque noir, comme pour chasser les larmes qui commenceraient à naître au coin de ses yeux fins. Tout ça, tout ces cauchemars où il revivait cette atroce sensation de son sang chaud glissant sur sa joue, toutes ces terreurs nocturnes qui l'avaient tenu loin du sommeil des nuits durant, tout ce mépris qu'il avait pour lui-même, tout ces souvenirs qui le hantaient, toutes ces larmes, ces cris et ces reproches amers de son sabre, tout ça… toute cette souffrance pour une _illusion_, pour quelque chose qui n'avait jamais existé?!

Il avait pleuré un homme qui n'était jamais mort parce qu'un autre avait décidé de s'amuser encore un peu. Et Shuuhei en prenait enfin conscience. Là, à ce moment précis, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de se redresser et de hurler sa rage et son désespoir à cette lune blafarde qui se montrait enfin dans le ciel nocturne. Toute cette douleur! N'avait-il pas assez donné, n'avait-il pas assez payé? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi encore et toujours? Monde cruel qui ne faisait rien d'autre que jouer avec lui!

De rage, son poing calleux aux longs doigts délicats se crispa contre la rambarde boisée de sa terrasse. Il ne sentait plus le froid maintenant, tout ce qui importait à l'instant présent c'était la tempête qui venait de se déclencher sous son crâne. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement que Kaname, toujours immobile à ses côtés, percevait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il était impossible de mentir à un homme tel que lui, encore plus de lui cacher une telle souffrance. Shuuhei le savait parfaitement mais… il aurait voulu, peut-être, un peu… un peu plus d'intimité.

- Je suis désolé… souffla doucement à sa gauche la voix de Kaname dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Shuuhei lâcha un long soupir discret, comme pour se calmer et se forcer à se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

- Désolé… ? répéta t-il sur un ton qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer malgré tout.

Un mot. Un simple mot. Rien d'autre qu'un simple et insignifiant petit mot. Un mot. Non?

- Désolé de quoi? poursuivit-il, sa voix se chargeant lentement de reproches sourds. D'être partit? D'avoir trahit? D'avoir mentit pendant si longtemps…?

Kaname ne répondit pas tout de suite et se remit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. La tourmente dans l'esprit du jeune homme à ses côtés était en train de le happer -par sa faute, sa faute à lui, encore sa faute…- il pouvait le sentir à même sa peau. Ses fluctuations si particulières de reiatsu qui glissaient dans l'air… C'était bizarre, mais c'était comme si ça lui avait manqué, comme si ce reiatsu lui avait manqué, tel une présence rassurante toujours à ses côtés.

Chaque être vivant, chaque personne dans ce monde dégageait du reiatsu, seulement, il aurait été naïf de songer que tous ces reiatsus étaient semblables, ou même se ressemblaient. Au contraire. Certes, ils avaient la même nature mais cela ne suffisait pas à en faire des choses identiques. Chaque reiatsu était l'émanation de l'énergie spirituelle d'un individu, d'un individu bien précis. Et chaque personne étant différente, les reiatsus l'étaient tout autant… Leurs fluctuations, leur manière de se dégager d'un corps variaient également. C'était comme un genre de signature et il lui semblait bien que celle de Hisagi lui avait manquée. Et pour l'aveugle qu'il était, spécialisé dans ce genre de perceptions, il lui était tout simplement strictement impossible d'ignorer cette énergie spirituelle qui grondait doucement juste à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme n'était distant que d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Surtout pour lui qui n'était guère habitué à une telle proximité physique en fait. Dans le calme nocturne, sans un souffle de vent pour troubler ce moment si important, Kaname ressentait les mouvements de ce reiatsu avec une acuité toute particulière.

L'énergie spirituelle de Shuuhei se dégageait de son corps par à-coups lents et se déversait dans l'espace environnant sous forme de vagues lourdes et épaisses. Son reiatsu, doux et chaud mais également un peu piquant, comme une multitude d'aiguilles qui attaqueraient sa peau, glissait sur son épiderme sombre et s'enroulait autour de lui sans que le jeune homme n'ait vraiment conscience que cela touchait autant son ancien supérieur. De toutes façons, il avait l'esprit à autre chose que ça pour l'instant. Le problème, c'est que Kaname, qu'importe ses effets sur lui, ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'ignorer ce reiatsu qui glissait contre sa peau brune.

Si il évitait autant les contacts humains, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment comment les gérer. C'était tout simplement qu'être aussi perceptif qu'il l'était n'était pas toujours pratique lors d'une discussion. On pouvait être un excellent menteur mais cela ne serait jamais que des mots. Faire mentir la moindre des fluctuations de son reiatsu, voilà qui était beaucoup plus complexe. Seul Aizen en avait été capable. Parvenir à mentir ou à cacher des choses à Kaname Tôsen nécessitait un excellent contrôle de son reiatsu; et ce n'était actuellement pas le cas de Shuuhei. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment été en fait. Comment se comporter avec les gens quand on lisait en même temps ce que dégageait inconsciemment leur âme…?

Il mordilla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure, tic nerveux qui lui était venu avec le temps lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention. Il n'avait jamais voulu mentir à Shuuhei. Mais il n'avait pas eut le choix, n'est-ce pas…? Il avait mentit à tout le monde de toutes façons. Alors oui, il lui avait mentit à lui aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, Aizen n'était pas là, dans son ombre, pour lui indiquer quel chemin suivre. Kaname n'avait plus à lui mentir. La vérité… oui, elle était toujours douloureuse mais non, il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Il ne _pouvait_ plus. C'était fini.

Était-il désolé d'avoir trahit…?

- Non. répondit-il finalement d'une voix douce dans l'air calme de la nuit qui s'était installée en une chape autour d'eux.

Et avant que Shuuhei ne réagisse, outré, choqué, en colère, blessé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de placer la moindre petite parole.

- Je suis désolé… commença t-il, cherchant soigneusement ses termes avec précaution, que tu en ai souffert. Mais… je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans sa voix qui empêcha le jeune homme à ses côtés de dire quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce dans son ton, lent, posé mais douloureux, ou alors dans sa manière de le dire, comme avec précaution, ou encore dans le son même de sa voix, délicate et tendue, attentive et craintive… C'était comme si… Les sourcils fins de Shuuhei se froncèrent brièvement au dessus de ses yeux bruns. C'était comme si il y avait quelque chose de plus que des mots dans ses paroles, comme… C'était comme s'il y avait des excuses.

Kaname reprit son souffle avant de triturer du bout de ses longs doigts délicats le tissu épais du yukata sur ses épaules. Et Shuuhei ne dit rien. Il attendit que l'autre reprenne la parole, le laissant aller à son rythme. Parce qu'il était curieux, qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il avait _besoin _de savoir… mais aussi parce qu'il sentait que l'homme à ses côtés avait tout aussi besoin que lui de parler, de s'exprimer enfin. Alors il écouta, silencieusement.

- Je sais… commença t-il, cherchant ses mots. Je sais bien que le fait de vous avoir trahit comme ça… de vous avoir mentit depuis tout ce temps, de vous avoir mentit depuis le début… je sais bien que ça t'as fait souffrir. Et pour ça…

Sa voix se perdit quelques instants dans le silence qui les environnait.

- Pour ça, tu dois me croire, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu… j'aurais voulu que tu n'ai pas à vivre tout ça.

Shuuhei posa son regard d'un brun sombre où brillait la lueur de la souffrance et de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit sur le visage de cet homme qui tentait de s'exprimer. Il savait parfaitement que Kaname pouvait sentir ce regard sur sa peau. Il ne détourna pas les yeux et continua à le fixer.

- J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à te mentir. Mais…

- Mais vous l'avez quand même fait. compléta t-il d'une voix posée qui semblait désormais dénuée de tout reproche.

Kaname ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme se replongeant dans les tourments de son passé. L'air froid glissait doucement sur la peau délicate de ses joues à chaque fois qu'il respirait lentement.

- Je n'avais… pas vraiment d'autre choix, tu comprends?

Shuuhei hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait. Et au fond de lui, il pardonnait. Oui, il avait pleuré, oui, il s'était viscéralement haït pour ce qu'il avait fait mais aujourd'hui, quelque part, tout cela avait de moins en moins d'importance. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Seul comptait l'instant présent et la voix si posée de Kaname qui laissait malgré tout transparaître une certaine douleur, une certaine tristesse… et des regrets. Seul comptait cet instant où cet homme tentait, à sa façon, de lui donner des explications, de lui faire ses excuses… simplement parce qu'enfin, Shuuhei avait le sentiment d'exister pour l'aveugle. Mieux, d'avoir de l'importance pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre cette voix, si belle…

- J'ai, il y a longtemps, décidé de venger quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin possible, celui que j'ai emprunté. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… même si, pour cela, je t'ai fait du mal. Ce n'était pas mon intention première.

- Et maintenant? fit Shuuhei sur un ton doux en se retournant vers les lumières lointaines et tremblotantes du Seireitei. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Vous n'avez toujours pas accompli votre vengeance, Aizen pourrit en prison et les shinigamis… Eh bien, nous sommes toujours là.

Aussitôt et l'espace d'un instant, le visage si délicat de son vis-à-vis se para d'une expression d'une tristesse infinie et rien qu'à ce spectacle, il ressentit le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer et chasser au loin cette tristesse qui déformait ses traits.

- Je sais… répondit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je sais… Mais… Comment dire?

Shuuhei ne dit rien, le laissant trouver ses mots.

- Maintenant que le seigneur Aizen est emprisonné, que tout a échoué… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cela fait tellement, tellement longtemps qu'elle est morte…

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en un souffle, à mi-voix, presque pour lui. L'homme semblait… perdu, tout simplement. Complètement perdu. De son côté, Shuuhei ne put s'empêcher de noter quelque chose, un détail dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je peux vous poser une question?

- Je t'écoute. répondit simplement Kaname, tentant de son mieux de chasser ces pensées au loin de son esprit.

- Eh bien…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du plus jeune de chercher ses mots. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas, pour dire les choses simplement, le froisser, ou pire le blesser. Tout, sauf le blesser. Ce moment était si particulier, si important pour eux deux qu'il avait peur de le briser. Mais il y avait des questions, il y avait des choses qu'il avait à demander et qu'il ne pouvait pas taire. Il fallait parler. Aller de l'avant. Le temps du silence était révolu, il pouvait désormais lui parler, face à face et côte à côte.

- Pourquoi… commença t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi continuez vous, après tout… enfin, après tout ça… Pourquoi continuez vous à l'appeler seigneur Aizen?

Le propre son de sa voix lui était douloureux en prononçant ces mots. Il haïssait la manière, presque comme une supplique silencieuse, dont ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Mais c'était vrai aussi! Dans l'esprit de Shuuhei, dorénavant, toute la faute revenait bien à Aizen. Aizen qui avait poussé Kaname à trahir, Aizen qui s'était servit de lui comme d'un pion, Aizen qui l'avait blessé, Aizen qui n'avait fait que se jouer de lui, Aizen qui avait créé cette cruelle illusion… Oui, pour le jeune homme, Aizen était le fautif. Aizen était responsable.

Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face… ne percevait pas vraiment les choses de la même manière que lui à ce sujet. Kaname eut un doux sourire, comme attendri par la naïveté qu'il percevait dans la question de Shuuhei. Surpris et décontenancé par ce sourire tendre, le jeune homme fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…

- Shuuhei… commença t-il doucement.

Et cette fois ci, il remarqua bien l'emploi de son prénom, prononcé par cette voix si chaude. Le cœur du shinigami rata un battement. Puis il se mit à battre un rythme effréné, si fort qu'il lui semblait que le monde entier pouvait l'entendre palpiter ainsi, bien au chaud dans sa cage thoracique.

- Et toi, poursuivit l'aveugle toujours souriant discrètement, pourquoi continues tu à me vouvoyer après tout ce que je t'ai fait? Pourquoi m'avoir soigné et protégé alors que tu devrais me haïr?

Shuuhei se figea.

_Parce que je vous aime._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Je VOULAIS que ce chapitre termine sur CETTE pensée de Shuuhei! J'avais ce moment en tête depuis la première fois où j'ai pensé à cette fic! Je vous laisse réagir et je ne dis rien de plus, uhuhuh... *très contente d'elle en fait*

Ils sont pas mignons ces deux là?

Bon, sinon comme d'habitude, quelques précisions, notamment sur la manière dont je vois la relation d'Aizen et Kaname. Et si le passage en début de chapitre n'est pas au présent, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un flash-back, c'est juste un moment au passé (oui, je pinaille) Bref! En fait, quand on y réfléchit deux secondes, Aizen est quelqu'un d'extrêmement solitaire, il ment en permanence et manipule tout le monde. Quitte à dépasser un peu de la trame de base du personnage de Kaname (pas assez développé dans le mangaaaa!), j'ai décidé qu'il n'aurait pas été totalement manipulé. Certes, Aizen s'est débrouillé pour l'acquérir à sa cause vu qu'il est le seul capable d'échapper à son pouvoir. Pour autant, Kaname n'est pas une victime (ce que préférerait Shuuhei)... Il a accepté de devenir le pion d'Aizen, sachant que lui aurait la capacité de détruire ces shinigamis qu'il hait tant. En bref, il a renoncé à sa liberté de choix.  
>Aizen lui, est absolument seul et Kaname est, de fait, le seul dont il n'ait pas à se méfier (bah quand t'as Gin juste à côté, c'est carrément un coup à devenir parano...). Je ne dis pas qu'ils étaient proches ou quoi, je dis juste que la relation qu'ils avaient était unique. Et que forcément, Aizen a fini par s'habituer à cette présence... Et par s'y attacher (oui, j'extrapole là) Mais il a aussi conscience que Kaname ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un outil pour lui. N'empêche que ça le fait chier que Kaname veuille survivre pour Shuuhei. Du coup, il refuse de laisser Kaname voir son visage... Ouais, Aizen est mesquin.<br>En fait, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Aizen... Enfin, pas au sens où je l'adore et tout et tout (nan, un papillon...? sérieux mec...?) mais davantage au sens où c'est un personnage sur lequel j'aurais beaaaaucoup de choses à dire. Du coup, j'avoue que j'adorerais écrire un AiIchi... Mais j'ai pas assez d'idées. *boude*  
>Au final, cette conversation, qui s'étale tout de même sur deux chapitres, est assez courte. Mais les choses évoluent, elles évoluent ÉNORMÉMENT d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le déroulement de ce moment entre les deux soit logique et pour moi, il est parfaitement cohérent. En même temps, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit... du coup, je me demande comment vous vous l'avez perçu. Dites moi tout! Ça vous parait sortit de nulle part, illogique ou pire, y'a un truc que vous n'avez pas compris?<br>Sinon, les personnages vous paraissent-ils trop OOC? (ils le sont mais est-ce que c'est TROP ou pas...? j'ai du mal à me rendre compte)

Ouais, y'a quinze milles à choses à dire sur cette fic... (et encore, j'ai fait court) (si si) Faudra que je vous parle à un autre chapitre de Kaname, de sa 'vengeance' et tout et tout... (juste après le passage avec Shinko, qui va prendre quatre chapitres) (ou cinq) (mais ça va péter touuut!)

J'ai également un peu modifié le déroulement du manga. Bon, rien de flagrant mais lors de la bataille de Karakura lorsque Kaname explose, Ichigo débarque juste après. Oui, c'est un détail, je sais...

Et pour le prochain chapitre, on retourne voir Shinko! Kazeshini arrive **Luce**, elle arrive! (et à mon avis, tu seras contente de la toute fin du prochain chap'... et t'auras envie de me frapper pour avoir la suite aussi) (comme d'hab quoi XD)

Enfin bref... _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

.

**Prochain chapitre: ****Chapitre 17. Sabre bleu et main ensanglantée.**

.

(bordel, ils sont mystiques les titres de mes chapitres quand même...)


End file.
